Magic in the Moonlight
by Lady Nightlord
Summary: Three has always been a magical number and at Hogwarts even more. Before the famous trio there was another whose story carried on through everything; a tale of friendship, love and pain that stood the test of time. During school friendship is everything and afterwards things always get more complicated. Especially when you're friends with Severus Snape...well, sort of.
1. Chapter 1

_"It matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be." –Dumbledore, The Goblet of Fire_

 **Magic in the Moonlight**

 **Chapter One**

Kings Cross was by far one of the busiest places around London with people coming and going faster than you could count them. New and shiny trains lined up the platforms, sirens and flashing signs alerting passengers to the departure times while a big clock steadily clicked closer to eleven o'clock. With fifteen minutes to go most were scrambling to their destinations. The smell of coffee as hurried businessmen ran past, the sound of crying children being tugged along by weary parents, the feel of people brushing past on the crowded platforms all added to the organised chaos of the daily commute. All but one. A small, young girl stood staring at the pillar between platform nine and ten. No one really noticed the dark haired girl, her long black hair tied back from her face but for loose strands that hung either side, grey eyes never leaving the stonework before her despite the annoyed trills of a grey owl in its cage, resting atop her school trunk.

She wasn't one of the first people to have her predicament and she wouldn't be the last either. It would happen every year on that same day between ten and eleven, there was always some child stood staring at the pillar as if waiting for it to move for them. The only difference being that usually they had someone accompanying them. Sighing, the girl drummed her fingers worriedly on the bar of her cart wondering just what to do with herself when she suddenly heard someone coming closer.

"Come on Sev! We're going to be late and miss the Hogwarts Express!"

Jumping at the mentioning of the wizarding school she turned to see two children her own age heading her way with their own carts. One was a young, auburn haired girl with kind emerald eyes, dressed smartly in a simple summer dress and looking positively ecstatic as she hurriedly pushed her cart towards the platform. Beside her was a more sombre character, a young boy with dark hair that was somewhat greasy, dark eyes looking down at the ground before sideways at his friend warmly. A strange combination between the bouncy and kind looking girl and stiff, awkward looking boy.

"It's fine Lily, we still have ten minutes."

Both of them were accompanied by a woman of around average height but she looked rather thin and if anything, frail, her long black hair falling lankly around her pale face not unlike - she guessed - her son's. The third addition walked slowly behind the children looking as if she wished to be elsewhere.

The girl scoffed lightly but smiled back at him, "I'm just glad you know how to get onto the platform! Oh," only now did the auburn haired girl notice the girl stood before the pillar, not that you couldn't miss the silent look of desperation on her face, "are you going to Hogwarts too?"

Nodding, the raven haired girl smiled sheepishly, "yeah but I'm not sure how to erm...you know...get through."

"Aren't your parents here?" the bubbly girl asked curiously, answered by a shake of the head, "oh, well it's alright Mrs Snape is going to show us, you want to come along if it's okay with her, I'm Lily Evans by the way."

"Lyra Sanguine," she shook the girl's hand before looking at the boy, still smiling at him despite the slight frown on his face.

Only a light pat on his shoulder from his silent mother coaxed words from him.

"Severus Snape," he muttered.

Shown to run through the pillar by Severus and his mother, Lyra and Lily followed suit, running out onto a bustling platform as steam blew past their faces. Lyra had to pause wide-eyed to take in the great, gleaming crimson steam train that stood waiting for them, the sound of owls and other animals barely reaching over the sound of the hubbub of witches and wizards. Light billowing smoke rose from its impressive chimney did not feel choking or oppressing in the almost confined platform area. Somehow even though the platform was far more bustling than the one Lyra had just left, this one felt warmer and natural, almost like home. Only the warning shouts of the conductors snapped her from her reverie of amazement. Hurrying over to board her things, she dove into the train, her two new acquaintances already gone ahead it seemed, Lyra began meandering her way through the train in search of space. As the train started up on its journey she stumbled slightly over her slightly large trainers only to be grabbed and pulled into a train compartment. Blinking as Lyra almost fell inside, she smiled to see Lily and Severus. Brushing herself down, the dark haired eleven year old sat down beside the window before turning to the two with a smile.

"So, anyone know how to play wizard chess?"

Lily opted herself out of the match, choosing instead to take up one of her books she had bought for Hogwarts, leaving Severus no choice but to play against their new aquaintance. With a chess board set up, the pieces anxiously awaiting their player's instructions, the usually quiet dark haired boy decided to quiz Lyra.

"Where are you from?" he asked, prodding one of his pawns who darted forwards more exicted than his player.

"Godric's Hollow," she answered surprisingly truthful, "you two?"

"Cokeworth," he offered after a moment's pause, watching as she too moved one of her pawns before glancing up at her, "are your parents...muggles or...?"

"Sev!" Lily gasped, frowning over her book at her friend, "you can't just ask that!"

"Both magical," Lyra intercepted with a shrug, "but don't worry I'm not as...egocentric as some of the other purebloods," she added with a grin, "can we still be friends?"

Amusingly Severus blushed, hiding behind his hair, "I-I suppose so...I didn't mean to...I was..." he stuttered only succeeding in having her quietly giggle along with Lily.

"I think you may have broken his head," the auburn haired girl giggled behind her book.

Severus' face turned a little more pink before scowling up at the two girls. It was odd how easily she melded into the little group, making the duo a trio felt only natural. Their chess game continued with no clear winner half way through the board until the compartment door suddenly opened.

"Oh hey, have you seen a chocolate frog come hopping by?"

Stood in the doorway was one of a group of boys, one with short, messy hair that looked like he'd crawled out of bed recently and glasses rimming hazel eyes that shone mischievously at the three sat inside, his arms crossed in front of his chest and an immediate air of trouble around him.

"Can't say we have," Lily spoke up not even looking up from her book, completely immersed in Hogwarts: A History.

Beside the boy popped up another with rather odd dark brown, bushy hair that looked like something out of a Musketeers movie, but the same mischievous glint in his eyes. One was bad, two was worse and judging by the other two boys with them trouble was going to erupt.

"We haven't seen your chocolate frog," Severus suddenly spoke up, glaring at his chess pieces rather than the boys.

"How do we know you didn't eat it?" the boy challenged before adding with a smirk, "grease-ball."

Severus stiffened considerably but Lily was already on her feet looking rather angry despite being the shortest of all those present.

"Leave now you jerks."

"James," the boy continued to grin, "the name's James Potter."

He was cut off by the compartment door slamming shut in front of him making him stumble backwards in surprise. Lyra huffed as she put away her wand, sticking out her tongue at the boys through the glass before turning to Severus worriedly. He was gripping the chessboard tightly, his fingers almost white, clearly upset.

"Ignore them Sev," Lily huffed, sitting back down and sending him a reassuring smile.

"Jerks like that aren't worth it," Lyra added.

He seemed to calm, smiling slightly at the two girls, "th...thanks."

"Come on, lets finish this game," the raven haired girl patted the chessboard with a grin, "I was just about to wipe the floor with you."

Severus blinked a little surprised before huffing, smirking slightly, "as if."

As soon as the train began to slow excitement bubbled throughout all on-board. Dressed in their school robes now, they all disembarked from the train eagerly. The three friends stuck close together as they were shepherded onto boats across the black lake, and towards a warmly lit castle. Hogwarts was waiting for them but Lyra eyed the imposing castle cast in darkness by the moon behind it, only becoming more and more nervous the closer they got.

"What's wrong Lyra?" asked Lily worriedly, noticing how their new friend was shuffling quite a lot.

"I'm just worried about what House I'll be sorted into," she answered with a nervous giggle.

"Well I'm hoping for Ravenclaw," Lily tapped her chin in thought, "and Sev was thinking about Slytherin," she added with a sound akin to disappointment.

Lyra blinked in surprise before looking at Severus who nodded in agreement, clearly not caring about the stigma related to the House. But despite this she felt somewhat reassured by the two, the smile returning to her face.

"Well I hope I'm sorted with you two!"

Entering the grand hall, Lyra and Severus shooting sideways glares at James Potter and his friends, her attention was soon on the amazing place she was now in. From the enchanted ceiling to the sea of floating candles, Lyra could easily see herself growing to love the school. Everything looked so beautiful and yet the nervousness returned as she spotted the crowds of students sat at the four great tables watching them all enter. At the head was the professor's table, a certain wizened wizard sat with a warm smile as they halted before them. A small stool was brought out with a rather tattered wizards hat placed onto it by a stern appearing woman.

"Good evening students. When I call your name you will step forward and place the sorting hat onto your head," she rolled out a long piece of parchment to which she began calling names off in alphabetical order.

"Good luck," Lyra whispered to Lily and Severus, the former repeating her words.

"Lily Evans!"

The auburn haired girl strode up to the stool a little anxiously, the hat placed on her head as soon as she had sat down and within moments the hat had come to life and declared her house.

"Gryffindor!"

There was quite the approval from said crimson and golden table as she happily skipped towards it. Lyra noticed Severus' face fall as he watched her sit on the Gryffindor table. Nudging him with her elbow as the professor continued down the list of students, he snapped back to attention as her name was called, shooting her a worried look. With her turn she made her way to the stool, gulping as she sat down and the hat fell onto her head, almost falling over her face earning her a few snickers. Glaring out across those watching, Lyra nearly jumped as the hat spoke.

"Well here we are Miss Sanguine, you will prove a tricky one," the hat drawled and if anything, sounded excited at the prospect of a challenging sorting, "mother was a Gryffindor but you father was a Ravenclaw, quite a mix of wit, natural talent and courage. Loyal to your friends I see and a little cunning...however I'm afraid you would be a lousy Slytherin, it leaves me with no other choice but...Gryffindor!"

More applause as the hat was removed from her head and although despite the relief of being sorted she couldn't help but shoot a worrying look over at her new friend, Severus Snape as he was called up next. As he passed her she knew for a fact that he would be in Slytherin and even though she was with Lily, she felt worried about the dark haired boy who glumly made his way towards the sorting hat. Sitting down beside Lily, receiving a few congratulations from those around her, a welcoming House indeed, she shared her slightly worried look as Severus was sorted into Slytherin.

"I hope he will be alright," Lyra admitted.

"It's not like we aren't still friends," Lily smiled, "I'm sure he will be fine, but I'm glad you're here with me," she shot a look at James who was grinning at Lily still before shooting Lyra a smirk.

Rolling her eyes, Lyra shot him a glare before looking down at the empty plate in front of her, "now I definitely wish I was in Slytherin instead."

With the sorting over the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, stood up behind the table silencing all talk and drawing everyone's attention with his arms wide spread wide.

"And now let the feast begin."

Lyra's eyes lit up, all worries chased away by the magical appearance of food on the table, as her stomach growled much to her embarrasment. Beginning to pile food on her plate, she reached out for the bowl of salad only for it to move. Looking up at the thief, her grey eyes narrowed on the boy she recalled as friends of James' grinned back at her.

"What's the magic word?" he teased.

Lyra huffed and sat back looking disinterested, "stuff it?"

He blinked, surprised by her rebuke but continued grinning. This was going to be a long year.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end, if not always in the way we expect." –Luna Lovegood, The Order of the Phoenix_

 **Magic in the Moonlight**

 **Chapter Two**

Two years had passed since Lyra had entered Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and as she had thought, she had grown to love the place like her second home. As she had hoped she remained friends with Lily and Severus, even though the latter was a Slytherin, and she was also glad that she could call them her best friends. Despite a few problems concerning James and his little group, her first beliefs turning out to be correct, the three had pulled through into their third year with little hassle. Currently Lyra was sat outside her home in Godric's Hollow, soaking up the sunlight on a glorious summer day. There were a few who dared the hot weather to stroll outside, taking in the good weather while it lasted, after all in such dark days such weather was a blessing. The whispers and mutterings of dark goings on had always reached their ears even in Hogwarts but now it seemed the signals were everywhere. Muggles being killed, freak accidents, wizards and witches going missing. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was rising to power.

But she did not like to dwell on such dark thoughts, instead continuing to recount the past years at Hogwarts. Now thirteen years old, Lyra was starting to see the world and Hogwarts a little differently. In her first year things had been smooth, making friends and retaining the two she already had made, whilst also tackling her lessons, trying to get a feel for her magic range. Much to the approval of McGonagall, their Head of House, she was quite the quick learner for new spells. Her favourite lessons so far were definitely Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms and Transfiguration. One of her least favourites was in fact Potions. She was always a little perturbed by how good both Severus and Lily were at said lesson and was eternally grateful for their help when it came to brewing potions. On top of her normal lessons she had chosen to take Care of Magical creatures and Divination, the latter had been more of a random choice, but she looked forward to learning more about magical creatures.

As always though when she thought of her friends back at Hogwarts she began to feel lonely. Looking back at her modest home she knew inside it was empty of life apart from her owl Merrill. Even now she could sometimes hear the whispers of people passing by, looking at her sympathetically and muttering to themselves. Checking her watch once more for the time, Lyra sighed and sat up from the patch of grass she lay on in her small garden just as a car slowed down, almost crawling through the village's streets until it stopped outside her home. Beaming happily as she caught sight of Lily in the passenger seat of the silver car, her mother behind the wheel while in the back seat sat an awkward looking Severus. As the car doors opened the two girls hugged each other happily.

"I'm so glad you two could come!" Lyra hugged her friend tightly before turning to hug Severus also.

As usual he stiffened considerably, turning pink and practically pushing her off.

"W-Will you stop that!" he growled while she stuck her tongue out at him.

Lily giggled before waving goodbye to her mother as she drove off and away from the village, "well this place is a lot more beautiful than you said it was!" the auburn haired teen looked around in awe, "I'd love to live here one day."

Lyra smiled warmly at her friend, "it really is nice here, its one of the only places in the country where muggles and wizards really live together," she elbowed Severus when he scowled at this.

"I still can't believe it's taken this long for us to come see your home!" Lily continued to gush, inspecting the garden before peering in through the windows.

"So, where are your parents?" Severus asked as his dark eyes glancing over her cottage home appreciatively.

Lyra looked down at the ground before clearing her throat. This strange reaction immediately drew warning lights in her two friend's minds.

"Lyra?"

"My parents…aren't here," she trailed off, wringing her hands nervously before sighing and letting her shoulders drop, "my parents died a year before I started school."

Lily gasped horror struck while Severus could only stare at her with wide eyes. For a few moments there was a clear wonder if anyone was going to speak, the silence soon becoming a little awkward before Lily finally coughed up the courage to speak again.

"B-But Lyra! You…you never said and…you've been living all this time alone?!"

Flinching slightly, Lyra laughed nervously, "not really…I mean the people nearby have been really helpful! Mrs Hopley always checks on me to see I'm okay and that I've got everything I need, and Professor Dumbledore sometimes visits me."

"The headmaster?!"

Sighing, Lyra pushed her two friends into her house, "oh really it's not that big a deal! Now come on before we start getting weird looks."

Inside her home was just as nice as the outside, suitably decorated for comfort and looking none too different from the Gryffindor common room with the bits of red and gold decorations that she herself had obviously hung up. Her black owl was sat watching them from her perch by the window. Overall it looked relatively normal, not flamboyant or out of character in anyway and definitely not hinting that a thirteen year old had been living by herself for the last three years. Lyra motioned for them to follow, only now realising they were still carrying their over-night bags. It had taken a lot of planning and begging to get her two friends to come and spend a few days at her home. Not only was she missing them but Lyra had decided it was a good time to tell them that she was in fact orphaned and living by herself. Obviously Lily had brought up the fact that she should have a legal Guardian but she had explained that the community of Godric's Hollow were basically her Guardians.

"There's two spare rooms if you want to sleep in them or…" she turned and walked backwards through the upstairs hallway, "we could all sleep downstairs like they usually do."

Severus looked like he really wanted to say separate rooms however Lily's squeal in delight at Lyra's idea of course steered him to choose again. So after a quick tour of the cottage they resigned themselves back downstairs.

Lyra was at a bit of a loss at what to do, never having really had friends over at her home before, but luckily Lily picked up on this and came to her rescue, suggesting that they go over the last of their summer homework.

"Oh thank Merlin!" Lyra sighed in relief before looking at the two from her position on the floor, laid on her front with her chin resting on her palms, "I really need your help with my potion's essay, I swear Slughorn picks only the potions I can't do!"

The dark haired boy scoffed but took on an authoritative roll and held out his hand for what she had done so far.

"Let's see what mess you've made of it."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Lyra made to hug him again but he fended her off once again.

"Give over you mad girl!" he growled but the small smile on his lips said otherwise as he read over her essay so far.

With a few intuitive points and a thorough scolding for mixing up ingredients, Lyra had finished her essay in the hour, Lily adjusting her own at the same time while Severus kept a watchful eye.

"Really, you should teach rather than Slughorn, I learn better from you," Lyra scribbled the last of her sentence before finishing with an exaggerated flourish.

"Slughorn is a good professor," Severus sniffed, "You just don't pay attention, you're always messing around with Potter and the others."

Oh yes, he was never very happy about how much she interacted with James and his friends, even if it was to swap insults and glares. They were never as malicious as those between James, Sirius and Severus, in fact Lyra had grown to quite like the playful taunting and teasing they practised commonly.

"Hmm, maybe I should ask Slughorn to move me then," she hummed thoughtfully to herself before the sound of a grumbling stomach drew her attention to a slightly pink Lily.

With a giggle, Lyra left her finished essay and promised dinner would be ready soon but of course her Gryffindor friend refused to not help in the kitchen, Severus tagging along to scowl at the muggle cooking methods.

"It would be so much easier if you could just use magic," he almost growled.

"But I like cooking this way!" Lyra gasped dramatically at him before grinning, "just you wait until you've tasted my spaghetti Bolognese!"

As predicted dinner went down perfectly, Severus looking pleasantly surprised as he ate the generous helping gratefully, as did Lily who had Lyra promise her to give her the recipe.

"It's how my mum used to make it," she smiled sadly, "dad would always complain it took too long but mum would always say; 'you can't rush perfection'."

Lily's hand found its way to her arm, her friend looking upset, "will you tell us what happened?"

The raven haired girl squirmed in her seat, looking between Lily and Severus, the latter looking curious also but even he knew when to be cautious with his words.

"My parents were…killed…by You-Know-Who," she didn't miss how Severus paled beside her, "I still don't really know why but…one day while I was visiting my aunt, Molly…all I remember was this guy from the Ministry coming into the house and telling me my parents had been killed by the greatest Dark Wizard of the century. I suppose if mum hadn't sent me to see my aunt I would have probably been killed too."

By this point Lily looked like she was about to cry before she hugged her friend, looking as if she hadn't wanted to hear and yet she had needed to know that bit of truth. Lyra hugged her back gratefully before sniffing slightly as she felt her eyes burn a bit.

"Oh this is stupid, I haven't cried in ages about this…" she sniffed again whilst rubbing her eyes.  
A tentative hand fell onto her shoulder making her look sideways at Severus surprised. He looked a little torn and confused about what to do, settling for simply that small bit of contact before withdrawing his hand. She nodded at him with a small smile knowing that was just how he did things.

The mood seemed a little dimmed after that explanation but it was soon livened up as she pulled out a deck of exploding snap cards. To which ensued an amusing game that resulted in many laughs and small explosions. As night drew in, the day having flown by, the three trundled upstairs to tow down three mattresses accompanied by pillows and blankets. Once everything was thrown out across the living room floor, they each took turns getting changed in the bathroom before returning. Lily was of course wearing a pair of pale blue pyjamas while Lyra's own pyjama top and shorts were black with a golden snitch sown into the corner of her top. Both girls had to look away as the shy and somewhat embarrassed Severus came down the steps in his simple grey pyjamas that looked a little big for him and obviously well worn. As always Lyra felt upset about the poor state of Severus' clothes after learning about his home life. From what she heard his parents argued a lot and never had time for him…and that included taking care of him.

"I'm glad you both came," she smiled at them warmly, "I don't know what I'd do without you two."

"Fail potions most likely," Severus scoffed obviously trying to be rid of his embarrassment as he wormed his way under the blankets.

"Oh don't be so mean," Lily giggled as she too settled down, "she's trying to be serious!"

Lyra rolled her eyes but moved under her blanket also with a smile, "yeah well, I suppose that's allowed what with us being in Gryffindor…not to mention it's true."

The two girls laughed while Severus merely rolled his own eyes, only his mop of dark, lanky hair visible now from his blanket. There was a moment of silence as Lyra stared at the ceiling before speaking again.

"Would you two…like to come to mine again some time?" she asked before quickly adding, "that's if you want to! I understand if you don't want to!"

Lily smiled over at her, "I'd love to! Today was fun and its really nice here. Plus I refuse to leave you here alone all summer!"

"Thanks…Sev?"

It seemed she too had picked up on Lily's nickname for Severus but he didn't seem to mind too much about her using it also.

"I suppose it would be nice…" he spoke slowly, blinking in surprise at the wide smile on Lyra's face, "what?"

"Nothing," she chimed happily before flicking off the light sending them all into darkness, "goodnight Sev, goodnight Lily!"

"Goodnight!"

"Night…"


	3. Chapter 3

_"There are all kinds of courage...It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends." –Dumbledore, The Sorcerer's Stone_

 **Magic in the Moonlight**

 **Chapter Three**

Back at Hogwarts once again Lyra yawned behind her hand as she sat through yet another boring Divination lesson. She really began to wonder why she had chosen such a boring subject. Sure the idea of being able to get a hint of the future was intriguing but considering their teacher, the most insight they had learnt was to not pour scolding hot tea onto your hand. All she had to look forward to was potions and Defence against the Dark Arts before dinner. Of course there was also the upcoming Hogsmeade trip. The three friends had already decided to head there the next day and as always she was excited. Another yawn. Her excitement could wait.

"Miss Sanguine," the professor suddenly called on her, "tell me, what do you see in the crystal ball?!" she asked in her air-head fashion.

Blinking awake, Lyra stared at her as if she was mad, catching a glance from Lily who motioned to the crystal ball between them. Sighing she peered into the crystal ball with a frown. There was something there, misty and distorted, but something was actually there. A dark flash, a person? She could also see a rather knotted looking tree that blurred before a suddenly sharp image of snapping sharp teeth and flashing, animalistic eyes as the creature leapt at her as if to break through the crystal orb. It was safe to say that she had not expected such a thing and leapt backwards, stumbling and falling over her chair and onto her backside. There were many giggles and snickers going round.

"My dear!" the professor hurried to help her up excitedly, "you saw something didn't you? What was it?! A face perhaps? Someone you know?"

"Err yeah, my friend's face," she lied easily, glaring at those still snickering just as the end of class was signalled.

Gratefully packing up her things, she hurried Lily from the classroom, still glaring at those that snickered as she passed. Her friend of course had to ask what was wrong but how could Lyra tell her what she had seen without sound like a complete loon? Instead she settled for explaining that she had really wanted to get out of the room, feeling tired and that was why she had been so clumsy.

Even as she stepped into the potions classroom there were still a few snickers from those who had been in their Divination class. Growling to herself she almost slammed her potions bag down on the desk, startling Severus slightly who looked at her with a scowl.

"What was that for?"

"No reason," she grumbled only to hear James call out to her.

"Hey Leery," there goes his talent at nicknames, "heard you had a bit of a tumble in Divination, did the spirits talk to you?" he snickered.

Lyra rolled her eyes and shot him a glare, "keep your nose out four eyes, at least I don't need glasses to have any sort of sight."

Not her usual comeback but it served its purpose as he huffed and returned to talking with Sirius. Looking back at her potions partner, Severus had an eyebrow arched at her clearly wondering what was wrong with her before shooting Lily a look who shrugged. Beside her stood Remus, one of James' group of friends, and the only one Lyra could really tolerate. He smiled slightly at her despite his slightly haggard appearance, once again he wasn't looking very well something she had noticed over the past few years.

"Don't worry about James, I hope it was nothing serious."

"I'm fine, thanks Remus," Lyra's smile felt a little less forced around the soft spoken Gryffindor, "at least there's _one_ gentleman in the room."

Severus' scowl darkened beside her but he chose to return to his potions book rather than say anything, furiously scrawling something into it as Slughorn appeared, the jovial and rather rounded professor smiling at them all.

"Good afternoon class! Well then shall we get started since everyone's here, wand away Mr Potter," he shot James a slightly amused look, "I don't want any of your antics today. Now then, we'll start working on brewing your standard Calming Drought so get your books out!"

Everyone hurried to do so, claiming ingredients as they went. Lyra felt somewhat confident about brewing this potion and set to work, humming quietly to herself much to the annoyance of her partner.

"Must you always make some sort of noise?" he growled quietly at her while she shrugged.

"It helps me work unless we want my cauldron blowing up again."

That stopped his argument but it didn't mean that he was happy about it. After half an hour of chopping and adding ingredients, stirring every now and then, Lyra beamed to herself when Slughorn stopped by their desk to look at her cauldron approvingly.

"Very nice Miss Sanguine! I take it you managed to do this one by your own this time," he gave her a knowing look that actually made her blush in embarrassment.

"Y-Yes sir. I had some help studying over the holidays."

"Well let's hope this continues! Oh and I do hope you, Mr Snape and Miss Evans will be attending the Slug Club's little get together."

Before she could stop herself she had answered with an, "of course sir!"

She could have hit herself. Or at least Severus looked like he might do it for her.

Once he had meandered away Severus hissed at her.

"Why did you agree to it?!"

"What else was I to say?!" she hissed back at him.

A passing James and Sirius paused by them as they headed towards the store cupboard, Severus stiffening and glaring darkly at the two who returned the look.

"I hope you're not annoying Leery," James almost whispered, "only we're allowed to do that."

"You're the only one that's being annoying, four-eyes," she glared at him warningly, really not wanting yet another fight breaking out between him and Severus, said teen looked ready to hex him just for being in front of him.

Luckily Slughorn was making his way back towards them and the two boys carried on their way. Lyra looked sideways at Severus, he was still stiff, stirring his potion almost mechanically.

"Sev?" she asked quietly.

He seemed to calm at her voice, shooting a small nod before carrying on with his potion. Smiling slightly she let him be knowing to do anything else would only annoy him. It was strange but already she knew just how to act around him and Lily, she supposed that was what it was like to have best friends.

* * *

It was beginning to snow with the cold weather brought in from the north. Being in the Scotland region meant they usually got the brunt of the winter weather first before the rest of England. Wrapped up warmly, Lyra bound down the steps and out onto Hogwarts ground as quickly as she could. Stood waiting for her were Lily and Severus, the latter looking annoyed at having to wait.

"You're late," he glared, something he was doing more and more often lately even though his true glares and scowls were reserved for the rest of the Gryffindors.

"Sorry," she almost skipped towards them, "Black was bothering me trying to get me to tag along with them."

He narrowed his eyes, "that Black practically paws over you."

"Well he can keep his paws to himself," she retorted before hooking her arm through Lily's, offering out her other arm to Severus who looked at her like she was insane, "oh come on! You'd be the talk of the school with two girls on his arm," she grinned.

"Exactly!" he sounded horrified at the prospect.

Giving up with a shrug, the three made their way down towards Hogsmeade. They passed other students, most eyeing up the Gryffindor girls and Slytherin boy oddly. There were a few Slytherin students who passed them who nodded to Severus, scowling at Lily and Lyra.

"I don't like them," Lily commented with a frown, "they seem…I don't know, dangerous."

"There's nothing wrong with them," Severus defended as they headed into the Three Broomsticks.

Deciding it best to change subject, Lyra headed towards the bar, "butterbeer?" they nodded before finding a table for them. Sighing in relief, she managed to get the attention of the barmaid and order their drinks. For a while now Lily had begun to show an obvious dislike to Severus' Slytherin friends. Personally she didn't care for them either however it was his choice who he made friends with and she respected that, after all she too would be annoyed if someone questioned her choice of friends…like Sirius often did concerning Severus. She really couldn't understand why all of a sudden the group of Gryffindor boys had taken an interest in her. Sure it was obvious James liked Lily, painfully almost, but why her also?

Carrying the three bottles back to their table once paid for, she refused her friend's money, explaining that it was thanks for helping her with her potion's homework that night. Severus almost snorted into his drink.

"Then you owe me a lot more than this one bottle."

"Don't get smart with me," she stuck her tongue out at him playfully before taking a swig from her bottle.

While Lily and Severus spoke about their plans for Christmas, or more Lily's plans anyway, Lyra continued drinking her butterbeer looking out of the window, watching people pass by as snow began to fall softly. She almost choked though when she realised she had yet to buy their Christmas presents. Leaping up startling her two friends she told them not to leave before darting out.

"How could I forget?!" she seethed to herself, looking between the shops and trying to decide on what to get the two.

Lily's present was easy. Darting into _Tomes and Scrolls_ , she searched the shelves for books on Charms knowing her friend loved to learn new charms and was particularly gifted when it came to them. Even though the one she found was for advanced charms she knew without a doubt Lily would master them. However she still puzzled over Severus' present. That was until she spotted a book hiding in the back. Curious she almost had to climb up the bookshelf to reach the dark bound book. Her eyes widened at the book, it was just perfect. Paying for the two quickly she also spared no expense and headed into _Honeydukes_ for a hefty bag of sweets each. Once the presents were shrunk down and slipped into her pocket she headed back to the Three Broomsticks calmer than she had left it. However the same couldn't be said for the situation she walked into.

Somehow Severus and Lily had met up with James and his group of friends and were now stood outside the Three Broomsticks, wands out and ready to be used. Lily stood to the side shouting at James to back off however with Sirius at his side the two were easily overbearing. Remus noticed her return first, the small and wimpiest of them, Peter at his side looking excited at the duel that was about to happen.

"Lyra!" Remus looked somewhat worried for a change.

"What happened?" she asked hurriedly, eyes on the three wands.

"James started on Sniv-" he halted at Lyra's scowl, "Snape and used magic to levitate his butterbeer over Snape's head."

"What?!" she looked stunned, why was James always trying to start a fight with Severus? Bullying him and embarrassing him. It was one of the things she really could not tolerate. Some spells had already been cast if Sirius' bloody nose and Severus' swollen eye was anything to by. Remarkably James seemed untouched…for now.

"Come on Snivellus!" Sirius taunted wiping blood from his nose, "is that all you got?"

"I think Snivelly must be worried about showing his true colours," James scoffed, "we all know how much you love the dark arts!"

Severus looked livid, his hand shaking with how tight he gripped his wand while his eyes looked almost terrifyingly dark. There was very little of the warmth she could usually see in his dark eyes, instead they looked as if to bore holes through the two Gryffindors in front of him.

"That's enough!" Lyra stepped in between them now, glaring at James and Sirius.

"Get out of the way Lyra," Severus ground out between his teeth.

"Move Leery," James narrowed his eyes, "he won't think twice about hexing you to get to us, that's how he is. He'll fit right in with his Death Eater friends!"

"I said shut up James!" she yelled surprising the messy haired teen, "you don't know Sev so stop talking like you bloody do!" forcing herself to calm down she motioned for him to lower his wand, "walk away now and I wont involve the Headmaster."

James gaped at her with wide eyes clearly not believing his ears, "you wouldn't…"

"Going to risk it?" she challenged.

Slowly he lowered his wand and she turned to her friends in relief but too soon. Severus spotted him raising his wand again and his eyes widened.

"Lyra!"

She spun around just as a James raised his wand however Severus bet him to it, his own spell sending the teen flying back several meters in the snow. Sirius hurried to his friend's side, glaring at Severus and looked ready to retaliate when Remus stopped him. However the damage was done, Slughorn who had been passing by had witnessed what had happened and had a disappointed look on his face.

"I'm sorry but we won't be having you students duelling in Hogsmeade. The Headmaster will have to hear about this."

If they were in trouble before, it had just doubled.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Let us step into the night and pursue that flighty temptress, adventure." –Dumbledore, The Half-Blood Prince_

 **Magic in the Moonlight**

 **Chapter Four**

The group of students wearily made their way up towards Dumbledore's office. Never before had there been such a large number of students headed in that direction. The four Gryffindor boys, Lily, Lyra and Severus all accompanied by Slughorn to make sure no one tried to escape along the way to the office. James and Sirius were silent and looking somewhat moody, the latter helping the former walk whose legs seemed to have lost their strength for the moment. This would not be the first time they had been to Dumbledore's office however for the others the same could not be said.

Lyra was somewhat anxious having never been in trouble before but she argued that she had done nothing but try and stop the fight, it was Severus she was worried about. She had thought all had been well when James had lowered his wand but seemingly not. All it had taken was him calling out her name to know that she was in danger but Severus had lashed out, his spell sending James flying. He had protected her. Looking sideways at the dark haired boy, his somewhat hooked nose barely visible as his hair hid his face for the moment. Even Lily was with them, looking worried and annoyed. Lyra leant sideways towards Severus.

"Thank you for what you did," she whispered with a nudge.

He shot her a sideways look, a half scowl, half frown, "you should not have been there in the first place," he growled quietly but he nudged her back lightly, making her smile.

As Slughorn announced the password to the guarding statue, the group were left to meander up the winding stairs and into the Headmaster's office. The place was just as brilliant as the rest of the castle, the walls plastered in paintings of the old Headmasters, all of them looking curious at the numerous arrivals. Nosey buggers. Shelves upon shelves of books lined the rest of the walls, however the real character of the room lay behind the somewhat cluttered desk. Dumbledore looked up arching an eyebrow lightly at the number of students before him before looking up at Slughorn.

"May I ask as to why you have brought a small squadron, professor?" he asked with a hint of amusement.

"I'm sorry to bother you Headmaster but I caught these three duelling out in Hogsmeade," Slughorn motioned to Severus, James and Sirius.

"Ah, very well, you may leave Professor," he waited until the portly man was gone before observing the students, Lily shivering slightly under his gaze, "now then, I would like to hear what happened first from you Miss Evans, what sparked this duel?"

"W-Well," she began nervously before clearing her throat, "I and Severus were sat in the Three Broomsticks waiting for Lyra to come back when they walked in," she glared at James and Sirius, "they spotted us and those two thought it funny to dump Severus' drink over his head for no reason! It was completely uncalled for!"

Sirius made to open his mouth but a piercing look from Dumbledore silenced him.

"And you Mr Lupin?"

Remus shuffled lightly beneath his friend's gaze, "well I would say it was pretty much how Lily explained it…"

Slowly Dumbledore nodded despite Remus' attempt at avoiding outright saying that his friends had sparked a duel for no reason. But then his eyes turned on Lyra, a knowing look in his shining eyes.

"Ah, it is nice to see you again so soon Lyra although I had not expected it to be in my office," she grinned a little sheepishly, "so now, could you please explain what happened after?"

"Well as Lily said I'd gone out to get some things and when I came back they were all stood outside the Three Broomsticks. It looked like they'd already cast a few spells and well, I got annoyed and tried to stop them," she shot James a glare, "I told James to lower his wand but when I turned away he was about to shoot another spell."

"And then the greasy-git shot a spell at me!" James interrupted however he was cut short by Lyra's dark glare.

"But it seems that Mr Snape was doing so in a defensive manner," Dumbledore drew the attention back to himself as he looked down his half moon spectacles at said boy, "is that correct?"

Severus shifted on his spot, nodding his head but refusing to speak.

"Very well then, as you instigated this little occurrence, you," he looked at James, "and Mr Black shall be serving detention with Professor McGonagall for the week," the two boys looked shocked but above all, angry.

"But Professor!" Sirius suddenly yelled, "Snivellus was-"

"I am quite sure I know what Mr Snape has done, Mr Black," he gave the boy a piercing look that made him shiver lightly beneath the steely blue gaze, "I did not say that he would go unpunished also. Although he was defending himself and others the use of magic against each other is strictly prohibited, for this you shall also spend a week in detention with Professor Slughorn."

Lyra gaped at him, glancing sideways at Severus who was staring angrily at the floor, before back at the Headmaster. Before she could try and argue they were all dismissed apart from her, the Headmaster asking for her to remain behind a moment. Lily shot her a worried look before she left with Severus, keeping herself between him and James who still looked furious.

Turning to Dumbledore worriedly, she took the offered seat in front of his desk, the warmth returning to his eyes as he observed her.

"It seems you have made some interesting choices for friends, Lyra," his tone indicated mirth rather than a scolding tone she had expected, "although it is refreshing to see Gryffindor students and a Slytherin student getting along well, I have to wonder if things will go well in this friendship."

"I don't see why not," Lyra defended stubbornly, "I've been friends with Severus since my first year."

"All thanks to Miss Evans I assume," he added knowingly, "but it is a tense relationship between your friend and Mr Potter and co."

Crossing her arms, the raven haired teen rolled her eyes, "that jerk bullies Severus all the time for no reason, sure he retaliates but can you blame him?"

She thought to herself that if it wasn't for the fact she could be on even terms with the boy and his friends, she herself would hex James for the things he did. And as always Dumbledore seemed to know where her thoughts had strayed.

"Well I shall not keep you any longer," she stood quickly, eager to return to her friends, "however should another of their…meetings arise I believe I could give you permission to at least disarm them both. No more running between two wands," he remarked with a small smile however there was a strange tone behind his voice, something sombre that reflected in his eyes.

"Thanks Professor," she smiled at him before running up and giving him a quick hug, making the old man chuckle warmly.

He was so much like a grandfather to her ever since her parent's death, and although she was sometimes annoyed when he acted as such, she was glad to have him watching over her.

Leaving the office it was to find Lily waiting for her however Severus had already left according to her friend, claiming that he needed to do something. Although she was a little worried by this she tried not to show it as she spent the rest of the day with Lily. Once dinner came round, she glanced over at the Slytherin table to find Severus missing from the long table. In fact there were a few missing students, all those he usually hung around with, the ones she got bad feelings from. Further down her own table she could see James and Sirius once again in joyous moods despite their weeks worth of detentions. Remus who was closer to Lyra sent her a small smile to which she returned. Although he rarely intervened when it came to his friends teasing and bullying Severus and even the other students, Remus was smart enough to know when things had gone too far. And as he didn't seem to really mind Severus like his friends did, it made him alright in her books.

"Don't forget about Slughorn's party," Lily nudged her from her left, "we need to get some dress robes tomorrow from Hogsmeade."

Groaning, Lyra almost let her head hit the table having forgotten all about the party and her need for a dress.

"Thanks for reminding me," she replied sarcastically much to Lily's amusement, "it's alright for you, you're one of Slughorn's favourites, I still don't even know why he wants me there!"

"Well, you're really good at Defence," her ever charming friend tried to list her points of worth, "and don't forget Transfiguration, McGonagall loves you in classes!"

Lyra grumbled something along the lines of 'I suppose so' but didn't sound too impressed.

One of the Gryffindor students nearby her was reading the Daily Prophet and the front page drew her attention. Seems like there had been more muggle attacks and as always a feeling of worry settled in her stomach making her feel ill. Having muggle friends in this day and age was a terrifying thing, always worrying about them, especially all of those in Godric's Hollow. It was people like that that made her wonder how Severus had a dislike towards muggles and muggle things. Especially when their best friend Lily was muggle born although her sister was anything but nice. Drinking some of her pumpkin juice, Lyra glared as a paper aeroplane flew towards them, spinning around her head before opening up in front of her. It was a pretty bad sketch of her on her broom that turned into a snake strangling her, the picture moving and showing the snake laughing. There were snickers coming from the Slytherin table. Oh yes, she also had Quidditch trials coming up soon and she was determined to try out for the position of Seeker even though it meant she would be on the same team as James and Sirius. Her father had been a Seeker for the Ravenclaw team and she had always loved the game when he would teach her as a small child, her mother having scolded him several times for it. Smiling fondly at the memory, Lyra shook her head and returned to her meal, her thoughts elsewhere but all worries forgotten once again.

* * *

"This one?" Lyra asked as she picked out yet another dress to which Lily shook her head at, "why not?"

"It doesn't go with your eyes," her friend tutted waving a finger at her before picking out another dress, "this one goes with your eyes."

"But it's…its girly!"

"It's a dress," Lily scoffed before putting it away, "really, mine was hardly any trouble."

"Only because you go for the same thing all the time," Lyra huffed before routing through the rail of dresses once again.

The party was that night and she was still trying to find a dress that she and Lily agreed on. They had not seen Severus all that day but were not worried after all he didn't hang around with them all the time, especially after what had happened last time anyway. Lyra felt somewhat guilty about him having to have detention, partly because he had protected her, but since she had not seen him since she hadn't been able to apologise. Hopefully though he should be at the party that night. Finally spotting a vibrant blue dress that hung off the shoulders, sweeping down to the floor, Lyra knew she had found her dress. Grinning to herself, she hurried to the changing room to try it on before walking out with a small twirl.

"What do you think?"

Lily turned to see and her eyes widened with a bright smile, "oh wow Lyra! You look so pretty with that dress!" her friend all but gushed.

Once paid for, they headed out of the shop with their purchases and hurried back towards the castle to begin their transformations. Lyra didn't know why but for once she felt the need to attract attention and after putting on her new dress once again, the feeling only grew. Waving her wand at her hair, she watched in the mirror of their dorm room as her hair tied itself up in a twirl leaving her fringe and locks of hair either side of her face, curling them lightly with a twirl of her wand. Lily too had used magic to sort her long auburn hair out, pulling it half up and curling her hair lightly. The two girls giggled to themselves before heading down the steps and into the common room.

There were a few wolf whistles from those that were still up to which Lyra blushed lightly at, still smiling as Lily completely ignored them, leading her friend on as they passed by a certain group of boys. Peter seemed to fall out of his seat rather ungracefully while Remus turned a shade of pink, dropping his book in surprise at the sight of them.

"W-Wow! You two look…look," he gulped turning an even brighter shade making Lyra giggle.

"Thanks Remus."

This of course drew James and Sirius attention, their reactions even more amusing as Sirius' jaw seemed to drop while James had been effectively stunned into silence. Neither got a chance to say anything as the two girls brushed past them and out through the portrait hole, the Fat Lady wishing them well on their way. With the winter weather and cold nights the hallways of Hogwarts were freezing compared to the heated rooms. Hurrying their way down towards the dungeons where it was even colder, the two girls were beginning to wish they had brought their cloaks until they noticed a dark figure lurking in the dungeon passage. As they neared Lyra smiled warmly at the familiar teen waiting for them. He shifted awkwardly, looking up at them with wide eyes and like Remus, blushed lightly.

"A-About time L-Lily, Lyra," he stuttered before scowling at himself but the two girls merely grinned at each other before moving either side of him, hooking their arms through his despite his complaints.

Maybe the night wouldn't be so bad after all.


	5. Chapter 5

_"The world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters. We've all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are." –Dumbledore, The Order of the Phoenix_

 **Magic in the Moonlight**

 **Chapter Five**

The party was in full swing when the three friends entered. Slughorn was making his way through his guests who not only included students and professors but older people who Lyra didn't recognise. Clearly everyone who was anyone in Slughorn's books had been invited along. Said portly potion's master noticed their appearance and quickly made his way over to them. Before he stopped in front of them Lyra caught a glimpse at a group of Slytherins stood by the corner with a tall man she recognised from when they had first started school. She'd recognise that platinum blonde hair anywhere.

"There you three are! I was beginning to wonder if I scared you away after that nasty business in Hogsmeade the other day," Slughorn grinned down at them all before patting Severus' back, "no hard feelings?"

"Of course not," Severus spoke almost through gritted teeth, "if you don't mind," he excused himself before heading over towards Lucius Malfoy.

Lily looked somewhat disappointed that he had chosen to go over to his _other_ friends but smiled up at Slughorn anyway.

"Thank you for inviting us Professor."

"Think nothing of it my dear Miss Evans!" he chortled merrily, clearly having touched the sherry a little early in the evening, "after all this would not be a party without our little charmer! And of course you too Miss Sanguine! Have you heard from your uncle lately? Did you know Miss Evans that the Prewett family is one of the longest standing pureblood family lines alongside the Black's?"

It all clicked into place then for Lyra.

Lily looked like she too had understood the meaning behind his words and looked to her friend worriedly. She had never liked when people saw her simply as a pureblood witch. Lyra cleared her throat and excused herself next, heading towards the table laden with drink and food. Grabbing a glass of pumpkin juice Lyra was tempted to reach for the bottle of sherry instead. All day she had been telling herself that Lily was right, that Slughorn 'kept' her in his club because of her skills in Defence and Transfiguration, but no, as always it turned out it was simply because of her blood relatives. All she wanted to do was leave. Behind her the party carried on, music taking up a regular tempo that had some people dancing in the centre. Feeling someone walking towards her she hoped dearly it wasn't Slughorn again, grabbing a nibble and almost swallowing it hole as she turned to face whoever it was, almost choking on said nibble to see the last person she had expected. Lucius Malfoy looked down at her somewhat amused at her reaction before he held out a long fingered hand in greeting.

"It has been a while Miss Sanguine, you have indeed grown since your first year."

"Erm, thanks," she replied a little awkwardly taking his hand warily before staring wide eyed as he kissed the top of her hand charmingly.

"I have heard a great many things about you Miss Sanguine and I have to say you sound like quite the talented witch."

At this her eyes darted back out into the party in search of Severus, finding him with the other Slytherins but his dark eyes were on her and for some reason he looked worried, his hand gripping the table beside him tightly.

"Thanks but I wouldn't say that about myself," Lyra looked back up at him, "and Professor Slughorn most definitely would not," she added almost bitterly.

He arched an eyebrow at her before chuckling silkily, "ah yes, he generally does seem to prefer those whose families are powerful or pureblood, but I am quite sure you are more talented than he knows," that caught her attention, stunning her slightly.

Even though she would usually have made an excuse to leave the man and hunt down Lily, she couldn't help but stick to his words. He seemed to genuinely think that she was a talented witch and it was just the thing she wanted to hear. And he knew that.

"I'm sure you are quite aware that there are certain groups in the world that would profit from your aid. We are looking for those talented in their ways and you Miss Sanguine are just the sort of person we are looking for."

A familiar female hand suddenly gripped hers, snapping Lyra back to attention, realising Lily was suddenly at her side and looking up at Malfoy with guarded anger.

"If you don't mind Mr Malfoy, I would like to speak with my friends."  
Lucius continued to smile even as Lily dragged Lyra away from him and towards the other side of the room, as far away as possible from him.

"What were you thinking Lyra?" Lily hissed at her, "just what did he want? Nothing good I bet."

Lyra gulped, her mouth and throat dry as if she hadn't used it in days, "I…I think I've just nearly been recruited into the Death Eaters."

To say her friend was not amused was an understatement. Lily looked absolutely furious and warned her not to move before storming off toward Severus. Lyra stood exactly where she had been left, still reeling over what had just happened. Had she really just been tempted towards joining the Death Eaters? Work under the same person who had killed her parents? Lyra didn't know if she wanted to be sick or laugh until she noticed Lily dragging Severus towards her, the latter looking worried but not amused at his treatment.

"There was no need for that Lily," he almost growled.

"No need?" Lily repeated but at least a tone or two louder, "no need?! Your bloody friend just tried to recruit Lyra into the Death Eaters!"

Severus' dark eyes snapped to hers surprised, "he did?" before looking back at Lily, "so? It's her choice what she wants to do."

Lily looked as if she couldn't believe her ears at the realisation that he too was going to join the Death Eaters.

"Sev how could you…those people are evil! They do horrible things, they hurt people!"

"They're not evil," Severus frowned obviously unable to see what her problem was.

"Of course they are! They're working for the same person who killed Lyra's parents or did you forget that!?" Lily hissed quietly.

Severus looked between her and Lyra unsure but the latter was still staring at the ground in deep thought, clearly in a world of her own at the moment, so instead he turned his gaze back to Lily.

"Look, can we not talk about this?"

"Fine," Lily huffed before grabbing Lyra's hand once again, "but we are not stopping here any longer. Come on Lyra."

Allowing herself to be pulled along, she shot Severus a last look over her shoulder. He looked torn against following after them and returning to the dark mutterings in the Slytherin corner. Lily was obviously upset with him and Lyra swore she could practically feel a gap appearing between her and Severus. What ever happened to having a fun, happy night?

It wasn't until a few days later that she was sat trying to memorise the signs of a werewolf that Severus spoke to her…although not verbally. She felt a small prod at her arm and looked sideways to see a small note hovering in the air beside her. Quickly grabbing it before their professor could see, she opened the note and read it under her desk.

' _I'm sorry about what happened at the party. Severus._ '

She smiled at the note knowing that it would have taken him weeks to even think about verbally saying sorry. Scribbling a reply on the back she sent it floating back towards him. He took the note nervously before opening it up.

' _It's okay, I'm not mad with you._ '

He sighed quietly in relief before smiling slightly behind the curtains of his hair as he continued writing notes from his book. It was during this time as he memorised the signs of a werewolf that he began to notice peculiar similarities between the signs and a certain Gryffindor's disappearances. Glancing back through the classroom to where Potter and his friends sat, his eyes fell on Remus who seemed a little on edge as he read from his book, his friends trying to cheer him up for some reason. Could it? No…surely the Headmaster would not allow it. Usually he would have tried to ignore it but with the growing animosity between himself and Lily, he felt particularly daring in his attempts to have Potter and co expelled. Even more so when he noticed said boy staring at Lily through the entire class.

* * *

Christmas had thankfully arrived but rather than stopping at Hogwarts, as was the usual thing for her, Lyra decided she needed to try and mend the small rift between Lily and Severus. And so for this she watched Dumbledore rise from his seat after dinner the day before the holidays and too stood up. Almost running to catch the Headmaster, she skidded to a halt only to find him waiting for her with an amused but warm smile in place.

"And what has you running after me today Lyra?" he asked, motioning for her to walk with him.

She smiled up at him as they walked through the school halls, "I wanted to know if it would be alright for me to invite some friends over for the Christmas holidays?"

He arched an eyebrow but the knowing smile never left his face, "you will have to ask for their parent's permission of course."

"Thank you!" she hugged him once again, her sporadic hugging becoming something of a bad habit according to Severus but the old wizard never seemed to mind, even if they did get a few weird looks from passing students.

Dashing back to the Grand Hall she told Lily the good news and asked if she wanted to spend Christmas with her in Godric's Hollow.

"Seriously, you haven't seen beautiful until you've seen Godric's Hollow in the snow," Lyra bragged knowing it was enough to win her over.

"Oh go on then, I'm sure my parents won't mind, I'll send them a letter tonight….what about Severus?"

Lyra grinned as she took out a piece of parchment and hastily scribble a note basically asking if he wanted to come to hers for Christmas before flicking it with her wand. It folded itself up into paper crane before fluttering its way towards the Slytherin table. One of the Slytherin boys tried to grab it only for the paper crane to suddenly change shape into a paper dragon that snapped at his fingers. Lyra giggled at her protective charm before glancing back over to see Severus catch the crane as it returned to its normal form and read the note. She didn't miss the brightening of his dark eyes before he quickly burnt with his wand, sending her a look that clearly said 'of course'. Her smile brightened even further if possible. Already she was planning in her mind what to do.

As everyone made their way either to the train or their dorms the next day for the holidays, Lyra was joined by Lily and Severus in Dumbledore's office who was kindly allowing them to use the Floo network to get to her home.

"I hope there will be no trouble," he gave the three a once over with his eyes but Lyra merely grinned.

"See you later!" before she threw Floo powder into the fireplace, "18 Godric's Hollow."

Almost diving into the emerald fire, moments later she found herself skidding across the floor of her home, closely followed by Lily and Severus, all three laying sprawled on the floor for a minute before checking there were all still in one piece. Lyra was not impressed by the soot marks left on the floor. It was a good thing she was allowed to use household magic around at home.

Once they had delivered their trunks into their rooms, Lyra pointing out what rooms they could stop in, she vanished into the attic to dig out the Christmas decorations. Lily and Severus looked a little worried by the sounds of banging coming from above before she suddenly shouted.

"Catch!"

Severus barely caught the box in time, staggering backwards with a curse, "are you trying to kill me?"

"Don't be silly," Lyra giggled as she reappeared handing Lily a miniature Christmas tree, "now let's decorate!"

Despite himself Severus began to enjoy decorating the house with the Christmas decorations she had dug up, throwing tinsel around and hanging up streamers. He stood balanced on a chair as he hung colourful lights around the walls on Lyra's orders while Lily had turned the tree to its original size and was decorating it happily. Lyra herself was letting loose little snowflakes that spun softly across the ceiling. There was no doubt in Severus' mind that this would be the best Christmas of his life. He couldn't help but stare surprised as Lyra placed presents beneath the newly decorated tree with a grin, there were at least several with his name on them and only then did panic really hit him. He had not thought to buy Lyra a present. While said girl busied herself in the kitchen for the moment he suddenly shuffled over to Lily.

"Lyra's going to kill me."

"What? Why?" Lily blinked shocked.

"I…haven't got her a present."

He stared at her horrified as she suddenly burst out into fits of giggles while he tried to hush her, complaining that it was not funny.

"Oh sorry Sev, but really Lyra doesn't mind that sort of thing. But if you're that bothered you could just give her something, I'm sure she'd love anything. It's the thought that counts."

However he couldn't think for the life of him what to give her. As he looked around the house for a hint of anything that he could give her, he spotted a photo he had not noticed before. Walking over to it, his eyes fell on a happy family and it made his heart squirm painfully. A tall, dark haired man with bright blue eyes carried a very young, but unmistakable, Lyra in his arms, adjusting the girl every few seconds as she fought to climb onto his shoulders. Beside him stood a shorter woman with kind blue eyes and blonde hair that curled around her shoulders, wearing a simple white dress as she held one of Lyra's hands, laughing at the antics of her husband and daughter. When he caught sight of a small bracelet around little Lyra's wrist, the same one her mother wore with a moon shaped pendant, an idea hit him.


	6. Chapter 6

_"We cannot choose our fate, but we can choose others. Be careful in knowing that." – Dumbledore, The Order of the Phoenix_

 **Magic in the Moonlight**

 **Chapter Six**

The little cottage in Godric's Hollow was quite peaceful for the moment, the silence most likely relating to the fact that it was very early in the morning. However that didn't stop one rather excited teen. Her first victim was the auburn haired sleeping beauty, the covers thrown from her bed effectively waking her up. Her second and final victim required a little more tact however as Lyra crept into the room where he was sleeping it was to find him already awake, a smirk on his face as she pouted at him.

"Aw dammit! I wanted to wake you up!" she grumbled before shrugging and grabbing his hand, "come on! Present time!"

For once Severus allowed her to drag him downstairs with Lily by the other hand, he always loosened up when it was only the three of them.

Turning on the Christmas lights with a flick of her wand, she almost skidded on her knees to the Christmas tree with a huge grin, looking everything like the small child at Christmas.

"Alright, alright, Lily's first from me," she rummaged through the small stack of presents that had grown, passing the presents she had bought for her friend.

Lily began opening it with a grin while Lyra passed Severus his also, "and for Sev from me."

He took the gifts carefully, still dumbstruck by the number of presents. Opening rectangular shaped one first he eyed up the dark bound book appreciatively. _Advanced Duelling for Friends and Foes_.

"I know you're brilliant already but you never know what you might learn," she grinned at him just as Lily ripped into her own.

"Oh wow! This is brilliant, thanks Lyra!" Lily hugged her friend, "here open mine!"

Lyra could barely restrain herself in opening the present, laughing at the book on transfiguration.

"Great minds think alike," Lily laughed along with her before looking at Severus who had opened another present from Lyra.

At first it looked like a normal pocket watch until he opened it and instead of a clock face there was a compass point.

"It's enchanted," Lyra announced happily, "it's like a compass except it points towards what you want. All you have to do is think about it and it points the way. Oh and I gave it my own little charm so only you, Lily or me can use it, I know James would just love to get his hands on it."

Severus frowned and decided to test it out, thinking about where his wand was, knowing full well it was to his right and was surprised to find the needle spinning round to point directly at his wand.

"Wow…I…" he stuttered, unsure of just what to say at the brilliant and no doubt costly gift, "thank you Lyra."

She smiled warmly at him before he nervously held out his present, suddenly feeling incredibly stupid for his present that had cost him next to nothing. He felt even worse when Lily opened her present from him revealing a pretty necklace with a lily pendant he had saved up for all year.

"It's beautiful, thanks Sev," Lily smiled happily, their friendship patched up in moments with that smile.

Lyra opened the small present from Severus curiously without the rush she had with Lily's present. Once past the wrapping, she held the present in her hand, staring down at it in shock. In the silence Severus began to look even more uncomfortable waiting for her to yell at him for his terrible attempt at a gift. It had been something simple he had made that night when they had all gone to bed, transfiguring an old chain of his into a silver bracelet with a small crescent shaped moon hanging from it. A simple charm bracelet. Finally coughing up the courage to look at her for a reaction he was shocked to see tears in her eyes.

"L-Lyra?" he coughed out shocked, suddenly wishing he could take it back and blank her memory.

"It's just like the one me and mum had…I lost mine after they died…" she sniffed.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I saw the ph-photo and I…" he was about to apologise again, cursing his stupidity when she suddenly hugged him tightly.

He flinched like usual but was too shocked to fight her off.

"Thank you so much Sev…it's the best thing anyone's ever given me," she continued to sniff despite the smile on her face. Wiping her eyes Lyra sat back embarrassed.

"Sorry about that," her face was a little pink, "you finish up here and I'll make breakfast!" with that she dashed into the kitchen, smiling warmly as she placed the bracelet on her wrist.

She would need a few more charms on her bracelet but they could wait for another time as she simply stood there and marvelled at it.

Christmas dinner went well, Mrs Hopley from across the road had popped round to help make the dinner, surprised at the presence of her friends but expressed how happy she was that the teen wasn't alone for Christmas. The rest of the week was spent showing them around Godric's Hollow, the snow providing as much fun as anything in the house. It was fun just the three of them without the worries of homework, lessons or anyone springing hexes at them. However soon enough it was time to return to Hogwarts. Once all packed up and ready to return, Lyra opened the small bag of Floo powder Dumbledore had given her and threw it into the fire.

"Hogwarts, Dumbledore's office."

In a swirl of green flames they arrived back in the Headmaster's office slightly covered in soot, not surprising the old wizard who merely smiled at their arrival. He helped them all dust off before they parted ways towards their common rooms. Lyra was just happy that Lily and Severus' friendship had patched itself up again. Dropping her trunk in front of her bed in the dorm room, she flopped down onto the bed with a content sigh. Things were looking up again.

* * *

"There's something weird about that Lupin," Severus remarked one day, "where does he keep going?"

They were almost nearing the end of the year and with the passing months he had grown more and more curious about Remus' monthly disappearances.

"He's ill they say," Lily shrugged as she tried to finish her Charms homework that was due in two days, "he's ill-"

"Every month at the full moon?" Severus scoffed.

"Maybe it's a seasonal thing," Lyra added as she lounged on her back on the grassy hill they sat on, shaded by the tree above them but she had a book over her face anyway, "you know, changes of the season trigger illnesses."

"Not every season, every month," Severus reminded her, dark eyes watching the four Gryffindor boys as they walked past the lake, laughing to themselves probably having just pranked some poor kid. Lyra peered up at him as she moved her book.

"Just leave it Sev, its not healthy to get mixed up with them."

He sent her a scowl before continuing his observations. It was understandable why he wanted to get James and Sirius expelled but why Remus? He was a nice enough guy and he had never directly done anything against Severus. Hopefully he would leave it be.

However it was clearly not meant to be. The night of the full moon Severus slipped out of the Slytherin dorm and out of the castle. He didn't get far before he heard someone following him. Grinding to a halt he spun around, wand ready only to find Lyra stood there, arms crossed and an eyebrow arched. He growled but stowed his wand away.

"What are you doing Lyra?"

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"I'm going to find out what they are doing, don't even think about stopping me," he turned and carried on his way across the dark grassy field, heading towards the Whomping Willow.

She did not leave like he had expected, instead she ran after him, catching up to him she sighed.

"Well I'm not letting you go alone."

"I don't need your help," he almost spat on instinct but unlike anyone else she didn't flinch but he still felt guilty for his harsh tone.

"I didn't say you did," she shot back at him, "but I'm still coming along."

Lyra watched curiously as he grabbed a long stick, prodding a small knot on the tree as it flailed madly at them, only to suddenly halt. She didn't want to know how he knew what to do but followed silently as he crawled into the hole beneath the tree. The passage was dark but with the glow of _lumos_ they found themselves in what looked like an abandoned, dusty shack. If it wasn't for the visible footsteps through the dust they would have thought it out of use.

"Just how did you find out about this?" she whispered to him.

"Black told me," he replied just as quiet but his answer stunned her.

"Wait, you're trusting what Sirius said?" she suddenly had a very bad feeling.

Not a moment later her thought was proved reasonable. The sound of scraping claws and low growling made the two freeze, their eyes widening in horror at the creature that came bounding down the steps before them. It was huge, easily as tall as a man, covered in dark shaggy fur and resembled a wolf greatly. There was no doubt in either of their minds that it was a werewolf. The creature howled loudly almost deafening the two who scrambled backwards just as hands suddenly grabbed them, pulling them back towards the hole. However the werewolf gave chase, rows of pointed teeth shining as it leapt at Severus. He was frozen in horror at the creature that leapt at him but Lyra moved without thinking.

For a brief moment her mind went back to her Divination class and what she had seen in the crystal ball that one time. Recognising now the black figure had been Severus and that the creature snapping its jaws at her, was the werewolf before her, as she leapt into the way of the creature's maw. Pain was the first thing she recognised, originating from her shoulder and spreading to the rest of her body, before she realised the werewolf's jaws had clamped onto her shoulder. She couldn't help it, she screamed. Another black, shaggy blur shot past suddenly bowling into the werewolf sending it flying before hands were pulling her away. There was shouting, panicked and angry, before all went black.

At first Lyra thought she must have dreamt it all up in some horrible nightmare because she felt far too comfortable to have been severely injured. She was somewhere soft, a bed, but not her own which was somewhat confusing. Able to just make out soft voices that spoke hurriedly, their serious tone enough to make her strain to try and hear what they were saying. It sounded like Dumbledore was there, his usual light and warm tone replaced by severity she had never heard before.

"This was a foolish prank Mr Black, even if you're intended target was Mr Snape, such behaviour will not be tolerated. Not after the consequences of your decision."

What was he talking about? Forcing her eyes to open, Lyra was confused to find herself in the medical wing of Hogwarts, the curtains drawn around her bed but she could make out shadows of figured beyond them. There was a gasp from her left and upon turning, she found Lily sat at her side tears shining in her friend's eyes but some relief on her face now.

"Oh my god Lyra, what were you thinking? What was Sev thinking?!" Lily sniffed rubbing her eyes.

"Sev?" she asked with a small frown, realising that it hadn't been a dream after all, "where is Sev?"

"Dumbledore took him to his office but I haven't seen him since, you've been out cold for days!"

Lyra winced as she tried to move, her right shoulder incredibly stiff and painful. There were bandages wrapped there but they seemed in need of being replaced. About to say something else the curtains around her bed suddenly parted as Dumbledore came to her side, his eyes betraying worry and…sadness?

"If you would allow me a moment alone with Lyra," he asked Lily who sniffled once again but nodded, leaving her friend's side.

She caught a glimpse of James stood outside the curtains with Sirius, the latter looking sick to the stomach but strangely the former looked rather grim, none of the mischief shining in his hazel eyes like usual.

Once Dumbledore sat down though beside her, Lyra's mind worked over time as she realised just what had happened. She and Severus had stumbled across a werewolf's path and she been bitten by said werewolf.

"Am I…am I going to…" she stuttered out, her throat closing up with her words.

He nodded lightly, "I am truly sorry my dear, but the chances of the curse passing through to you are almost a hundred percent."

Refusing to cry, biting her bottom lip, she blinked them back, "the…the werewolf…that was Remus wasn't it?" another nod, "where's Sev?"

"He's safe. Shaken, angry but safe."

"How did we get out? I…I can't remember much," Lyra was struggling with herself.

"Luckily for you both Mr Potter found out about Mr Black's little prank," he used the term 'little' very loosely, "and pulled you both out however it seemed not to have been quick enough," seeing the silent distress she was going though one of his hands lightly grasped her own, "I know this may be a lot to ask at this time however I must ask you to keep Mr Lupin's true nature a secret."

Surprisingly she nodded furiously, "I know it wasn't his fault. I mean we learnt all about werewolves, they have no control on the full moon but…what about me?" she quietened once again.

"I shall try to keep this as quiet as possible. If possible I would not want the Ministry finding out about this for both yours and Mr Lupin's sake."

Nodding once again, this time she couldn't help but let one tear break free and of course after one, the rest soon followed. Lyra laid there quietly crying while Dumbledore squeezed her hand comfortingly, wishing there was more he could do for the young girl whose life had suddenly changed.

Once Lyra had recovered from her injuries she had been sent home two weeks early from the end of the term. Of course there was plenty of whispering and muttering going around as to why but no one save for a few knew why she had been sent home. Lily had been distraught and angry for quite some time, blaming Sirius more than anyone for what had happened, only increasing the boy's guilt ten fold. And he wasn't the only one. Remus had known without being told what had happened and for a while he had refused to even attend lessons, remaining in his dorm unable to face anyone. He had met with Dumbledore, on Lyra's request, to tell him that she didn't blame him at all. In fact her parting words before she had left had been that she didn't blame anyone but her words fell on deaf ears concerning a certain Slytherin. Severus Snape was still haunted by what had happened. If only she hadn't leapt in front of him being her usual selfless self. If only she hadn't decided to follow him. If only! And to make things worse he had been sworn to secrecy! Although he half did it to also protect Lyra, yes he cared enough about his friend to not want her to be haunted by what had happened anymore than she already would be. He had entertained the thought of going to her home to check on her as he and Lily entered London but knew that he wouldn't. He couldn't face her and she would probably hate him anyway. Even she wasn't that forgiving.


	7. Chapter 7

_"Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light._ _"- Quote by Albus Dumbledore,_ _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Alkaban_

 **Magic in the Moonlight**

 **Chapter Seven**

September came round once again after a tense summer and as soon as Lily and Severus had boarded the train they searched each compartment in the hopes of finding Lyra sat in one of them. They searched most of the train only to find a compartment with one person sat inside, a book resting over their face and appearing to be asleep but the person was unmistakable in her muggle clothing. Severus paused about to enter before thinking twice. Lily looked sideways at him confused.

"Come on Sev, I'm quite sure she doesn't hate you."

"How would you know?" he grumbled, shuffling awkwardly.

Lily giggled quietly and pointed inside at Lyra, "look at her wrist."

He did so and his eyes widened a fraction to see the silver bracelet still hanging round her wrist. Somehow that small little detail filled him with hope and a little relief but it was still Lily who opened the compartment door. Severus still couldn't understand why he was worried about Lyra hating him, sure he loved Lily and always worried when they argued, but Lyra was his friend. He supposed that's how friends were; real friends worried.

"Lyra!"

Said teenager jumped awake in her seat, her book falling. She had changed over the short time they had been apart, her dark hair longer and grey eyes looked somewhat tired but still shining brightly. Even her skin had paled a little giving her an ill appearance but what really drew the attention of her friends were the new scars that marked her throat, completely different from the one that had turned her into a werewolf.

"How did you get that?" Lily gasped, hurrying to check her friend over, finding a few other small scars on her arms.

Lyra fended of her friend with a small smile, "really Lily it's fine, it's just what happens when I…you know," she cleared her throat, "but really I'm fine. I'm getting used to it."

Only then did she notice that Severus had backed out and left. He was determined not to stay near her after seeing her new scars. This was his fault. She hurt herself because there was no one else to hurt when she transformed. It was his fault.

A hand caught his and brought him to a halt. He didn't need to hear her voice to know Lyra had followed him.

"Wait up Sev, what's wrong?"

He said nothing as he tried to shrug her of, "you shouldn't be talking to me," he growled.

"Why not?" she frowned confused.

Spinning round, Severus grabbed hold of her shoulders and couldn't help but almost shout, "Because this is my fault! You should hate me!"

Lyra frowned at him, "It wasn't your fault. I'm the one that came along and I was the one who got in the way, besides I could never hate you," she grinned up at him as she usually would, noticing he had grown taller and was it imagination or had his voice deepened? "So come on, you're worrying Lily."

It was enough to get him moving however they weren't the only ones in the corridor at that moment. Out stepped some very familiar teenage boys from one of the compartments, looking surprised to see the two stood there. James Potter had changed somewhat also, growing taller but his messy hair was still the same, the slack jawed look on his face however was different.

"L-leery!"

"Four eyes!" she grinned back at him before patting his head, "thanks for you know what."

"I…you…" he stuttered before shaking his head with a small smile, "no worries…err glad to see you back."

Her eyes turned on Sirius who flinched as if expecting her to slap him but instead she fixed him with a steely look.

"I'm keeping my eye on you."

He gulped, an amusing sight to see the rather handsome Gryffindor almost cowering beneath her gaze, but as soon as she turned her eyes onto Remus he returned to the compartment looking rather paler than usual. Seeing that he would not stop avoiding her she looked at James who seemed surprised by how civil she was being towards them.

"Could you tell Remus that I don't blame him? I know Dumbledore told him but I don't think it sunk in."

"Sure…" he replied as Lyra towed Severus back to their compartment, "oh hey! Did you want to try out for Quidditch again this year?"

She smiled over her shoulder and nodded, "thanks four-eyes!"

It felt good to be back at Hogwarts although there were a few curious glances as she had entered but it wasn't like anyone knew the truth. She shot a look over at the professor's table and smiled warmly at Dumbledore who returned the smile. He had done as he had said and the Ministry did not know of her current circumstances, although how long that would last remained to be seen, but for now she was just glad to be treated normally while at school. Now knowing about Remus' affliction she felt sympathy and compassion to the withdrawn teen who still refused to meet her gaze, barely touching his food at dinner. She would have to have a word with him, after all when the full moon came around she would have to go with him to transform. No doubt he had already been told this but he still avoided her even though it wouldn't be long before there was a full moon. But there were a few changes she noticed around the place. For one Severus seemed even closer to the group of Slytherins that she still got a bad feeling from, and she also noticed that even though James' infatuation with Lily hadn't dwindled, her charming friend was also acting a lot more civilly with him! Now it didn't take an idiot to realise that Severus liked Lily more than just friends but Lily was obviously oblivious to it but then again, she also doubted that Lily would be running to James any time soon. But now they were older things like that were starting to become a little more obvious.

Once in their common room, the new students already scampering to their dorms leaving the older students to their fun. James waved Lyra over as she entered with Lily, looking surprised at the invitation while Remus was glaring at James as if he had just betrayed him.

"So what's the honour?" Lyra questioned, "if I knew having a furry problem drew in the guys I would have done this long ago."

"It's not a joke," Remus croaked out looking somewhat appalled by her joke, "how can you even find it funny what I did to you?!"

"It was an accident Remus," Lyra rolled her eyes sitting down on the armrest of the chair Lily now occupied, "I'm over it so please don't blame yourself."

His eyes were wide with disbelief, "you…you…"

Smiling at him she leant forwards and patted his arm, "stop worrying," before she leant back, "so what's up?"

"We were just talking about well, you know what and what's going on when its time," James informed.

"Next week, but why are you lot involved too?" she asked curiously.

"Well," they shared a look, "you have to promise to keep it quiet and that means no telling Snivellus."

As always Lyra shot a glare at him for the use of the nickname but he ignored it, "fine but I suggest you quit with that nickname."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "just listen us three are animagus," both hers and Lily's eyes widened in shock, "its how we keep Remus company during those times."

"No way!" Lily gasped, "but that's…illegal!"

James grinned at her, "we know," looking far too proud about it, "which is why you can't tell anyone."

"I'll admit that's pretty cool," Lyra couldn't help but smile, "alright so what's the plan?"

They explained that Madam Pomfrey would come to collect her and Remus, taking them down to the Shrieking Shack while James, Sirius and Peter would sneak into the shack also via the Whomping Willow. Lyra was shocked to hear that James not only owned an invisibility cloak, but the four had even created an enchanted map of Hogwarts that showed where everyone was including all the hidden passageways. Now she understood why they were _the_ group of pranksters that were the best of Hogwarts. The Marauders they called themselves to her amusement.

"We'd induct you but being friends with a Slytherin is sort of a big 'no-no'," James smirked.

"Like I care," she scoffed before standing, "so, see you in a week's time."

Heading up to the girls dorms, Lyra almost jumped onto her bed with a content sigh.

"Another year at Hogwarts! I wonder if it will be as exciting as last year," she chuckled.

"Exciting?" Lily almost laughed, "that's one word I wouldn't use for last year. You're always in trouble."

"That's just how the world is at the minute."

Lily looked over at her friend noticing the slight changes she hadn't noticed before. There was something about her that made her seem older than she was, wiser and more mature despite her usual childish behaviour. It was obvious to her friend now that she was hiding her pain behind her smile, hiding how she truly felt behind her jokes. Maybe her summer alone had not been such a good thing after all.

* * *

"Concentrate my dear," Slughorn tapped her desk to grab her attention, "Your cauldron is going to spoil!"

Lyra blinked and quickly rectified her potion. One thing that had definitely not changed was her lack of skill in potions however this time that had not been the problem. Everyone could see she did not look well, her skin pale, eyes dark and tired.

"Sorry professor," she sighed.

"My dear girl you aren't looking too well, have you and Mr Lupin eaten something that disagreed with you both?"

She spared a glance sideways at said teen who looked in a similar state to herself. He sent her a weak smile before she looked back up at Slughorn.

"I'm fine, really Professor, I was just staring into space a bit."

He didn't seem to believe her but merely nodded his head and carried on inspecting other people's cauldrons. Beside her Severus frowned.

"It's tonight isn't it," he didn't even ask knowing it was true.

Lyra sighed again with a small nod, "do me a favour though and don't go out tonight."

He frowned but said nothing, stirring his potion but feeling as though he should say something.

"…good luck for tonight…"

It sounded stupid even to him but it only made Lyra smile until she noticed her potion had turned red rather than green.

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" she growled while her partner smirked.

That night Madam Pomfrey did indeed collect them at around six, leading them down towards the Shrieking Shack. The medical witch smiled sadly at the pair before bidding them goodnight, leaving them in the dusty and shaken shack.

"Well this place is as charming as I remembered," Lyra tried to lighten the mood however it didn't work as Remus only looked worse.

"Yes…last time you were here I…"

"Listen Remus, how many more times do I need to tell you that I don't blame you? It was an accident or if anything, my fault, so stop blaming yourself," she almost ordered him just as three animals appeared.

Lyra blinked in surprise at the large stag that walked up towards them followed closely by a large shaggy dog she recognised as the one that had thrown Remus in his werewolf form off her. A squeak drew her attention and she noticed a rather large brown rat also joined them. She almost cringed at it.

"I'm guessing that's James, Sirius and Peter," she pointed at them, Remus' smile enough of an answer, "I prefer them like this, less annoying."

The stag tossed his head as if huffing which made her laugh before she walked over to the shaggy dog who sat down, tail almost between his legs. She stared down at him before smiling slightly. He might have played that horrible prank on Severus but he had come to the rescue when they needed it and for that she was somewhat grateful otherwise that night could have turned out much worse.

"Thanks," she patted the dog's head much to his enjoyment if his thumping tail was anything to go by, making her giggle until the transformation hit her.

Almost simultaneously the two dropped to their knees in pain. The stag stamped his feet slightly as he kept his eyes on Remus as he tossed and turned, clawing at himself in pain with a cry. Lyra wasn't much better, a scream tore from her throat as she fell forwards, her body shaking with intense pain as it changed shape, growing, lengthening, fur sprouting over her body until two howls split through the air. The three animals watched nervously, unsure of how two werewolves would act and were pleasantly surprised to find their friend relatively calm when he raised his snout. Unlike Remus whose fur was a somewhat dark brown, Lyra's werewolf self was covered in thick black fur. The two sniffed each other, circling like wolves that had met for the first time before their attention shifted to the animals. It looked like a game of double tag was on for the night as the animals pranced and darted around the house, the two werewolves following and playfully wrestling the animals after catching them. Maybe having another werewolf around would help things in long run.

As the night drew on their game of tag slowed until finally the animals came to rest, the two werewolves playing amongst themselves, rolling across the floor as they playfully bit and scratched each other, leaving superficial scratches at best. The animals found it rather amusing to see the two fearsome creatures acting almost like puppies together. However as the night came to an end their transformation also came about again, just as painful as it had been the first time. But of course there was one problem they hadn't accounted for. Lyra was a female and werewolves did not change back with their clothes still on. Embarrassed, she covered herself up as the animals spun away from her, Lyra was not pleased to see Sirius pinning down Peter who looked like he wanted to turn back and take a peek. Quickly grabbing her discarded clothes, she dressed in a flash but was still bright red when they turned back. She would need to remember that in the future but so far so good.


	8. Chapter 8

_"There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other." -_ _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_

 **Magic in the Moonlight**

 **Chapter Eight**

Their fourth year passed by with little happening unlike the year before and in a way Lyra was grateful for it. Although it seemed the world was only growing darker by the passing day, at Hogwarts things were just fine. Her shared transformations with Remus had forged a strong friendship between the two, a shared curse and a shared understanding between them. She even found herself hanging around the other Marauders a little more, not minding their company as much, something Severus didn't seem to approve of. Thankfully he had noticed that she didn't question his friends and therefore he didn't question hers. However once again she noticed a growing distance between him and Lily despite all that had happened at Christmas, sharing another brilliant Christmas in Godric's Hollow.

As their fifth year began there were even more murmurs of the Dark Wizard and his followers despite all Dumbledore did to try and stop them. It was obvious that a number of students were heading to his side once they had finished school. On one of these days Lyra had been walking with Remus, spending some amiable time with him as the walked outside Hogwarts during one of their free periods.

"So what do you plan on doing?" he asked curiously, "since you're still a secret you should be able to get a job but you will have to be careful."  
Sometimes she wondered how he could say that without a care. Sure he had admitted he was slightly jealous of her because of it, he also wasn't due to the fact that she would have to be always on guard to keep her secret intact.

"I don't know really, I thought about becoming an Auror but with my barely passable potions they probably wouldn't accept me," she joked with a laugh.

Indeed she had entertained the thought of being a Dark Wizard catcher many times, mostly driven towards it because of what had happened to her parents, but also because of how hard the times were. Not a day went by that there wasn't word of a muggle's death or disappearance. She hated how pureblood wizards were joining _his_ cause, or even those who were half blood wizards, killing muggles because they thought they were inferior. It was wrong and she wished there was something she could do about it. Even Sirius had been surprised when she had expressed her views rather forcefully when someone commented on it.

Suddenly Remus frowned back up towards Hogwarts before sighing.

"Oh no, not again."

"What?" Lyra followed his gaze only to growl at the sight of a crowd around the tree she usually hung around with Lily and Severus.

Storming towards the area she found the centre of attention on James who was smirking, wand in the air as Severus hung upside down, said teen infuriated and embarrassed beyond usual.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Lyra growled as she pushed her way through the crowd, Lily joining her side in seconds with a similar look on her face.

"Let him go Potter!" Lily glared, standing between them now.

"Why should I?" he asked curiously, "he's been trying to get us expelled ever since he started school, this is just one of our favourite pastimes."

"Not to mention Snivellus deserves it," Sirius added with a snort, "he's probably got his nose stuck in yet another Dark Arts book."

James suddenly felt a wand pressed a little too close for comfort to his neck, Lyra stood beside him now with a scowl.

"You were asked nicely, what's with you guys? I actually began thinking you weren't jerks but I think I might just change my mind."

"Fine, you're lucky Evans and Leery are here," James flicked his wand letting Severus drop a little hard to the grassy hill, reclaiming some dignity as he pulled his trousers back up, Lily turning to help him but surprisingly she was pushed away.

"I don't need help from filthy little mudbloods like her!" Severus yelled angrily stunning everyone into silence but it took only a second for him to look horror-struck at his own words.

Everyone looked appalled at his words even Lily and Lyra, unable to believe they had come from his mouth.

"Lily I…" he gasped but was suddenly sent flying through the air again by James who looked absolutely furious.

"How dare you!" he almost roared at the Slytherin who lay sprawled on the ground, advancing on him again only for Lily to step in the way, eyes set hard, "move Lily! I won't let him off for calling you…calling you that!"

"You will do no such thing!" Lily yelled back, "now go, leave it alone."

James sent Severus one last smouldering glare before turning and leaving, the crowds disappearing until only the three friends were left. Scrabbling to his feet, Severus stepped towards Lily warily but determined to try and make things right but the girl was already storming off towards Hogwarts.

"Wait! Please wait Lily!" he called after her before looking at Lyra pleadingly, "you know I didn't mean it don't you? I didn't mean…I just…"

Sighing, Lyra ran a hand over her face tiredly, despite everything she knew he was talking the truth, the anger and embarrassment had a bad habit of making him spit out things he wouldn't usually say.

"I believe you Sev but I don't think it's just that that has Lily upset."

"What?" he frowned looking confused.

"Come on," she grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards Hogwarts, catching up with Lily before she could enter the Gryffindor common room.

"Lily!" Severus caught her wrist, "just listen to me! I didn't mean to call you a Mudblood, it just…"

"Slipped out?" Lily turned to look at him angrily but more than anything, upset, "It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends ... You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine."

With that she tore her hand from his grasp, sent Lyra a look that clearly said she needed to talk to her before vanishing through the portrait hole leaving a broken looking Severus. Resting a hand on the dark haired boy's shoulder he didn't even flinch, looking at her with almost hollow like eyes and it nearly broke her own heart.

"I'll try and talk to her," she promised before darting after Lily, almost afraid of leaving him stood there looking as vulnerable as he did.

Within an instant of entering the common room she was almost assaulted by Lily who pulled her past the boys who stared at them as they passed by, they didn't stop until they were in the empty dorm room.

"I don't believe him, I really don't," Lily seethed, "after all this time! I could have forgiven him for the slip of the tongue but he still can't see what's wrong about joining the Death Eaters!" she looked at Lyra who had dutifully remained silent, "I still don't understand how you are so calm about this!"

"He's not like them Lily," she finally answered, sitting down on her bed softly, "true he mixes with the wrong crowd and some of his interests are a bit worrying, but its his choice as you said."

"That's what I kept telling myself all these years but ever since the party where Lucius Malfoy tried to recruit you," her friend shook her head, "I'm afraid for him Lyra. And I worry about you if you're still going to be friends with him."

She couldn't believe what her usually forgiving friend had said. Lily Evans, the most forgiving and kind hearted witch she had ever met, the one who never gave up on anyone, had given up on Severus Snape. Somehow she didn't think it was possible for her to mend this friendship anymore.

* * *

From then on Lily refused to talk to Severus and eventually he got the hint. Lyra found it incredibly hard to remain friends with both of them but she refused to let one of them go for the other. Sighing to herself one day as she skipped rocks over the lake, watching the giant squid try to catch them, she glanced down at her silver bracelet. There were now two more charms hanging from it either side of the crescent shaped moon, a silver snake on the left side and a silver lily, the same one that had been hanging round Lily's neck until the fallout between two friends. It was bitterly ironic that the two symbols were separated even on her charm bracelet.

"That's a pretty bracelet," a soft voice spoke up surprising her.

Looking to her left there stood Remus, a small knowing smile on his handsome scarred face before he sat down beside her.

"Thanks, Sev gave it to me for Christmas with this charm," she fingered the crescent moon charm.

"Really?" he looked slightly surprised.

Nodding, she smiled fondly, "its reasons like this that I can't help but think he's different from the others he hangs around with. I know he didn't buy it, in fact I even heard he'd forgotten to get me a present," she chuckled, "but he stayed up that night to make it for me after noticing it in a picture of mine. It really meant a lot to me back then and even more so now," she smiled sideways at him, "I know its stupid but its how I keep track of important things. See this one is Lily and this one is Sev," she pointed out the other charms to him, feeling relaxed around the kind hearted teen as usual, "I just wish they hadn't fallen out…"

Smiling sadly, Remus tentatively wrapped an arm around her shoulders in a one armed hug.

"I know it can't be easy balancing them both out but I think it's really good you're still friends with him," Lyra looked at him surprised but he nodded, "it's really admirable how you continue to see good in him."

Blushing, she looked down and continued to fiddle with her bracelet, "w-w-well someone has to!"

However despite her attempts it seemed she had been discovered as he chuckled only making her blush even more.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone about you liking Snape…although I think I'm slightly jealous," he blushed a little himself but was still smiling as she gaped at him.

Shutting her mouth, Lyra frowned unable to think that fate was not cruel. It seemed like she and her friends would be caught in this sort of cycle for the rest of their lives. Shuffling closer to Remus, his arm tightening around her shoulders, she couldn't help but like the closeness she got with him.

She had never been held like that before, even if it was just a comforting arm around her shoulders, just the fact that he was close to her made her sigh comfortably, resting her head on his shoulder. Lyra hoped this was just her strange bond that she shared with the other werewolf and not something else or things would only become twenty times harder. They sat like that for a while simply watching the sun set over the lake before they headed back towards Hogwarts in companionable silence. Both of them unaware of a certain dark haired Slytherin watching with growing anger. Severus couldn't believe what he had seen. Not only had he lost his precious Lily but even Lyra was leaning towards the Marauders! A little part of him argued that it was simply because they were both werewolves and therefore there were things they could share between themselves, but even this made him even angrier for no reason. He hated them. Hated those four boys that had taken everything from him. His friend, his love, his dignity but that would end.

* * *

Lyra noticed something was wrong with Severus during their Defence Against the Dark Arts, noticing he glared more venomously at the four Marauders. When it was announced that they would be practicing duelling spells, Severus looked ecstatic to see he had been paired with Remus. Suddenly she was rather worried. Lily rolled her eyes as she paired with James, the latter admitted that he would 'go easy' on her while Lyra paired up with Sirius.

"I promise not to hurt you," the dark handsome Gryffindor grinned, spinning his wand in his hand.

"Can't say the same," she shot back with a smirk but she still kept one eye on Severus and Remus who bowed stiffly to each other.

"Now then I want you all to use disarming and defensive spells only, nothing else, and silent casting if you will. Begin!" the professor announced, not a second later spells flashed across the classroom.

Most of those involved were satisfyingly disarmed however there was a crash as Remus was sent flying by a particularly powerful disarming spell. He hit the back wall and landed onto the desks that were lined up there. Lyra gasped and stared at Severus shocked, even more so by the victorious smirk on his face.

"Remus!" James and Sirius hauled him to his feet, "are you alright mate?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he tried to smile but winced as he stood up straight.

"Mr Snape, that was a little excessive don't you think?" the professor scolded, "Miss Sanguine could you escort Mr Lupin to the medical wing?"

"Yes sir," she took over for Sirius who turned with a dark look in his eyes at Snape until she kicked him in the shin.

Helping Remus walk despite his complaints, as they passed by Severus she found his eyes watching her. Frowning at him sadly, she shook her head before carrying on out of the classroom, determined to make sure Remus was okay before having a word with Severus later.


	9. Chapter 9

_"Let us step into the night and pursue that flighty temptress, adventure." –Dumbledore, The Half-Blood Prince_

 **Magic in the Moonlight**

 **Chapter Nine**

Their final year of Hogwarts had arrived after many tense months. The past year had been a rocky one spent worrying about Severus and what he seemed to be turning into, but she had her own worries as she was almost discovered when a nosey Slytherin boy tried to follow her out on a full moon. Luckily for him James had caught the boy and sent him skittering back to his common room. She had been so worried that she had even asked Severus to keep an eye on the boy. Lyra was happy to notice he too had seemed worried when she had mentioned almost being caught and had agreed to make sure the boy said nothing, nor tried to follow her again. But there was something else that weighed heavily on her.

Lily had found out that Lyra liked Severus…somewhat more than a friend and although she had been a little shocked, it had instead given way to worry and even sympathy. Even more so when Sirius admitted to her that Remus liked her. Now there was nothing wrong with Remus, in fact in a normal situation she would have leapt at the fact but these were not normal situations. She couldn't give up on Severus not when it felt like she was the only link in his life that kept him tethered to their side, kept him out of the deep darkness should he fall in. But it hurt every time they were together. It was clear he thought of her nothing more than a friend and she was beginning to wonder if he would ever see her as anything more. His love for Lily had been the thing of stories, that deep eternal love that could never be forgotten no matter how unrequited it had been…and it was just how she felt although maybe not to that strength. Lily had told her repeatedly to give up even thinking about it, after all it would only probably bring her misery, that Remus was perfect for her and he really was which made it all the harder.

Lyra however was determined to finish with top grades. After pulling some strings Dumbledore had managed to sneak her into the Auror training programme should she meet the required grades. As always she was grateful to him, knowing that if it was not for him she would be unable to find a job considering her curse. It hurt to think though that Remus would be in such a predicament simply because he was known by the Ministry. It was during a full moon when the two were alone in the Shrieking Shack as they waited for the moon rise, the two sat talking about what they were going to do after graduation.

"James refuses to stop giving me money," Remus chuckled, "so I've promised to try and find a job to pay him back but I know its going to be hard."

"I wish I could help," Lyra frowned down at the ground, "maybe I could sneak into the ministry if I get the job and wipe your name off the werewolf registry."

He laughed but smiled warmly at her, "thanks but I don't think it would help, I'd hate to be hired for work when they don't know what I am and then they get hurt because of me."

She huffed and prodded his chest, "well you shouldn't! As long as we're careful we're fine, isn't that what you've been telling me all this time?"

Another warm smile that reached his chocolate eyes before he stepped forwards, "I never did really thank you, you know, for not blaming me for what happened."

Surprised by the sudden lack of gap between them, she blushed.

"Th-That's fine, I never expected thanks."

"Are you nervous?" he asked amusedly, clearly feeling quite daring the night of a full moon, he raised his hand, stroking her cheek gently sending shivers down her spine, "I'd never do anything you don't want me to Lyra," he almost whispered.

Where were James, Sirius and Peter? Usually they didn't take this long to sneak into the shack but some part of her was glad, she wanted this moment, wanted his closeness and had needed it for quite some time. At this point his lips were barely inches from hers and it was killing her.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" he whispered.

It was undeniable that she had feelings for Severus, how deep they went she was unsure, but in this moment she became aware of her feelings for Remus. He was like her, they were both werewolves and because of that they understood each other more than anyone could. They shared things that no one else did, a closeness the others didn't understand. Just their presence helped soothe each other during and after their transformations but she also couldn't put aside the warmth she felt when she managed to squeeze a smile from Severus, or those small moments that showed his inner self even though they had been dwindling over the past couple of years. That part of her that still clung to him demanded that she take a step back from the tall werewolf before her. But the other part that demanded attention, yelled at her to take the leap, to take what he was offering her, to take everything she wanted. When it boiled down to it, it was always the choice of what you wanted against what you needed, what was easy and what was not. Raising her own hand to brush against the scars across his handsome face, Lyra made her decision. In a time when you didn't know how long you had to live she took what was given to her.

"Yes," she breathed more than spoke her answer.

His shoulders slumped in relief and even gratefulness before he smiled and pressed his lips to hers gently at first. Wrapping her arms round his neck as his arms curled round her waist bringing her closer, he deepened the kiss, sucking on her lower lip, ever the gentleman, her lips parted and her breath was taken away.

"Oh ho what do we have here?"

Lyra and Remus jumped at the sudden intrusion, Remus falling backwards with the raven haired witch on top of him, making things all the more amusing to the three Marauders who grinned at them. Blushing heavily the pair separated but the two were still smiling despite the thorough teasing they were given that night before their transformation. The three Marauders noticed a strange closeness between the two werewolves that night, the two preferring to stay close together than separate, almost doing things in unison and it only proved to strengthen the belief that the pair were made for each other.

* * *

"Congratulations to all those who passed their N.E.W.T exams," Dumbledore exclaimed happily to all the seventh year students, "you all have bright new futures ahead of you in these dark times and I remind you that friends and those you love are what are most important in times like this. I hope the best for all of you wonderful students as you begin the true adventures of life."

There were many cheers and applause from the students who threw off their wizard hats in celebration. Lyra and Lily hugged each other happily, both extremely happy with their results before she and James also embraced.

"I better be getting a wedding invitation by the way," she shot the couple a pointed look to which they laughed at, Lily nodding furiously.

"Of course you are! Who else will be my maid of honour?"

Lyra felt her eyes tear up a little before she hugged her friend again furiously, "are you serious?! Get married soon then!"  
They laughed before an arm snaked around her waist and pulled her into a chest. Giggling quietly, she looked up at the grinning Remus who kissed her forehead.

"Ready for a photo?"

"Does my hair look okay?" she asked worriedly.

"You look fine," he chuckled before steering her towards where the wizard photographer was waiting.

Squished between James, Sirius, Remus and Peter, the two girls instead moved in front of the others and all smiled for the photo. They all got a copy of the instant photographs, laughing in amusement at noticing the Marauder's all kept pulling funny faces after a few seconds.

Spotting a familiar lanky eighteen year old Slytherin, she promised to be back before darting through the crowds of graduates. Finally pushing her way through she found him making his way towards his group of Slytherin friends stood by the lake.

"Sev!" she called out to him.

He halted turning to her a little surprised before scowling down at her, "shouldn't you be with that lot?" he asked a little stiffly, a tone he had grown to use more often after he had learnt of her and Remus dating each other.

"Aren't I allowed to congratulate you?" she asked with an arched eyebrow but still smiling, "will you keep in touch?"

"I can't promise," he scoffed before suddenly taking on a quieter tone, "are you still going to join the Aurors?"

Nodding, she glanced over at those waiting for him before back up at him, "stay safe Sev, I'm still your friend even if you don't want me to be."

On a brave note, partially because she feared it may be the last time she saw him, she stood up tall and kissed his cheek before turning and heading back towards the others. Severus watched her completely stunned, frozen in his place, the last few minutes repeating over in his mind as he touched his cheek. Almost on instinct his eyes went to her right wrist and the familiar feeling in his chest rose up as he noticed the silver charm bracelet there.

"I never said I didn't want you as my friend," he muttered more to himself before he turned and headed towards the other Slytherins.

He couldn't think of those things anymore. They had chosen their paths and they were in completely different directions. That day marked the end of the three friends who had met years ago stood outside the platform to the Hogwarts Express. The awkward little boy with the charming, friendly emerald eyed girl along with the kind, raven haired, ever smiling girl.

Upon returning to their friends, it was to find Dumbledore stood with them a distance from the other students. He smiled at her as she joined them, his eyes only brightening more as Remus' arm wrapped around her again, a knowing look on her boyfriend's face but he said nothing on the matter. She loved him for that. Once she had retaken her place Dumbledore addressed them all.

"There is something I would like to ask you all before you leave to go about your businesses. As I am quite sure you all know there is a Dark Wizard out there waiting for you all, who is casting darkness on the wizarding world with his actions," there were nods from James and Sirius but they all remained silent, "although I regret to ask you this as it puts your lives at great risk, I am bringing together my own group of talented witches and wizards to fight against him and his followers. We are by no means part of the Ministry but I believe we stand a greater chance than any number of Aurors the Ministry sends after him," he eyed them all up sternly but not as if they were still students, but seeing them all as adults, "it is not a light decision to make and I do understand any who wish to have no part of it."

"I'm in," James instantly spoke out with a serious look on his face, all childish mischief had vanished the past two years making him more mature.

Lily too nodded as did Sirius with a smirk, "I look forward to showing those Death Eaters a thing or two."

Peter of course squeaked that he too would join although Lyra doubted highly he was doing it because he wanted to, more that he wished to stay with the other Marauders. Feeling Remus' grip tighten slightly on her she looked up at him to see he looked rather thoughtful. They had all aged over the years but Remus still seemed the oldest, most likely due to the transformations he went through, and he was also the one who worried the most. She could see he was worried about the great risk they would be in but he too wanted to join the fight, be of use to someone. Glancing down at her he frowned, he didn't want her in danger also but knew better than to try and argue with her.

"We're in too," Lyra agreed with a smile that Dumbledore repeated albeit sadly.

"You're parents would be proud of you Lyra, you've become quite the witch in more ways than one."

Smiling sadly but happily she nodded, holding Remus' arm with a little squeeze he reciprocated. She had told them about her parents last year and it had only brought them closer.

"Very well then," the wizened wizard inclined his head, "I shall notify you all when there is a meeting until then, stay safe."

"Thanks professor," James smiled, "and don't forget about our wedding!"

"I believe that would be impossible since you have taken such joy in reminding everyone," Dumbledore chuckled warmly before walking away.

"So then," Sirius grinned again, "Three Broomsticks for drinks before we leave?"

"Well if you're so kind to offer paying for them," Lyra grinned as their group headed towards Hogsmeade.

The dark haired Gryffindor grunted, "you've got yourself one there Mooney, watch or she might bite."

Remus merely chuckled while Lyra mimed biting at Sirius who waved his fingers at her. They had a couple of rounds at the Three Broomsticks as their send off, even given the last round on the house before they all decided to head their separate ways for now. Ironically Lily and James were looking into houses at Godric's Hollow after Lily's many attempts at persuading her spectacled boyfriend to get a home there after their wedding. Sirius and Peter left most likely for London while Lyra invited Remus to stay with her in Godric's Hollow. Things were looking up once again.


	10. Chapter 10

_"People find it far easier to forgive others for being wrong than being right."_ _\- Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

 **Magic in the Moonlight**

 **Chapter Ten**

Several months had passed since their graduation and things had been relatively calm. They had all met up once again on Dumbledore's call, meeting the gathering known as the Order of the Phoenix. It was surprising to see some of the people there who had been professors at Hogwarts or other students she recognised from past years. She had also been surprised to see her cousins Fabian and Gideon, the two had been happy to see her and had refused to allow her to return home until she had stopped by to see her cousin Molly. It had been somewhat amusing that Dumbledore wanted a photo taken of them all stood there, the entire Order but even she knew that it would most likely serve as a memorial for those who had fought against the Dark Lord Voldemort behind the scenes. Some of them had been given tasks such as searching for information however Lyra had been told to concentrate on passing her Auror training under the tutelage of Mad-Eye Moody, another member of the Order which was lucky. It hadn't taken him long to realise she was a werewolf so the knowledge that her secret was safe was greatly calming.

Summer was upon them once again bringing glorious weather from nowhere, a nice change from the usual dark clouds and rain that had been haunting them for a while now. Sighing contently, Lyra snuggled further into her blankets despite the warm sunshine on her face. There was a chuckle behind her before arms wrapped around her, lips kissing her scarred shoulder tenderly.

"Time to wake up Lyra," Remus tried to stir her but she shook her head.

"Five more minutes," she grumbled into her pillow.

"You do remember what today is don't you?" he questioned amused.

It took a moment before her eyes snapped open and she almost fell out of bed if it hadn't been for Remus' arms.

"Oh my gosh! Lily and James' wedding!" she suddenly panicked, "I can't believe I almost forgot!"

"Calm down love," Remus soothed, "it's not that late," he kissed her shoulder again before placing kisses up her neck.

"Remus!" she tried to fend him off with a laugh, "we've got a wedding to get ready for!"

She turned round to face him, the old mischievous glint in his eyes.

"We've still got an hour before you need to go help Lily," he shrugged before almost pouncing on her, kissing her as she laughed but gave up on her futile efforts of fending him off.

An hour later she was rushing from her cottage home and towards the modest house not too far away from her own. Giggling, she could make out Lily pacing this way and that in front of a window. Once again it was up to her to calm her friend before she tore her hair out. Knocking on the door it was immediately answered by an irate looking Lily. Really, this might be the best day of her life but her friend didn't look it at the moment…but she'd change that. After several hours of preparing, talking her friend down and keeping her from becoming a nervous wreck whilst also getting herself ready, they were soon greeted by the other bridesmaids and they made their way out of the house. Remus was waiting after having agreed to give Lily away however at that moment his eyes were only on one person.

"You look beautiful love," he couldn't resist kissing her, surprising even her with the desire behind it but it also amused her.

"Wasn't this morning good enough?" she teased.

"It's your fault for being so beautiful."

"Ahem," Lily cleared her throat but looked amused, "let's not forget this is my wedding."

Laughing lightly, Lyra organised everyone into order before shooing Remus and Lily towards the centre of Godric's Hollow were the wedding was to be held. A great number of people had turned up for the wedding including the Headmaster of Hogwarts who was smiling warmly at the sight of the joyous event. Lyra felt these joyous events were all that kept the spirits up of them all even including the elderly wizard. James looked surprisingly nervous and even his best man Sirius was shuffling in his spot trying to keep his friend from running to find Lily. As the music started up, Remus led her friend down the isle in her gorgeous white dress that shone beautifully in the sunlight. Lyra was incredibly proud of her friend in that moment as she walked behind her in her light blue dress that Lily had bought for her, the only time she would dare wear such a colour even if it did suit her.

The wedding was a beautiful affair with James looking like he could cry with happiness numerous times. It never ceased to amuse her how he acted around Lily, ever the love struck fool but she knew he would protect her and keep her safe, and because of that he had her permission to marry her friend. Lyra had been thoroughly surprised when he had come up to her asking permission to marry her best friend, knowing that she still held some dislike over him but they had all grown out of such feelings. But as the two kissed to the cheers and applause of many, she knew that her friend would be very happy with him. James and Lily Potter. As Lily tossed the bouquet of flowers backwards Lyra blushed as she caught the beautiful blue and white flowers, glancing sideways at a similarly blushing Remus while Sirius laughed, clapping his friend on the back.

"Congratulations four eyes," Lyra gave James a small hug which surprised him a little.

"No hexes or threats that if I upset Lily you'll kill me?" he asked.

"You sound almost disappointed!" she laughed, "but no, I know you'll make her happy, so just try and stay out of trouble."

"You know me."  
"That's what I mean."

* * *

After yet another painful transformation, Lyra laid curled up beside Remus, his arms wrapped around her no longer feeling embarrassed by her revealing appearance as they returned to human form. The sun rose on the horizon casting pink and crimson hues through the sky and in through the gaps in the curtains. Her grey eyes stared out through the gap sadly. Even though she was growing used to the monthly transformations and the pain that accompanied them she was finding keeping her secret a lot harder than during Hogwarts. Her Auror training always had to pause on the days running up to the full moon and the other trainees were beginning to get suspicious. Moody did his best to quell any questions but there was only so much he could do. She feared what would happen should the Ministry find out about her. Not only would she be out casted like Remus was but she doubted they would let her and Dumbledore off for hiding her presence. Shivering at the thought, Remus' grip tightened on her.

"What's wrong?" he whispered, pulling her closer to him despite already been close enough, "does it still hurt?"

"It's not that…" she sighed turning in his arms feeling safe as always in his embrace, "I just worry about things."

"I know," he placed soothing kisses on her bare shoulder, "let's just try and make out of this war alive."

Once dressed, the two lounged on the couch watching the fireplace crackle before the flames turned green. Right on time Dumbledore stepped from the fireplace a somewhat tired but determined look on his face.

"I am sorry to intrude on you both Lyra, Remus but there is something I need you to do my dear," he cut straight to the chase and it worried her more than anything.

"Has something happened?" she asked instantly thinking the worst.

"Not yet but I fear it won't be long before something does," the aged wizard admitted, "Moody tells me that you should be able to become a full fledged Auror soon and because of this I need your eyes. I have no doubt that the Death Eaters are recruiting again but I would not trust this task to anyone else."

Nodding, Lyra turned serious, a developing behaviour that was beginning to shine through her usually childish attitude. They listened silently as he explained that Sirius had heard talk of a meeting being held in Knockturn Alley. She was to get close enough to hear the details that could very likely tip the war in their favour. Remus didn't like the sound of her going alone however Lyra was not about to give up on their chance at gaining the advantage.

"I'll do it, just tell me when."

"I wish I did not have to ask you this but I trust you," he did indeed wish he could not send her on dangerous missions, but he could not protect her forever, "Sirius has agreed to be on standby should things turn sour," before his eyes suddenly seemed to bore through her, "and I hope you shall not fall prey to them again."

Stiffening, she ignored the questioning glance Remus sent her before the old wizard bid them goodbye, leaving their home to disapparate outside with a crack. That night she had her first argument with Remus.

He had asked her what Dumbledore had meant with his parting words and tentatively, she had told him of what had happened during her third year where she had almost fallen sway to _their_ side. To say the werewolf was angry was somewhat of an understatement.

"You actually thought of joining the Death Eaters?!" Remus threw his hands in the air as if not knowing what to do with them or himself for that matter as he began pacing.

Lyra winced with his words, not having expected the explosion from the usually soft spoken man.

"I know, trust me, I know how stupid I was but…I just wanted to be recognised for something other than being a pureblood witch. It's not like I wanted to go off hunting down muggles!" she defended.

"That's not the point!" he yelled before calming somewhat, "I still can't believe you even considered for one minute…You-Know-Who was the one who killed your parents!"

"Don't you think I don't know that?!" she couldn't help but shout back, "everyone keeps reminding me this but I was the one who went running home to find them dead! I was the one who had been told that they had been killed by him for no reason!"

They stared at each other angrily before Lyra turned for the door.

"Where are you going?" Remus asked worriedly, following after her.

"I'm going to see Lily if you must know!" she snapped, swatting away his hand as he reached for her, "I'm not running off the Death Eaters! I'm just going to be down the street!"

With that she slammed her door in his face before stalking her way towards the Potter household. In the few meters it took to reach their house and knock on the door she was already in tears. Lily who answered the door seemed shocked but pulled her in with a hug. Her husband was shocked to see the usual fiery woman in tears and after explaining what had happened, although James was surprised by their argument, he had suddenly turned stern and left them alone, the sound of the door opening and closing soon after. Lily understood and therefore soothed her friend, why couldn't Remus understand? Maybe she had been stupid, maybe they both had been stupid but Lyra didn't care, she just felt so angry and upset that he didn't trust her.

The sound of James returning drew their attention. He walked over to the two before patting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I've had a talk with Remus. He's cooling off and regretting what he said so don't take his words to heart, okay?"

Oddly she found him quite reassuring and she nodded, wiping her eyes, "Can I…can I stop here tonight?"

"Of course you can!" Lily immediately agreed with a warm smile, "just like old times but this time it's my house."

She chuckled lightly at that but that night as she slept in the spare room she couldn't help but feel cold and lonely. Most of the night she laid awake staring at the silver charm bracelet on her wrist. Joining the other three charms were a few new additions. There was a small paw shaped charm that was Sirius she had created after they had left school, transfiguring charms for all her friends. There was a small snitch charm that was James and of course a wolf's head charm that was obviously Remus. But she couldn't help but stare fondly at the snake charm. A year had passed since graduation and yet she had not received a single note from Severus. True he had not promised to keep in touch but she had hoped there was at least a little shred of their friendship intact. She wanted to know if he was okay, if he had indeed joined the Death Eaters. What would she do if she saw him at the meeting tomorrow? Lyra didn't know but she hoped dearly that he would not be there.

Even though James had told her that Remus wanted to speak with her clearly to apologise for their argument, feeling stubborn she had refused to return home and instead spent most of her time the next day with Lily. Although her best friend tried to get her to at least speak to the clearly worried Remus, she gave up upon seeing that Lyra would not give up easily but before long it was time to begin her mission. Dressing inconspicuously, she even cast a spell to change her hair to a light brown colour, shortening in length while her eyes turned brown also. If she could help it she did not want to be recognised. Pulling the hood of her cloak over her head she apparated into Diagon Alley after sunset and made her way through Knockturn Alley. There were a few glances spared her way from suspicious witches and wizards the prowled the dark corners but her presence seemed intimidating enough to keep them at bay, something Moody had taught her. Sometimes an intimidating presence was enough to give you the edge and stop a fight before it could erupt.

Winding through the winding brickwork she soon came across the meeting point, a shady alley behind _Borgin and Burkes_. Sticking to the shadows, she listened intently to the sound of hushed voices from the group of dark clad witches and wizards. Frowning at the odd buzzing in her ears as she tried to hear what they spoke of she recognised the charm with a sickening feeling. It was one of the spells she remembered Severus having invented luckily she could remember how to dispel it. Flicking her wand with a silent spell, their voices became much clearer.

"-We must proceed quickly and carefully," a familiar voice drawled with self importance.

"The Dark Lord wants the Potters right?" one of the others scoffed while Lyra paled, "why don't we just hunt them down right now?"

"Because the Dark lord wishes to dispatch of them himself, we have been ordered to-" he suddenly cut off and spun around.

Cursing to herself at being discovered, Lyra gripped her wand tightly just as spells were suddenly fired her way. Managing to block them all with a flurry of her wand there was a sudden shout halting all attacks from the blonde haired Death Eater she recognised with a scowl. Lucius Malfoy had an oddly victorious smile on his face that she did not like.


	11. Chapter 11

_"When you have seen as much of life as I have, you will not underestimate the power of obsessive love." - Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince **  
**_

 **Magic in the Moonlight**

 **Chapter Eleven**

She should have run as soon as they stopped firing spells at her but she didn't, instead she was rooted to the spot for a moment, unable to resist raking her eyes over the faces that turned in her direction. There was a flash of relief at noticing Severus was not among them however her dallying had given someone ample time to grab her and push her roughly against the wall. Wincing in pain, she found herself face to face with a man she recognised from photos and also Remus' story. Fenrir Greyback grinned at her, sniffing like a rabid dog at her neck and making her feel thoroughly sick.

"Now, now Fenrir," Lucius tapped the man's back with his wand, "I'm quite sure the lady would not approve of being treated like a piece of meat."

The scarred man growled but let go of Lyra and stalked to the side loyally, her glaring eyes following him as she held back the urge to hex the horrid man into pieces, before her eyes fell on Lucius who had his wand trained on her just in case.

"Well then this is a pleasant surprise," he flicked his wand dispelling the spell on her hair and eyes, "Lyra," the smile only grew.

"How did you know?" she asked between gritted teeth.

"I have my sources," he replied offhandedly, "now then onto business."

"What else have these sources of yours told you?" she asked with a growl, feeling suddenly defensive and praying that it was not Severus who had let slip something to the man in front of her.

He didn't seem to care about her question as he instead sized her up, "I never did receive a reply from you those years ago," he smirked suddenly, "although I would take the position you are in to be your answer, I cannot help but wonder if this is truly the side you belong on."  
Stiffening, Lyra's glare returned stonily but she refused to look him in the eyes knowing that he was quite gifted in Legilimency and although she had learned Occlumancy she did not want to put it to the test.

"I suggest you back away before I blow you away," the dark haired witch replied calmly, her wand pointed at his stomach, "I assure you I'm fast enough to hex you before any of you could kill me."

His eyes narrowed slightly, lips forming a thin line and for a moment there was a tense silence as the other Death eaters looked unsure of what to do.

"I wonder, what does the Ministry think of having a werewolf in their ranks?"

That made her waver. Mouth open in shock, Lyra stared at him in horror. He wouldn't…but oh he would.

"You…you bastard."

"Tut, tut, language my dear," he chuckled at having gained the advantage once again, "so, shall we negotiate our terms?"

"I hope you rot in hell," she growled.

"Lyra!"

A spell connected with Lucius' chest sending him flying sideways into several Death Eaters. Stood in the alley mouth were Sirius and Remus, the latter looking absolutely furious at how close Lucius had been to her. Within seconds there were spells being shot everywhere, marking the buildings around them before hands grabbed her and pulled her back out of the alley. Shooting a spell herself at Fenrir as he made to leap at her, she smirked as he flew backwards, his eyes swelling so badly that he couldn't see. She had to love that jinx.

As soon as they were far enough away they disapparated quickly before appearing outside Godric's Hollow, believing it unwise to apparate directly into the village. Lifted to her feet, Remus wrapped his arms round her tightly barely giving her time to realise where they were.

"Remus?" she muttered into his chest, "why were you there?"

"I was worried! After what happened between us…I just couldn't let you go to that meeting alone…you could have been killed and I…" clearly he had been tearing himself up before he had arrived with Sirius, just in the nick of time she might add, but it was enough for her.

She pulled him down and kissed him almost desperately, "I'm sorry," she breathed.

"I'm sorry," he whispered back refusing to let go of her as they made their way towards Godric's Hollow, a smile on the charming wizard's face who followed after them.

But their relaxation was cut short as she remembered what she had heard, even if only briefly, she had uncovered something terrible. Although Remus did not want her to go alone, she reminded him that Hogwarts was still safe but it did little to ease him. Apparating into Hogsmeade, she pulled her cloak around her with a shiver before walking quickly up towards the castle. There would be almost no one there at this point however she knew that Dumbledore would be there. Deciding to announce her presence just in case, she drew out her wand and muttered.

" _Expecto Patronum_."

A burst of silver shot from her wand, falling to the ground where it slithered before turning to face her, a silver snake flicking its forked tongue at her.

"Alert Dumbledore that I need to speak with him urgently, I'm on my way up."  
The snake nodded its head before it slithered away, spiralling before vanishing into the castle.

Following her patronus, one that had caused many questions, she had barely reached Dumbledore's office after deserted hallways when her patronus slithered back. Relaying its message in Dumbledore's voice.

"Come to my office," before being followed with the password.

She didn't need telling twice. Repeating the password to the statue, it moved aside and she almost glided up the steps in her hurry. It felt like years since she had been in Hogwarts, her adult body taking the steps and halls with ease, a sharp contrast from how small she had been when she had first arrived at Hogwarts. Barely knocking on the door, it opened to reveal the aged Headmaster of Hogwarts stood before his desk but he was not alone. Lyra stared in shock at the dark clad man that stood off to the side, his own dark eyes wide in surprise, that familiar pale face framed by dark locks that had now grown to shoulder length. He looked the same and yet so different, something dark beyond his eyes that she couldn't recognise from their time at Hogwarts, not to mention that he looked somewhat distraught.

"Severus," she muttered, half gasped, "What are you…"

"Lyra," Dumbledore's voice snapped her back to attention, "I'm afraid I must know what important matter you wished to tell me. I trust that your mission went well?"

She eyed up her old friend before nodding, "you could say that," before she chuckled at the memory of what had happened, "think I might have blinded Greyback for a while," the Headmaster arched an eyebrow at her before her seriousness returned, "Albus, they're planning to go after Lily and James. I didn't hear why but You-Know-Who wants them dead."

"You see!" Severus suddenly exclaimed almost panicked, "I was telling the truth! You must do something! Keep her safe, keep them all safe!"

Feeling thoroughly confused she looked between Severus and Dumbledore wanting to know just what she had walked in on. The two seemed to be staring at each other long and hard before Dumbledore continued speaking to him as if she was not there.

"And what would you do in return, Severus?"

"Anything! Just keep her safe," he pleaded, looking every bit of a man about to break.

Even though she knew keeping the Potters safe, even more so since Lily was pregnant, was the top of their agenda now, Lyra couldn't help but feel somewhat stung. Severus had not said one word to her, barely glancing at her since she had entered the office.

"What would you suggest Lyra?" Dumbledore asked, bringing her back into the conversation so suddenly she took a moment to process his question.

"A Fidelius charm with a secret keeper, just what is this about? Why is he after them personally?"

"There is a prophecy concerning a boy to be born in July to parents who have thrice defied him," Lyra's eyes widened in realisation, "this boy will be Lord Voldemort's downfall and for this he fears an unborn child and he will not stop until they are dead. And this is not all he fears, something happened during your mission did it not?"

Stiffening, Lyra suddenly felt rather uncomfortable, "Lucius Malfoy was there…" that alone explained almost everything to him, "he…knew about me being a werewolf," she couldn't help but shoot Severus a look noticing him wince and a rush of anger made its way into her heart, "You told him?!"

The Slytherin was surprised by her anger as she rounded on him, his back to the wall.

"I-I-I…" he stuttered out.

"Calm down Lyra," an aged hand fell onto her shoulder soothingly, "we knew something like this would happen sometime, now I suggest you sit down, there is something I need to tell you."

"Will it explain why Lucius seems determined to win me over to their side?" she scoffed.

"Yes it will."  
That shut her up.

Sighing, the old wizard stood over her as Lyra sat down heavily. He looked so tired in that moment and it was worrying to her, the man she had looked up to as a grandfather over the years. What had he meant that that Lily and James' son was not the only thing the Dark Lord feared?

"I have not told you the truth about the day your parents were killed," he began, "your parents were not a random killing that I liked you to believe, thinking it was nothing more than a horrid coincidence, they were in fact targeted by Lord Voldemort because he was after you."

Lyra swore she felt her heart stop, barely able to breathe out the words, "me?"

"Your mother possessed a gift not unlike poor Sybill Trelawney who told me of the prophecy concerning James and Lily's unborn son."

"Wait, are you saying my mother was a…seer?" Lyra couldn't believe what she was hearing, even more when he nodded in agreement.

"Have you not seen things before, things that had yet to happen but indeed did so?" she couldn't deny that fact, recalling what she had seen in her third year, a forewarning of the werewolf Remus before he passed the curse onto her, "but unlike Sybill your mother had only some degree of the ability and mostly could see things moments before they happened, randomly at best. However it was believed that this gift was passed onto you, something that Lord Voldemort would find greatly useful," he stepped towards her, placing a hand on her shoulder where she was still in silent shock, "and because of that I suggest that you also go into hiding."

"What? No!" she snapped back to attention, her stubborn side shining through once again, "I'm a trained Auror, I can handle a few Death Eaters by myself."

"You can't fight him," Severus' voice almost made her jump, he was looking at her properly for the first time that night.

In the back of her mind she hoped to see worry there in his eyes, worry for her like he worried for Lily, but no, in fact he was looking at her as if she was insane, idiotic and it brought out her anger again.

"Don't pretend like you still know me Severus," she spoke stiffly, "a lot has changed since we graduated."

He frowned at her defensive response but she was already on her feet, ignoring him completely now while she looked at Dumbledore.

"Fine, I'll lay low for a while but if anything happens near Lily and James I will be there."

"Somehow I don't think anyone could stop you," he chuckled sadly, "I trust Remus to keep you safe. Take care of yourself Lyra."  
"You too," she smiled slightly before turning to leave only to find a hand suddenly gripping her arm halting her.

"You're still with _him_?" the dark haired wizard almost hissed, surprised but with a hint of anger, "even though he was the one that turned you into a werewolf?"

Snatching back her arm with a glare, she prodded his chest roughly, "Remus has been here for me these past years and even before we left Hogwarts. He cares about me, loves me, still blames himself even though I don't, so don't you dare. Don't you dare think to question who I am with."

There was so many things she wanted to say to him in that moment that she had struck him silent once again, but she couldn't. Not when she could see a broken man behind those dark eyes of his, a broken and scared man who had made a mistake and was trying his best to rectify it. Opening her mouth to continue her tirade she thought twice, shaking her head and moving away. Why bother when he quite clearly could not understand the reason why she was so angry, the true reason why she was so angry and upset about just being near him. It was obvious she could never be Lily and to be honest she did not want to.

"See you around," was all she muttered before she left the office, walking fast on her way out of Hogwarts in dire need of returning home.

Back inside the office, Severus continued to stare at the door silently with wide eyes, disbelieving the woman that had left through it. He had been shocked when his panicked pleading with Dumbledore had been cut short by a snake patronus slithering into the office. Oddly the Headmaster didn't seem surprised by the patronus' form but when a familiar witch walked through the door he had felt his heart momentarily stop. She had changed somewhat since they last saw each other, a little taller than he remembered and looking more a woman than he remembered. But he also noticed the things he wished he hadn't, the tired look in her grey eyes that seemed older than her actual age, the scars on her neck just visible beneath the cloak and a new one now crossed from her right cheek down across her jaw. He could not deny that she looked quite lovely in her dark attire but this had been hardly the time to cross paths with her, not when he was in such a state. She had to know he was a Death Eater, she was an Auror after all now, and was surprised she didn't try to arrest him on the spot. Rather she had seemed surprised also but he had noticed a flicker of something else in her eyes; relief. But why? Why would she relieved to see him? He doubted he would receive a similar reception should he appear before Lily, he would probably have been hexed where he stood. He had tried his best not to look at her, not wanting anyone else to see him in his pathetic state, however he couldn't help but pitch in when it sounded as if Lyra believed she could take on the Dark Lord. He had not accounted for the fiery temper that had arisen at his words. Clearly she had changed more than he had first thought but when Dumbledore had mentioned that she should lay low with Remus, he couldn't believe his ears! Sure he had noticed the two getting a little closer in their last years at Hogwarts, even going so far as to start dating, but he hadn't realised that they were still together! He had thought it was merely a passing phase just because of the curse they shared, but clearly it had been more than that. There was an odd grinding in his chest at this realisation but the rebuke he had been given had stunned him once more. Remus had been there for her? So had he! She had called him a friend long before that werewolf had walked into her life! But he could not be thinking about this, not when his dearest Lily was in danger.


	12. Chapter 12

_"Numbing the pain for a while will make it worse when you finally feel it."_ - _Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire **  
**_

 **Magic in the Moonlight**

 **Chapter Twelve**

Wrapped up in Remus' arms again, Lyra sighed for the umpteenth time, unable to sleep. She had spoken to him as soon as she had returned from Hogwarts, her ever attentive better half noticing something was wrong. After telling him that she had met Severus in Dumbledore's office, not explaining why he had been there, it had been enough to open the flood gates. He had held her as always, muttering soothing words knowing why she felt so hurt. It still amazed her that he still loved her despite her own torn heart…and it broke her heart every time she realised this. Even after everything she was still torn between him and Severus but she would not pine after him like he did over Lily, but it didn't stop the pain. But she felt like a monster for what she was doing to Remus. She wasn't playing him, after all she had sincere feelings for him, even going so far as to say she probably did love him after all he had done for her, for being with her, but her heart was never completely his and she knew this upset him sometimes but he never showed it.

Feeling him shift beneath the sheets, her grey eyes glanced up to meet hazel orbs.

"Still awake?" he asked with a small yawn before smiling lovingly at her.

"Did I wake you?"

He shook his head lightly, one of his hands moving from around her to stroke her cheek with a small frown.

"What's wrong?"

Lyra couldn't look in his eyes anymore, burying her face into the crook of his neck, "I'm a terrible person. I…I'm a coward who runs away from what I am…I can't even be normal and love you as much as you deserve. How can you not hate me?"

Blinking in surprise, Remus pulled her closer to his bare chest, "I could never hate you Lyra, you've shown me so much, given me so much, give yourself a little credit," he stroked her hair gently, his ministrations always had a calming effect on her, "I don't think you are a coward for not wanting the world to know you're a werewolf, it's not a crime to want a peaceful life."  
"It is when you can't! Why should I be the only one who isn't looked at in disgust when they walk by? Don't think I haven't noticed Remus, and it hurts every time I see them look at you like that, but even more because I want to say 'hey, I'm a werewolf too so scowl at me too' but I can't…I'm just too afraid."

"Look at me," a soft hand tilted her chin upwards, drawing her eyes to meet his again, "there is not one thing I would change about you. Sure I wish I could take back what I did to you but I love you for who you are, for what you do. Its hurts because you care, you feel a coward because you like to protect others but you can't do everything Lyra, despite everything you are still only human," he smiled a little at her, his handsome face looking a little younger with the expression, "and even though you still have feelings for Snape, it doesn't change how much I love you."

As his lips tenderly kissed hers she almost had to bite back the sob.

"You're too good for me," she sniffled.

"You are just perfect," he rested his forehead against hers, noses touching before he crawled above her, "and I will show you just how much I love you as many times as I need to."

Lyra reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, meeting him halfway to the next kiss, needing the contact more than ever.

* * *

Lily and James had gone into hiding using the charm that she had suggested however their secret keeper was kept quiet even from them. Lyra didn't mind knowing that it only meant that her friend's were safer. Even more so now that they had a son to take care of. The dark haired Auror remembered the christening quite clearly having been suddenly pulled along by Lily, she and Sirius the only friends present when the Potter's young son was christened. She wondered why at first only to be shocked when the happy couple announced that she and Sirius were to be young Harry's godparents. Both honoured and horrified, Lyra had tried to back out but Lily would have none of it, and what Lily wanted she got. However at the end of the ceremony as little Harry was passed into her arms, she stared down at the small baby's face with a small tender smile. He had his mother's eyes but definitely his father's hair that was currently in small messy tufts. Harry James Potter.

Sticking with her promise to Dumbledore she had been laying low with Remus for quite some time and it annoyed the hell out of her. She was barely able to continue her Auror job as Moody made sure she did very little missions that were dangerous. It felt like she was being treated as a child. But summer soon gave way to winter, bringing forth a chill through Godric's Hollow that Lyra did not like. Shivering as she stood in the open back door of her home, her eyes roamed over the dark skies, a bad sign if anything. Feeling arms wrap around her from behind, a kiss lightly planted on her temple, she looked up to see Remus looking just as worried.

"I've been asked to go check on something for the Order before nightfall, will you be okay?"

That night was to be a full moon and as usual the aches and pains had already hit them both leaving Lyra feeling even colder than she should have, but she didn't like the sound of that.

"Surely not tonight?"

He nodded glumly, "and I've been asked to transform elsewhere as I won't be back for a few days."

Noticing her worried look he kissed her once more, "Don't worry, I know you will be fine here."  
"It's you I'm worried about," she grumbled but kissed him back, reminding him to be careful before watching him leave.

As usual at night she would lock her house up tight, placing charms on her things so that she could not break anything irreplaceable but for some reason as she begun work on said charms, she felt a sense of foreboding, a headache beginning to form in her mind. Pausing to massage her temples in pain, Lyra glanced over at the window to see herself in her reflection. Only it melted away and in her place stood a tall dark wizard before he vanished in a flash of green. Her head pounded violently as she gasped, realising what she had seen but already she could feel the sways of the full moon beginning to affect her.

Gasping in pain she fell to her knees on the carpeted floor, almost clawing at it as she tried to stagger towards the door. She had to warn someone, she had to do something, the Potter's were in danger! However as another painful jolt ran through her like lightning bringing a scream of pain from her lips, she fell short of the door. Her hand scrabbled for her wand, barely able to centre her mind on her happiest memory before her snake patronus flew from her wand.

"Go…warn…Sirius!" she cried out his name, rolling onto her back as her wand rolled away as the transformation began, her patronus slithering away quickly.

She could only hope he would get there in time as her mind began to go blank as the animal took over. Within moments the black werewolf howled loudly at the ceiling before prowling around the room, clearly still feeling the after affects of Lyra's anxiety even through the transformation to the animal that was now there. A flash of green caught the werewolf's eyes from the parted curtains before being followed by a scream and another flash of bright emerald that seemed to explode from the house down the street. The werewolf lost it. With a howl it tore through the door with very little restraint as she had been unable to finish casting her spells, bounding down the street with incredible speed, almost homing in on the use of magic as if it had sensed the most desirable prey in the vicinity. With a roar the black werewolf leapt through one of the upstairs windows, smashing the glass, claws outstretched for the cloaked Wizard whose wand sent another jet of green at the small boy in his cot before him. The green light enveloped them all setting the house on edge from the sheer power.

* * *

Sirius was not the first to arrive at the scene of devastation. Severus Snape had grown increasingly more worried as the night drew on, even more so when the sudden burning in his arm told him something had happened. He had fled to Godric's Hollow as quickly as possible, pausing outside the ruined house before carefully making his way inside, almost afraid of what he would find. As he picked his way upstairs he first came across the body of James Potter, although his worst enemy, he felt a shred of sympathy to the man who had died to protect his wife. Lily. Finding a door hanging off its hinges, he peered inside and felt his heart still. No.

"No!" he cried in anguish, falling to his knees beside Lily's lifeless body, her usually bright emerald eyes dim with death.

He held her close to him, rocking back and forth as he wept for his love, barely even registering the oddly silent, crying baby in the cot behind him. In his sorrow, he peered around the wrecked room only to notice something he had not accounted for. With an unsteady hand he reached out and pulled something shiny from beneath a child's book. His heart gave another painful jolt bringing forth another sob from the already broken man. In his hand was a very familiar silver charm bracelet, one he knew _she_ would never take off, something Dumbledore had reminded him constantly of these past days. No, she couldn't be gone also. Lyra and Lily…gone… Severus had never felt so alone and broken as he did in that moment.


	13. Chapter 13

Magic in the Moonlight

Chapter Thirteen

-Thirteen Years Later-

London seemed rather colder than usual for September, the cold weather biting but it seemed to follow three young teens as they ran through a pillar between the ninth and tenth platform. A truly peculiar thing. The three teens in question did not seem anything out of the ordinary despite their strange belongings, an owl, rat and rather ugly looking ginger cat amongst their possessions. However as they came through the barrier and out onto another platform, the great crimson steam train blew its whistle in warning and the chill was forgotten.

"How many classes are you doing this year Hermione?" asked one of the boys who was entertaining himself by stroking his pet rat as they searched relentlessly for a compartment down the long train corridors.

"Twelve," the brunette answered sounding quite happy with herself despite the sound of choking behind her.

"Twelve?! Are you mad?! Please say you agree with me Harry."

"Yeah, isn't twelve a bit too much even for you?" the other boy smiled, adjusting his circular glasses once again as they slipped down his face.

The three were best of friends and had been since they had started Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry a couple of years ago. Now back for their third year the three were once again hoping for a…uneventful year. During their first year they had almost witnessed the revival of Voldemort whilst in their second year the chamber of Secrets had been opened and Harry had almost been killed by a Basilisk. All in all it was probably a hopeless wish, especially since word of the escaped criminal Sirius Black had been spread around the wizarding world like wild fire.

Finally finding a compartment it was not as empty as they believed. Instead they found a man seemingly asleep in the corner, his rather ragged cloak wrapped round him leaving only his somewhat messy brown hair to show.

"Whose he?" Ron had to resist the urge to poke him.

"Professor R. J. Lupin," Hermione sat opposite the man after a glance.

"Bloody hell she really does know everything!"  
"No, Ron I just know how to read," she pointed at the man's trunk above his head, his name written clearly on it.

"Oh…"

Shaking his head, Harry looked around, "do you think he's really asleep?" with a confirming nod, he shut the compartment door and settled down to tell them about what had happened before he had joined them.

After quite some time, day turning to night outside the train's windows, the sudden chill returned frosting up the glass and even freezing the bottle of water that rested beside the window. The three friends looked increasingly worried as the lights suddenly flickered out, the train jittering to a violent stop sending them sprawling.

"What's going on? Ow! Ron that was my foot!"

"Sorry Hermione," the ginger haired boy grumbled as they all tried to right themselves in their seats, Ron looked increasingly more nervous than the other two, "Maybe we're picking someone up?" Harry guessed.

"We're in the middle of nowhere," their female friend reminded him.

Movement drew their attention to the compartment door, the window fogged up, but they could see a dark shape behind it, gliding towards them as the door slowly opened. A horrible gnarled and decayed hand reached inside, pushing the door open further to reveal a huge cloaked creature that seemed to wheeze at them before focusing on Harry. The sensation that followed felt horrible, like something was being sucked from him but he could do nothing but sit there frozen. The creature neared him, drawing closer over him when a sudden blinding flash sent the creature skittering away from the compartment and out of the window. All he could remember was hearing a scream accompanied by an animal's roar before all went black.

"Harry….Harry!"

Snapping awake, the scream and roar still ringing in his ears, he looked around wildly at the three blurs over him only to realise his glasses were missing. A hand offered them out to him and he quickly replaced them on his face, only to find himself staring up the man who had previously been asleep. Even though he looked somewhat young, his scarred smiling face and tired eyes made him appear much older, his ragged appearance not helping.

"Here, eat this," he offered a large chunk of chocolate to him kindly before standing, "I need to have a word with the driver."

"S-Sir," he stammered out, ignoring the chocolate in his hand, "what was that thing?"

"A dementor, a guard of Azkaban most likely in search of Sirius Black," he opened the compartment door, motioning to the chocolate, "stay here and eat that, it will help," before he left.

The teens looked between each other before Harry began nibbling on his chocolate, indeed feeling better with its effects.

"Who screamed? And it sounded like there was an animal too."

"Harry," Hermione looked rather worried, "No one screamed, and there were no animals, everything was silent."

If he wasn't worried before he truly was now.

Upon arriving at Hogwarts, the castle a reassuring sight, the three quickly seated themselves at the Gryffindor table, Dumbledore rising as the last of the students were sorted into the four houses. It was one of his usual speeches, announcing small changes however one major change stood out more than anything. Dementors had been placed on guard around Hogwarts for their protection, and also in the hopes of catching Sirius Black who, according to Mr Weasley's words, was after Harry. Of course Remus Lupin had taken up a seat at the professor's table, claiming the position of the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, still appearing rugged but a warm smile on his face.

"Also for further protection we have an Auror on guard but their presence is merely to keep the Dementors in control," the Headmaster continued, "If any of you should have concerns you may find them here from tomorrow onwards. But for now I bid you all goodnight."

An Auror on top of the Dementors? It seemed like a lot of protection for somewhere that was meant to be one of the safest places in the Wizarding world. And yet they all went to sleep peacefully that night.

As soon as the students had left, the professors made to follow after them, Remus rising and joining Dumbledore's side with a small frown.

"Are you sure it is not too soon?" he asked the older wizard worriedly.

"I know you are worried Remus," he placed a calming hand on Remus' shoulder, "But we cannot keep her from the world for the rest of her life. And in times like this we may very well need her."

A few meters away Severus frowned curiously at the two wondering just what they were talking about. He had not heard of an Auror coming to Hogwarts, none of them had, but clearly Remus knew. What was the Headmaster thinking now? The potions master had been against the werewolf joining them at Hogwarts for more than one reason. Leaving the Great Hall in favour of his dungeons, his hand slipped into his pocket and unconsciously toyed with the bracelet inside. Reaching his office, he slipped the bracelet from his pocket and simply stared at it in his hand, sitting down behind his desk almost wearily. Had it really been thirteen years since that day? How could he forget when he was constantly reminded of Lily in the eyes of her son, constantly reminded of James who his son shared his looks with, constantly reminded by the trio of friends that reminded him so much of a time when he too had had two friends. But it felt like so long ago as he stared at the small charms around the bracelet. He had been disgusted to see the other charms that were clearly the Marauders but he couldn't help but stare constantly at the three original charms. A snake, a crescent moon and a lily. Severus had been surprised to find the snake charm, something no other Gryffindor would proudly show off on their wrist. He would never admit it aloud to anyone other than Dumbledore but…he missed them. Missed Lily's kind smile and beautiful eyes. Missed Lyra's trusting, unwavering friendship. The world was truly a terrible place without the existence of those two.

It felt like it had been a long first day back at Hogwarts, the next day. Lessons had begun again and after months of little to no revision, it was quite obvious there would be a lot of hard work this year. The trio of friends had been chatting at the Gryffindor table during dinner when Dumbledore had suddenly stood up. It was unusual as the headmaster often made his announcements on the first day back, not usually the day after. Immediately everyone turned to look at him without so much as indication to do so, everyone silent and waiting to which the aged wizard seemed to anticipate.

"As I mentioned yesterday, the Death Eaters have been placed at Hogwarts and that one of the Ministry's finest Aurors would be here. Said Auror has just arrived and I would like you all to warmly welcome her to Hogwarts, as she has been away for a very long time," he had a strange twinkle in his eye that caught Harry's attention, but with the sound of the doors opening all heads turned.

As both large doors were pushed open a woman strode through both casually and controlled. She walked with an air of sureness around her but seemed to be confident and simply happy to be there judging by the smile on her face. Said woman had shoulder length raven hair that was tucked behind one ear, a streak of white running through her fringe that framed her grey eyes. Surprisingly she had several scars visible across her face, one leading up her neck from the collar of her dark crimson shirt and a few more visible on her arms, her shirt and coat sleeves rolled back to her elbows. She wore a long, somewhat worn leather coat accompanied by dark trousers tucked into her boots, looking everything like how Harry had imagined a Dark Wizard hunter to look like.

She strolled down the spaces between the tables, nodding to a few of them as she passed, her grey eyes pausing on Harry for a moment. He was used to it, after all everyone recognised him, but he didn't expect her smile to brighten somewhat. Curiously, Harry looked up to the teacher's table and was surprised to see Severus Snape paler than usual, his dark eyes wide as they followed the female Auror. Said woman followed his gaze to the dark Potions master and her grin twitched a little before she stopped by the teacher table. There were a few other shocked individuals such as the head of Gryffindor who looked at her as if unsure that she was really there. Was it Harry's imagination or did it look like tears were in their usually strict teacher's eyes?

"Evening Albus," she inclined her head to the headmaster, "evening teachers, hope you don't mind the interruption!"

"As the muggles say, the floor is yours," Albus gestured with a smile, mirth in his eyes.

Clasping her hands behind her back, she turned to face the great hall and all its students.

"Good evening students! My name is Lyra Sanguine and I will be your helpful Auror for this year," she addressed them all, a smile still on her face despite the serious topic, "I am here to co-ordinate the Dementors and the protection of the school this year due to an escaped convict from Azkaban. Should you have any queries about anything in particular, feel free to seek me out! I shall be lodging in the West Wing tower but you'll find me wandering the school during the day. Any questions?"

A tentative hand slowly rose from the Hufflepuff table, a young girl who looked suddenly abashed to be asking a question. Lyra however beamed at her warmly.

"Yes?"

"I-I've heard of you before, you're a famous Auror from the First Wizarding War," this cause many whispers to suddenly erupt, the poor girl flushing from embarrassment, "b-but I'd heard you'd died during the War."

Lyra nodded, pulling a face before chuckling, "well as you can see, rumours of my death were grossly misleading, I assure you I'm very much alive. Now then!" she spun back on her heels to face the teacher's table once more, a somewhat mischievous grin on her face, "I have much to do it seems so I shall leave you all to enjoy your meal. I shall meet with you later Albus."

"Of course my dear," he inclined his head in acceptance.

The Auror once again strode back down through the hall, grin still in place as if she was amused by some inside joke, before she left as quickly as she had arrived. Almost immediately the hall was abuzz with conversation. Things were definitely growing restless at Hogwarts already.

As Lyra left the Great Hall she couldn't help but chuckle, leaning against the doors for a moment. Oh Severus had looked priceless. She felt a little bad for dropping her sudden appearance on him and Minerva, the only two who knew of her and her supposed death, only Albus and Remus knew the truth. To be fair Lyra had wanted to let the news out about her survival sooner but Albus had not allowed her, reminding her that there were many who would have sought to kill her. Now things had calmed down in the Wizarding World she had begun to be reintroduced and only just recently, had she returned to the Ministry to reinstate herself. There had been a lot of talking to prove who she was and that she indeed was alive. Heading off towards the room she had been given in the West Wing tower, she knew there was much paperwork still to do, much to her enjoyment. Her reunion would have to wait. It wasn't long before she had had her first visitor. Opening the door to Remus, said Professor arched an eyebrow at her mountain of paperwork.

"All that to get reinstated?"

"And to catch up on all my taxes," she grimaced, "I swear they think I've been tax dodging," before she leant up to him and gently kissed his cheek, "ah it's good to be back here!"

His eyes lit up with the contact before he smiled, curling an arm around her to hold her close, "Hogwarts was always a home away from home for most of us," before he suddenly frowned, "Severus was…most verbal after you left. I don't think he appreciated being kept in the dark."

She held up her hands in defence, "I had no say in the matter! I would have told him if I was allowed."

"Yes well," Remus chuckled, "don't be surprised if when we go to meet Albus, that he's not there already cursing up the place."

Lyra laughed, a small smile on her face at the thought, "it wouldn't be Sev if he wasn't."

Remus couldn't help but notice the warm look in her eyes as she said that but chose to ignore it, after all he wasn't the jealous sort, not when he knew that he had her all to himself.

They headed into Dumbledore's office, the female Auror knocking on the door and of course it was no surprise to find Severus inside the office looking somewhat frustrated and angry. However within seconds of them entering his appearance changed, hiding away his emotions beneath a cool black stare that would have easily sent shivers down the spines of any student. The same could not be said for Lyra who merely arched an eyebrow at the sudden change. Dumbledore smiled over at her.

"I take it your reinstatement at the Ministry went well?"

"It took a bit of word play," she admitted with a small grin, "but luckily they like me after how many Death Eaters I put into Azkaban during the War, although it was a bit iffy when they asked for a reason for the last thirteen years of being MIA."

His eyes twinkled with mirth, "I had complete faith that you could talk your way back into the ministry," she scoffed lightly at that.

"You have yet to answer my question Headmaster," Severus interrupted stiffly, surprisingly glaring at Lyra before back at the old wizard, "why was I not informed?"

"You were not meant to know," he replied calmly but it only seemed to aggravate the man more, "I believed it best that next to no one knew that Lyra was still alive after what happened that night."

"Just what did happen?!" Severus growled angrily, demanding to be told the truth.


	14. Chapter 14

Magic in the Moonlight

Chapter Fourteen

He felt so cheated. He, Severus Snape, who never admitted his emotions to anyone, felt like he had been cheated by them. Having cared about the loss of his love and friend, treasuring the charm bracelet that had been hers, only for Lyra to appear all of a sudden. It was unfair! He had been lied to for thirteen years! How, he wasn't sure, but what had she been doing for thirteen years?! Would it have hurt for a word of reassurance that she was in fact alive? Even though he admitted to Dumbledore his feelings, the man had said nothing about the fact that Lyra was alive. Therefore he had every right to be angry with both him and the mysteriously reappearing Lyra.

Judging by the frown on her face she seemed to know what he was thinking, something that only angered him further. How could she act as if nothing had happened? As if thirteen years had not passed?! Although he noticed her old behaviour was shining through again, her almost edgy and serious attitude gone along with the war, she had barely changed but for a few new scars and the strange flash of white in her dark hair. Looking between her and Dumbledore, Remus almost forgotten at her side but he pretended not to notice how close he stood to her. Nothing had really changed.

"Just what did happen?!" he growled out finally, demanding answers.

At first it looked as though Dumbledore was going to answer his question but Lyra's voice was oddly the first to cut through the silence.

"Does it matter?"

He looked like he couldn't believe his ears, almost grinding his teeth together as his scowl deepened.

"Of course it does!"

Lyra frowned herself, a strange look falling over her grey eyes, a similar look to Dumbledore's when he knew something that was not obvious to everyone else.

"You want to know why I was there and am alive while Lily is not," she answered his unasked question, but just by speaking what he had not, she had silenced him again, "I don't need to read minds to know what is on yours Severus."

"We are not entirely sure what happened that night," Dumbledore suddenly took over the conversation as Severus and Lyra simply stared at each other, "from what we gathered Lyra glimpsed into the future before her transformation that night, seeing Lord Voldemort and sent a patronus to warn Sirius Black about the danger," Severus' eyes snapped back to him in shock at this information, "however by this point Lyra had turned into her other form and must have sensed the dark magic and headed to the Potter's household, attacking Lord Voldemort as he tried to kill young Harry. No doubt when the spell rebounded it would have killed her had she not been in werewolf form."

Lyra looked down at the floor at this part of the story, every time it was brought up it carried many uncomfortable memories and feelings. Luckily for her some of her memories had been taken by Albus to help her healing, and she was in no hurry to retrieve them.

"How?" Severus prodded for the conclusion of the story.

"As a werewolf I am somewhat immune to a certain degree of magic," she answered rather than Dumbledore, bringing the attention back to her, "All I remember is being forced back into human form and flying out of the window. When I came to days later I barely had the strength to move…luckily Remus found me," she smiled slightly up at the brunette wizard who, as always, returned the expression warmly, "for quite some time I was pretty much lifeless, unable to move, slipping in and out of consciousness with days and sometimes weeks in between."

The Potion's Master stared at her in shock, barely comprehending her words. All of this sounded unbelievable to him and in all honesty, Severus didn't believe it. But not only this, Lyra had alerted Sirius to the Potter's danger, the man who had been convicted of murder and betraying the Potter's to the Dark lord. She may have very well offered them up on a silver plate and it was that little realisation that brought back the anger.

"You warned Black that night?" he asked coldly.

Now she did wince at his tone, Remus' hand gripping her shoulder comfortingly.

"Don't even think about trying to pin the blame on Lyra," Remus scowled at the dark clad wizard, "how was anyone to know that Sirius would…"

A moment of silence passed between them all as the old question ran through their minds. How could anyone have betrayed the Potter's to the Dark Wizard Voldemort? It had to have been their secret keeper but neither Lyra nor Remus knew who it was. The most likely choice would have therefore been Sirius and they all knew this, the matter made worse after he had killed Peter Pettigrew, murdering muggles in the process.

"I still don't believe it," Lyra muttered almost stubbornly, "anyone who knew Sirius would know he'd rather kill himself that betray James…there has to be another explanation."

"Have you thought you're judging of character might not be as correct as you believe?" Severus sneered at her.

Stiffening, she suddenly glared back at him, "well I was friends with you weren't I?"

The accusation brought forth another intense glaring match between the two before Dumbledore wisely cut in.

"Now is not a time for arguments or accusations. Now you both have classes to teach and I have things to discuss with Lyra about her duties."

Scoffing, Severus glowered down at Lyra, "she would probably allow Black through the defences just to prove her point."

That was the last straw for her as she took a surprising step forwards, "now you listen here Severus. There are few things that I allow to happen against by better thoughts, and when it concerns my godson," this little snippet of news was definitely surprising to him, "I'll kill Sirius myself if he is in fact after Harry."

Meeting her grey orbs that stared defiantly up at him, he knew she spoke the truth. Gone seemed to be the girl he remembered, replaced by a woman ready to kill to protect those she cared about. For some reason this disturbed him greatly but he refused to show it, instead narrowing his eyes before turning and leaving the office silently, his cloak billowing behind him. However back in the office, Remus was looking at Lyra shocked.  
"Did you really mean that?"

After a brief pause she sighed, "no, of course not but I need him to think that I would otherwise he'd never let it go. We all know how much he hated those two."

Nodding in understanding, he stepped a little closer as if to kiss her but she cringed, looking away ashamed. Sighing quietly, he let it drop and left, leaving her alone the Headmaster of Hogwarts who had been watching curiously. Sending him a pleading look to not ask, she instead sat down and the smile returned albeit a little forced.

"So, what exactly is it you need me to do?"

The Potion's Master seemed to be in a particularly venomous mood that day having taken out his anger on his students, most suffering a severe loss in House points and the occasional death glare. Harry, Ron and Hermione did their best to try and stay out his war path during potions however no matter how hard he tried, Harry seemed to be on the receiving end of more glares than usual. Not to mention after a tiny slip up he was required to start all over again when in fact all he had needed to do was stir it once more in the opposite direction.

"He was way out of order," Ron huffed as they hurried from the dungeons, "think something happened between him and that Auror?"

"They seemed like friends, maybe they had an argument," Hermione offered only for the two boys to scoff incredulously.

"Who the hell would be friends with Snape?"

Luckily for them they had Defence Against the Dark Arts next, a lesson they were quickly growing to enjoy all the more thanks to their new professor. The lessons were not only informative but enjoyable and today would be no exception. Upon arriving it was to find the tables had been moved and in the centre of the room was a rather large wardrobe that shook violently a few times. The trio also noticed the Auror was stood talking with Remus, a smile on his face as she laughed at something before noticing that the students had arrived.

"I'll talk to you later," she patted his arm before grinning at the three teens, "Have fun."

Frowning, Harry suddenly turned as she ghosted past them, there was something about her that felt so familiar.

"Hey…erm…" she turned with an arched eyebrow, "Professor Dumbledore said we could go to you about questions…"

Her smile brightened, "sure but you might want to wait until the weekend. See you around."

Lyra walked the familiar halls of Hogwarts watching students walk by, remembering her own days of traversing the corridors with her friends. Things had been somewhat simpler back then when she had not worried and had never been torn between two. Some would argue that was part of growing up, she saw it as an unfortunate disadvantage of being herself. The winter weather was bustling its way in, beginning to chase away Autumn already, it wouldn't be long before it began to snow. Her favourite time of the year indeed. After talking with Dumbledore they had settled that she would patrol the grounds at night, except for certain occasions of course, but it seemed the Headmaster preferred her being the one to guard Hogwarts than the Dementors. Not that she could blame him, they were horrible creatures to begin with. There was also something else though that had cropped up in their conversation. Dumbledore wished to know if she had tried to control these sporadic visions she had had, a total of two so far, but they were enough to convince him that she had her mother's gift indeed. She had replied with a negative, not really having thought about it until he had mentioned it but Lyra supposed it would be a handy advantage but Dumbledore had also reminded her to be wary when relying on visions.

Heading out onto the grounds, she found a familiar tree still standing on the small grassy hill overlooking most of the grounds. It was there that many memories came back to her for a brief moment. Sighing as she rested a hand against the tree, Lyra wondered why she was torturing herself by doing this.

"Ah, so the rumours of your return were not unfounded."  
Spinning around, on instinct her hand went to her wand with narrowed eyes at the tall, blonde haired wizard that was suddenly stood behind her.

"Lucius Malfoy, why am I not surprised you managed to talk your way out of Azkaban?" Lyra scoffed but did not let up her grip on her wand still in her pocket.

His eyes darkened slightly, the smile on his face barely twitching as he regarded her curiously.  
"Clearly…"

"Why are you here? I'm quite sure Albus wouldn't invite you around for tea."

"I am merely here to settle matters concerning a wild beast in need of putting down, but do not worry, I am speaking of another."

Stiffening at his choice of words, Lyra had to grind her teeth to stop herself from cursing him where he stood. Seeing he had hit a nerve, his smirk returned full force, tapping his cane lightly against the hillside and taking a step closer much to her dislike.

"Word has it that you were there at _his_ downfall," Lucius commented offhandedly as if it was a light topic, "and I cannot help but wonder how you and a young baby survived when all others had fallen."  
"Why so curious?"

"But isn't everyone?" he shot back without giving her a chance to argue back, "a young baby left with nought but a scar, and a woman long thought died that day, back amongst the living…it almost makes you wonder…"

"Lucius," Lyra had never been so grateful for the unmistakable baritone voice that entered the conversation, "is there something you wish from Miss Sanguine? Although she is quite the time waster she does have duties around Hogwarts to fulfil."

Resisting the urge to glare at Severus for this jab, Lyra noticed that Lucius had indeed took a step back, looking at Severus curiously, his smile somewhat dimmed now.

"Of course, protecting the school from the dangerous escapee Sirius Black. But I wonder, should you not be considering the threat from within? There seem to be a number of dangerous animals prowling around Hogwarts lately."

His words had their desired affect and only the sudden iron grip of Severus' hand on her shoulder stopped her from doing something she would not regret, however the Ministry would not take her actions lightly.

"Lucius," Severus' tone was sterner than before, warning him against taunting her further.

With a final smirk he turned and left them alone on the grassy hill, Lyra seething. She could take him taunting her but if he threatened Remus again not even Severus would hold her back.

"Have you calmed down enough?" he asked as if talking to a child, "no wonder he enjoys taunting you."

"Let's not forget who gave him the ammunition," she shot back at him with a scowl watching him stiffen before feeling a little guilty…but only a little, "thank you for sending him off…seems he hasn't grown out of his unhealthy stalking of me."

"I can't see why he does," he replied stiffly looking as if he wished he had not bothered to interrupt.

"I'm offended," Lyra rolled her eyes, really wondering why she had hoped he would have said something else, "even sneaky bastards have standards."

The blank look on his face said it all to her.


	15. Chapter 15

Magic in the Moonlight

Chapter Fifteen

Lyra could remember the moment she first felt feelings more than friendship towards Severus. It had of course been when he had given her the best Christmas present in their third year. No one else had ever done something so thoughtful even though he had completely forgotten. In all truth she wouldn't have been bothered if he had not given her a gift, but the fact he had stayed up late working on her gift made it all the more precious. But she had lost it that night thirteen years ago, the missing weight on her wrist felt like part of her had been taken away in more ways that one.

There were other times she knew she felt things for him that went beyond being friends. Noticing the small things about him like how he would hide his smile behind his hair, a smile she had grown to like, and even his hair did not bother her. Several times she had caught herself reaching out with the urge to run her fingers through his hair. She also noticed his likes and dislikes, knowing that he had a dislike for anything too sweet but that did not mean by any means, that he did not have a sweet tooth. As children it had been so easy to see the real side of Severus Snape until the bullying had begun in full force. At that point he had tried to draw his real self behind cold, dark barriers, further helped along by his choice in friends. But he always let his defences down around her and Lily and it was those moments she treasured.

But of course she had begun to feel jealous of her best friend for the attention she received from Severus, and even more because of how blind Lily had been. Sure she had been happy to see him happy during their interactions; Lyra couldn't help but wish he would have looked at her like he did Lily. She couldn't understand why Lily never noticed how handsome he really was beneath the glares, scowls and somewhat greasy hair; his personality easily outweighed anything negative to her. Even though there had been times when Lily and Severus had begun to slip apart she had tried her best to keep them together knowing that such a split would devastate her friend. In the end she could do nothing to stop the eventual break between them but she had stayed with him in an effort to pick up the broken boy. And it had been then that she had truly come to know Remus. He had been everything she wanted, everything she needed and he looked at her like she was the only girl in the world worthy of looking at. It was how she had always wanted Severus to look at her.

At first she had thought she was simply with Remus because he was how she wanted Severus to be, but then it grew into something else. The shared suffering and knowledge, a bond had been formed that day he had bitten her by accident, and it had only grown as she came to know him better. Lyra felt like such a bad person for loving two people but Severus seemed to not want anything to do with her and so she had sided with Remus. It was undeniable that those years had been the happiest of her life despite the problems during the War and their monthly transformations. But now, after almost dying that night in Godric's Hollow, she had re-evaluated everything. She _was_ a terrible person. Remus deserved someone who loved him and only him, not someone like her who was split between two people. What made her feel even worse was that he knew of her feelings for Severus and he still loved her nonetheless. It was this reason that once she was strong enough to do things on her own she had left abroad. Even though it had been somewhat lonely she had enjoyed just visiting parts of the world she had only dreamed of, seeing the dragons of Romania, the merpeople of Venice and all the intriguing people she had met. Overall she had very much needed the getaway from everything, something Dumbledore had actually advised, but she was glad to be back home even though there were moments where she felt even more alone.

The winter weather had settled in as she had guessed, the promise of snow on the horizon, Harry had finally tracked her down during the weekend while the other students were out visiting Hogsmeade. Although she had been a little surprised to see him with Remus, the Hogwarts professor smiling over at her slightly as she neared, she could tell the sickness had fallen over him also judging by the tired look on his face, even using a cane to help him along. The pre-full moon illness really hit him hard compared to her, in Lyra's case it felt like having the flu hence her slightly sluggish movements. Joining the two, Harry looked between them.

"I guess you two know each other?" he asked as they paused on the long bridge that joined Hogwarts to the expanse of grounds beyond, leaning against one of the open arches.

"We went to school together," Remus answered with a soft smile, "us and your parents, even Professor Snape."

He looked surprised at this little bit of information, "so you both knew my parents?"

"I was best friends with Lily," Lyra sighed nostalgically, "James used to annoy the hell out of me until our third year and I started looking at him a bit differently…although old four eyes did enjoy winding me up sometimes."

"But," Remus added at Harry's frown, "we were all good friends by the time we left Hogwarts. You look just like James you know."  
"But you have your mother's eyes," Lyra ended his sentence for him with a chuckle making the boy smile warmly at the thought.

"Could you tell me more about them?"

"Of course but some other time, it's a bit of a long story," Lyra suddenly blinked at one vital piece of information she had yet to tell him, "oh yeah, by the way, I'm your Godmother."

Now Harry did look at her shocked before a light seemed to fill up his emerald eyes, something akin to joy on his bespectacled face.

"Really?" he asked quietly as if unable to believe her words.

Nodding, Lyra smiled softly, "Lily sort of ordered me. I believe her words were 'you'll make a great Godmother, just don't go teaching him any of your bad habits.'."

"Bad habits?" he blinked in confusion until Remus answered with a chuckle.

"Like her tendency to threaten anyone who messes with her friends and slacking off."

Huffing, Lyra merely rolled her eyes with a grin while Harry laughed lightly before something crossed his mind.

"Does that mean that I…could live with you?"

Surprised, it took a moment before she could reply, "You would really want to? I mean, you barely know me even if I am your Godmother."

He nodded furiously with a small lopsided smirk his father used to have, "trust me, you're much better than the Dursley's."

Shivering she patted his shoulder sympathetically, "Oh I bet, I remember Petunia from a kid, maybe I should drop by and remind her why she should be nice," she grinned darkly earning a shake of the head from Remus.

Hearing footsteps they noticed Severus heading their way, a scowl in place and two small slightly steaming potion bottles in hand. Cringing at the sight of the potions, Lyra shifted in her spot as he stopped in front of them.

"I have been asked to produce these potions for you," he announced coldly, "however I will not be hunting you both down just to deliver them."

"Thank you Severus," Remus gratefully took the potion before downing it much to Harry's shock.

The other was held out to Lyra who took it tentatively, "bottoms up," she muttered before following suit, shuddering once she had drunk it all, "eugh! I wish you could put sugar in it, maybe mix a bit of Firewhiskey in there."

The look Severus gave her could have made a stone bleed, no one mentioned messing with potions around him but Lyra as usual did not seem affected as she handed the potion bottle back to him. Determined to lighten the mood somewhat, Lyra turned and smiled down at Harry.

"So I hear you made seeker in your first year! I was a seeker at school too, and I hold the record for fastest catch I might add," she grinned challengingly, "think you can beat my record?"

Harry grinned back at her, "I know I can…but don't you have guard duty?"

"Not today, the Dementors are taking over today. All work and no play makes Lyra a very grumpy bugger," she patted his back, "come on then while everyone's at Hogsmeade, see you both later!"

Never mind her confusing love life, she was going to spend some quality time with her Godson in the one way she knew how, through Quidditch. James would have loved to see his son trying to beat her record.

After claiming their brooms and the snitch from its box, they headed to the pitch and let the small golden ball take flight. As they waited for the ball to fly a decent distance, Harry asked her a few questions concerning her school days. She told him that she had been sorted into Gryffindor, having made friends with Lily and of course how she had been terrible at potions, something they seemed to have in common. Mounting their brooms, they took off into the sky in search of the snitch. It had been fun, Lyra laughing as they raced at breakneck speed at having noticed the snitch at the same time. He had good instincts and definitely his father's flying ability but she had always triumphed over James when it came to manoeuvring in the sky. Winding this way and that, she even shot through one of the goal posts after the snitch in an effort to gain ground on Harry. He grinned over his shoulder at her as he stretched out for the snitch. Lyra grinned as she noticed the telltale sign in the fluttering of its wings that it was going to make a sharp turn in an effort to escape them. Diving beneath Harry, she rolled through the air as the snitch swung her way. Catching it in her left hand, she pulled her broom to a sharp halt just before the high stands, grinning at Harry and waving the snitch victoriously. But it had been a close call.

"How did you know where it was going to move?" Harry asked as they touched back down on the ground.

"You've got to keep an eye on its wings, not its body," she advised, "I noticed in our third match that if its wings jitter out of time it usually means it will take a sharp turn, from there you've got to guess where its going to go. Usually it prefers to go with the direction of the wind."

"I'll remember that for our first match," he grinned, "thanks Lyra. This was fun."

"Yeah it was," she smiled back at him before noticing the sun was going down.

Cursing quietly, she smiled a little nervously at Harry, handing him the snitch and her broom.

"Could you drop these off for me? I'm meant to be seeing Dumbledore and I'll be late."

He nodded in understanding and watched her dash off back to Hogwarts curiously, doubting that she really was going to see the Headmaster but maybe he would find out the truth at some point. Indeed, Lyra had lied, terribly as usual, and was in fact heading towards the third floor. Knocking briefly on the door, Remus looked somewhat relieved as he opened the door and allowed her in before locking it behind her.

"I was beginning to wonder if you'd forgotten," he chuckled a little, knowing there was no way either of them could ever forget.

"I was having far too much fun with Harry, he's a good boy," she smiled warmly before sighing tiredly, "I've never tried this Wolfsbane potion before…"

The reassuring hand on her shoulder told her as always that she was not alone.

"It is definitely a welcome reprieve being able to keep your mind, and it's easier, plus I'm here so don't worry."

"Okay," she muttered before resting her hand over his, "sorry for doing this to you."

She had been the one saying that they needed some distance, that he deserved better than her, but here she was as always. Remus merely shook his head as if she was being stupid, his hand moving and gripping hers lightly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, come on it would be better if we're in my office."

Heading into his office, locking the door also just in case, they stripped with very little awkwardness between them, after all they did not want their clothes ruined. It didn't take long before the transformation began, passing by a little quicker than normal and there was some pain relief which was definitely welcoming to Lyra. It was by far the strangest thing to have her own mind in a different body. Unable to help herself, she padded around the office on all fours, sniffing things and trying out different things as she got used to the feeling. Remus had merely curled up on his desk but watched her, amusement seemed to be shining in his golden eyes while his dark brown fur rippled as he stretched. It felt so strange it took a good hour or two before she finally settled down, curling up on the floor until a soft growl told her to do otherwise. Cocking her head at the other werewolf he merely pawed at the desk beside him in a clear message. Sniffing, she slowly padded over to him before leaping onto the large desk trying not to scratch it before laying down also. For some reason it felt like they had done this before as they curled up together, she wouldn't be surprised if they had done such things when they transformed, but _knowing_ she was doing it, and choosing to do so was truly a novelty. That night for the first time during her transformations, she fell asleep soundly beside Remus.


	16. Chapter 16

Magic in the Moonlight

Chapter Sixteen

A hand was softly shaking her awake, not wanting to stir her but in need of doing so. Lyra was too content though to wake until there was a soft, familiar chuckle.

"I'm afraid you will have to get up Lyra, something happened last night."

Grumbling, she curled up closer in Remus' embrace, not even caring that she was going back on her word. He chuckled once again, kissing the top of her head, a hand soft trailing down her back. It took a moment for her mind to process what he had said, her soft grey eyes snapping open to look up at him worriedly.

"What happened?"

Hurriedly dressed she quickly headed towards Dumbledore's office looking somewhat ruffled, walking stiffly with the aching of her bones. Like Remus she was meant to at least have a days rest after the full moon however after hearing about trouble that night she was instantly too worried to stay put. Almost barging into the Headmaster's office it was to find he and Severus in a slightly heated conversation, one sided of course. Dumbledore looked surprised to see her up and about however Severus scowled.

"Just the person we needed to see," he all but sneered shocking her, "was your _boyfriend_ with you all night last night? Or did you both go and help Black into the castle?"

"What?!" Lyra almost squeaked, ignoring his accusation, "Sirius got into the castle?

Dumbledore sent Severus a sharp look before nodding, "yes, he made it all the way to the portrait of the Fat Lady who refused to let him in. Now Lyra I suggest you sit down, you look as if you are about to drop my dear."

Gratefully sitting down, she winced and let out a long sigh, feeling fifty years older all of a sudden. Dumbledore even poured her a drink with a flick of his wand to which she downed quickly.

"Maybe I should take over guard tonight, kick the useless Dementors back to Azkaban."

"Not in your current state," the wizened wizard told her sternly.

Grumbling quietly, she couldn't help but agree, maybe she wasn't in the best state to be out hunting for Sirius. But the questions as to how he managed to slip by the Dementors taunted her mind. She felt like she should know the answer but it evaded her constantly.

"I suggest you leave this to us for now, rest for the day and then you can return to your duties."

Sighing in defeat, Lyra nodded and stood with a wince before ghosting past Severus and out of the office door. Making her way back to Remus' office slower than before, she tried to think of what she was missing concerning Sirius and the Dementors. Her mind was away in the clouds all the way back to his office, allowing herself in before looking up at him tiredly as if she hadn't slept. That's when it clicked as she gaped at him, stunning Remus slightly.

"Is something…wrong?"

"Sirius is an Animagus," she stuttered out as if it explained everything, which to her it did, but Remus obviously needed a little more information, "Dementors can only really _see_ humans. They don't care about animals!"

Realisation dawned on his face, "then…no wonder he slipped by last night! He knew that you wouldn't be on patrol."  
Her eyes darkened slightly at his accusation, "so you believe Sirius is guilty too?"

"I…I don't know," he replied truthfully, "but he's not helping his cause by trying to force his way into the Gryffindor common room."

Even though she knew he was right, she still didn't want to believe she was wrong, that Sirius had indeed betrayed Lily and James, that he was in fact a murderer. She may not have liked him at first during her school years but she had steadily grown to think of him as a friend, or something akin to a brother despite his continuous flirts. Some would think she was insane for believing such things when most would argue that it had been his fault she had been infected by the werewolf curse, but she had forgiven him. It had brought them together as friends and he had always had her back, just like James. To believe he had betrayed his best friend it would be as if he betrayed her personally also.

Not wanting to argue, she merely shook her head and slouched past him. Remus sighed wrapping an arm round her shoulders with a quiet apology before they headed back into his office knowing that a substitute would be taking over Remus' lessons for the day. Making sure his door was locked, the two almost collapsed into his bedroom, Lyra burying herself beneath his quilt. Remus chuckled lightly before following suit, wrapping his arms around her from behind making her sigh. She felt terrible again having crawled into his bed almost unconsciously, and even though he did not care, she did.

"Maybe I should sleep on the floor," she suggested but his arms tightened around her.

"Absolutely not. Just please relax Lyra…if you don't want me to hold you then I won't," he wasn't scolding her, wasn't even angry as he said it but she felt even worse, even more so when she gripped his arms.

"No, I feel better with you here Remus…just please kick me out, I'm a terrible person."

"You are not," he soothed, kissing the top of her head lightly, "and I will never kick you out. This has always been easier with you, I just wish that we could have met sooner…maybe…maybe things would have been different."

Feeling tears prickling at her eyes at the resigned tone in his voice, Lyra turned around and hugged him back.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…I don't even know why I keep trying to get close with Severus when he clearly doesn't feel the same. All its doing is hurting me but something won't let me stop going after him…"

His thumb brushed against her cheek as a few rebel tears slipped from her eyes, "I know Lyra, but no matter what you choose to do I still love you. You've been nothing but good for me all these years."

It made her feel even worse as she hugged him tighter, nestling against his chest as a few more tears fell down her cheeks. Why did these things have to be so difficult? Why couldn't Remus be like other guys who would either make her choice for her, or at least yell at her for being a bad person? She wanted him to yell at her, call her a bad person, tell her to leave and not come back. Anything to make it easier for her. But doing things the easy way was just not how she did things.

A few days later there was an annual Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Lyra watched from beside Dumbledore in one of the tall stands around the Quidditch Pitch. Most of the other Professors were sat around them, Remus on her left not having wished to miss Harry's match, Lyra grinned at her Godson's talents. The weather was horrendous, storm clouds over head pouring freezing rain down on them all while thunder rolled through the sky, the odd flash of lightning lighting up the game. Such conditions were quite dangerous as proven when one of the player's brooms was struck by lightning, however Lyra's eyes were on Harry as he gave chase to the snitch, the Hufflepuff seeker hot on his tail and overtaking him for a moment as they chased the small golden ball into the clouds above.

That's when something dark caught her eye. Lyra's attention snapped back down onto the Quidditch pitch. Stood by one of the entrances to the pitch was a large black, shaggy dog that was watching the match intently but made no move to show himself any further. Lyra elbowed Remus who followed her gaze only to suck his breath in shocked before a scream suddenly echoed over the sound of thunder. Looking up sharply there was a mass of black shrouds, the Dementors having come to see what was generating so much happiness from the crowds, but she gasped upon seeing Harry falling through the sky without his broom, heading straight for the ground. Dumbledore was stood up in seconds, a hand pointed at the falling Harry.

" _Astro Momentum!_ "

The boy's descent slowed before halting inches from the ground where he landed softly against the sodden ground. Already his teammates and a number from the crowd were rushing towards him but Dumbledore first turned to Lyra, anger shining in his eyes for the first time she recalled.

"I want those Dementors removed from Hogwarts, Lyra."

Nodding sharply, she pointed her wand up at the sky.

" _Expecto Patronum!_ "

The silver snake appeared once more, growing larger as it soared towards the Dementors, waves of light shooting from it as it hissed angrily at the horde, sending the dark creatures flying, fleeing away from the angered patronus that lashed out at any that dared to stray any closer to the pitch.

Once they had all been banished, the patronus curled in the air and vanished. Lyra felt a little sheepish as she always did after revealing her patronus, a knowing smile on Remus' face, however as she dared glance at Severus it was to find confusion only there. She had no time to read into his expression as she was hurrying her way out of the stands. Once back on ground level it was to find Harry already being lifted into Hagrid's arms, the half giant carrying him all the way to the medical ward. Lyra glanced over to where she had spotted the dog but the space was now vacated. After checking the Dementors were far enough away from Hogwarts, she too headed to the Medical Ward to find Harry coming around, looking a little battered and tired having once again been affected by the dark creatures.

"What happened?" he asked groggily, replacing his glasses on his face.

"The Dementors," Hermione informed him, all of his friends looking somewhat sombre, "Professor Dumbledore was furious, it was almost scary. And that Auror's patronus…"

Deciding to interrupt, Lyra walked over to his bed, Hermione oddly shying away from her.

"How you holding up Harry?" she asked worriedly.

"As well as I could be I suppose," he replied with an upturn of his lips, "I almost had the snitch too, I saw that jittering thing it does."

Pride swelled inside of her and she couldn't help but grin, patting his shoulder lightly, "that a boy!"

"Oh hey! It's you Lyra!" two identical voices shouted before she felt the two tallest boys suddenly hugging her.

Blinking in surprise at the ginger haired twins, realisation dawned on her and she gasped, hugging the two back.

"Oh Merlin! Look at you two all grown up! How's your mum? I really should come visit in the holidays."  
"Mum would love it, you worried her sick!" Fred grinned, or at least she thought it was Fred.

"Mum will kill you instead," George snickered.

"What the hell is going on?" Ron suddenly blurted out from his friend's bedside, Harry looking quite amused at the goings on.

"This is mum's cousin! You remember, mum used to talk about her all the time," George rolled his eyes while Ron could only stare at her dumbfounded.

However the brief happy moment vanished as Harry asked what had happened to his broom. Even Lyra winced as Ron held out the broken remains of his trusty broomstick. Harry looked mortified to say the least but they were unable to offer words of comfort as Madam Pomfrey hurried them all out with a scowl.

Outside the medical ward, she ruffled the twins' hair and told them she'd catch up with them later. Instead she headed towards Dumbledore's office. As she was about to knock, she paused upon hearing voices inside. Was that Severus she could hear?

"Headmaster, I truly am beginning to wonder if it was wise to bring those two to Hogwarts," Severus commented, "they may be safe thanks to the potion however their…links with Black are worrying to say the least. And Lyra's patronus earlier…"

She stiffened at this, almost forgetting to breathe as she waited for a response from Dumbledore.

"I assure you Severus that I trust those two, and Lyra's patronus is not as sinister as you believe."

There was a scoff from the potion's master, "After all that happened, what if something else happened during that moment? What if part of _him_ is…"

He was cut off sharply, "Voldemort would have had nothing to gain by trying to take over Lyra, not to mention I highly doubt he would find her mind a safe place. Is it truly not obvious as to why her patronus is what it is?"

"I don't see what you mean."

Oh no, was Dumbledore actually going to tell him?! Sure it was long overdue for him to find out the truth but in such a manner?! Resisting the urge to enter and stop the conversation, she waited with baited breath.

"Why do you still carry that charm bracelet of Lyra's?"

Blinking, she stared at the door shocked, he had found her bracelet? Kept it even? Maybe…just maybe it wasn't as hopeless as she imagined.

"You know why…" he replied quietly.

"Because of Lily's charm? Do you not think it time to let her go?"

"I cannot!" Severus almost growled, "my feelings never have and will not change."

Lyra felt her heart break. The door opened suddenly, having not even heard the approaching footsteps, and she found herself staring up at Severus who looking down at her surprised. Behind her she could see Dumbledore looking at her sadly knowing she had heard.

"Lyra."

She couldn't say anything. Instead she turned and quickly walked away leaving him confused but she didn't care at that moment. They had been the words she had needed to hear, that he could never love her not when he still loved Lily, but they were not the words she had wanted to hear. Even as she passed Remus in the hallway as he left his now empty classroom, she could say nothing, merely continued on her way like a ghost. Remus stared after her confused until he noticed Severus also walking his way from Dumbledore's office, a confused scowl on his face and the pieces fell into place.

"Did you say something to Lyra?" he asked the dark clad wizard stiffly.

"I said nothing to her," Severus sneered back, "she was the one listening in to other people's conversations."

Sighing, Remus shook his head lightly, "you are a brilliant wizard Severus, but sometimes you are, forgive me for saying this, an idiot."

As predicted Severus looked furious at his words but he quelled his anger in favour of stalking off down the hallway angrily. Just what in the blazes was wrong with everyone?!


	17. Chapter 17

Magic in the Moonlight

Chapter Seventeen

The weeks began to fly by and soon enough the Christmas holidays were upon them. Lyra couldn't wait to get away. After what she had heard from Severus she had withdrawn into herself, keeping mostly to the grounds around Hogwarts rather than spending time in the company of others. It was lonely but it was what she wanted for the moment. To be alone with her thoughts. Remus had tried to see her but she would also slink off to avoid him. It was nothing personal to him, Lyra just didn't think she could face him for the moment. She had been right, trying to pursue Severus was only bringing her pain, why couldn't she just be happy with Remus? Everyone had always said she and Remus were the perfect couple, in fact most had expected her and Remus to be the next ones to get married, something she didn't find at all displeasing, but she couldn't, not while she had feelings for another, and it was killing her.

Lyra wanted to visit her cousin Molly and catch up with the whole family, but right now she didn't feel like she had the strength to do so. Instead she took up a perch on a large boulder before the forbidden forest, staring out across the beautiful landscape sadly. Lessons must have finished for the day with the promise of the Christmas holidays tomorrow, most of the students were eager to return home. No doubt Remus would once again try finding her but she couldn't be bothered to hide like she had been doing, instead as she heard nearing footsteps she remained where she sat, toying with her wand as she transfigured the snow into small snowmen, watching them amble about before one fell over amusingly. When the footsteps stopped behind her, she looked backwards expecting to see the scarred professor to be stood there…not Severus in all his dark glory.

"What are you doing here?" she blinked at him shocked, her snowmen turning back to lifeless snow mounds as she flicked her wand.

Severus narrowed his eyes before he slipped his hand into his robes, taking out a familiar silver charm bracelet, "I believe this is yours."

Normally she would have gushed somewhat at the return of her precious bracelet however now she merely looked at it sadly before turning away.

"Would you have given it back to me if I hadn't heard your conversation?" she asked, trying to keep the hurt from her voice, sounding as nonchalant as possible.

Stiffening somewhat, he ground his teeth together, "Is there a particular reason you are acting so childish?"

"Me?" Lyra almost snapped, "is there a reason why you seem to hate my existence?! Would you have preferred that I had actually died that night?"

Severus' eyes widened a fraction in shock, "O-Of course not! Just because I may not be as _expressive_ as your boyfriend does not mean that I am not glad you are alive!" he almost snarled.

"Will you quit it with that?!" she was on her feet now, "why do you always have to compare with Remus?"

He frowned before smirking darkly, "I see, so not everything is going well in your little lover's paradise. It's no surprise considering who it is."  
"None of this is Remus' fault!" Lyra almost yelled now, "every problem we've ever had has been because of me! Just because I love two people!"

She was horrified that she had let such a thing slip but Severus immediately latched onto it was a sickened look.  
"I should have known that you wouldn't resist Black for long."

"I'm talking about you, you bloody idiot!"

Severus' eyes widened impossibly as he stared at her uncomprehendingly. Had she really just said that? No, no it wasn't possible. She loved Remus and he loved her, there was just no way! Lyra looked somewhere between horror-struck and on the verge of tears but there was also a look of relief in her eyes as if she had finally relieved herself of a heavy weight. But the silence between them quickly became unbearable and Lyra stormed back into Hogwarts almost afraid of him following her but she need not worry, Severus was still rooted to the spot by the boulder she had been sat on, staring after her in a new light. Had that been what Dumbledore had meant about her patronus not being as sinister as he had believed? And, oh Merlin, he had practically admitted the only reason he had kept her bracelet was because of Lily's charm. He felt like the world had given a nasty jolt from beneath him and only by his own will was he still standing.

Lyra almost ran into Remus as she entered Hogwarts, the usually smiling man looking worried as he stopped her from running off.

"Lyra? What happened? Are you alright?"

"I told him, Remus," she whispered horrified, "I told him and he couldn't even say a word. He didn't even disagree when I asked him about Lily's charm!"

Sighing, he pulled her into his arms, stroking her hair soothingly, "come on, you don't want to do this in the hallway."

Nodding wearily she followed him into his office where he sat down, pulling her onto his lap in a comforting embrace as she told him what had happened. By the end of her brief story she had calmed down somewhat and Remus looked oddly angry for once. She had only ever seen him angry a few times and each time she had she was grateful to see his gentle side more often.

"I can't believe he insinuated such a thing."

"I know but I suppose thinking about it he would have come to that conclusion…" she sighed quietly, "but at least I now know he'll never love me."

"Maybe you are giving up too soon," he chided her, "the Lyra I know does not give up so easily."  
Smiling faintly, she kissed his cheek, "thank you Remus but I don't know how much more disappointment I can take."

He tightened his embrace comfortingly, "I will always be here for you."

Her heart hammered in her chest at his words. Why couldn't Severus have said them? Why couldn't she just give up on him? But as Remus' lips met hers questioningly, Lyra couldn't help but give in, turning in his lap to kiss him a little more fiercely making him moan quietly.

"Are you sure you want this?" he muttered against her lips, his hazel eyes searching her grey orbs.

Lyra answered him with another kiss, straddling his lap as her hands cupped his face.

"I don't deserve you," she whispered as he kissed her face tenderly.

"Stop putting yourself down," he scolded, flicking his wand at the door to lock it before his hands returned to her hips, "you are not a bad person, you are just too loving and I wouldn't change that about you. Ever."

Apparating outside a rather large and slightly crooked house, Lyra smiled up at the building that looked just as homely as she remembered. The Burrow was truly a welcoming sight after so many years but she was truly looking forward to seeing her cousin again. At the sound of her Apparating the door opened, Fred and George grinning as they motioned for her to hurry up.

"Come on! We're gonna surprise mum," she chuckled at their antics.

Inside she found a number of the Weasley family inside. Ron and little Ginny along with the twins although she noticed their older siblings were nowhere to be seen. She supposed they were doing their own things now but it would have been nice to see Charley and Bill again, even Percy the little stick in the mud, he had always been. The two younger Weasley's looked surprised to see her, the youngest having never really met her before but it seemed Molly Weasley had told her children all about her. Glancing over at the large grandfather clock it was to see the hand with Molly's picture change to 'travelling' before tilting towards 'home'. Both Fred and George were grinning as they shoved Lyra behind the door just as Molly Weasley bustled into the house.

"Merlin! It was murder trying to get all the Christmas shopping," she sighed before waving her wand as her shopping bags expanded and landed on the counter, laden with food.

"You might want to add one more mouth to feed mum," Fred and George intoned eerily just as Lyra stepped out from behind the door with a grin.

"Hey cousin."

Molly almost jumped out of her skin as she spun round with wide eyes before pulling Lyra into a tight hug.

"Oh Merlin's beard! I never thought I'd see you again you stupid girl!" she laughed warmly, "after I heard what happened and you never got in contact…" she slapped Lyra's shoulder, "that's for not telling me you were alive!"

"Sorry Molly," she laughed, "but I'm here now! I've been at Hogwarts for the past few months, didn't your kids tell you?"

Molly shot the twins a glare while they scarpered with a laugh.

"I take that as a no," Lyra chuckled before smiling over at Harry as he came from downstairs, her godson looking a little surprised to see her there but smiled back at her.

Her cousin wouldn't take no for an answer when it came to Lyra stopping for the night. So when she woke up Christmas morning she headed downstairs with a yawn to find everyone awake and looking a little more excited than herself. Sitting herself down in a seat by the fireplace, Arthur passing her a drink of hot chocolate gratefully, Lyra watched as the kids unwrapped their presents. She had stowed a few of her own presents under the tree for the kids, having bought the twins a set of things that every budding mischief maker could need, Ron was given a signed book of Quidditch's most famous players and Harry's had been somewhat special. He looked surprised to find a golden snitch in a small box, even more at the names engraved on it.

"It was the first snitch I ever caught," she answered his look, "I got the team to sign it for me," she pointed at the engraving on top of it, "and of course James had made sure his signature was above everyone else's."

"Wow…thank you Lyra," he smiled up at her warmly, truly treasuring the snitch with his father's signature etched into it, "but are you sure you can give this to me? Isn't it special to you?"

Lyra waved a hand, "nah, James would have been proud of you and so am I, you deserve it," she ruffled his hair fondly.

"Here you go my dear," Molly handed a small present to her, "it came last night before we went to bed although there's no name."

Looking curiously at the small present, finding no note or anything with it, she unwrapped it and almost gasped at the silver charm bracelet that fell out into her lap. Smiling softly, her eyes roaming over the charms that hung from it, she supposed it was not his style to send her a note with it, not when she knew who it was from anyway.

"That's a beautiful charm bracelet," Molly eyed it up curiously, "an admirer?"

"I honestly don't know," she replied truthfully but just the fact he had sent it to her meant something.

Christmas dinner was the best she had had in a long time, the warm family setting lifting her mood even further. She was glad Remus had persuaded her to go see her cousin and her family although she worried about him being alone, especially since tomorrow was a full moon. Severus had left a small potion bottle on his desk, one for each of them, to use during the holiday to which she was grateful for. But despite her cousin's complaints, there was no way she could stay around them for the full moon. They still didn't know about her…condition.

"I'll be fine, I'll be heading back to Hogwarts soon anyway," she assured her worried cousin.

"Alright, but don't be a stranger! I expect at least a letter every now and then if you don't drop by."  
"Yes, yes," Lyra chuckled hugging her cousin goodbye before waving to the others before disapparating.

Appearing in Godric's Hollow, as always she paused in the centre of the village, staring fondly at the statue in the centre, changing its shape to reveal a statue of James, Lily and little Harry.

"I miss you Lily," she whispered to the statue as if hoping for a response, "I could really do with your help."

Sighing, knowing there was going to be no reply, she turned and headed towards her old home. She had been home several times during the years but had tried her best to stay away after losing her best friend in a nearby house. Shivering at the thought, Lyra hurried into her home and flicked her wand turning the lights on. Everything was as it should be but no matter how she tried to relax, she could not. As she looked outside her window, her eyes fell on the ruined Potter household. For a brief moment she was sure she spotted something move in the shadows of the house but did she dare return to the scene? Another flash and she was out, heading towards the ruined house warily.

Wand in hand, Lyra cautiously walked through the ruined house, trying not to imagine how it had been before as she walked through it. Spotting the old room she had stayed in a few times, Lily and James' bedroom, Lyra was steadily feeling more agitated with coming into the house. After a few minutes of searching she found nothing that could have moved. Turning around to gratefully leave, her eyes widened as a huge black dog suddenly leapt on her, bowling her over and onto her back. Grunting in pain, Lyra stared up at the dog shocked.  
"S-Sirius? What the hell are you doing?!"

She tried to move but the dog growled at her lowly in warning. Rolling her eyes, Lyra stared straight up at him.

"You do know if I had wanted to I could have easily incapacitated you by now?"

The dog cocked its head to the side slightly before slowly letting up, jumping off her and allowing her to sit up.

"About bloody time, and as I said, what the hell were you thinking coming here?" he growled again before she sighed, "come on," she motioned for him to follow, noticing he was hesitant to do so, "I'm not going to hand you in, I'm the only bloody person who thinks your innocent so you are going to tell me exactly what happened, is that clear?"

The dog bobbed its head before padding softly after her, leaving the Potter's house with a grateful shudder, before entering her own house. Once the door was closed she turned and found Sirius no longer a dog, dressed in rags that had clearly been the uniform of Azkaban. He had changed since she had last seen him, looking almost as ragged as Remus with his dark, shoulder length hair a mess and dirt covering his face and any visible skin where tattoos didn't exist. Even his dark eyes seemed somewhat haunted from his time in Azkaban but there was a hint of madness behind them that made her suddenly wonder if she had been right.

"You…" Sirius licked his lips, his voice sounding a little hoarse, "you believe I'm not guilty?"

"I said so didn't I? I like to think I'm not wrong that you wouldn't betray James."  
"Not on my life!" he snapped quickly, "I would have rather died than sell out James!"

"I know you would," Lyra offered him a small smile before embracing the man, shocked by how thin he felt but he gratefully returned the embrace, glad for human company for a change however she soon pulled back from him with a cringe, "dear Merlin! You are not staying in this house unless you have a bath!"

Sirius let out a bark of laughter, his face looking younger as he did so and it only made her smile again.


	18. Chapter 18

Magic in the Moonlight

Chapter Eighteen

To say the story Sirius Black told her was a surprise was the understatement of the century. She listened silently as he recounted everything that had happened after she had alerted him to danger with her patronus, even including his previous worries about something being wrong with Peter. Why had she not considered the boy who had always been in James and Sirius' shadow? When he told her that James and Lily had made Peter their secret keeper by his request, Lyra couldn't help but wish she had known.

"I trusted the wrong person and blamed those I should not have," Sirius admitted glaring down at the ground, looking somewhat better after cleaning up and raiding her fridge for something to eat, "could you ever forgive me?"

Sighing, Lyra ran a hand over her face tiredly, the night was drawing closer and so was her transformation, "of course Sirius, and I believe you, I can't believe I didn't see it myself. Peter was acting more nervous than usual…and he's still alive but at Hogwarts?" Sirius nodded.

"I'd ask for your help but just having you believe me is enough," he grinned lopsidedly, "and I don't want you getting in trouble for helping me."

"It wouldn't be the first or last time," she chuckled before shuddering, glancing outside as the sky darkened, "ugh, is it that time already?"

Sirius glanced between her and the window, "have you been taking that Wolfsbane potion?"

"Yeah no worries," she stood with a stretch, "you can stay upstairs if you want," she flicked her wand at the door locking it and setting up a few protective and silencing charms.

Scoffing, the escaped prisoner sent her a winning smirk.

"Don't mind me, you forget we used to do this without that potion."

She cringed as she recalled before motioning for him to turn around, "fine but I'm not having you watching me strip. Any peeking and I **will** hex you."

He held up his hands in surrender but was still grinning as he turned and faced the wall. Her transformation went well, still feeling the pain but not nearly as unbearable as it used to be, and within moments she was on all fours, nudging Sirius' back with her snout almost making him stumble forwards.

"Damn, I swear you've gotten bigger," Sirius eyed her up but not as if she was a monster like she was used to being looked at.

He patted her head to which she growled at quietly making him laugh. She leapt into the seat she had vacated and curled up, listening to him as he started recalling their adventures as kids.

As the night gave way to morning, Lyra turned back with a shudder, quickly pulling on her clothes as Sirius turned away once again. Feeling shattered, she yawned and fell back into her chair with a wince despite her growling stomach.

"You sit there and I'll get you something," Sirius offered not allowing her to get up.  
"Thanks," she grumbled tiredly closing her eyes for a moment before opening them to find a rather well made sandwich held out to her.

Chuckling, she ate it gratefully before settling down ready to fall asleep when there was a knock at her door. Lyra visibly paled. Sirius darted towards the curtained windows, peering between a crack before cursing.

"Shit, it's Dumbledore."

"Back door," she quickly shoved him towards it, "and be careful will you? No more trying to break into the Gryffindor common room, you scared poor Ron out of his mind last time."

"I'll try but no promises," he smirked before giving her a quick one armed hug, "take care of yourself too Lyra."

Watching him turn into his dog form and take off running through the village, she headed back to the front door, unlocking it with her wand before opening it. Indeed Dumbledore stood there a smile on his face and although she tried her best not to worry as he glanced around her house behind her, she couldn't help but think he knew who had just been in her home.

"How are you Lyra?" he asked curiously, "I heard you visited your cousin for Christmas."

"Yes, Molly was happy to see me although not happy that we kept it a secret that I was still around."

"Ah yes, it was unfortunate but necessary as I keep reminding you. Now then, if you are up to it we shall return to Hogwarts, I believe that Remus was most worried about you."

Even though in all honesty she wanted to go to sleep, she nodded and left her home, surprised when he held out an arm for her, clearly understanding she didn't really have the strength to apparate. Clasping his arm, they vanished, appearing inside Hogwarts, one of the Headmaster's perks before leading her to the kitchens.

"Now I suggest we first fill you up, you look starving my dear."  
"Well I had a sandwich," she argued weakly, even though it had been food it was hardly substantial for her hunger, but that didn't make her any less grateful to Sirius.

After opening the portrait to the kitchen, House elves clambered round determined to help the two.

"Could you kindly send up some dinner to Professor Lupin's office for two," Dumbledore asked the nearest house elves with a kind smile.

"Of course Headmaster! Right away Headmaster!" they eagerly bound away to follow the orders before smiling at Lyra who nodded gratefully.

Making her way through the deserted hallways, the students not due back for a week, Lyra almost shuffled her way onto the third floor.

"Sometimes I hate how big this place is," she grumbled to herself.

"You are back early."

Jumping at the voice, Lyra actually stumbled and had to hold the wall to stop herself from falling over, looking back to see Severus stood there looking somewhat amused at her clumsiness.

"Merlin! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" she sighed, "yes, Albus seems to think I'm unable to look after myself. I was just heading to Remus' office for my dinner…you could come join us you know."

His eyes darkened slightly and seemed ready to turn away and leave until his eyes caught something glint in the corner of his eye. Looking at her right wrist he noticed the silver charm bracelet in its rightful place and his eyes softened slightly. Lyra understood that he was not like Remus, she had to be careful not to push him away, take things slowly if she wanted a hope of having her feelings returned.

"I suppose I could…" he replied finally a little slowly, clearly wondering if he was making the right choice, but judging by the growing smile on Lyra's face, he had.

The pair carried on their way towards Remus' classroom and into his office, barely knocking when Remus answered it looking a little ragged and tired like herself, but brightening at the sight of her.

"I was beginning to worry," he started but she cut him off with a chuckle.

"So Albus said, you worry too much."

He looked surprised to see the potion's master with her, "Severus?"

"I asked him along," Lyra smiled happily, "please tell me dinner's been sent up, I feel like I could eat a Hippogriff."

"I hope not literally."

The pair entered his office and the smell of food almost overloaded her thoughts. With a quick forward apology, she dug into her meal almost frantically. Severus arched an eyebrow at her.

"Is she always like this after the full moon?"

"Oh yes," Remus chuckled weakly, "trust me when I say you have not seen the worst of it."

"I can hear you," Lyra shot him a playful glare before sitting backwards with a content sigh, feeling a little better now, "so how have your holidays been so far Severus?"

The potion's master looked a little awkward before he seated himself, Remus sitting beside her as he helped himself to his own meal.

"It was nothing special…"

Lyra arched an eyebrow wondering if he really expected her to believe he had done nothing at all. Maybe she had been a little daring when she had invited him to join them.

"So you've not been working on anything at all?"

"Well…" he admitted after a short pause, "I have been trying to adapt the Wolfsbane potion for a better taste."

She brightened up at this, "Really? Wow, still I should have known you'd be able to make the Wolfsbane potion so easily, being your potions partner for years really made me feel inferior," she chuckled as he snorted, seeming to relax somewhat at the easy subject.

"That was because you were terrible, I cannot fathom how you passed your Auror training."

"Many sleepless nights I assure you," she cringed at the memory.

Remus smiled softly as they continued their conversation, talking mostly about the old days but expertly avoiding the topic of Lily. He chose to remain silent, eating slower than Lyra, instead watching the two interact, and noticing that there was something in Severus' eyes that he had never seen before. He was **enjoying** their nostalgic conversation.

However their weariness was quickly becoming apparent as Lyra looked far too comfortable in her seat, her eyes half closing until Remus chuckled.  
"I'm surprised she's stayed awake so long."  
"I'm not tired…" she muttered but clearly was struggling to keep her eyes open.

Severus rolled his eyes before standing, "I shall show myself out."

His point was made clear, believing that she would be sleeping with Remus and although the majority of the time she did, she couldn't help but feel suddenly awkward about it. Waking up somewhat, she stood up surprising both men.  
"Can I have a quick word with you?" she asked Severus as she walked with him out of the office.

Once they were outside in the hallway, he turned and looked down at her, his eyes once again hiding his emotions.

"If this is about you sleeping with…him," it obviously took a lot for him not to call Remus 'werewolf' or something else.

"Not really," Lyra sighed, "what I said before Christmas…" Severus' hands tightened in his pockets, "I'm sorry for dumping that on you but I did mean it…even it if doesn't seem like it," she added at the look on his face.

Once again there was the awkwardness between them and she began to regret being brutally honest with him.

"When did you…" he asked slowly, almost not wanting to hear her answer but he was having trouble finding the right words.

"When did I figure out my feelings?" she finished with a small smirk, "our third year," his eyes widened in surprise.

Had it really been that long? In fact he couldn't believe it, not when she had never hinted at anything or her interest, not when she had always played the healer between he and Lily during times where they grew distant.

"But you…never said anything."

"Sev," the use of his old nickname sent shivers down his spine for some reason, "I wasn't blind. I knew you cared about…Lily," his eyes hardened slightly but he said nothing as she continued, "who was I to compare against that? I tried my best to try and forget my feelings and that's when I fell in love with Remus…but after a while I knew that I still had feelings for you."

"And yet you are with him," he pointed out the obvious, trying to keep the hint of jealousy from his voice, why was he jealous of the werewolf?

"Remus was daring enough to ask me out," she couldn't help but chuckle, "and that's a lot coming from the shy, bookish Gryffindor who let his friends get away with too many things….besides there is always the problem that there are very few people who would willingly go out with a werewolf."

There, it always came back to that. She was a werewolf and who better to be in love with than another werewolf? And whose fault had it been that she was in this position? There were so many who could be put to blame for the accident however Severus had always felt at blame. She would not have been there if he hadn't been curious, attempting to have Potter and friends expelled. She would not have moved into the way of the werewolf if he had not frozen in horror at the creature. She had been protecting him and it was because of this that he hated himself, for being weak, and now she would forever live with the curse of the werewolf. But she had never blamed him, nor Remus or even Sirius, in fact she had claimed the only one at fault was herself.

Noticing his thoughtful look, Lyra cocked her head curiously up at him but did not ask what he was thinking. Not when she probably knew what he was thinking.

"It doesn't matter anyway," she broke through his thoughts, "I should know when I'm beaten. You still love Lily…"

The sad smile on her face almost made him cave in, daring to break through the barriers round his heart. She knew she shouldn't but she couldn't resist, she needed one last sure fire thing to know that it would not be possible between them. If so they she would admit defeat.

"Will you…let me try something?" she asked, oddly reminding her of the time she and Remus first kissed in the Shrieking Shack, "you don't have to do anything but…I'll leave you be afterwards."

Severus narrowed his eyes curiously but knew better than to ask, instead nodding lightly, beginning to wonder if he would regret it as she took a step closer to him, removing his personal space. His dark eyes kept focused on hers even as he noticed that one of her hands raised slowly as if not to spook him like you would a nervous dog. Stiffening slightly as her fingers slipped into his dark tresses, running her fingers through his hair to his surprise before she leant forwards. Severus stopped breathing as her lips neared his, his mind that had been previously a whir of thoughts suddenly blanked just as her lips met his tenderly.

Severus didn't know what to do for a brief moment, strange emotions assaulting him and almost overpowering him. He had never been kissed before, never allowing anyone close enough to try in his Death Eater days, and the feeling was quite overwhelming. As her lips parted from his it took all his restraint to stop himself leaning forwards and recapturing her lips. She smiled softly, her hand falling to her side before she turned and returned to Remus' office. Severus almost pulled her back, immediately missing the closeness that no one had ever given him, missing the feeling that had dared to swallow him up and was now leaving him cold. That kiss had meant to be a parting of ways and yet he felt like that would not be the end. Could he truly love another? One who had been with him almost as long as Lily had, had been there for him during their years at Hogwarts, had secretly cared about him greater than a friend. Shaking his head lightly, he turned and stalked down the corridors, he had other things to worry about.


	19. Chapter 19

Magic in the Moonlight

Chapter Nineteen

Once the students returned time seemed to fly by at Hogwarts, winter giving way into spring and for a while things seemed to be calm. Harry's ruined broom had been replaced by a Firebolt, a late Christmas gift but no one knew who it was from except Lyra. When Hermione grew worried that Sirius had sent and cursed it to deal with Harry, Lyra had decided to take the claim for the Firebolt, saying that she had bought it for Harry after he lost his Nimbus 2000. There were no further questions however the smart young witch seemed determined that there was something strange going on judging by way she stared at her and Remus as they passed.

Lyra spoke to Severus when she could, often finding him stalking the halls to take points from students, something she found somewhat amusing. As she had thought, taking things slow was proving fruitful however she was also left at a stalemate when she returned to Remus' office on a night. It wasn't that she didn't have her own quarters that Dumbledore had offered her however she had grown so used to being with Remus, she almost found it impossible to sleep without him nearby. This had developed after that night thirteen years ago. After what had happened she had begun to have nightmares concerning what had happened only most of the time they ended with her never surviving and it terrified her. Death terrified her despite how often she had risked her life for others and at that time only Remus had kept the nightmares away. Even in the Burrow at Christmas the night she had stopped she had felt them resurfacing and had also been glad the next day when Dumbledore had come to escort her back to Hogwarts. She felt ashamed to admit that sleeping alone was a terrifying prospect.

It was once again a full moon that night, Lyra had taken her Wolfsbane potion as she had been watching Severus brew the potion, the dark clad wizard not seeming to mind her silent observations. But she had soon returned to Remus' side, depositing his own potion on the table beside him before frowning, noticing a familiar piece of paper in his hands.

"Isn't that the Marauder's Map?" she asked curiously, peering over his shoulder.

"Harry had it," he chuckled a little not taking his eyes from the map, looking at it almost fondly, "seems the troublesome twins pilfered it from Filch in their younger years and passed it onto Harry."  
"Funny how these things happen," she smiled warmly before frowning, "isn't that…" she pointed at the map only for her eyes to widen along with Remus'.

They could see the small labels of Harry, Ron and Hermione moving from Hagrid's hut towards the castle only they were accompanied by someone else.

"Peter Pettigrew?" Remus whispered aghast, "but that's…not possible!"

Lyra paled, she had forgotten to tell Remus about her meeting with Sirius and what he had told her, however before she could tell him he was up and heading out of his office.

"Wait up Remus!" she called, chasing after him as he darted out of Hogwarts, heading for the Whomping willow where they had last seen the trio's names heading towards, "there's something I need to tell you."  
"Can it wait Lyra?" he asked hurriedly.

"Not at all," she matched his pace but dropped her voice even as they entered the deserted grounds, "Sirius was at Godric's Hollow when I went back over the holidays."

That halted him in his tracks, a look of horror and anger on his face.

"He what?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"  
"I completely forgot I'm sorry," she hurriedly tried to explain as they began speed walking again, "but seriously, I talked with him and he told me what happened. It was Peter, he was the one who betrayed Lily and James, they made him their secret keeper because Sirius claimed he was the obvious choice, which I agree with. Peter faked his death and blamed all those deaths on Sirius even though he was the one who did it!"

Remus stared at her evenly, "and you are sure he wasn't lying?"  
"Absolutely, Remus trust me, we saw Peter's name on the map and the map does not lie, remember?"

Slowly he nodded, his shoulders still tense but looking a little better to know that Sirius was in fact innocent. Smiling slightly, the two made their way towards the large tree that dared to swipe at them. Using a branch to prod the knot at its base, they climbed through the hole as quietly as possible. Stepping out into the Shrieking Shack all it took was the sounds of raised voices for them to realise where the trio were.

Hurrying up the steps, the pair quickly barged into the old piano room, Remus' wand in his hand as he hurriedly disarmed Harry who currently had Sirius pinned.

"Step back Harry," Remus told him before standing over Sirius.

"Going to kill me Remus?" he asked with a grin that was soon returned.

Offering a hand, he pulled Sirius to his feet and embraced his old friend warmly while the trio looked on in shock.

"Did you only just tell him the truth or something?" Sirius shot Lyra a wry look.

"I forgot alright, I've had more things on my mind," she harrumphed before giving him a quick embrace also, "and I see you managed to regain your layers of dirt already!"

"You two were helping him all along?!" Harry looked at them disbelieving, anger growing on his face, "both of you!"

"Harry," Lyra took a step forwards, "you have to trust me, what you've heard about Sirius is false."

Remus nodded still at Sirius' side however said escaped criminal was not helping his case as he glared over at Ron, or in particular his rat.

"He's here Remus! He's here! I'm so close to finally finishing this!"  
"No!" Hermione yelled, standing in front of Lyra's godson, "if you want to kill Harry you'll have to kill me first!"

"Only one person shall die today," Sirius commented before Harry leapt forwards.

"And it will be you!" however Lyra grabbed him and held him steady.

"Calm down Harry, just listen to us and we'll explain it all."

He seemed to calm a little and she believed she had gotten through to him when Hermione suddenly shouted out again.

"No! We can't trust them! Lupin and Lyra are werewolves!"

"You really are the smartest witch of your age," Remus commented with a small laugh although both he and Lyra were suddenly feeling on edge.

"How…how long have you known?" Lyra asked a little breathlessly.

"Since Professor Snape set the essay," she replied warily however Harry was staring up at her as if finally putting the puzzle pieces together.

Letting go of him she immediately shied away back towards Remus and Sirius, taking a deep breath and looking at them imploringly.

"Just listen to us, afterwards you can do what you think is right but first give us a chance to explain," she shot Sirius a warning look as he stared at the rat in Ron's hands excitedly.

The three looked between each other before nodding willing to listen to them. Remus cleared his throat.

"I will have to start at the beginning, when I first came to Hogwarts. Although nowadays Snape's potion keeps myself and Lyra in control of ourselves during a full moon, it was not always like that. Before, when we were students, we all went to Hogwarts together. Myself, James, Sirius, Peter, Lily, Lyra and Snape. As a werewolf I was taken here to transform monthly, hence why it became known as the Shrieking Shack, although during our second year my friends found out about my little furry problem. It was then they decided to become Animagi so they could keep me company during my transformations."

"Hurry it up Remus," Sirius almost growled, bouncing on the spot almost, "I've waited too long for this!"

"Five more minutes won't do any harm," Lyra chided him allowing Remus to carry on with his story.

"It was during our third year when Sirius pulled a somewhat tasteless prank on Snape," Sirius snorted at this but sent Lyra an apologising glance to which she smiled at, "Sirius told Snape to come here on a full moon. Lyra was quite good friends with Snape so when he followed us she had to come along to keep him out of trouble," Lyra chuckled at this before her hand fell onto his shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly as he looked somewhat pained with the next part of his story, "at the time without the Wolfsbane potion I had no control around humans and so when they entered I…attacked them. James came to rescue them both but I had already bitten Lyra effectively passing on the werewolf curse to her also."

The trio looked shocked between the two, Remus' hand resting against her own with a light squeeze but however that was when someone else joined their reunion.

Severus was suddenly stood in the doorway, disarming Remus in seconds, his wand pointed between them.

"Well isn't this a surprise?" he sneered, "the Headmaster will be pleased to know that I was right about you Lupin."

Sirius stepped forward, "how like you to jump to conclusions Snivellus, why don't you go back and play with your chemistry set?" however he was cut short by the wand suddenly pressed to his throat.

"Severus I…" Remus began but the look he sent the brunette man halted him in his tracks.

"Sev," Lyra suddenly stepped forwards, "just listen to what he has to say."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "I should have known you would side with them," she couldn't hide the hurt that flashed across her face as he motioned his wand at Sirius, "and you, the Dementors are so looking forward to you they may even give you a kiss. Is that a flash of fear I notice there?" he taunted with a sneer, "I've heard it's almost unbearable for someone to watch the kiss being delivered however I shall try my best," he looked over at Harry and the others, "you three, out. Now."

Lyra noticed a second late as Harry slipped Hermione's wand from her pocket before pointing it at Severus while he wasn't looking.

" _Expelliarmus!_ " he yelled, his disarming spell sending the Professor flying backwards into the four poster bed that collapsed on top of him.

Lyra stared wide eyed back at her godson, "bloody hell Harry! That was some pretty impressive disarming but maybe you could have held back a little?"

Harry pointed the wand back at them, "carry on with the story. I want to know the truth."

Nodding, Remus decided to skip towards the point, "when we learned that Lily and James were in danger from Lord Voldemort, they created a secret keeper so no one else would be able to know or enter their home. At first we thought Sirius was their secret keeper but it was in fact Peter Pettigrew."

"The one he killed?" Harry waved the wand at Sirius with a scowl.

"No, we thought he was dead but he faked his death," Lyra now added, "we didn't believe it when we saw him on the Marauder's Map earlier which is why we came. He's right there in Ron's hands. Peter was an Animagus too and that was his form."

Ron began holding the visibly squirming rat closer to him, "th-they're mad!"

Rolling his eyes, clearly getting tired of waiting, Sirius motioned for the rat, "just give us the rat and we can prove it!"

"I swear it won't hurt him if it's not true," Remus soothed the panicking boy before Sirius took the rat from him.

Dropping the rat, Sirius aimed Severus' claimed wand at the rat but he darted off the piano, running across the keys as Remus' and Lyra's spells barely missed the fleeing rat. However as it made a dash for the door, their three spells hit the rat. In an instant there was a short, rounded man stuck in the gap of the door, trying his best to squirm out and away from them. Sirius and Remus grabbed hold of him and hauled him backwards, surprising the three teens who stared at the new man in shock, his ragged appearance even worse than Sirius', his hair in balding patches while his clothes looking like disgusting rags that had never been washed. Lyra wondered if he even remembered how to be a human.

"Remus…Sirius…Lyra!" he cried with fake joy, "my friends…." Before he tried to run past them, the two men easily catching him and throwing him back, wands pointed at him.

"Don't even try that Peter," Lyra growled, "we know what you did, you betrayed Lily and James!"

"I never did!" he cried pathetically, "it was him!" he pointed wildly at Sirius.

"We're already past this," Remus scoffed, "you sold the Potter's out to Voldemort didn't you?"

"H-H-He has his ways! He was g-g-going to kill me!" Peter whimpered, trying to dart away from them.

"What did you think we'd do with you once we found you?" Sirius laughed darkly.

In an attempt to win someone over to his side, Peter darted over to Hermione, begging at her feet.

"Kind girl, smart girl, you believe me don't you?"

Hermione backed away from him disgusted before he quickly rounded on Ron who looked equally as horrified.

"I was a good pet wasn't I? Your little Scabbers!"

"Get off me!" Ron glared at him before he scampered backwards, begging on his knees to Harry.

"Harry, Harry! You look just like your father, but you're kind like your mother! Your father wouldn't have me killed, he would have shown me mercy!" he yelled as Sirius grabbed him and threw him backwards at the piano angrily.

"You dare talk to Harry about his parents?! You are about to get just what you deserve, what I spent twelve years in Azkaban for," he nodded to Lyra and Remus, "together!"

"No! Wait!" Harry suddenly interrupted, looking between the three and especially Lyra, "my father wouldn't want to see his best friends turn into murderers. Let him go to Azkaban."

The grateful look on Peter's face vanished at the mention of the wizarding prison. Although Sirius demanded blood, he settled for the other option while Lyra conjured ropes to bind Peter. Deciding on how they would move, Ron and Lupin tied to Peter so he could not escape, Lyra, Sirius and Harry led the way out of the dark tunnel.

"You know," Sirius suddenly spoke up, his arm round Harry's shoulder, "you dad made me your Godfather," Lyra smiled at how awkward he sounded as he offered Harry a home with him once his name was cleared, "of course that's if you want to."

Harry and Lyra laughed, "we've already been over this, a criminal and werewolf are far better than the Dursleys."

Exiting the tunnel and out into the night air, Lyra took in a deep breath of fresh air before sighing, it felt like she was forgetting something as she watched Remus lead Peter out of the tunnel, Hermione helping Ron walk behind them. It wasn't until Hermione's horrified eyes fell on her and Remus that it clicked.  
"Harry!" Hermione yelled pointing past him.

Lyra looked horrified over her shoulder to see the full moon rising behind them. Suddenly pain hit her and Remus, not so much herself but her anxiety made it all the more worse. Sirius was suddenly gripping his old friends.

"Remus! Remus my friend, have you taken your potion tonight?!" Remus barely managed to shake his head as he cried out in pain, beginning to change shape as Sirius glanced back at Lyra who nodded.

"I've had mine….go…get the others out of here!" she yelled through gritted teeth before falling to her knees with the pain.

An ear-splitting howl rang through the air.


	20. Chapter 20

Magic in the Moonlight

Chapter Twenty

Sirius was thrown off Remus as he finished transforming, the dark brown werewolf curling up in on himself, clawed hands holding his shoulders and chest as if trying to restrain himself. The trio of teenagers looked warily and horrified at the change, Hermione daring to take a step forward.

"P-Professor? Professor Lupin?" she tried to approach him like a wounded puppy but it was a mistake as he raised his head, eyes narrowing with a snarl.

Slowly he moved towards them just as Severus appeared from the hole, glaring at the three.

"There you are Potter!" he snarled, grabbing the boy by his collar before hearing the growl behind him.

Spinning round, he stared wide eyed at the familiar werewolf that now towered over him and the teenagers, a clawed hand raised and knocking them back. Suddenly Sirius' shaggy dog form appeared, leaping at the werewolf in an effort to knock it back from the group of humans but to little effect as he easily tore the dog from him, sending him sprawling with a whimper. Once again the werewolf advanced on the group when another black blur added to the mix.

Another werewolf now stood between them, black fur rippling with a growl but the strange white flash through its mane told them just who the werewolf was. The female werewolf glanced backwards at them before back at the other werewolf, growling lowly before leaping at him. The two fell, rolling across the grassy ground as they clawed at each other, the male werewolf having no control around humans, so much so that he didn't seem to recognise her. As teeth buried into her left hind leg she howled out in pain before ramming the other werewolf against the Whomping Willow, dazing him considerably while she back tracked, limping backwards.

"Lyra!" Harry tried to run forwards but she growled back at him, shaking her furred head just as Remus returned with his attack.

Tackling the male werewolf again, she managed to pin him down with her clawed hands, growling lowly in his snapping face, determined to make eye contact. Slowly he began to calm, focusing more on her than those behind her just as a howl split through the air snapping his attention away from her. Lyra too sniffed, her ears twitching at the human made sound. Getting up off him, the dark brown werewolf took off towards the forbidden forest. Whining as she stood on all fours, her left back leg tender, she looked back at the group. Harry was looking at her shocked as she motioned with her head for him to follow after Sirius, snorting at him before her eyes fell on Severus. Cringing at the look in his eyes, Lyra turned and padded away, limping and unable to run after the male werewolf with ease but she had to get away from him. The way he had looked at her…as if she had been the one that had tried to attack them. It hurt so much she had to resist howling loudly.

Hearing a scuffle ahead in the forbidden forest, she hurried towards it only to find the male werewolf nursing a scratched face, clearly something in the forest had disagreed with him. Whining to draw his attention, the werewolf looked up at her sharply before whining back. Limping towards him, she nudged him with her furred head, ordering him further from the castle, knowing he would never forgive himself if he attacked someone. As he bound off, she was about to follow him when she noticed a strange sight. Harry and Hermione ran by with a Hippogriff on their tail but they looked different, bandaged up and their injuries treated but she could not have left them only five minutes ago. They spotted her and Harry waved her over. Softly limping over to them with a curious look in her eyes, she listened as they explained that they had used a Time Turner on Dumbledore's orders in an effort to rescue Sirius who had ended up being caught.

"Can you help us?" he asked hopefully.

Although she was unsure how she would be of help, she bowed her furred head before they suddenly noticed a huge number of Dementors flying over their heads. Nudging the two teens onwards, they hurried towards a small lake to find the Dementors surrounding the past/present Harry and Sirius, the latter unconscious and about to have his soul stolen. Looking between the two, she nudged Harry with her head, clearly telling him that he could do it before watching with swelling pride as he conjured a corporal patronus. James' stag form pranced across the lake, sending the Dementors flying away from the scene just as the past/present Harry collapsed.

Lyra snorted suddenly at the sight of Severus finding them and levitating them both back towards the castle, why was she not surprised? But Lyra had Sirius' scent and pushed the two teens towards their Hippogriff friend who regarded her curiously. Taking the hint, they climbed onto the back of the animal before taking into the skies. Lyra led the way from below, prowling her way towards the castle as she caught Sirius' scent from one of the windows above. The hippogriff pulled up alongside the barred window but the window seemed to have been charmed against being opened by spells. Growling up at the two, they backed away from the window as Lyra suddenly leapt upwards, her back leg complaining at her as she gripped the wall with her claws, climbing up to the window before she clawed through the glass, shattering it with ease. Sirius leapt out and onto the Hippogriff's back while Lyra landed back on the ground, yelping as pain shot through her back leg.

Limping after them, she found that they had landed and within moments Sirius was running up to her, looking her over worriedly.

"Remus did a number on you," he tutted, "he's not going to be happy about this."  
She snorted at him but couldn't help but nudge his face with her snout. He chuckled and rubbed her furred head.

"Thanks for helping, Lyra," before he turned to say his goodbyes to Harry and Hermione.

Seeing her job was done, Lyra bobbed her head in goodbye before heading back towards the forbidden forest to search for Remus, limping all the way.

As morning arrived, Lyra limped out of the forbidden forest with Remus, her arm around his shoulders as he helped her walk. He looked pale, new scars lining his face, but he had looked completely mortified by what had happened to Lyra. She now had a few new scratches here and there that would heal without scarring but most damaging had been her leg that she had only made worse with her escapades that night. It took all he had to not run away in shame, instead helping her to the castle where she would need treatment.

"Stop it Remus, there is nothing to forgive," she sighed again, wincing lightly as they walked.

"It doesn't matter, I can't forgive myself," he spoke as though pained himself.

Making it to the medical ward in the early hours of morning, Madam Pomfrey hurried to help them both, Remus refusing help as he turned and left, too ashamed to stay by Lyra's side. She sighed sadly as he left, sitting down heavily on the bed opposite Ron who smiled weakly over at her. It wasn't long before Dumbledore had heard of her return and came to see her, smiling warmly at her, clearly knowing she had helped Sirius escape also.

"I see you had quite the tussle last night," he patted her shoulder lightly, "you did well my dear although I fear Severus is not taking things well."  
She cringed at that, "how bad you think he'll be?"

The look behind his eyes said it all to her, "try not to think about it too much, you should rest. Take good care of her Poppy."

The medical witch nodded furiously before smiling kindly down at Lyra, holding out a small potion.  
"For the pain and to help you sleep my dear, you just rest up."

"Thanks," she sighed, downing the potion before settling under the covers, wincing as she moved her now heavily bandaged leg.

Luckily the potion allowed her a dreamless sleep however her relief did not last long as the sound of raised voices reached her. Refusing to give up on sweet peace, she tried to block them out but found it impossible when she began to understand what they were saying.

"The whole school knows what they are now, although some of the students are adamant that Professor Lupin should not leave, the parents are a different matter! And now this Albus! You have deliberately kept the knowledge of Miss Sanguine's own state, a secret!"

Lyra paled, opening her eyes now unable to try and go back to sleep. How had the entire school found out? Sitting herself up in the white bed with a wince, Lyra found Ron also awake, looking between her and the door.

"Harry and Hermione wouldn't have told anyone," he reassured her and himself, "I bet it was Snape."  
Sighing, she nodded, "it wouldn't surprise me…how's the leg?"  
"Could be better…you?"  
"Could be better," she mimicked with a wry grin just as the doors opened.

In strode Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic much to her surprise. Her surprise however quickly vanished as she caught sight of Severus behind them, looking somewhat furious but held his tongue in check. As the group made towards her bed Lyra suddenly felt like the cornered animal about to be eaten alive.

"How are you feeling Lyra?" Dumbledore asked kindly despite the Minister almost breathing down his neck.

"Sore, tired," she glared lightly as his hand neared her injured leg, "and still in pain!"

He chuckled lightly at this deciding it best not to touch her injured leg for fear of retaliation, he instead glanced sideways at Cornelius.

"And you say this woman is dangerous Cornelius?"

The Minister looked a little stunned before shaking his head in dismissal, "I'm sorry Albus but we cannot risk it, there is a reason why Werewolves are not employed," he gave Lyra a sympathetic look but it did nothing to ease her.

"Even though she has done so much Cornelius? That is not abiding by the rules, that is being cruel. Have you already forgotten that Miss Sanguine was one of the youngest and most talented Aurors the Ministry had seen? With the Wolfsbane potion she is perfectly tame once every full moon, but for the rest of the month she is perfectly normal. Do not toss aside one who has done so much for the wizarding world already."

Cornelius looked between the imploring old wizard and tired woman on the bed before sighing, holding up his hands in defeat.

"There will be an inquest into the matter however the likelihood of Miss Sanguine reaching a positive verdict is rather low, you know how the populace are in respect to werewolves.

With that he left, claiming he had matters to discuss with Rufus Scrimgeour no doubt about her as he was the head of the Auror Office. As soon as he left, Lyra buried her face in her hands, now what was she going to do? Dumbledore's hand on her shoulder was only somewhat comforting. It felt like the last little barrier had fallen from her well prepared façade and it left her reeling. Everyone knew what she was…what was she to do?

"You fight for yourself," Dumbledore smiled warmly, knowing where her thoughts strayed as usual, "I think it time someone took a stand for werewolves, don't you?"

Blinking up at him, she managed a small smile back at him before nodding and shifting herself out of the bed, wincing as she put weight on her heavily bandaged leg.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" Severus finally spoke up, eyes narrowed as she ignored him, for once not feeling guilty for doing so.

"I agree with Severus, you are hardly fit to be up and about," the Headmaster added but she was having none of it.

"I've had far worse Albus," she remarked dryly, "albeit that's been one of our worst…scuffles I'm hardly maimed."

Grabbing the nearby crutch that had been left for her aid, she limped past them both, barely registering the thin line of Severus' lips, she waved backwards at them.

"Don't let me keep you up Albus, you're looking as tired as me."

Limping down the hallways with the aid of her crutch, there were those students who shied away from her as she passed but she ignored them. Instead she carried on her way until Hermione and Harry suddenly appeared from a corner. They looked surprised to see her out of the medical wing but glad that she was up.

"Are you alright Lyra?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Well it seems I can't get any peace anyway, but I'm worried. Have you seen Remus?"

The two shared a look and Lyra knew that he had done something stupid before she could get to him.

"He's…resigning," Harry admitted sadly, "even though I told him that we all agree he's been our best Defence Against the Dark Arts professor…"

Sighing, she nodded her head, patting his shoulder, "thanks for talking with him."

"Are you in trouble?" Hermione asked worriedly, "after what Professor Snape let slip…they sort of figured out that you too were a…"  
"It's alright Hermione, its about time I stopped trying to keep it a secret," she smiled kindly at the girl, "and yes I have an inquest with the Ministry but I'm not giving up my position without a fight."

The two smiled at this before wishing her good luck as she carried on down the hallway only to be stopped by Harry.  
"Could you…come visit me during the holidays?" he asked a little nervously.

Looking back at him surprised, he still wanted her to come visit him even though he knew what she was? Smiling warmly back at him she nodded.

"Of course I will, I promise."

Knocking lightly on the door to Remus' office she noticed that it had been pointless. Judging by the stiff posture of his back turned to her while the phonograph played softly in the corner of the room, he knew she was there. For a moment she simple stood there in the doorway, leaning against the crutch and watching him as he finished packing his things.

"I heard you've resigned," Lyra finally spoke up softly, "Remus…"

"Please don't Lyra," his voice was quiet, still refusing to look back at her, "nothing you can say will change my mind. I can't stay here, the students' parents will not have it, so I'd rather skip out on the Howlers."

Sighing, she limped into the room, leaving her crutch against the door before reaching over and laying a hand on his arm, noticing him wince for the first time. Finally he turned to look at her, new scratches lining his face, but what she noticed more was the sorrow and disgust in his eyes as they fell onto her own new injuries. Disgust at his own actions despite his lack of control during the situation. His eyes returned to meet hers, one of his hands raising to cup her cheek but stopping short, falling back to his side.

"Please don't…I hurt you. Again. I can't forgive myself…what if you hadn't managed to control me?! I could have killed you!"

"You wouldn't have," she replied, "the only thing I would have worried about was if I hadn't taken the potion that night too," Lyra raised a hand and brushed his darkening hair from his face, "so stop thinking about the 'what if's and dance with me."

Remus blinked in surprise at her sudden order as she took a small step backwards, favouring one foot over the other as her hands found his. His shoulders slumped in defeat as one of his hands rested tentatively on her waist, holding her hand in his other before they slowly began to move in a circle round his office. Despite the pain in her leg she ignored it, as he led her slowly in time with the music on the phonograph, chuckling lightly.

"It's been a while since we danced like this."

"Too long," he admitted, eyes never leaving her as if to memorise everything about her, "although last time we were worried that Lord Voldemort was going to find us and kills us any day."

"Well I'm grateful that this time there is no worry of near certain death! I hope that wasn't the only reason you danced with me."  
Remus couldn't resist the small smile that fell onto his face as they slowed in their dancing, the music having ended five minutes ago. Once they stood still, he finally brought up his hand and softly trailed the back of his fingers against her cheek.

"Of course it wasn't. You looked so beautiful during Lily and James' wedding, if I hadn't taken you for a dance I would have had to curse Sirius off of you."  
They laughed lightly at this but soon enough they were in silence again. He pressed his lips to her forehead softly, lingering there for a moment before he drew back.

"For your sake Lyra…please don't follow me."

She stood rooted to the spot as his hands slipped from hers, gathering some of his things and breezing past her with a barely whispered goodbye. In the moments it took for him to leave the office and down the hallway, Lyra felt suddenly cold. Leaning forwards against his desk, gripping it tightly as she clenched her jaw, her hand found an empty inkwell, hurling it against the now empty glass cabinet. She didn't register the shattering of glass as she dropped herself heavily into the abandoned chair, burying her face in her hands, Lyra didn't even notice the presence of Severus Snape by the door looking in on the broken woman. It reminded him all too much of a certain time he had been in a similar position. He felt the urge to go and comfort her, something he couldn't remember feeling ever since his early Hogwarts years, seeing not a troubled Auror but his old friend. But he couldn't. Not after the look she had given him as she had left the medical wing. She knew he had been the one to spill the beans and for the first time he had seen anger in her eyes, anger directed at him and it only reminded him painfully so, of Lily. He had done it again.


	21. Chapter 21

Magic in the Moonlight

Chapter Twenty One

Harry Potter sat in his bedroom staring wistfully outside his window at the sky outside. The summer had begun to drag on despite the mail he received from his two best friends. He had also sent both Sirius and Lyra letters, never really knowing what their addresses were however his mail seemed to reach them as he had received replies. Sirius was currently out of the country on the run from the Aurors but found time to send him replies back to which he was grateful for. When he had sent his Godmother a letter her reply had been somewhat worrying to the teen. She had meant to have her inquest held at the Ministry last week, the Wizengamot deciding whether she would be allowed to continue working for the Ministry, and also deciding the punishment for having kept her circumstances secret from the Ministry. Since then he had heard nothing from her. He had even gone so far as to send Ron a message asking if they had heard anything from Lyra but neither of his parents had heard anything, Arthur Weasley having not been able to attend the inquest.

Stroking his snowy owl Hedwig with a sigh, he smiled at remembering what was happening tomorrow. The Weasley's had invited him to the Quidditch World Cup with them and were coming to pick him up tomorrow. He couldn't have been more excited if the Dursley's had suddenly turned to him and given him permission to live elsewhere. The sound of knocking echoed up the steps but it was not unusual for someone to be knocking on their door. Hearing his aunt hurrying to answer the door, the startled gasp was a new one, even more was the familiar voice he could just barely hear through his closed door.

"Why hello Petunia, it has been a long time."

Almost throwing open his door, Harry ran down the steps two at a time before reaching the bottom, grinning widely at the sight of his Godmother in the doorway.

"Harry!" she smiled back at him before almost stumbling backwards as he suddenly hugged her.

"You worried me when you didn't send me another letter! Is everything alright? Did the Ministry fire you?"  
"I'm fine and all went surprisingly well, having Albus Dumbledore on your side usually helps," she chuckled, patting his back warmly.

"Just what in the blazes is going on?!" Harry's uncle suddenly bowled out of the living room in a huff, reaching his wife's side who was currently looking horrified at Lyra, "who in the blazes are you?!"

"Me? I'm heart broken Petunia, you never told him about me?" Lyra tutted but was unable to stop grinning.

"Sh-Sh-She's one of them," the rakish woman barely gasped out, "a-a-a-a friend of my s-s-sister's."

That had her husband turning a deep shade of puce Lyra found highly amusing. She would have never believed a human could turn such a colour without the effects of one of Fred and George's little inventions.

"I would ask you to leave now! We don't want your sort here!" he cried out but Lyra merely continued to grin.

"I'm afraid not. As Harry's Godmother I'm entitled to make sure he is been taken care of to the proper standard…otherwise I'll be making a few moonlit visits."

Petunia squealed, pulling her husband backwards with wide eyes, clearly remembering that Lyra was not _just_ a witch. Hurriedly, the woman admitted that it was fine for her to spend some time with Harry which made Lyra smile charmingly.

"That's very kind of you Petunia. Come along then, let's go somewhere more open."  
Barely containing his grin, Harry followed after her outside onto the street and headed towards the small nearby park. As the sun was setting there was no one around leaving them in peace as they sat on the pair of swings.

"Sorry I didn't come earlier," Lyra answered his unasked question, "I've been quite busy trying to keep the werewolf extremists of my back."

Frowning in confusion, she explained that thanks to the Ministry's sometimes harsh dealings with werewolves, there was a group that sought to rebel, hiding out from the Ministry in secret.

"But isn't that good?" he asked still confused.

"Maybe but it all depends on the context. Although I agree with them that we are treated unfairly, I disagree with those like Fenrir Greyback," her eyes darkened slightly as she mentioned the werewolf, "those like him who believe that we should be out there spreading the curse, strengthening the ranks to rise up against the Ministry."

Nodding in understanding, Harry swung lightly, the chain creaking with each swing. Deciding to steer onto a somewhat more cheerful topic, he told her about the Quidditch World Cup he would be attending and she smiled.

"Yes I got invited along too, Molly's been complaining I don't spend enough time with them," she chuckled, "so you'll be seeing me at the Burrow tomorrow."

Smiling, Harry looked forwards, the two staring out across the darkening landscape. He was lucky that last night had been the full moon so she could spend this time with him and the following days. But he could see that it was taking its toll on her judging by the rims under her eyes, it looked as if she had not been sleeping well but he knew better than to ask. Instead he was surprised when she suddenly took up a nonchalant tone.

"Have you…had any bad dreams lately?"

Stiffening, Harry wondered how it was possible she knew about the nightmare he had had the other day. Maybe she had been in contact with Sirius who had told her. Slowly he nodded knowing he could trust her.  
"Yeah…but I can't remember much of it…just my scar hurting," he absentmindedly touched his lightning bolt shaped scar, "is it…something to worry about?"

Lyra was silent for a moment before she rested her hand onto his shoulder with a comforting pat.

"I don't know," she replied honestly, "but it's never wise to read too much into dreams."

Noticing her charm bracelet once again, Harry caught sight of the charms he had never seen up close before. Asking about them curiously, he noticed her eyes brighten and it made him smile as she began to explain who the charms represented and why. Lily's was obvious, the crescent moon was herself because it was an old symbol passed down the family. There was of course the obvious ones like the wolf's head that was Remus and the paw print that he guessed was Sirius'. He even recognised the snitch charm representing his father James, he still had the signed snitch in his room beside the photo of his parents. Harry had been surprised to notice there was also a lightning shaped charm, clearly himself, a book for Hermione and a small lion that she had laughed at, claiming that it was Ron's charm. Oh his friend would be happy to hear that. However there was one he couldn't discern, the snake charm that seemed to be the odd one out of the mix around her bracelet. When he asked, a distant look fell onto her face while she toyed with the charm.

"He's…an old friend."

"And what about that one?" Harry pointed at the small phoenix shaped charm.

"Oh that's Albus obviously! All my important people where I can see them."

After another few hours hour of talking together, Lyra finally decided she had kept him up late enough, reminding him that she would see him tomorrow when he looked a little disappointed.

"Besides I doubt the Dursley's will dare do anything anytime soon," she chuckled a little evilly but Harry couldn't help but laugh before smiling, waving as he returned 'home' while Lyra vanished with a crack of sound.

Indeed the next day after a slightly disastrous trip to the Dursley's for the Weasleys, Harry soon found himself in the warm and welcoming Burrow, enveloped in a hug from Molly within seconds of him entering through the fireplace. Smiling despite the coddling he was receiving, he found Lyra sat nearby with a smile of her own, currently leafing through a book. That night had been one full of entertainment as Harry watched his Godmother and the twins get up to mischief much to Molly's displeasure. Ron and Ginny seemed to be getting used to their relative by now and were even beginning to enjoy her company as much as the rest of the Weasleys. If she had ever thought she had no home to return to she quite clearly did at the Burrow.

Being shaken awake, Lyra growled and pulled the blankets over her head to fend off her attacker. Hearing a feminine sigh, the bed dipped slightly as a tug of war began with the quilt.

"Come on Lyra, you'll be late for the match!" Molly scolded her.

"Don't care…need sleep…"she grumbled.

Molly stood back with her hands on her hips, looking only slightly amused at the woman's inability to remove herself from bed.

"We shall do this the hard way then."

With a flick of her wand there was a resounding thud as the bed suddenly lifted and tipped Lyra from it and onto the floor. Glaring up at her cousin, Molly merely chuckled as she stowed her wand.

"You'll thank me later now hurry up! The others are waiting!"

Almost stumbling down the crooked steps and into the kitchen, Lyra slumped into a nearby seat while those around snickered. Arthur patted her shoulder sympathetically before handing her a large mug of coffee.

"Drink up, we'll be leaving in ten minutes."

Grunting in thanks she almost downed the steaming hot drink without a care. Harry noticed that ever since she had come to the Burrow she had been wearing clothes that covered up the majority of her scars, never revealing too much skin and it shocked him to understand that she had obviously not told them about her being a werewolf. As the others got ready to leave, he pulled her aside and spoke in hushed voices.

"Haven't you told them about…you know what?"

Lyra shook her head softly, "I just don't know when there's a good time to drop into the subject 'oh by the way I was turned into a werewolf during my third year at Hogwarts'."

He could see her reasoning but couldn't help but think it was also the relief for not being looked at as if she was a ticking time bomb, but he doubted the Weasley's would treat her as such when Ron and the twins had not. In fact the only people in the household who didn't know were Molly and Arthur, this being surprising since they had known about her inquest.

But there was no time to continue talking as Arthur announced it time to leave, backpack slung onto his back before they all claimed their own rucksacks including Lyra. Bidding goodbye to Molly who waved them off, the large group of people made their way away from the Burrow. They had quite a walk to reach the destination of the portkey that would take them to the Quidditch pitch, but upon arriving on the hillside it was to find two people already stood there, the older of the two raising a hand in greeting.

"About time Arthur!" the man smiled down at them, "I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever turn up."  
"Sorry we're late Amos, some of us had a late start," Arthur shot them all a look, specifically Lyra who stuck her tongue out at him in response.

Amos, a man she recognised from the Ministry, looked slightly surprised to see her there with them but quickly recovered, "it's good to see you again Lyra, Arthur tells me only good things about you."

"I hope so," she offered a small smile in return, "otherwise he knows he'll be getting less Christmas presents this year."

Arthur laughed jovially, slinging an arm round her shoulders warmly before they all proceeded towards the portkey, the twins saying hello to Amos' charming son Cedric Diggory as they passed before gathering around the old boot. Harry looked at it confused before Lyra explained what he had to do just as Arthur ordered them all to grab hold.

Within seconds of them all grabbing the boot, they were all sent flying through the air it seemed, not unlike Apparition until they landed a little heavily in a grassy field somewhere completely different. The youngest of them shook themselves from the feeling of travelling while the others walked on ahead, leading the way towards a huge field where there already a huge number of tents pitched up. Wizards and witches were clearly showing their colours, either green or red, a rather nostalgic rivalry between those two colours, they met a rather confused looking muggle man who pointed to a bare spot for them to set up their tent. Amos and Cedric left, bidding them goodbye, the Weasleys and co set up their tent. Once again Harry was amazed by the magic involved, the inside of the tent at least ten times bigger than it was on the outside, Lyra led the three teens towards where they could buy souvenirs.

"Who do you think will win?" Ron asked her curiously as he bought a bunch of Bulgaria souvenirs.

"Ireland," she answered without hesitation, "they have the better team in my opinion…but Bulgaria's seeker will probably catch the snitch from what I've seen of him. He's pretty good."  
"Pretty good?!" Ron looked like she had just killed someone in front of him, "Viktor Krum is a master of the skies!"  
Snorting, Lyra rolled her eyes, "whatever you say."

Upon returning to their tent, they settled down to wait for the match growing all the more eager as time seemed to drag by. However soon enough they were excitedly making their way to the top box in the stands. Arthur was quite proud at having managed to procure the tickets for the top box and even Lyra was a little in awe as they took their seats however it quickly vanished when she noticed who else was there. If the sneering voice hadn't alerted her to his presence, the air of smugness did.

"Well, well, I didn't expect to be seeing you here Arthur," Lucius Malfoy commented with a small smirk, "and with the majority of your family too," his eyes fell onto Harry, glinting in a way that Lyra did not like, "and Mr Potter too…it is a pleasure to see you again."

Winding an arm around Harry's shoulders, Lyra looked down at Lucius who paused in his tracks, his eyes falling on her in surprise.

"Well hello there Lucius," she forced a smile, "how nice to see you again."

It took him a moment to regain his voice, clearing his throat as he pushed his son ahead of him.

"You also Miss Sanguine. I…heard about your inquest. It went well I assume?"

"Of course, you seem surprised? After all what are you going to try and threaten me with now?" she asked charmingly, amused even, as his face seemed to pale somewhat but his eyes darkened with guarded anger.

They had reached a stalemate and he knew it.

"Quite," was his only response before he ushered his wife away with him, taking their own seats in the box, Narcissa shooting Lyra a strange look as she sat down.

"You know them?" Harry muttered to her as they also sat down.

"Distant relatives to Narcissa on my father's side," she answered with a hint of annoyance at the fact, "and me and Lucius? Well lets say he's been barking up the wrong tree for years."

Harry looked surprised, "so you're…related to Snuffles?"

Almost choking on her laughter at the codename they had given Sirius, she nodded lightly as she tried to compose herself.

"I suppose so, I think it was my great grandfather who was a Black, but don't tell him, I love screwing with his head," she snickered while he grinned just as the mascots made their way out onto the pitch.


	22. Chapter 22

Magic in the Moonlight

Chapter Twenty Two

After the match the gang returned to their tent, their excitement still bubbling in the atmosphere as the winning Irish team celebrated along with their fans. Although those from the Ministry tried to keep some level of calm amongst the fans even they couldn't help but cheer along. It had been as predicted, the Irish winning despite Viktor Krum catching the snitch. Lyra had been pleasantly surprised to note that the teenage player was better than she had previously seen but she wouldn't go as far as Ron who seemed somewhat obsessive over the Bulgarian. Now sporting a green scarf that she had bought to support the Irish, clashing somewhat with Harry's Bulgarian crimson hat, she ducked her way into the tent before sitting down with a content sigh.

Maybe it was her age beginning to catch up with her or maybe it was something else but she felt rather tired. Although Harry's guess hadn't been too incorrect, she had indeed been having trouble sleeping as of late but that was because of a recurring nightmare. At first since she left Hogwarts her dreams had been relatively kind until a few weeks ago. It had been the reason she had asked Harry and the knowledge he too had had a nightmare was more than slightly worrying but she said nothing to him about it. Instead she had sent Dumbledore several messages only receiving words of comfort, reminding her not to read too deep into them but she knew that he too was worried. But there was something to brighten up her mood at least.

Hogwarts would be housing the Triwizard tournament this year and not only that but her old mentor Alastor Moody would be returning as the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. It had been a while since she had seen her rather paranoid mentor but she had heard that he had been swearing blind someone was after him. The ministry believed it was just his paranoia but Arthur and Lyra had paid him a visit worriedly…only to find everything was well. It still confused her now knowing that despite his paranoia he was still a brilliant Dark wizard catcher. If he believed someone was after him she had half the mind to believe him after all she had learnt everything from the man.

As the teenagers celebrated around the tent, Arthur sat down beside her with a small smile.

"I never did ask but have you heard from Remus lately?"

Her shoulders slumped and he knew he had hit a sore patch even as she shook her head in answer.

"No…I think he's really angry about himself this time…I've been told that he'll come around eventually but you never know. He worries too much."

"And you not enough!" Arthur remarked before looking at her levelly, "what have you not been telling us Lyra? Don't think Molly and I haven't noticed something is different."

Sighing heavily, Lyra ran a hand through her hair, glancing over at the laughing teenagers, maybe it was time to finally tell them.

"You're right…something happened a long time ago but I didn't want to tell you both because I suppose I was afraid."

With that she told him about what had happened in her third year and of course, about the real reason for her inquest and why Remus had left. By the end of the story the teens had calmed somewhat and were raiding the kitchen for food while Arthur looked definitely surprised. After a few minutes of silence between them he let out a long breath.

"Well now, I didn't expect that…but thank you for telling me," he patted her hand gently on the arm rest, "I'll tell Molly."  
"Thanks," she smiled gratefully at him, "and please tell her not to worry about me."  
He laughed lightly at that, "well I think that might be too much to ask for."

Agreeing with a smile, Arthur patted her shoulder as he stood, shooing the kids to bed after realising what time it was. Lyra too decided she would try and sleep however as they all headed for their beds the sounds outside were growing louder.

"Blimey! They sure know how to celebrate!" George grinned at his twin.

Lyra stiffened at the sound of screams, sharing a look with Arthur, "that's not celebrations."

The Auror hurried out of the tent and into the scene of chaos as the others quickly followed, she and Arthur drawing their wands.

"Fred, George! You two take care of Ginny, don't let her out of your sight!" he quickly ordered the twins, "get into the forest all of you now! We'll handle this."

It was then they caught sight of the culprits among burning tents. The cloaked and masked Death eaters paraded through the campsite instilling terror with their random flying spells and the family of muggles that hovered over them, the children whimpering in terror. Lyra felt her blood boil, gripping her wand tighter before she pushed Harry towards the forest with his friends.  
"Hurry and go!" she ordered before heading towards the group of Death Eaters.

With a snap of her wand, sparks flew out and sent one of the Death Eaters flying from the others, ropes springing up around him like snakes. At first the others seemed shocked at the resistance before spells were suddenly sent her way with jeers. Ducking behind a tent as it burst into flames, she shot another spell over the top of it, watching as it flew away uselessly from the Death Eaters protective shield. There was jeering from the other Death Eaters and Lyra realised that this was merely a gang out for mischief.

"Stupefy!" she yelled as she jumped up, a red blast shooting from her wand and hitting another Death Eater square in the chest.

Smirking victoriously, her smirk vanished however as the suddenly appearing Dark Mark rose above them all, the skull leering as a snake hissed its way from its open mouth. Panicking, the Death Eaters quickly apparated away from the scene but Lyra was already running towards where the Dark Mark hovered, fear gripping at her gut. Pushing through the dark trees and crowds among them, she finally appeared to find Harry, Ron and Hermione stood beneath it looking shaken as Barty Crouch Senior pointed his wand between the three.

"Which one of you conjured it!?" he looked between the three teens as if expecting a confession.

Joining her Godson's side, an arm wrapping round his shoulders as Arthur grabbed Ron, she looked evenly at the Ministry official.

"Barty, they couldn't have done it," Arthur pointed out the obvious just as Harry pointed backwards.

"We saw the spell come from over there."

Still looking on edge, Barty led the other Aurors further into the trees while Lyra looked down at the bespectacled, raven haired teen.

"Who did you see Harry?"

"I don't know…I couldn't see anything really."

Looking into his emerald eyes searchingly for a moment, he couldn't help but remember Dumbledore looking at him in the same way a few times, she finally nodded, arm still round his shoulder.

"Alright, you all should take the portkey back to the Burrow."  
"What about you?" he asked worriedly as they left the cover of trees.

Lyra thumbed over at the stunned Death Eater along with the other still frantically struggling in his bonds, "I've got work to do."

Yawning loudly, Lyra toyed with her wand as she sat behind a desk in the Auror office at the Ministry. All around her was a buzz of activity, panic still gripping the Ministry after the appearance of the Dark Mark even though it had been months ago. The mountain of paperwork on her desk had yet to be done and had been stewing for a long time. Paperwork on the chase for Sirius Black, one she helped provide false trails for, and of course those relating to the two Death Eaters she had rounded up during the Quidditch Match. She was meant to be trying to diminish some of the work but she felt too tired to even try.

Instead she stared at the letter on her desk thoughtfully. It had been a surprise when the letter had dropped itself on her already strained desk, but it was not some memo from another department, or even a notice from Rufus Scrimgeour that she was slacking in her paperwork. In fact the familiar writing had been a surprise, both welcome and yet it made her nervous. Having opened the letter she had already read it over at least three times and each time it still made no sense to her. It had been from Remus, announcing that he had been talking with Sirius and that he had managed to find a small job not really worth his qualifications but was paying his rent – only just. It made no sense to her for him to be telling her about such simple matters with barely even a hello. There was nothing about what had happened, where he was or even if he was going to come back. In fact the letter was so normal it was abnormal! Lyra didn't know if to be worried or relieved to know he was okay.

Stowing her wand to rub her face tiredly, she moved her feet from her desk and sat up straight just as a small wizard appeared in front of her. She couldn't remember his name, half of the people she only really knew by face, but she knew that he delivered most of the important mail that was delivered so it was a surprise to see him come to her.

"An urgent letter from the Headmaster of Hogwarts," he intoned almost mechanically, holding out a letter as she suddenly felt cold.

If it was from Dumbledore then something must have happened concerning Harry. Quickly taking the letter with quick thanks, she almost tore it open reading it over as he left. The sick feeling in her stomach only grew as she read each passing word. Once finished she quickly stood up, finding a fellow Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt stood nearby luckily. Hailing him, the dark wizard catcher glanced over at her with an arched eyebrow as she pulled on her coat.

"Tell Scrimgeour I'm heading to Hogwarts."

"Why has something happened?" he asked curiously.

Nodding grimly, she held Dumbledore's letter between her teeth as she shrugged on her coat before removing it.

"My Godson just had his name pulled out of the Goblet of Fire."

After Apparating to Hogsmeade, Lyra strode over the grounds around Hogwarts heading towards the castle. Even though it was dark she could make out the Durmstrang ship rocking gently in the Black Lake while nearby the Beauxbaton's carriage stood nearby Hagrid's cabin. Usually she would not have been at work this late but with the problems at the Quidditch Cup and the search for Sirius Black, Lyra only found her free time on the night of the full moon. They were sure to run her ragged it seemed but it was how she had kept her job. On top of her usual Auror business, she was required to make regular checkups with those working in the department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. It was there she was also working on bringing down the segregation werewolves received but in ways that did not include creating a werewolf army. It was hard, arduous and one Ministry official in particular seemed adamant that she would be unable to do anything in favour of the werewolf kind. Dolores Umbridge was a horrid woman she had had the displeasure of meeting several times.

Making her way into the castle, all the students would in bed by now, Lyra hurried down the silent corridors until she had finally reached Dumbledore's office. Luckily he had told her the password, clearly knowing that she would choose to appear after receiving his letter. The gargoyle stepped aside obediently for her and within seconds she was at his door, barely stopping to knock as she entered the familiar office. Inside she found the office oddly dark despite the crackling fire to the side. Dumbledore stood over his pensieve looking somewhat older than she had seen him before. Also in the office was Professor McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor looking somewhat surprised to see her there and yet not, even Severus was there with Alastor Moody stood in one corner, staring at her curiously.

"Albus," Lyra spoke up as soon as she strode into the office, "just what the hell is my Godson doing in the Triwizard tournament as the _fourth_ champion?"

The elderly wizard glanced back with a small, wry smile, "I should have realised that you would not have waited until morning, my dear."

Crossing her arms, Lyra arched an eyebrow, "so, please tell me you have some idea who put his name in the Goblet?"

"Unfortunately no," McGonagall announced, obviously as concerned as herself.

"I would like you to stay at Hogwarts once again," Dumbledore suddenly turned away from his pensieve to look at her, "I have already sent Rufus Scrimgeour my request. I would prefer for as many eyes as possible to be on young Harry."  
"You don't even have to ask, Albus."  
"But how will we explain her presence Dumbledore?" Moody suddenly piped up from the corner, "people are curious as it is that I'm here."

"Perhaps if Miss Sanguine was invited to teach duelling?"

This comment made them all stare at Severus surprised, even Lyra. Not only was it a surprised because his comment had not been in any way, an insult, but in fact a compliment if he believed her competent to teach the students duelling, but it wasn't a bad idea. With a small smile, Dumbledore nodded his head.

"Would you agree to this Lyra?"

Said dark haired witch was still looking at Severus surprised before she smiled and looked back at the Headmaster with a smirk.

"Why not? I daresay I'll be better than that idiot Lockheart and I'll be able to teach Harry to protect himself."

Nodding, the Headmaster called their small meeting to an end but Lyra remained in the office, watching the others leave. Severus' eyes met hers for a moment as if about to say something to her but was suddenly beaten by Moody who smirked at her.

"Heard you did a bloody good job at the Quidditch World Cup the other month. Caught two Death Eaters didn't you?"

Blinking Lyra nodded with a quiet scoff, "I'd hardly call those two Death Eaters. They were cowards looking for some fun."

Moody merely grunted but was smirking as he clapped her shoulder before leaving, limping away. Her grey eyes sought Severus but he had already left. Sighing, she turned back to Dumbledore to find him once again staring into the pensieve. Joining his side, she was surprised to see a memory of a piece of paper fluttering through the air, Harry's name written clearly on it.


	23. Chapter 23

Magic in the Moonlight

Chapter Twenty Three

"How have you been Lyra?" McGonagall asked as Lyra arrived in the Great Hall, having been offered a seat at the head table between the Head of Gryffindor and of course, the Head of Slytherin. Sitting down between them, she poured herself a drink before picking at a piece of toast.

"As well as to be expected I suppose."

The elderly witch arched an eyebrow at this, looking at the way she picked at her toast and the tiredness in the younger woman's eyes. Seeing that she could not fool her old professor, Lyra sighed.

"Well since last year I've been fighting to keep my position as an Auror from people like Dolores Umbridge who believe I should be kept on a leash. I've been trying to get the Ministry to soften the laws against werewolves but with those like Fenrir Greyback, it's not easy. And on top of everything else and all my worries I haven't been sleeping properly," Lyra finished as she devoured several slices of toast.

Minerva looked somewhat surprised before sympathy crossed the woman's features.

"I'm sorry to hear that, you were a talented young witch before you became a werewolf. People like Cornelius Fudge never look past what they want to see."

"Thanks," she smiled slightly at the Transfiguration teacher who patted her hand lightly before she chuckled, "I suppose its all thanks to Moody training me up that I've grown a thick skin."

Said man grunted from his end of the table but smirked, "I should think so. I don't just take on anyone for Auror training. I wouldn't have a blasted useless coward as my student!"

"Aw I feel so loved," Lyra smirked back at him.

Thinking back onto her conversation that night with Dumbledore after the others had left, she felt into silence as she continued to pick at her breakfast. As soon as the others had left Dumbledore had asked her if she had had any more nightmares to which she had announced she had not. It was only a small relief to her but it was something. She had told him that Harry had experienced a nightmare also around the same time seeming to worry the old man but they believed it best to not rely too much on them. After that he had asked how she had been and of course the dreaded topic came up.

He had asked about Remus and Severus. In all truth she didn't know what to do anymore. Lyra was upset about Remus' distance and nonchalant letter after all this time, but she was also furious with Severus for letting slip her and Remus' curse. Even though she had finally decided that in the end it was a little relieving to have her secret out in the open, Lyra was furious that he had done it to spite Remus. He had never done anything to him even during their school years! Sure Remus may not have tried to stop his friends from taunting Severus a number of times, he had never personally done anything. She wasn't sure if it was Remus who he blamed as much as Sirius for the prank that went wrong, or if it was just a dislike for the friends of Sirius and James. Either way she was not impressed and it was for that reason she would not speak to him, and judging by the way he too had said nothing to her also. In all honesty she had hoped for an apology or at least some hint of guilt in his actions but she had seen nothing, the only words he had spoken in her presence had been to suggest that she teach duelling to the students this year.

The sound of Dumbledore's voice drew her attention back to the Great Hall, the Headmaster addressing the gathered students in the middle of their breakfasts.

"A brief interlude to your breakfasts, if you will," he drew the attention of all, including those students from Beauxbaton and Durmstrang, "we have a new addition that some of you may remember. Miss Sanguine has returned on my invitation to teach a Duelling club for all who may wish to learn. Lessons will take place each Saturday apart from any that the Triwizard trials may fall on. I hope many of you will not squander this opportunity to learn from a talented Auror and you should all treat her as you would your normal Professors."

There were a few murmurs around the Great Hall but Lyra felt rather light-hearted at the genuinely excited grins on the faces of some around the Hall. One such was her young Godson who was grinning up at her alongside Ron and Hermione who shared similar looks. She didn't know if her little Duelling club would be very popular but at least she knew that her Godson and his friends would be there, and that was the real reason she would be teaching there.

Feeling a little better, Lyra finished her breakfast with a smile before excusing herself as Harry and co also stood up. She had barely left the Great Hall when Harry turned on her with a wide grin.

"You never said you were coming to Hogwarts again!"

"Last minute I assure you," she smiled back at him before holding out her arms slightly, "No hello today?"

He hugged her briefly before stepping back as seriousness fell onto his face, "did you really come to teach Duelling or is it because you heard I'm in the Tournament?"  
"Both," she admitted, ruffling Ron's hair as they started walking down the hallway, annoying the ginger haired teen somewhat to her amusement, "after what happened at the Quidditch World Cup we're not taking any chances and I want you knowing how to defend yourself."

"Thanks," he grinned sheepishly, "and don't worry, I know loads of Gryffindors want to learn how to properly duel after…well, you heard of Lockheart."  
Scoffing, Lyra smirked, "please, if I get compared against him I'll feel insulted."

Walking with the three teens, she bid them goodbye as they headed off to their lessons while she deviated off back down the corridor. She wished she could check out the Goblet of Fire however she was sure Dumbledore would have already and if he hadn't found anything, then it was unlikely she would. Instead, she settled for keeping her eye on the current inhabitants of Hogwarts. She spotted Severus walking alongside the Headmaster of Durmstrang, a previously convicted Death Eater, Karkaroff. The tall, dark man spoke in his heavily accented voice, wearing furs that were at least three times thicker than their own robes, but when his dark eyes fell on her he seemed to freeze. Lyra had to smirk at this. After all she had been right beside Alastor Moody when they had brought Karkaroff down, one of her first in a long line of captures. Maybe it was all thanks to her mentor but it brought a hint of satisfaction to see a flash of fear in his dark eyes. It quickly vanished though as he instead favoured the mask of bravado, glaring at her darkly.

"So it seems even the Ministry are bringing in its dogs to add favour to Hogwarts!" he almost spat at her, "although maybe they should be placing you in a muzzle."

"Aah Karkaroff," she grinned, not at all bothered by his jeers after putting up with Lucius Malfoy's many a time, "wouldn't you enjoy a moonlight stroll with me tomorrow night? I would greatly enjoy seeing whether you actually have a spine hiding under that thick coat of yours."

"Do you not have anything better to do?" Severus arched an eyebrow at her, wondering why she was trying to start a fight this time round.

"Not really," Lyra replied almost cheerily.

The potions master did not seem as amused as her. In fact he parted from his comrade with a quiet word before all but dragging Lyra away. She followed after him with an arched eyebrow before scowling.

"What are you doing Sev?"

Suddenly he whipped round almost pushing her against the cold stone wall of the castle, startling her more by his sudden actions than the words that followed.

"What are you doing Lyra?!" he hissed at her between his teeth, dark eyes narrowed, "taunting those like Karkaroff is how you end up dead."

"People like Karkaroff?" she almost scoffed, "I've already put him in Azkaban once."

He almost snarled, "with Alastor Moody's aid! Do not think you can take on every Death Eater you come across Lyra, it will be the death of you."

"…this isn't about him," she suddenly spoke on a quieter tone, looking up at him curiously.

Severus' eyes narrowed further but she knew she had hit the nail on the head making him turn defensive. After all these days there were very few people who knew what went through his mind and Lyra was proud to say she was one of them. He probably disliked this but in odd way he also valued it, the one person who knew him…and he had ruined it last year.

He sighed quietly looking a little awkward about something but the Auror said nothing, merely watched his conflicted eyes curiously. It had been a long time since she had seen him look so torn between things. Last time it had been between Lily and his Death Eater friends.

"During last year…" he began quietly but she had already heard enough.

"Don't. Just don't," Lyra looked away from him, trying to ignore the flash of pain in his eyes at her quick dismissal, "what you did…it was bloody childish! Remus had done nothing to you, in fact he had been nothing but respectful all year, and you still went ahead and took your anger out on him by telling everyone what he was! I can understand you hating Sirius and James, but not Remus!" his mouth was now in a thin line with obvious anger.

"Childish?!" he almost gasped, half growled as his fists turned white.

"Did you think for one minute when you let slip Remus' condition that it would affect me too? Hmm?" she asked him, not budging from his furious gaze, "did you not think that no matter how young they are it wouldn't take the students long to piece together that I'm just like Remus? I almost lost my job! In fact if it wasn't for Albus I might have ended up in Azkaban!"

Now he did flinch, unable to argue back when he knew she was right. He had not thought of the consequences that night, just the anger of Sirius' escape and he had taken out his anger in the only way he knew how.

"You know it was not my intention."  
"It might not have been but it nearly bloody happened," she prodded his chest rather roughly, "and now…" she trailed off, glaring at his chest as she stopped herself.  
She had been about to say that now she couldn't even see Remus who had run off with his proverbial tail between his legs, but that was not entirely Severus' fault. Either way it had had its desired effect on the Slytherin man who had stiffened and was stood there like a black stone wall.

Sighing, Lyra shook her head and moved to walk past him. She didn't know if she could forgive him for this. All the other little mistakes he had made, even with him joining the Death Eaters, she had forgiven him, seen him as different to the rest. But now….now she didn't know. Vaguely she wondered if this was how Lily had felt back then. The similarity of the situation seemed to dawn in his mind also as she stepped away from him.

"Wait!"

His hand caught hers, refusing to let go despite having broken his own personal barriers to do so. He couldn't lose her again. Not when he could see not only her but Lily walking away from him.

"I am…sorry…" he almost breathed the words, those unused but oh so familiar words.

He was a grown man who had been through so much, things most could not imagine and yet he believed that Lyra may have had a clue, but here he was unable to let go of the one thing from his past that was still around. Severus had lost Lily, his love, but he would not lose his friend. As Lyra looked back at him with a frown not unlike the auburn haired Gryffindor girl from those years ago, she could see it in his eyes. He would only ever see her as his friend. He could…would never love her the same as he did Lily.

In a way that was the final hint for her. But at least she could say she was his friend. Sure it would hurt at first knowing that her friend would never be anything more, but it was nothing she wasn't used to after dealing with it for years as a teenager. All there was left was to settle it. That kiss she had initiated last year had been what she wanted but she had felt the reluctance in him. Maybe it was for the better, at least now she could continue with Remus…that was if the werewolf ever returned. Realising he was still waiting for her to speak, Lyra smiled slightly, saying the words that filled him with relief, words he wished Lily had said so many times.

"I'll forgive you…just do me a favour and be nice," she giggled quietly at his suddenly returning scowl, "to your old friend at least?"

Was it her imagination or did his eyes warm slightly, "no promises."

"You're so cruel to me," Lyra rolled her eyes but was still smiling, "by the way…thanks for giving me this back," she jingled the charm bracelet around her wrist, "it nearly killed me when I realised it was gone."

"You're…welcome," Severus replied back stiffly, not used to the easy conversation or the show of gratitude.

"Liven up Sev!" she patted his back making him glare down at her, "you better be coming to my Duelling lessons too."  
"Do I have a choice in this matter?"

"Of course not!"

With that said the pair headed back around the castle, walking inside Hogwarts to the surprise of some of the students. No one expected to see someone walking with their fearsome potions master, let alone the well known werewolf Auror. In fact one surprised student, young Draco Malfoy himself, actually stopped and stared in shock before sneering not unlike his father did.

"What are the likes of _you_ doing here? I thought the Ministry didn't allow animals to teach students."

Before Lyra could even think of retorting some well thought comeback, Severus surprisingly cut in long before her, scowling down at Draco with a look that could have turned him to stone.

"Ten points from Slytherin Mr. Malfoy, and I suggest you keep your opinions to yourself," he hissed coldly at the boy who looked even more shocked before darting off with his two lackeys in tow.

Lyra stared after them with an open mouth before back up at Severus. Never had he taken points from his own house before! Let alone for something so trivial to someone other than himself. He seemed to notice her staring and only scowled back at her.

"I will not tolerate any student who does not show respect to their peers, even if they are only temporary professors."

"Thanks Sev," she smiled warmly up at him before continuing their walk in comfortable silence.


	24. Chapter 24

Magic in the Moonlight

Chapter Twenty Four

As Saturday arrived in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Lyra made her way towards the Great Hall somewhat anxiously. She couldn't help but think as soon as she opened those doors it would be to find about five students waiting for her, not a very optimistic view but most likely relatively true. Sighing as she reached the large doors, Lyra almost turned around and left. As if sensing her hesitation the doors opened without her touching them. To say she was surprised would have been only about half right. Of course there were the gathered Gryffindor students but also a number from the other houses. She was even surprised to note a few students from Durmstrang among them. In the back of her mind she couldn't help but smirk at this, Karkaroff would not have been pleased about that.

Spotting Harry, Hermione and Ron waving at her, she felt a little more relaxed as she made her way onto the centre platform. As she looked round at those gathered, she also felt relieved at spotting Severus stood to the side, his arms crossed and looking somewhat bored. Beside him was also Alastor Moody who was watching curiously. Clearing her throat, Lyra grinned down at them all.

"Wow, I have to say I didn't expect so many to come but I'm glad to see you all want to improve on the…erm _skills_ Lockhart originally showed you," she used this a little loosely to the amusement of the students, "well then. Let's begin with going over the basics of duelling, as I have no doubt that your useless duelling teacher did not even tell you this, does anyone know two very important factors to take into account during a duel?"

There was silence amongst them, a little off putting, but of course Hermione came to her rescue, raising her hand before answering.

"Know your enemy and you environment."

"Very good, ten points to Gryffindor," Lyra beamed gratefully at her, "know your enemy. This might seem like a stupid rule as sometimes you don't now the one you're duelling personally, but there are many things you can pick up on just from observing them. Like which hand they favour or if they have a physical weakness you can exploit, and although this can be seen as bad sportsmanship in a good natured duel, if you ever unfortunately find yourself duelling for your life, you take all you can get," this grim note had a few students whispering but she quickly regained silence, "and of course know your environment. Anything can be used to your advantage and it is always best to know you aren't being backed into a corner. So to put this to the test we'll be changing locations every now and then. But onto the actual duelling spells."

Lyra went on to list various duelling spells and their uses such as disarming and stunning, emphasising the point that pounding hundreds of spells into their heads would not make them a better duellist, but in fact a duel could easily be won with only one spell. By disarming, stunning or immobilizing their opponent.

"Are there any questions so far?"

A hand shot up, one of the Durmstrang students, his heavily accented voice reaching over the students' excited murmurs easily.

"Are there not ways of…hiding your intentions during a duel?" he asked curiously.

"Of course, there's nonverbal spells that are most common but it only really gives the element of surprise for a second, also it's a bit too advanced for you all at the minute. No doubt you will be learning nonverbal spells in the upcoming years," Lyra thought for a moment before grinning, "there is also a way that I have used effectively a few times I like to call Shadow casting," there were a few more excited whispers, "this is where you cast two different spells simultaneously, one acting as the cloak for the real spell that hides in its shadow however it is really advanced stuff and can go pretty bad if not done correctly. Although if anyone thinks they are advanced enough to do so, I would consider some private lessons…now then I want everyone to pair up and practice disarming your partner. Oh and should anyone use anything other than disarming spells, I shall be using the perpetrator for target practice during these lessons."  
There were quite a few shivers in the crowd but she merely smiled victoriously.

After a few minutes of failed attempts and a few stunning disarming spells, Lyra called it to an end with a weary sigh.

"Dear me it's worse than I thought…alright then, come up here Harry," she motioned for her Godson to join her on the platform, "show them how to disarm someone properly...and preferably a little more control than last time."

He looked a little surprised but nodded, grinning sheepishly as he readied his wand, she doing so herself. A moment later he flourished his wand.

" _Expelliarmus!_ "

Lyra's wand flew from her grasp and into his much to the applause of the Gryffindors. Harry grinned and tossed her wand back to the Auror who caught it with ease.

"See all you have to do is flourish your wand, not too much mind you, and concentrate on getting that wand from you opponent, _Expelliarmus!_ "

Now it was Harry's wand that was in her hand, her Godson not having time to deflect or dodge the spell as it hit his hand. Grinning at him as she tossed him his wand back, she motioned for them all to try again. There were much more successful attempts this time round to her pleasure.

"Now, for the shielding charm, another necessity to anyone, I will need a helper. Professor Snape?" she grinned over at Severus who arched an eyebrow at her.

Silently he removed himself from the side and made his way onto the platform, the Slytherin students murmuring excitedly while she merely chuckled.

"Of course the shield charm does not work against all spells but the majority it deflects to some extent and can even be changed to suit different occasions but I'll leave that up to you to try. I'll cast the spell and Professor Snape will conjure a shield which will not only protect him from the spell but rebound it. Ready?" she took up her stance as he did also.

Casting the disarming spell at him, Severus swept his wand in front of him. Although he would have usually done the spell nonverbally, he did not for the sake of the students.

" _Protego!_ "

An almost visible shield sparked to life just as Lyra's spell hit it, suddenly bouncing back at her. Lyra readied herself for her own spell, her wand flying from her hand but not before she stepped back and re-caught it just as quickly as it had flown from her grasp.

"You see? Simple really as long as you focus on creating a shield in front of you, the more you concentrate the more you can shape it and the stronger it will be. So I want you all to try that, one of you attempting to disarm, the other shielding themselves."

The hour passed relatively quickly, Lyra feeling quite proud of how well the students were performing so far. Most had managed to disarm their opponent or protect themselves and she felt glad to call it a day. However before anyone could move she spotted Draco making his presence known amongst the students, she had been surprised to see him join.

"Let's see this Shadow casting you said you can do."

Lyra stared down at him before looking around, noticing quite a few looked eager to see it. Sighing, she twirled her wand between her fingers.

"I will…however I want no one trying to replicate it. I have already told you that trying to do so can have devastating consequences. Should you even think of trying it," she sent a warning look at Malfoy, "I suggest you notify your parents that you will be coming home in a matchbox."

With that hanging in the air, she conjured a human shaped dummy at the end of the stage knowing better than to try it on a living person. Although it had been a while since she had used Shadow casting, Lyra was always wary to do so. She could remember quite clearly the first time she had dared use it against a Death Eater. Taking a deep breath, Lyra eyed up the dummy while she took up her stance. Not a second later she stepped forwards, flourishing her wand at the dummy with a silent spell. It looked like a simple disarming spell, the crimson sparks flying towards the dummy and yet Severus could just make out a flicker of another colour amongst the spell. As it hit the dummy it did not fly back, nor did the fake wand in its hand fly away, instead it burst into crimson flames almost violently. There were a few gasps from the collective students and even a few awestruck faces but Lyra fixed them all with a stern look.

"Now I have only used this style twice in my time as an Auror and the last time it was during the Wizarding war in life and death situations. In no circumstances should such a technique or spells be used against friends. Now on that note, next week we'll begin with learning a couple more useful spells before we learn how to practically apply them. Dismissed," she waved her hand, extinguishing the burning dummy just as the students began to file out, talking excitedly amongst themselves.

Spotting Severus and Moody leaving, the latter proudly exclaiming to the students he had taught Lyra everything she knew, the potion's master sent her a small nod to which she smiled at. Clearly she had impressed him a little with her final demonstration.

Meeting her favourite trio of teens outside the Great Hall, she smiled anxiously at them.

"So, what did you three think? Was I any good?"  
"Any good? You were bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed rather loudly, "I mean dad and Harry said you were good but bloody hell!"

"Thanks Ron," she chuckled while Hermione nodded furiously.

"Really though, you're a very good at teaching! We learnt more in this lesson than we did all through our second year."

Feeling a lot better, she gathered the teenagers and led them towards the grounds, "come on, I've kept you all here for too long and Hogsmeade is calling. Your first task is coming up soon isn't it Harry?"

"Yes, the day after next," Harry admitted a little worriedly, "but I can't go to Hogsmeade…I haven't got permission."

Lyra looked almost horrified, "what?! Padfoot hasn't signed it for you yet? Well we can't have that."

She vanished for a moment, appearing not five minutes later with a grin on her face before she carried on leading them towards Hogsmeade. Clearly she must have had a word with McGonagall.

The small group had a few drinks in the Three Broomsticks before grabbing some treats from the other shops but it was soon growing dark and they were heading back to the castle. Lyra had hoped that their little outing had helped Harry's nerves for the first task in the Tournament, and not just his, but her own. She didn't let it on to the teenager for fear of worrying him more, but she was somewhat on edge about the upcoming task. But first she had other matters to attend to…such as the full moon that night. Severus had delivered her Wolfsbane potion before the Duelling Class but she was nervous for the fact that this time people knew there was a werewolf about at that time. Lyra had decided it was not a wise choice to change inside the castle and had begrudgingly decided she would spend the night in the Shrieking Shack once again. As she bid goodnight to the three, Lyra walked away from the castle and instead towards the Whomping Willow. Immobilizing the tree as it began to thrash she climbed through the hole and into the passageway leading into the decrepit shack. Sighing, Lyra undressed, neatly piling her clothes on the piano as she cleared it of dust before the change began. As always there was some pain but the potion helped a lot in that department also. She was more than grateful to Severus for continuing to brew her the potion she had begun to miss over the holidays, not trusting herself to have a go at making it. Once in her werewolf form, she padded over to the nearby torn couch and leapt onto it, curling up to wait. The large black werewolf snorted lightly as the dust tickled her nose. If there was one thing she hated about that place it was the amount of dust but it was necessary to keep up the ruse of abandonment.

Devouring as much food as she could stomach after spending a whole day and night extra in the shack, Lyra had returned back to Hogwarts on the day of the first task. Unlike her Godson who looked unable to eat anything for worry, she was starving. There were a few knowing looks sent her way from the students but no one said anything. Apart from Severus who was remarking on her eating habits again but there was nothing new there. However it took McGonagall to prise her from her food.  
"Come now Lyra, you will miss the start of the task at this rate," she chuckled as she stood up with the other professors.

Groaning, Lyra grabbed a final muffin before standing and following also, walking close beside a somewhat amused Dumbledore. She had surprisingly talked less to him so far than last year, however she surmised that this time the only problem she was having was Harry's involvement in the Tournament.

"You appear to be feeling not unlike young Harry," the old Headmaster remarked as they headed down towards the Quidditch grounds.

"A nervous wreck?" she chuckled lightly, "can you blame him? It just feels so stupid that all I can do for him is teach him how to duel."

"You are not only teaching him how to duel my dear," his wise eyes twinkled at her warmly, "just you being here is helping him greatly."

He inclined his head over to the Champions who were being led towards a large tent, Harry sticking out somewhat amongst the taller and older students. Said young teenager glanced over at them and smiled slightly at Lyra despite his nervousness. Maybe Dumbledore was right, after all Sirius couldn't be there but she could and for that she was grateful.

Heading up into the stands with Dumbledore, Severus on her other side while Karkaroff unsurprisingly sat near him. In a horrible way he reminded her of Peter with the way he almost clung to Severus' shadow, and not to mention his cowardice tactics. Settling into her seat, Lyra fumbled with the collar of her coat nervously as a dragon was lead out into the specially changed arena, now looking more like a rocky outcropping than the usual grassy pitch. So they had to get past a dragon…Lyra seriously hoped Harry had a plan since he had not come to her, probably not wanting to worry her anymore than she already was.

"Don't worry," Moody muttered gruffly from behind her, "he'll be fine."  
Shooting him a curious look, she tired to relax some as the first Champion arrived on scene to try and collect the Golden Egg from the nest. As the Champions went by Lyra held her breath as Harry finally came out to face the Hungarian Horntail, a particularly dangerous breed she knew from experience. When he was sent flying from a swipe of the dragon's tail Lyra almost yelped. Dumbledore patted her arm comfortingly despite his own worry. However she managed to relax when he suddenly summoned his broomstick, understanding his tactics. It took only a few moments for him once he was astride his broom to claim the egg from beneath the dragon's grasp, the crowd roaring into applause with the first task over with. However this was only the beginning.


	25. Chapter 25

Magic in the Moonlight

Chapter Twenty Five

 _Lyra was stood somewhere dark and grey, not because it was particularly late at night, but the place just had a dark and grim feeling about it. The fact it was a graveyard did not help. A rather menacing looking grim reaper stood in the very middle, holding its scythe in both hands, hood pulled high. Looking around she wondered just where she was until she heard someone behind her. Slowly turning as a feeling of foreboding hit her, Lyra's eyes widened in horror at the man stood there. Clad in long, flowing dark robes, a pale, non human face smiled at her like a long lost friend, snake like crimson eyes gleaming at her._

" _I have been waiting for you…Lyra."_

Gasping awake, shooting up from her bed, Lyra looked around the room madly, grey eyes searching each dark corner of the room for something, anything, but she was alone. It had been just another nightmare. Sighing as her shoulders slumped, she let her head fall into her hands feeling alone all of a sudden. Pulling the covers up around her as she lay back down determined to get back to sleep after noting the far too early time, Lyra stared at the photo beside her bed almost longingly. It was her old graduation photo, all of the people in it smiling happily, unaware of how their lives would change and the horrors and trials they would go through. Young Lily and James grinning happily, Sirius next to his best friend whilst Remus and Lyra stood smiling, his arms around her while the marauders pulled funny faces every so often as if in an effort to cheer her up. Oh how she wished she could go back to those times.

The Yule Ball was a main part of the Triwizard Tournament, as important as the tasks as it was a time when the three schools really came together. After a few weeks, with Duelling lessons every Saturday progressing well, it drew closer to the holidays when the Ball was to be held. All of the younger students obviously could not attend unless invited but those older could and it was almost a requirement for the staff to attend. Now usually she would not have minded such affairs as Lyra did find some enjoyment from dressing up on these odd occasions however there were two reasons why she was not looking forward to it this time. One being that for once she would be going to such an event alone, usually Remus was with her meaning she was never alone during the night, and another was always painfully obvious whenever she wore anything slightly revealing.

Looking at her reflection with a sigh, Lyra looked herself up and down sadly. She had liked the dress so much, a pretty dark emerald dress that worked quite well with her grey eyes, even the silver trimmings on the shoulders however just like the others she had liked it didn't look right. Not when as always her eyes drifted to the scar on her shoulder and the others that ran across her arms and her throat. The only time she had not felt so self conscious had been during Lily and James' wedding but even then her hair had covered most of her scars, long gloves on her arms. Maybe she should try a few concealing charms on them just for the Ball. Trying for another dress, she rummaged through the rails with little effort until the shop owner came to her rescue, the kind witch returning with a dress.

"This only just arrived and I wasn't going to put it out yet but I think this dress would suit you very much. Try it on dear."

Taking the pale, metallic blue dress and trying it on she was surprised by the result. It was a strapless dress, which made her feel somewhat uncomfortable with her scars, but the dress was so beautiful, the skirt part made up of layers that bunched into a rose shape at her hip. The kind witch looked her up and down and smiled widely.

"I knew it would suit you! In fact I won't let you leave the shop unless you buy it. Wands may choose the wizard but dresses choose the witch."

Smiling, she thanked the woman and quickly changed, paying for the dress and leaving Hogsmeade, happy with her purchase but still puzzling over what to do. As she made it back to Hogwarts in time for dinner, Lyra found Dumbledore watching her with a knowing gaze before he returned back to his meal with a twinkle in his eyes. What was he plotting now?

"Have you bought yourself a dress my dear?" McGonagall asked knowingly.

"Yes I have," Lyra replied a little downtrodden, "but I still don't know if I'm even going to bother with it…"

"Heavens, why not?" the older witch asked surprised, "surely you can dance!"

"Of course I can dance," Lyra almost huffed, "however I seem to be lacking in dance partners…" she suddenly grinned, "unless my grandfather will take me for a spin."  
Dumbledore chuckled a little loudly, his eyes shining with mirth, "as enjoyable as that would be, I fear I am too old to keep up with you dear Lyra."

She did like calling him grandfather sometimes and he too didn't seem to mind, even if it did confuse most people.

"Then what is the problem?" the Head of Gryffindor asked, unperturbed by her changing of the subject.

Lyra lifted her drink to her lips, staring down at the Daily Prophet in her other hand as if disinterested but still replied half into her pumpkin juice.

"Maybe because I have more scars that my battle-scarred mentor over there, I've become a little self conscious it seems."

McGonagall's eyes widened slightly in realisation before she flushed lightly in embarrassment at having forgotten.

"Oh, my dear! I am sorry I asked, but surely we can fix something up. I will not have you missing out on this just because of some silly scars."

Smiling slightly at the older woman, Lyra simply said nothing as she continued trying to read the Daily Prophet as it continued to spout rubbish about Harry thanks to Rita Skeeter. She had even spied a small section about her being at Hogwarts, 'a werewolf duelling professor' however it seemed she had become old news in comparison to Harry. There were still other things on her mind, such as the nightmare from a few nights ago but she had yet to tell anyone. After all Dumbledore would simply say again it was nothing. She was getting used to ignoring the things her mind came up with. But thankfully she had other matters to take her mind of her worries. Sirius had finally replied back to her after a while of waiting. He had claimed that he was heading their way as he felt the need to see Harry, and although she figured Dumbledore would know, she had promised to keep his visit secret. He would no doubt tell Harry once he arrived otherwise their Godson would worry too much. She had also asked him if he had heard anything from Remus of late after informing him of Remus' odd letter. Sirius seemed to think that Remus was doing fine and that she would probably hear from him soon. In his words, he had said; 'don't worry, old Moony will snap to his senses when he realises what an utter idiot he's being.' She had to chuckle at that. Still, she had only felt slightly reassured.

The next day a large number of the students headed for the Hogwarts Express to take them home for the holidays but not those staying for the Yule Ball. Lyra had met up with three teenagers to see what they were doing. She had been unable to stop herself from cackling loudly at the sight of Ron's dress robes before trying to calm herself at his pale look.

"I'm sorry Ron, but really what was my cousin thinking?!" she broke out into another fit of giggles before she cleared her throat, "leave it to me."

Taking the horrid dress robes aside she used her wand to remove all traces of lace and frills, even changing the colour of the fabric to black making it look ten times better. Ron looked ready to kiss her when she handed the improved robes back to him. However she soon had to leave as McGonagall had promised to help her hide her scars. After changing into her dress, Lyra headed into the next room where the older witch was waiting. Her eyes lit up with a bright smile.

"You look beautiful Lyra!" she almost gushed before collecting herself just as she noticed the scars.

Although Lyra thanked her for not saying anything it was obvious that her eyes strayed over each scar with growing respect and sympathy. It wasn't like she could boast that her scars were from her battles, when in fact the majority had been from the battles with herself. Luckily the head of Gryffindor was quite talented at the concealing charms and within no time her skin appeared fresh and new. As Lyra looked in the mirror she almost felt regret that after the Ball her flawless skin would once again become tarnished with her scars. Trying not to think too much about it, with a flick of her wand her hair became somewhat wavy around her shoulders, completing her look after all she was not one to go too far out.

Making her way to the Great hall ahead of the students it was to find Professor Flitwick adding the finishing touches and the other professors, including the Headmaster of Durmstrang and Beauxbaton, were waiting. At hearing them enter, Dumbledore looked towards them, his eyes shining as they fell on Lyra.

"My dear Lyra, you look stunning. I only wish your parents could see you now."

Blushing lightly she smiled and thanked him before glancing up to notice Severus was staring at her, and was it imagination or was there a small blush on his cheeks? Grinning at that, she relaxed a little more as McGonagall left to lead the four Champions in ahead of the other students. As Harry nervously walked in with his date, looking quite charming in his black dress robes, Lyra sent him a wink to which he blushed at, before quickly stumbling his way into the first dance of the Ball once the other students were all inside. As the four Champions and their companions continued to dance, slowly others began to join until the dance floor began to fill up. It was a truly beautiful setting with the Christmas decorations, an icy theme throughout the Great Hall but not at all cold. Lyra sighed quietly as she watched Dumbledore and McGonagall join the dancers. Even Karkaroff had a dance partner, one of the Hogwarts professors. Truly it was depressing.

"Must you look as dark as the sky outside?" Severus almost growled beside her all of a sudden, "if you sigh anymore I will curse you silent."

"I'm bored Sev," she grumbled, "I don't even know why I bothered coming unless…" a sudden mischievous light went off behind her eyes to his worry, "unless you will dance with me?"

If it was possible it looked like Severus paled beneath his already pale skin, dark eyes wide as he looked down at her before a scowl fell into place.

"Absolutely not!" he hissed, "if you wish to dance that badly ask your mentor over there," he inclined his head towards Moody.

Lyra scoffed, "I'd rather eat my own foot, considering I'd probably lose it in a dance with him anyway, besides I want to dance with you."

"Only because there is no one else," he argued back.

"How do you know I wasn't planning on finding a way to get you on the dance floor anyway?" she asked with a smirk before holding out her hand to him, "come on Sev, for an old friend."

For a moment he simply stared at her hand and she believed she had lost the bet she had with her inner self. Much to her surprise he slowly took her hand in his own. He glared at her surprised look before pulling her onto the dance floor amongst the others, a few skittering away in shock at their teacher's sudden appearance. He barely hesitated as he gripped her hand a little tightly, his other finding her waist and effortlessly leading her into the dance. Despite his almost tense movements it took her breath away for a brief moment. Finally overcoming her shock, Lyra smiled up at him warmly.

"Thanks Sev," she muttered quietly for only him to hear.

Slowly he relaxed, his grip less iron-like and his shoulders less square only making her smile more. It was good to see him finally relaxing and showing some of her old friend through the cold and snarky potion's master. As he spun her lightly she couldn't help but giggle.

"You're even better at this than I thought," she commented.

A small smile tweaked at his lips at her compliment, "I should think so," however the smile faded as he looked behind her.

Looking up at Severus with an arched eyebrow she followed his eyes towards the doors of the Great Hall that were still wide open. Lyra's eyes widened to find Remus stood there looking handsome in a brand new set of dark dress robes, looking a little nervous if anything until he looked over at her. He looked a little more worn than last year, fine stubble making its way onto his jaw. His hazel eyes widened a fraction before they seemed to brighten warmly as he made his way towards where she stood almost frozen. Glancing quickly over at Dumbledore she could see the elderly wizard had that mischievous glint in his eyes as he inclined his head towards her.

' _Oh you blasted brilliant man_ ,' she couldn't help but smile until she noticed Severus' hands move away from her, the dark clad man leaving her stood there with barely a word.

Frowning lightly, she chose to ignore it for the moment as she turned to greet Remus. The brunette wizard looked stunned as his eyes took her in up close, a little gobsmacked but he soon managed to piece two words together.

"Lyra I…you look so beautiful tonight," Remus cleared his throat, remembering where they were before offering his hand to her, "would you care to dance?"

"I thought you'd never ask," she smiled back at him, her heart almost fluttering as he took her hand and led her back onto the dance floor amongst the students and staff.

Holding her waist with one hand, the other holding her hand, he led her into a small twirl as they took up the beat of the charming music.

"I take it Dumbledore managed to persuade you back," she chuckled as they danced, feeling not unlike the time at Lily and James' wedding.

He tried not to cringe, looking down at her hand rather than her eyes, "I'm sorry Lyra…I never meant to hurt you by running away…all I seem to be doing lately is hurting you while I try not to."

"Remus, there's nothing to forgive," he twirled her around his arm before back to him, "I understand. True I was angry when you just suddenly left and didn't even think to contact me," he winced again, "but I was more worried about you, especially after that odd letter you sent me."  
Chuckling weakly as they spun around the dance floor in their slow waltz, his eyes met hers. There was still the disgust at his actions in his hazel eyes but also loneliness. It seemed their venture apart had hurt him just as much as her. At the peak in the tempo he expertly grasped her waist and lifted her up in a small twirl before setting her back down while she giggled. Not many would have believed just how well Remus could dance, or how strong he was beneath his usual ragged appearance, but the only reason most did not see him for who he was, was due to being a werewolf, and of course the afflictions of being one. The scars were not the only thing they received but the harsh transformations usually gave them premature aging if Remus' greying hair was anything to go by. But that did not make him any less of a man.

"You know, I'm surprised Severus hasn't tried to steal you while I was away," he chuckled lightly, glancing over at said man who was oddly watching them with a scowl in place.

Lyra drew his attention back to her before smiling, "things have…changed since last year. I and Sev are just friends. **Just** friends."

She didn't miss how his eyes brightened at this bit of information but he couldn't help but wonder if he had actually heard her correctly, looking at her surprised.

"You're giving up?"

"No, I've just come to terms that he will always love Lily, he knows that, I know that. It's time I stopped ignoring what I've got right in front of me…can _you_ forgive me?"

The warm smile on his face said it all. Almost forgetting they were still amongst students, he leant forwards and lightly kissed her lips.  
"Always."

With the dance over, there was applause around the Great Hall. Deciding to go get a drink, she almost dragged Remus towards the table laden with drinks and snacks where the professors were also situated. Catching sight of Dumbledore talking amiably with Karkaroff and Maxime, Lyra let go of Remus' hand only to hug the elderly wizard. The Headmaster of Hogwarts chuckled as he warmly patted her back.

"Thank you for persuading him back."

"I do not know what you are talking about my dear," Dumbledore chuckled but his twinkling blue eyes said otherwise.

Grabbing a drink from the table, Lyra turned back to Remus who had yet to take his eyes off her, something she found rather amusing and did well for her ego, until he lightly stroked her bare shoulder where the charms hid her scars.

"I'm sorry you have to hide them," he sighed quietly, the old weary look of sadness passing over his face, "you are beautiful no matter what."  
Smiling slightly, she took his hand and held it warmly, kissing his scarred cheek, "as are you my handsome lupine prince."

He blushed lightly but smiled, shaking his head in wonder, "let's get a little fresh air, there is far too much for us to catch up on."

Nodding in understanding, she left her glass on the table before heading out of the Great Hall with him, noticing in the back of her mind that Severus and Karkaroff had vanished, before walking out onto the snow covered grounds. Lyra shivered lightly but within seconds Remus' jacket was round her shoulders. The warmth and scent of him on the garment made her sigh in content as his arm wrapped round her waist. Oh how she had missed this.


	26. Chapter 26

Magic in the Moonlight

Chapter Twenty Six

Snow fell softly onto the already blanketed Hogwarts grounds as the two made their way through the crunchy snow, talking of all they had missed. Remus had felt obligated to tell her everything that he had been doing since last year, still obviously feeling guilty for having left. He told her of his job hunting and of course his run-ins with other werewolves who made up the freedom group. He eyed her up with a smile.  
"Seems you've been causing quite a stir. A werewolf in the Ministry's ranks."

Lyra chuckled, "I do my best…but sometimes I wonder if it's enough after all I wouldn't say I've done a lot to help."

"You've kept your job, that's a damn sight more than the others," he reminded her, "and you've done more than you think. I met this young boy with the group…he reminded me a lot of myself at that age, and guess what he told me," she shrugged, looking up at him curiously, "he told me that last year he could barely walk into a shop before he was being chased out. But after it came out in the Daily Prophet that you, a respectable Auror, was a werewolf and you had managed to keep your job, people stopped throwing him out of the front door."

Lyra couldn't believe it and half wondered if he had made it up just to cheer her up. Either way it worked as she shook her head.

"No way, I don't believe it."

"He did!" Remus grinned, tightening his arm round her waist, "his name was Thomas but most called him Tommy. Maybe you'll meet him one day. Even though it might not seem like it, just the fact that someone like you has been living in secret with this curse, has given everyone a new perspective of us all."

Smiling warmly at such a thought, Lyra leant her cheek against his shoulder just as they spotted Harry out on the grounds. He appeared to be staring glumly at the ground but looked up at the sound of them approaching.

"Professor Lupin!" Harry exclaimed surprised, obviously not having noticed him earlier in the Great Hall.

"Remus will do just fine Harry," the older wizard chuckled, "after all I'm not your professor anymore."

Nodding, the teenager looked between them with a small smile, "so…things good with you two?"

Lyra blushed lightly, it seemed even her godson had noticed how lonely she had been, "yes but what about you? I thought you and Ron were with those twins…"

She noticed that he looked a little depressed at her mentioning this before he shrugged, "I guess they left to dance with someone else, Ron and Hermione had a bit of an argument after he found out she had been invited by Krum."

"Ah I see…" she replied as understanding filled her mind, clearly Harry had been hoping for another girl to be with him at the Ball if the looks she had seen him sharing with a certain Ravenclaw girl, were anything to go by, "ah well its only your fourth year, there are plenty more girls in the sea, trust me."

She patted his back surprising him, clearly having expected her to comment on Ron and Hermione not himself before he looked up at her wryly.

"Can't hide anything from you can I?"

"Nope," she chuckled before she kissed Remus' cheek, "you don't mind if I go and see Hermione? The poor girl is probably in tears somewhere."  
"Not at all," but Remus would not allow her to go without stealing a brief kiss from her.

Leaving Harry to have a wander around with Remus, the two talking about boy things no doubt, Lyra headed back towards the castle only to pause as she met up with Severus and Karkaroff at the doors. The latter looked somewhat agitated but hid it well behind a dark glare her way. He barely said two words to Severus before he stalked away but not towards the Great Hall, instead heading back towards the Durmstrang ship, away from everyone. Arching an eyebrow, Lyra looked back at Severus.

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing that concerns you," he remarked only making her eyebrow raise further.

"If it's nothing to concern me…then it must have something to do with…" she trailed of, maybe Hermione wasn't the only one having problems that night, "Sev, what's going on?"

His dark eyes narrowed before he pulled her aside, showing a large amount of trust as he told her what Karkaroff had been bothering him with. The joy of Remus' return began to dwindle as he told her of the reappearing Dark Mark and the familiar burning sensations. By the end of his brief explanation he noticed she looked rather pale. Frowning at her, it was his turn to demand an explanation.

"It's…nothing…" she quickly put up her mental barriers out of habit as her mind went back to the nightmare she had had the other night, "really nothing, just remembering that I was going to check on Hermione…but thanks for telling me Sev. It's got to have something to do with this Tournament and I want to find out what before someone gets killed preferably."

With that she quickly hurried off leaving the scowling potion's master and her worries behind. Perhaps it was nothing…but perhaps it was not either.

As she had predicted she found Hermione on the steps leading to the grand staircase, crying softly amongst a few other downtrodden girls and she forgot all about she had heard. Really, it was times like this that really put a burden on young girls. Seeing Lyra drawing near, Hermione brushed her eyes with the back of her hand, her makeup already smeared.

"Oh come here dear," Lyra hushed, sitting down beside her and wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulders, "I know what it's about, Harry told me you and Ron had a little argument."

Hermione nodded through her tears.

"Wh-Why are b-boys so bloody stupid?!" she half sobbed the words while Lyra rubbed her arm comfortingly.

"I know what you mean, they absolutely have no idea what go through our heads sometimes, but I'll tell you what, the moment they do makes it feel all the better," she smiled kindly at the young girl, "so buck up, its not the end. Trust me, I spent my entire school years chasing after a boy who didn't love me, when I had someone who did right in front of me."

"Y-You did?" she sniffed, looking up at Lyra curiously.

The Auror nodded wisely, "he was and still is my best friend but I'll tell you something, I've seen how Ron is and after all I've seen during my school years," she couldn't help but grin, "he's got it tough for you, he just doesn't know it yet."

Hermione blushed but smiled lightly, her tears halted finally just as Remus and Harry appeared at the bottom of the steps. She blinked in surprise to see Remus stood there before gasping.

"Oh gosh! I'm sorry I wasted your time when you could have been with Professor Lupin!"

Lyra laughed and hugged her lightly, "nonsense Hermione! Us girls need to stick together. So go back and enjoy the rest of your night and you show _him_ just what he's missing."  
Smiling, Hermione nodded and stood up, fixing herself with a flick of her wand before returning to the Great Hall to a somewhat worried Krum. Walking down the few steps, she patted Harry's shoulder as he walked past her obviously heading back to his dorm, Lyra wound her arm through Remus who kissed her temple gently.

"You still have a way with words I see, and what's this about causing an uprising of the female kind?"

Lyra merely giggled as they returned to the Great Hall just in time for another slow waltz song, obviously having missed the famous _Weird Sisters_ band. Once again Remus' eyes lit up as he turned her to face him, hands on her hips while she wound her arms round his neck unabashed. Most of the students had gone to bed leaving most of the couples and the staff that had not yet left. Smiling up at the handsome wizard in front of her as they slowly moved across the dance floor, their bodies almost touching, Lyra rested her head against his chest with a content sigh. It felt strange to actually be with him without a small part of her still pining after Severus. No, if anything this was how it was meant to feel when she was with him, just like those years ago when they had worried that the next day could be their last. As he pulled her closer to him, swaying in time to the slow beat, Lyra's heart thumped loudly in her chest as he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you," he whispered against her ear.

It felt like the first time he had whispered those words, hitting her so hard, unbelieving that someone could love her as much as she could hear in his voice.

"I love you too," she whispered back, for once knowing in her heart that as she said them she meant them with all her heart and not just half of it.

As if sensing this he held her tighter, almost hearing the smile on his face if possible. It was just as everyone had said, they were perfect for each other and she could not believe it had taken her this long to realise this. Sure she would not give up being friends with Severus after all she still felt like the bridge between him and the others, but she knew where her heart lay from now on and it would never waver.

Remus stayed the night at Hogwarts however the next afternoon he admitted that he could not stay after all he was no longer teaching. Although she figured this was only a small part of the reason. She knew that he was wary of the fact that the students knew what he was but she was proud and grateful of him for coming to the Ball for her.

"Where will you be going?" she asked worriedly as she walked with him towards Hogsmeade where he would apparate from.

"Back home, I still have a job there for the time being," he obviously didn't want to worry her.

"Fine but I want letters every so often!" she waved a finger at him making Remus chuckle.

Truly he wondered what he had ever done to deserve her. It had taken all he had and the constant persuasion of his friends during his Hogwarts years to finally ask Lyra to be his. In all honesty he had believed she would have turned him down since he knew she liked Severus, but she had surprised him. Sure they shared a cursed fate, no thanks to him, but there was so much more than just that in their relationship. There was trust, care and understanding. He doubted he would have ever asked her out as a teenager if she had not been a werewolf as it had always been one of his worries. He had felt safe around Lyra and yet he had still managed to hurt her during his worst time, and it had honestly scared him. For that reason he had run away, unable to look at her for humiliation and anger at his actions. He had hurt the last person he believed he could have hurt and it had been a rude awakening to his fantasy ideas of peace. There would never be peace for them…but Dumbledore had asked him to return if only for the night, to at least see Lyra. When he had arrived, full of apprehension at the doors, for a brief moment he wondered if it had been truly wise to appear but once his eyes had fallen on Lyra he knew it was the right thing to do.

In one simple word; stunning. Sure he had seen her in dresses before, dressed up for certain occasions but for some reason she looked all the more beautiful and it had nothing to do with her hidden scars. Maybe it was because he had been apart from her so long but he felt his feet moving before his brain even realised it. And when she had given him her forgiveness when he believed he did not deserve it, they had forgotten about everything in their dance. Remus hadn't felt so happy in years, especially when she had announced that she was only friends with Severus. It was like the final barrier had fallen between them and it only made his heart race all the more. Many times he had steeled himself for the worst outcome that she would end up with Severus, even more since he had left so abruptly last year, but here he was, with his Lyra in his arms. It had felt so much like a dream. Even now as he was bidding her goodbye he wished he could stay, not wanting to part now but at least knowing that this time she was his was somewhat…relieving.

Holding her in his arms he sighed as her scent reached him once again, he had begun to wonder if that was a werewolf thing, before he kissed her tenderly, not at all like the heated kisses they had shared that morning but equally heart melting.

"I promise I will so stop worrying about me, you have too much on your plate this year once again."

"Yes, yes," she waved him off with a grin before giggling as he stole another quick kiss, feeling a lot like their teenage selves once again, "go on before I refuse to let you leave!"

He smiled taking a step away before turning back with a frown as if he had forgotten something, "have I told you I love you?"  
"Several times!" she couldn't help but laugh, "and I love you too, now get out of here Moony."

Smiling fondly at the nickname, he gave a small wave of goodbye before he vanished with a crack of sound. Lyra stared at where he had disappeared with a smile before heading back towards Hogwarts feeling altogether much happier than she had been for a while. Remus' return had been just the thing she needed to ease her worries.

The second task was nearing far too quickly for Harry's taste and it seemed he was still puzzled about what to do. He had discovered the task included being underwater for quite a length of time but the means to do so eluded him. Lyra watched him as she leant against the doorway of the library, her godson searching almost frantically through books despite his tired eyes. She knew what he needed but she could not tell him no matter how much she really wanted to. It seemed cruel since the other Champions most likely knew spells to aid them, but Harry was not as old as them, surely it would not be against the rules to aid the disadvantaged boy who should not have been in the Tournament in the first place?

Hearing the sound of Moody's heavy limp, she glanced back at the ex-Auror with an arched eyebrow. For some reason her old mentor had been avoiding her ever since he had started Hogwarts and for that she was curious. Why was he avoiding her? Normally he would have either scolded her or been on her case for taking her eyes off Harry for any brief moment in time. But there was none of that so it was a surprise when he stopped beside her, grunting as his eyes fell on Harry.

"Give the boy a hand," he grunted, shifting his thick, gnarled walking stick before inclining his head at her godson, "he'll only kill himself when he falls asleep in the water."

Arching an eyebrow at him she looked back at Harry, "I didn't know you cared about him."  
"Dumbledore asked me to keep an eye on him and that's what I'm doing," he almost growled, "it's your part to make sure he stays alive."

Lyra crossed her arms with a thoughtful look, "don't think I don't know that. But if I ever catch who put his name in the Goblet…the Dementors will be the least of their worries."

With that she stepped into the library and joined her Godson's side, not noticing the way Moody's eye darkened.


	27. Chapter 27

Magic in the Moonlight

Chapter Twenty Seven

Lyra wrung her hands together as she tried her best to comfort her worried Godson as the boat carried them across the lake. He was annoyed as to why both Hermione and Ron were nowhere to be seen but was at least comforted that Lyra was there, as always.

"You remember what the book said?" Lyra asked quietly.

Harry nodded, holding the piece of Gillyweed securely in his hand that she had managed to acquire for him from Severus' stores but she'd replace it with a new one. The other day she had helped him out by finding him the perfect book for him, a book of Herbology. At first he had stared at her as if she was mad until he leafed through it and found just the thing he needed.

Arriving at the stands that had been erected in the middle of the lake, Lyra patted his back reassuringly before standing back as he joined the other Champions. Dumbledore announced for all to hear the beginning of the next task at the sound of the cannon just as Moody reminded Harry to swallow the Gillyweed. Lyra cringed as he almost choked just as the cannon fired. While the other Champions agilely dove into the frozen depths, Harry practically fell in and vanished beneath the surface. For a brief moment she feared the worse until her godson appeared, flipping in the air with a cry of excitement before diving back down. Sighing in relief, Lyra sat back and waited hoping all would go well after all, all he had to do was retrieve the person waiting for him and make it back. Nothing too hard right?

As time ticked by a little slowly, Lyra began pacing across the lower levels of the platform, staring down at the pitch black lake before glancing back at the large clock face as it clicked ten minutes before the end of the designated hour. Two people suddenly rose to the surface but her relief vanished upon noticing it was in fact the Hufflepuff Champion Cedric and his hostage, Cho. Clapping lightly as they helped the two onto the platform, she continued her pacing as Fleur was rescued from the Grindylows and finally Krum resurfaced with Hermione much to Lyra's surprise. But where was Harry?

"Calm yourself Lyra," Dumbledore commented as she took up pacing again, "he still has time."

"I don't like this, not one bit. I'm going to bloody kill whoever put his name in that Goblet!"

Just as the clock chimed on the hour Ron and Fleur's younger sister broke the surface of the water, looking round a little confused before swimming towards the platform increasing Lyra's worry. Just as she was beginning to think the worst Harry suddenly shot from the water landing a little heavily on the platform to applause. Letting out a shaky breath, she hurried over to him, grabbing a towel and wrapping it round his shoulders, eyeing up the red welts across his arms, legs and neck.

"Grindylows?" she asked while he nodded through his shivers before she kissed his forehead, "Merlin, you worried me there Harry."

She had never believed she could worry about someone so much as she had her godson. Perhaps it was her maternal instincts once again kicking in as they had when she first held him as a baby. Wrapping another towel around him to warm him up and dry him off, the judges gathered around after Dumbledore had a quick word with the merpeople.

"The winner of the first task is Mister Cedric Diggory!" he announced with a maximised voice to much applause and cheers, "however we have delegated that Harry be awarded second place as he would have finished first had he not ensured all the hostages be returned safely!"

More applause however there was quite the sound of disapproval from Karkaroff much to Lyra's amusement.

"Boo!" he shouted, trying to incite the chant with his students but his voice was easily lost under the sound of the Gryffindors.

Once back ashore, Harry's shivers now aside, Lyra had her arm wrapped round his shoulders with a grin as the others congratulated him. He didn't seem to mind the fact that she was worrying over him or in fact the attention he was receiving from his friends, especially the twins who had rounded up quite the number of galleons on their betting system to Lyra's disapproval. She wouldn't have minded if they hadn't included the bets against Harry. Bartemius Crouch was waiting for them ashore, looking at Harry with a small twitch of a smile.

"Well done Mister Potter," he congratulated before he finally noticed Lyra accompanying him with a hint of shock, "Miss Sanguine? Y-You are the boy's Godmother correct? Does it not bother you that she is a…"

Harry stiffened, "a werewolf? No, it doesn't actually."

Smiling at how defensive he became, she gave him a grateful squeeze just as Moody suddenly limped up behind them.

"Hope you're not trying to recruit the boy into the ministry for a summer intern. Some boys go into those departments and never come back!"

Glancing back at her old mentor, she arched an eyebrow at his odd behaviour, even more as she looked back at Bartemius Crouch who looked as if he had seen a ghost before quickly walking away. Moody shot them both a look before limping back towards the castle, taking a swig from his small canteen as he went.

"What was that about?" Harry muttered.

"I really don't know…but never mind, you've got a champion's dinner ahead of you!" she grinned, ushering him back towards Hogwarts.

Not a moment later after entering past the doors Lyra found Severus before her, a familiar steaming potion in his hand and her eyes widened.

"Oh! I can't believe I almost forgot it!" Lyra cursed herself before quickly downing the Wolfsbane, "Thanks Sev, as always you are my saviour."

"Don't let it happen again," he scolded her with a scowl before turning his glare down at Harry and heading away.

Having been so worried she had almost completely forgotten about her Wolfsbane potion luckily Severus had not. Maybe the full moon did not help in respect to her previous nervous wreck. Harry scowled at Severus' back before looking up at Lyra oddly worried.

"Are you going to be alright tonight?"

"Don't you be worrying about me," she chuckled, "you've still got another task to get through so rest up and I'll see you in Duelling classes."

That night as the full moon rose, golden eyes stared up at the pale disc thoughtfully, black fur rippling in the breeze. The black werewolf was sat perched on a large tree stump amongst the forbidden forest. She had grown tired of sticking to the Shrieking Shack but she would still return there when morning came. The werewolf had been sat there for a while looking thoughtful as she thought about all that had been going on. There were still no closer to discerning who had put Harry's name in the Goblet and to what their goal was. All she knew was that someone was after Harry's death and the only person she believed it would be, should be dead or at least too dead to do anything. The sound of a cracking twig snapped her to attention suddenly.

Golden eyes snapped towards the direction of the sound, narrowing as the perpetrator made no obvious signs. Sure there were things in the forest other than herself but usually not any that would dare go near her, even the centaurs left her well alone. Ears narrowing against her head, she growled lowly. No student would wander this far into the forest leaving only one option. Someone had sought her out and judging by the lack of welcoming, it was not a friendly. Sensing it more than seeing it, the werewolf barely had time to dodge as something flew at her. Leaping from the stump, the wood splintered and left a long gash as if it had been sliced with something. Growling lowly as she whipped around in the direction of the spell that had been cast, her eyes widened before she let out a pained howl, blood splattering across the ground.

Severus Snape had been reclining in his office, reading a book in his silence that he only managed to find at the late hours of night. It was during these times he could relax as he usually did at Spinners End however it was spoiled by a scratching at his door. Frowning, he tried to ignore it however when it was accompanied by a whine he was on his feet in seconds. Wand in hand, he slowly opened the door warily, recognising such a whine anywhere. Lyra had taken her potion but he was not taking any risks. However at the sight of the huge black werewolf barely holding herself on four shaky legs, blood dripping from several wounds, he quickly stepped aside. Limping inside with a whine, the werewolf dropped to the floor unable to keep herself up any longer as Severus hurried around her.

"What on earth happened? Did someone do this to you?" he asked, frowning as he examined the wounds that looked somewhat familiar to him.

The whine was enough of a response, barely able to raise her furry head as he began chanting a healing spell. It was dark magic that had wounded her and it would take a powerful spell to heal her. Just who had done such a thing to her? Lyra had barely managed to drag herself to his office, trying her best to avoid anyone but the trail of blood would need to be cleaned. As the last wound barely healed itself, the blood flowing back into the werewolf, she shuddered where she lay but was still too weak to stand. Severus glanced her over checking for any more wounds before finally taking in her huge form. He only remembered seeing her once like this last year but it had been dark and it had mostly been her back. Despite her outward fierce appearance, at the moment she looked like an overgrown, shaggy dog with a longer snout and limbs, thick fur in certain areas and shorter in others. Her eyes were closed, obviously tired but her breathing was slightly uneven. She would have to go to the medical wing. Hesitantly at first, he slowly laid a hand against her furred head, gently stroking the long white stripe that started at her forehead and trailed away. His motions seemed to soothe the werewolf somewhat. Glancing at the small clock he noticed that dawn was approaching. Suddenly the werewolf whined again, trying to stand despite her shaking limbs.

"What are you doing?" he almost hissed.

The female werewolf shook its head, still trying to stand as she motioned towards the clock before shaking her head again. It clicked in his mind what she was trying to get across. She didn't want him seeing her change back. Rolling his eyes, he motioned to the room behind him leading from his office.

"Go change in there."

Nodding, he watched almost painfully as she half dragged, half limped her way into his bedroom. It wasn't long before he heard the whimpers become human as she changed back.

After a moment, the door creaked open slightly and a weary, pale looking Lyra peeked out.

"…clothes?"

Realising, Severus blushed slightly before quickly summoning her clothes in a neat pile to which she grabbed them and quickly dressed. Dragging herself out, she almost collapsed straight away however Severus somehow caught her before she could hit the floor.

"Did you see who did this to you?"

Lyra shook her head lightly, "no…wasn't a student…but they were looking…for me," he helped her into a seat where she cringed in pain.

"The Headmaster needs to be notified," Severus stood straight casting his patronus and watching as the doe pranced from the room with his message, "and you will be going to the medical wing."

Too tired to move she had to use Severus' aid to get to the medical wing where Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey were waiting.

"Oh my dear what happened?!" Poppy worried as she helped Lyra to a bed, the dark magic wounds beginning to reopen across her body.

"She was attacked," Severus announced to both her and the Headmaster as clearly Lyra could not in her pain, "by an unknown with the intent to kill. If she hadn't dragged herself to my office…" he dared not finish his own sentence, even such a though sent unpleasant shudders down his spine.

"Thank you Severus," Dumbledore patted his shoulder wearily, "Lyra may not have made it if you had not administered your healing spells," he glanced back at said woman sadly.

"Perhaps _he_ should know about this…" the potions master oddly advised however Lyra heard his words and despite the pain she almost shot up.

"No! You…you can't tell Remus…he'll only worry…" she fell back with a whimper as another wound reopened as Poppy tried to heal them with a menagerie of potions and spells.

"Lyra you almost died tonight," Dumbledore tried to assure her but the hard look never left her eyes and he sighed knowing the argument was lost, "tell me what happened if you can."

Nodding, she drank a foul tasting potion as Poppy muttered healing incantations.

"I was in the…forbidden forest when…I heard a noise. I couldn't see or smell anyone…but I knew they were…there," she cringed in pain, biting her lower lip before continuing, "someone knew…exactly where I was that night…and most times I stay in the Shack…but they knew…I dodged the first spell but…the second time…not so lucky," she laughed dryly before she was forced to drink yet another potion, "they must have thought I was…dead because they left…I barely managed to…drag myself to Sev's office…left a bit of a trail though…"  
"Do not worry about it," Dumbledore soothed, "you did well in getting here Lyra, now please rest."  
Before he turned to leave with Severus, clearly to discuss what had happened, Lyra suddenly called out to him.

"Don't tell anyone…I'm here…act like I'm still out but you're…not suspicious of anything," Lyra fixed the older wizard with a stern look to which he nodded back in understanding. Once the two were gone she fell back against the cushions and allowed herself to fall into inky blackness finally.

It wasn't long before Harry was being escorted into the medical wing, confused but worried, after all Severus had said nothing to the boy, merely grabbed him at the end of potions class without warning. Almost stumbling into the medical wing, he glared back at his potions master before his eyes fell on a curtained bed. The curtains parted for a second to reveal Lyra laid up in bed, heavily bandaged and still looking pale.  
"Lyra!" he hurried over to her bed side worriedly, "Who...what…how…" he could barely put two words together as he looked over her extensive collection of bandages.

Her eyes opened wearily, "oh…hey Harry," she greeted him weakly and it only increased his worry, "shouldn't you…be in class?"

He shook his head, "What happened to you?" he asked almost fearful of the answer.

Even he knew that such damage was not caused by herself on a full moon. Her tired eyes moved past him to Severus, silently thanking him before back to her godson.

"I was…attacked but I can't…tell you much right now. What I…need to know is…did anyone but you…have the Marauder's map last night?"

Harry frowned before slowly nodding to her horror, "Professor Moody…borrowed it."


	28. Chapter 28

Magic in the Moonlight

Chapter Twenty Eight

"Do you really think you should be out of bed?"

"Absolutely! The final task is almost here and I'm not leaving you without making sure you can handle yourself," Lyra practically huffed as she made her way steadily down the corridors towards the Great Hall.

She was still covered in bandages and had to do things slower than usual but she refused to stay in the medical wing any longer. Several weeks had been plenty to heal her up and the only reason she felt sluggish was down to the dark magic that had wounded her. To say she had been surprised when Harry had told her that Moody had borrowed the map was an understatement. Just what did it mean that her old mentor just so happened to have the one map that would have shown exactly where she was that night?

True to his word, Dumbledore had said nothing to Remus for which she was grateful for. He always worried too much about her and it didn't help that her job as an Auror was hardly danger-free. Maybe she was trying to take too much on again…but she was determined to make sure Harry made it out the tournament alive. There was obvious surprise around the Great Hall as the doors opened, most having not seen her for weeks and rumours had already circulated. Not to her surprise Moody was stood by the side with arms crossed but he was also accompanied by Severus also, the potions master having made completely clear that she would not be taking part in any duelling. Really, what was it about people worrying over her just because she had been attacked? It was somewhat endearing. Pushing Harry to join his friends, Lyra moved slowly onto the stage before sitting down on it with a weary sigh, her legs hanging off the end.

"Well now, glad to see so many turned up again."  
"Excuse me professor," a young Ravenclaw student suddenly held up his hand, "is it true someone attacked you on the full moon when…you know…"

Smiling slightly she waved her hand, "it's alright, and yes, I suppose for once the rumours were true. However luckily I've developed a thick hide to dark spells."

There were a few murmurs and gasps but she didn't try to stop them. This was one way of dealing with the stigma of being a werewolf, by starting with teaching the young.

"Professor, do you know who attacked you?"

"I have a theory…" Lyra replied, "but no facts…but we're not here about me, we're here to learn. So its time you all learnt how to sense magic before you even see it."

The hour passed with varying levels of success and failure. Some students seemed unable to sense magic, blindfolded as their partner cast a simple stunning spell at them. But there were those who began to pick up on the magic much to her pride. By the end however she still found the students hanging around for her. A number of students actually were concerned for her, asking if she was alright after catching glimpses of her bandages during the lesson. It was quite touching in fact.

"Really I'm fine now but thank you for worrying," she chuckled.

"You're a really good teacher Lyra," Hermione smiled up at her as the three brushed off the remaining pestering students.

Smiling, Lyra walked slowly with them, wincing slightly as her wounds ached. Merlin she hated the dark arts. True the third and final task was already almost upon them and it had been what had driven Lyra from her bed despite complaints, Dumbledore had long since discovered arguing against Lyra about such things never worked and so he had not stopped her, but he had warned that he would tell Remus should she not rest more often. The threat had served its purpose and she was in fact heading back to her room to relax. However the teenagers had taken to almost guarding her since she had left her bed, be it on Harry's orders or their own decision, Lyra found it endearing but a little annoying when they tried to help her with her every whim. She was not an invalid after all even if they believed she was.

"Thanks but really, this is a little too much," she sighed as she reached her door, "I don't need you three on my heels, go and have some fun. Off with you!" she waved them off with a grin.

Harry frowned but the three left and she shut the door with a shake of her head.

Sitting a little heavily into her chair, Lyra fell asleep almost straight away until a sound woke her up.

"Psst!"

Blinking blearily around the room, Lyra's eyes fell on the smouldering fireplace and widened at the sight of Sirius' face amongst the flames. Surely she was dreaming.

"About time Lyra! Do you always sleep during the middle of the day?" he grinned up at her.

"S-Sirius?!" she stammered, nearly falling from her seat as she leant forwards, wishing she hadn't as her wounds complained, "what are you doing?!"

"Got a letter from Harry, he's worried about you Lyra. So I want to know just what's going on."  
"Nothing, I'm fine," she lied.

He fixed her with an unbelieving expression that only seemed to work more effectively with the flickering flames. Sighing, Lyra clasped her hands in front of her.

"Please don't tell Remus then…"

Quickly explaining what had happened last on the last full moon and her worries, Sirius listened well, not interrupting even though he looked as if he wished to. It wasn't until she finished that he almost shouted.

"And you don't want me to tell Remus this?! Lyra, are you insane? What if something had happened and Remus didn't know?" his verbal blows let the guilt seep through her body, visibly causing her to deflate, "tell him. Sure he'll worry but that's because he cares about you."  
"…okay…" she muttered, "but later…I'm tired."

Sirius nodded with a grunt before eyeing her up worriedly, "don't forget to take care of yourself Lyra, let Harry worry about himself for a while. Now get some rest."  
"Thanks Sirius…I never thought I'd be getting the third-degree from you," she grinned lopsidedly to which he let out a bark of laughter at.

"Yes well, things have been weird haven't they? I expect a letter soon!" he reminded her before she waved him off, sticking out her tongue at him just as he vanished.

After a few hours of sleeping she had followed through on her promise and sent Remus an owl about what had happened, and of course adding on that he should not worry as she was well now but she knew it was worth nothing. And as predicted the next day as she was finishing her breakfast in the Great Hall, heading for the doors, it was to run into a rather irate looking Remus.  
"Remus!" she barely managed to say before he pulled her into his arms as if not wanting to ever let her go.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" he almost growled, pulling her down the corridors and outside onto the sunny grounds of Hogwarts, the snow long since having melted away.

"Because I knew you would worry," Lyra answered, pulling away from him slightly to look up into his hazel eyes.

He looked like he had been unable to sleep, the stubble still lining his jaw and his hair looking more dishevelled than usual as his eyes looked her over, pausing over the visible bandages. Cupping his face with her hands, Lyra turned his attention back to her face.  
"Really Remus, I told you I'm fine. Sev healed me up pretty good and Poppy took care of me after that."

His shoulders stiffened and for once he looked angry, shocking her into silence as he grabbed her hand.

"I could have lost you Lyra! I've already lost two friends! If I lose you too…!" Remus couldn't even finish, his throat seeming to close up as he fought hard to control the urge to shout.

Frowning, Lyra searched his eyes for answers, "I'm sorry…I should have told you but…but what good would you worrying have been? You can't be at my side every second to make sure I don't get hurt."

"I should be!" Lyra's eyes widened, why did he look like he was in pain also? "I should be there to make sure nothing ever hurts you!"

She tried to speak but he swept down and captured her lips, his kiss both searing and pleading, pleading for her to understand why he worried so much. Lyra was his light in all the darkness he had been in, the spark of happiness that had grown into something all the more brighter as the years passed. Someone who understood him, took him for what he was, shared things with him that no one else could or would. If he lost her…Remus would rather see himself die. All these thoughts seemed to finally reach her as he pulled back from her, breathing a little harshly. Lyra's eyes were oddly shining.

"Oh Remus…I'm sorry," she wrapped her arms around him, her shoulders shaking lightly with her silent sobs.

He said nothing, merely held her tighter, almost burying his face into her hair and inhaling deeply. Oh how he wished he could just stay at her side, make sure that she was never hurt again, but he knew no matter how much he worried and grew angry over such things it was just how Lyra was. She had a dangerous job, her life had always had some sort of danger in it and both of them were dangerous in their own rights. Maybe that was why she was crying, because both of them were beginning to wonder if they would ever have peace.

Remus refused to leave that day, even going so far as to receive permission from Dumbledore to remain until the end of term. Unsurprisingly he had given the man his permission and that was how she found herself laid in bed, Remus' arms wrapped around her as he kissed the top of her head gently. He had seen her healing wounds that would luckily not scar, but the pink marks were enough for him. Lyra had once again glimpsed at the well hidden anger in Remus Lupin as he swore to pay back the person who had done this to her.

"I think it was most likely the same person who put Harry's name in the Goblet," Lyra muttered as she listened to his heartbeat, a comforting sound she had missed.

The hand gently stroking her back stilled for a moment as he looked thoughtful, "did you not say that your old mentor was acting strangely?"

Nodding lightly, Lyra stared out of the window, "Moody's been avoiding me all year, and when he has been around me I've noticed things…just small things but something just seems off about him. But I can't believe that Moody would do such things."

"I know you think highly of him but sometimes people aren't what they seem."  
Rather than argue with him, she merely hummed in acknowledgement before closing her eyes with a content sigh.

"I'm glad you're here…I feel a lot better with you around."

"As I do with you," he smiled lovingly down at her, a smile she could never grow old of, "now go to sleep. If Dumbledore realises I've been keeping you up he'll kick me out."  
Chuckling lightly, she snuggled up closer to him, easing into sleep with comfort she had not had for months.

It seemed the worry had finally melted away along with his courage when it came to walking the halls of Hogwarts. Only Lyra's gentle tugging and words of reassurance had him walking hand in hand with her. He had never really been an outspoken person or someone fit to be the centre of attention, and being so was something he did not want. In fact the only times she had seen him outside of his shy and collective shell was during times of worry, anger or passion. But she loved him either way, pulling him by the hand with a smile.

"Come on Remus, trust me the students are fine with me being around, and I wasn't their favourite Defence Against the Dark Arts professor," she reminded him.

Remus said nothing, merely glanced warily sideways as a group of students passed them by. He soon relaxed a little as some of the students looked excited to see him, asking if he would be returning to teach them and seeming disheartened when he had replied in negative.

"See, they love you," Lyra grinned up at him as he smiled warmly at the backs of the last group of students who had stopped by, "how many more students do you need to see before you realise it? Sure you've got your brats like Draco Malfoy but that's because their parents are just like them."

"Thank you Lyra," he squeezed her hand lightly, "but I still doubt this would be possible if it wasn't for you."  
She scoffed lightly, "you give me too much credit. Now come on, I demand we go for a drink and then later you can watch me teach my own lessons!"

Lyra felt much more energetic since Remus had decided to stay with her at Hogwarts although she noticed that Severus seemed to have grown somewhat distant instead. She wondered if it was because he felt guilty about what had happened last year, or some other reason. Lyra only hoped it had nothing to do with what he had told her at Christmas. With the third task almost upon them and the last lesson of the Duelling Classes that day she was determined to squeeze in all she could. Already they had progressed quite well in their abilities at disarming, stunning and shielding spells, some showing proficiency in sensing spells. Still unable to take part in her classes herself, she instead instructed them all to pair up, taking turns to stand on the stage in a mock duel using only the spells she had taught them. To say she was proud of her students was one thing, however as she watched another successfully disarmed student fall back, Lyra clapped enthusiastically.

"Well done everyone! Truly you have all progressed, and I daresay, pretty much mastered the basics. I only hope that you all remember these lessons and improve in your own specialities. That is all for our final lesson!"

There were a few cheers, some rather happy students thanking her before leaving. She stayed sat on the edge of the stage with a warm smile as Remus and the teenagers joined her.  
"Good luck for tomorrow Harry, I'm sure you'll be fine after all I've taught you," she grinned down at her Godson.

He nodded before smiling slightly, "thanks, I'm going to win this Tournament."

"Your dad would be proud of that," Lyra chuckled, sliding off the stage to pat his shoulder, "but your mum would be proud just to see you walk out of that maze in one piece."  
"I will," the young bespectacled teen smiled warmly.

That night was another full moon and despite her worries, Dumbledore pretty much forbade her from leaving her room. After making sure the door was locked up should anyone try to sneak in, she and Remus transformed in her room. They had taken Wolfsbane prior, Severus having delivered it as usual, only pausing long enough to stare at Remus in shock as the man gratefully thanked him for saving Lyra's life last month. Lyra had smiled at the small gesture but it had been enough even if Severus had done nothing more than nod in acknowledgment before leaving. That was just how he was. The two werewolves curled up side by side in front of the fire place, playfully nipping at each other as they tried to pass the night away. She had most definitely missed the company on full moons.


	29. Chapter 29

Magic in the Moonlight

Chapter Twenty Nine

Dawn rose casting golden sunlight through the windows and onto the slumbering pair, curled up in front of the fireplace with a blanket now wrapped around them. Lyra figured Remus must have summoned it once they had changed back, she could barely remember after falling asleep immediately afterwards. The transformation had been oddly more tiring than usual but she felt safe and secure in Remus' embrace. He may not have been as well built as few of those on the Quidditch team, but his lean frame was tough from the monthly transformations. As she stared at his slumbering face, one of the few times she ever really glimpsed at him in utter peace, without worry marking his brow as usual. Sure the scars and slightly ragged appearance made many wary of him, or some even looked down at him for it, but she knew what lay beneath it. A kind, gentle, good man who worried far too much. He was smart and charming, wickedly so, and even though he was usually the voice of reason he had once also held a mischievous side that he had seemed to grow out of. He knew when to laugh and when to cry, he knew what was on her mind and seemed just as easy as herself when it came to reading other people. But he was also lonely, once upon a time he had been the boy with no friends until the Marauders had come along, and she knew how it felt. She could relate with him, shared certain things with him that she did not with anyone else. The only other exception was Severus but she had begun to realise that she was merely his friend, and she was proud to be so. He and Remus were so alike it was shocking when she sometimes placed them side by side, terrible childhoods for different reasons, social outcastes and…well, different. Maybe that was why she had always found the choice difficult, why she had loved two men.

Gently stroking Remus' face, not wanting to stir him, her fingers gently traced the scars on his face. He had as many as herself ranging from the wound that Greyback had turned him with, to those that were self inflicted. As her finger ran across his lips as they met the end of his scar, his hazel eyes slowly opened and met hers warmly.

"Good morning," he muttered, kissing her wayward finger to which she smiled at.

"It is indeed," Lyra hummed before moving closer to him, initiating the first kiss that led to many more.

The third task of the Triwizard Tournament revolved around a maze, and what lay there no one knew, especially not the Champions. All Lyra knew was that she felt ten times better to let her Godson loose in the maze after her lessons. She had been surprised when Dumbledore had asked her to lead her Godson to the maze, Amos leading his son while the other two Headmasters accompanied their Champion. Smiling comfortingly down at Harry as they walked towards the maze, the sound of cheers and the band playing encouraging music in their ears, Lyra noticed that Bartemius Crouch did not appear to be present however the Minister of Magic was. She knew she shouldn't dislike the man purely because he had tried his best to see her out of her job…she also disliked him for being a complete idiot at times. It sometimes felt like he just allowed things to happen rather than get his hands too dirty. Of course after she had told anyone this they had asked why she worked for the ministry then, her response had been that she worked as an Auror for herself.

With her arm round Harry's shoulders they walked out across the grass and through the erected stands that resided just before the mouths of the maze, one for each Champion. Moody limped by momentarily pausing her as she stared after him with a frown. She would keep an eye on him through the tournament. Patting her nervous Godson's back, she smiled down at him.

"Good luck Harry, just remember that handy charm Hermione taught you and if anything goes wrong, shoot those red sparks."  
He nodded furiously just as the cannon fired, signalling that he should enter the maze. Watching him walk cautiously into the maze ahead of him, the path closing behind him, she rejoined those in the stands, sitting beside Remus who held her hand comfortingly.

"He'll be fine," he reminded her as she rested her head against his shoulder.  
"I hope so…I've got a bad feeling about this task."

For quite a while she simply sat there, Remus' thumb brushing the back of her hand in soothing circles despite his own worry for the boy, but her eyes were not on the maze but in the direction her old mentor had left. He was meant to be patrolling outside the maze in case any red sparks were sent up but despite her complaint to Dumbledore, he had not rethought his choice. No one seemed to believe her after she had told them of her worries, unable, like herself at first, to believe that Alastor Moody would do such a thing as attack her and put Harry at risk. But she had begun to doubt him. There was something off about Moody that refused to leave her alone.

A dull ache began to form in her head making her wince. Massaging her temples with a weary sigh, Lyra glared at the ground. Really, getting older was no fun. It wasn't until the dull ache began to worsen that she believed something was wrong. Remus frowned as she suddenly doubled over with the sharp pain in her mind, the old headmaster of Hogwarts on her other side also noticed her plight.

"Lyra?" Remus asked, worry shining in his eyes.

It felt like her head was going to implode when she finally sat back, her eyes dull to the man's shock however Dumbledore had suddenly turned to her, knowing written on his face as he addressed the woman who appeared to not be entirely there.

"What is it you see Lyra? Tell me."

A flash of a snakelike man laughing, victorious, surrounded by his dark clad followers. A searing Dark mark that writhed on a man's arm. The familiar flash of green. Harry was fighting for his life.

Snapping back to reality, Lyra blinked several times, realising the two were staring at her before she finally found her voice.

"Harry's in danger…he… _he_ 's back," she barely whispered.

Remus paled beside her, suddenly looking backwards until his eyes fell on Severus who was holding his left forearm in horrified pain, said potions master glancing down at them with an odd flicker of panic in his eyes. Before Dumbledore could say anything there was an uproar of applause as the victors returned via portkey. There were two, Cedric laying still on his back as Harry cried over him, clutching the Triwizard Cup in his hand like a lifeline. Lyra was one of the first to scrabble down past the others who had not noticed that something was wrong. No. No this could not be happening. As she reached her Godson he looked up at them through his tears, barely able to stop them.

"He's back! Voldemort he's back! Cedric he…I tried to…"

Kneeling beside him, Lyra wrapped her arms around the teenager who struggled in her grasp, fighting to get back to the dead body of Cedric Diggory.

"Hush Harry, its okay, you're back…you're safe…" she whispered soothingly, looking up at Remus who still looked rather pale and grim.

Dumbledore sent her a small nod as she pulled Harry away just as Amos arrived on scene, silence all around them apart from a broken man's cries for his fallen son. Her eyes fell on the Cup, her Auror side overtaking her worried maternal side as she slowly let go of Harry.

"Stay right here and I'll be right back," she soothed him, the boy obviously deeply terrified, she dared not think what he had seen after all she had glimpsed at it not moments before.

Kneeling down about to touch the cup, she thought again. Although she was curious to follow the portkey, Lyra reminded herself that taking care of Harry came first. Taking out her wand, she deactivated the portkey before picking up the now normal cup. Her eyes fell on Dumbledore, Severus and Remus just as they were joined by McGonagall as she spoke hurriedly with the Headmaster. A sick feeling hit her stomach as she looked around to find Harry gone.

"Where is Harry?" Dumbledore asked as they joined her, McGonagall taking the cup from her hands.

"Moody," she all but growled before turning and hurrying back towards Hogwarts.

If he so much as misplaced one hair on that boy's head she would kill him. She had already lost too much to Voldemort and his followers, she would be damned if she lost her Godson also.

The small group made their way to Moody's office on the third floor only to find the door magically sealed. It did not last long under Dumbledore's spell that almost blasted the door from its hinges, sending Moody who had had his wand poised, flying backwards and into the wall.

"Harry!" Lyra pulled him from behind the large trunk before flicking her wand, the locks opening one by one until finally the top sprang open.

They all peered inside down a dark long shaft, and there at the bottom was Alastor Moody, groaning lightly as he looked up at them. He had clumps missing from his messy mane of brown hair, his clothes taken along with his magical eye and fake leg.

"I'm sorry Albus," he called up weakly, "I tried to fight back."

"Do not worry Alastor, we'll get you out of there soon," he soothed his friend before they turned back to the false Moody as he struggled into a chair, his body appearing to be changing violently, although not from the effects of the veriteserum that Severus had just administered.

"I should have known," Lyra's eyes narrowed, "Polyjuice potion."

As the man before them became someone else, Harry dared to step forwards curiously obviously recognising him somewhat just as the man lurched forwards in a mad attempt to grab him. Dumbledore and Lyra however pulled Harry back, the latter now holding her wand at the Death Eater.

"Barty Crouch Jr?" Dumbledore frowned in confusion.

All who knew the story of the Crouch family were shocked and confused. The man sat before them should have been dead and yet he smirked up at them all, pulling back his sleeve to reveal the writhing Dark Mark.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours," he almost cackled.

Dumbledore pulled Harry forwards, "show me your arm Harry."

Much to their horror a similar mark had been carved into Harry's arm, blood dripping from the wound. Barty looked up at them with a sick, dark grin.

"The Dark Lord has returned and I will be welcomed back as a hero!" he cried.

"Personally I have no time for heroes," Dumbledore remarked, his hand on Harry's shoulder now.

Barty didn't seem at all swayed, his greyish brown eyes shining with madness, his sandy hair unkempt and stubble marking his jaw. He did indeed look as if he was suffering the same things she had seen on Sirius after his escape from Azkaban, truly the wizarding prison was a harsh place, but Lyra would not have it. As she looked back at Dumbledore as he made to leave with Harry, her wand still pointed at Barty, she frowned.

"Are you sending him back to Azkaban, Albus?"

He must have detected it on her tone as when he turned to face her there was a scolding look in her eyes.

"Do not fall to their level, Lyra. You would only be doing as Voldemort wants."

"Lyra," Barty suddenly repeated her name, his grin widening something akin to the joy of a child at Christmas, "Lyra, Lyra, Lyra. The Dark Lord wanted you so bad but we decided to take the slow approach with you. Once Potter was out of the way you would have come to us. But then you had to start getting suspicious, I bet you were old Moody's favourite, so I had to wound you. I'm sure the Dark Lord wouldn't have minded you coming back a bit more scarred," Lyra's jaw tightened as Barty leaned forwards with a chuckle before Severus' wand halted his progress but it did not stop the man from furthering his taunts, "I heard your parents put up quite the fight years ago when he first came to power. Your mum was one of the screamers."

Lyra almost leapt at the man, her eyes livid with the urge to hit the man, curse him, kill him. She had almost not minded his taunts about how Voldemort still wanted her, but once he had dared to mention her parents, her mother, the night they were murdered, she lost control. If it wasn't for Remus' quick hands she would have torn him apart. Barty merely cackled gleefully at the anger in her eyes.

"Remus! Take Lyra away before she does something she may not regret," Dumbledore quickly ordered the wizard, shooting Barty a rather dark look that even shut him up.

Almost pulled from the room and down the corridors, Remus did not stop until they were stood on the balcony of one of the towers. Lyra tore herself from his grasp before beginning pacing in an effort to cool off, her jaw still firmly set as she glared at the ground. Remus watched silently, the ragged wizard knowing better than to suggest she calm down when she had every right to be angered. In a way he was glad Dumbledore had ordered him to take Lyra aside before she could do something in her anger, he had not seen this side of her before and it worried him. Sure he had seen her angry but not at this level, no, for a moment back there he had been sure she would have cursed that Death Eater to his death for his comment about her mother. Tentatively reaching out a hand to her, she leapt aside almost as if burnt and it hurt him. Why could she not talk to him like she used to? Why was she keeping everything bottled up inside until it all exploded? This was not the Lyra he knew and for the life of him he couldn't understand why. It wasn't Severus, after all she herself had claimed they were definitely nothing more than friends, but then what? It could not be the sway of the full moon heightening her emotions after all it had been days ago. What did that leave? Remus was so full of questions but had no way of answering them for fear of pushing her away. The times they had spent apart had almost physically hurt him, he needed her in ways she did not know and yet he found himself wishing to leave. Maybe it was his fault she was like this. Had he done something? Said something wrong? Finally his shoulders dropped with a weary sigh as he stopped torturing his mind with more questions and theories.

"Lyra…"

"Don't Remus," she replied quickly, not even looking up but she had paused in her pacing, her back to him, "just please don't."

"Don't what?" he frowned, daring to take a step closer to her, "I know this isn't just about what Crouch Jr. said back there."

The dark haired witch visibly stiffened but quickly dodged his touch once again as he reached out to her. It was his turn to snap.

"Merlin's beard Lyra!" he growled, "just tell me what is wrong? Why won't you let me near you? Is it something I have said or done?!"

"No!" she shook her head furiously, "you…you've done nothing wrong…don't you understand Remus," now she finally turned to look at him, her grey eyes pleading with him to understand with a sadness he had not seen for a long time, "it's not safe for you to be around me anymore. No one's safe around me now Voldemort's back. You heard what Crouch said, he's still after me, he'll always be after me. I…I can't stay around you or Harry any more…I'm just putting you both in danger."

Remus' eyes widened in shock as she spoke, realisation dawning in his mind. It was just like last time, back during the first War, they had had a similar conversation where Lyra had almost run away when Voldemort had come close to finding them. Harry was like her in the respect that she abhorred the idea of someone risking their life for them. That time he had luckily had Sirius, James and Lily on his side, persuading her not to even think about leaving, but this time he was alone. She flinched once again as he tried to reach for her but he would not allow her to run away. Instead he pulled her into his arms and held her tight for fear that she would run.

"It's not like last time Lyra. We can still fight him! I won't let anything happen to you."  
"That's the point Remus! I can't lose you as well!" she cried, clinging to the front of his rather worn robes as she finally began to sob, her anger giving way to her fears as he continued to hold her tightly, refusing to let go.


	30. Chapter 30

Magic in the Moonlight

Chapter Thirty

The summer was upon them once again. With Hogwarts over and the students sent home on a sombre note, Lyra had returned to her home in Godric's Hollow. It was her last safe heaven where only a few could come and go as they pleased. Similar to the Fidelius charm, there were wards over her home that only allowed the access of herself, Dumbledore and Remus, and only through a direct invitation could anyone else enter. It was a blessing and a hindrance sometimes but now it was where she felt she needed to be. True Voldemort had only just arisen, she doubted she was on the top of his list anyway, but Lyra had always feared his return. Not that she feared Voldemort, it was more what could happen with his return. The world would be thrown into another War and that was one thing she did not want to see return. Not only that but it was obvious that he wanted to kill Harry, something she could not allow. Of course the Ministry were trying to keep it all hushed up, Cornelius becoming his usual cowardice self and refusing to believe that the Darkest Wizard of their age had returned, not that she completely blamed him. But naivety only got you killed.

Remus had allowed her some time to herself, knowing that she needed it, but promising that he was always a patronus away. She had smiled at that. In fact, when she had returned to Godric's Hollow she had almost sent her patronus to him, but stopped as the silver blue patronus that burst from her wand was the usual snake. She had thought that after the admission to herself that Severus would never love her would change such a thing driven by powerful emotions. Lyra knew she loved Remus so why, why was the large silver snake looking at her with shining eyes? She couldn't call him, ask him to come running once again, it only reminded her of the times she had done so because Severus had not loved her. No, he deserved better and she was beginning to stand by that…but she loved him. For this reason she had remained alone in her home, haunted by her own indecisions and torments

A knock on her door had been a welcome reprieve. Knowing rather than seeing, Lyra opened the door to find Albus Dumbledore stood on her doorstep. He could tell from looking into her stormy grey eyes and the weary expression on her face, that his worries had not been unfounded.

"My dear, you are beginning to isolate yourself from your loved ones."

"I know…" she muttered before stepping aside to let him in with a sigh, "but I can't help but feel afraid…I don't want to lose anyone again," she laughed dryly as she shut the door, "I really don't know why I was put in Gryffindor, I'm not brave enough to be in that House."

"Quite the contrary, I believe you are a brave individual, just because you do not show it every moment does not mean it is not there," he replied warmly before watching her sit down opposite him, "although I'm afraid my visit is not a long one, there is somewhere we should be going."  
It took a moment before she frowned up at him, "we?"

Not a moment later she found herself being side along apparated to a street somewhere in London, nowhere in particular or not some place she was overly familiar with anyway. Lyra adjusted her cloak around her shoulder as she looked around curiously.

"Just why are we here Albus?"

"This, my dear, is the new home of the Order."

Her eyes snapped to him in surprise although she didn't know why. Of course Dumbledore would bring the Order back since Voldemort was back, even if the majority of the world refused to believe it.

"Is anyone even here?" she asked curiously as they walked closer to the buildings in front of them, Lyra's questions halting in her throat as she watched miraculously as another building squeezed into life between the two already there.

Dumbledore chuckled lightly at her amazed expression before nodding, "a few although there are very few left of the original Order."

Ah yes, it always sent a familiar stab of pain to realise just how few of them were left from the original Order. In fact those that remained were the remnants of the Marauders, herself, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Moody and a few others who had played small but useful parts. So many of them had fallen simply in the final days of the war including her cousins Gideon and Fabian. She had wept hard when the news of their deaths found its way to her.

As the door opened, Lyra blinked in surprise at the dark house that lay before them and almost shuddered. It was not a place she would gladly spend her time in, it looked like it could have very well been owned by the darkest of Death Eaters! No doubt a Slytherin household. They walked down the long corridor, a winding staircase climbing upwards to the right, but Dumbledore led her through another door and into what seemed to be a rather dusty kitchen, a long wooden table in the centre where a few people were sat around. Most notable were Severus, Alastor Moody, Hagrid and even Remus was sat there, all looking up as she entered. Feeling someone behind her, she turned around just in time to be engulfed by a pair of arms and lifted into the air, squeaking at the sudden change in altitude.

"There you are Leery! Wondered when you'd come and visit!"  
"Put me down you asshole!" she squeaked while Sirius merely laughed, setting her back on her feet.

"Forgot you didn't like heights, pretty stupid phobia for a Seeker if you ask me."

"Good thing no ones asking you," she huffed, brushing herself down before grumbling, "and nice to see you too."

Sirius pouted, looking a lot cleaner and tidier than the last time she had seen him, dressed in rather fine clothes too, "try and sound a little more enthusiastic to see me Leery."

"Stuff it Snuffles, try and greet me like a normal person first."  
"Now, now you two," Dumbledore chuckled but she could see the following conversation would be an important and serious one, "I have brought you here Lyra because I am bringing back the Order of the Phoenix, as a member of the original Order, I can hope you will once again help us."

Lyra waved a hand before taking a seat opposite Remus, Sirius sitting down on her right side, "you do ask some daft things sometimes Albus, of course I'm in."  
He smiled slightly despite the saddened look in his eyes, did he wish that she had decided to not get involved this time around? Maybe she should ask him about that later. With a nod he addressed those sat around the table.

"As you all know now that 12 Grimmauld Place will be acting our the Order's Headquarters thanks to Mr Black," Lyra shot Sirius and arched eyebrow to which he smirked at, "however we once again must replenish our ranks just as Voldemort is no doubt doing so too."  
"So we've definitely decided he's back, right?" a rather nervous man piped up, small and looking as ratty as Peter Pettigrew, Lyra knew from last time that he was a man who would easily save his own life in the face of danger but he had his uses.

"Yes Mundungus, Voldemort is truly back. And I am not solely basing this on young Harry's run in with the Dark Wizard, but also Lyra's vision not moments before the encounter."

Lyra shifted uncomfortably as the attention suddenly shifted to her. Not everyone knew about the seemingly latent abilities that had been passed onto her, and had become her curse.

"You know seers are never any good Albus!" the smallish man snorted but was eyeing Lyra up warily.

"She has already proved her abilities to be true," Dumbledore quickly interrupted shooting the man a piercing look that almost made him whimper, "now then. I believe our first task at hand is to recruit more members so that we can gather information of the opposition."

"I know a few Aurors who will probably join," Lyra added, "Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks."

Moody tapped his staff lightly against the stone floor, "I know 'em. Shacklebolt is influential. Nymphadora however is a clumsy oaf at the best of times."

Lyra grinned wryly at him, "I'm sure you used to say the same thing about me, Tonks is good and she disagrees with some of the Ministry's ways."  
Dumbledore nodded in agreement to her choices, "I too have a few in mind, for now I leave it with you all to try and recruit as many as possible who are willing to join our cause."

With that said there were a few looks shared before he turned to Lyra, his serious attitude not faltering.

"I wish for you to remain here for now Lyra rather than your home."  
Lyra looked up at him shocked, mouth open before she stuttered out words to argue against him.

"B-But Albus!"  
"I'm afraid not," his scolding tone surprised her, silencing her arguments before they could really begin, "alone you will fall," his aged hand rested against her shoulder with a comforting squeeze, "you are not alone Lyra and I need you to teach Harry this, but first you too must learn that you cannot fight alone."

Left in silence, she stared after him as he left, forgetting about the question she had wanted to ask him. He wanted her to teach Harry not to fight alone? Why couldn't he just let her stay in Godric's Hollow, alone? Maybe she should stop running from Voldemort after all it felt like she had been doing so ever since she had left Hogwarts…maybe it was her time. As if sensing her thoughts, which would not surprise her, Remus suddenly stood with his eyes on her.

"A word, Lyra."

"That's three," she remarked lightly earning herself a frown.

Severus arched an eyebrow at the two, their behaviour peculiar to him and judging by the confused look of Sirius, he too could not understand the odd tension between the two.

"Is there…something I've missed?" Sirius asked slowly, looking between his two old friends.

Shaking her head, Lyra stood with a small sigh and followed Remus out of the kitchen, shutting the door behind them. She took a few steps up the staircase, eyeing up a veiled portrait, before she turned to find Remus scowling for once.

"What are you doing Lyra?"

Blinking, it was her turn to frown, "what do you mean, what am I doing?"

Growling, he took a step closer to her, gesturing between themselves, made more apparent as she took another step backwards.

" _This_! Why are you distancing yourself now of all times? Please stop this Lyra," his shoulders slumped, looking somewhat defeated as he failed to keep up his angry façade.

Setting her jaw, Lyra looked over his shoulder rather than his pleading eyes, those warm hazel eyes she could easily lose herself in. She couldn't even say anything for once choosing instead to remain silent and it was the last straw.

Lyra gasped, eyes flying wide as Remus suddenly pinned her against the wall of the staircase, balanced precariously on a step but she barely paid any heed when she noticed how close he suddenly was. With his hands splayed against the wall either side of her, she was about to ask him what he was doing when he suddenly kissed her with fervour she had almost forgotten. As his tongue begged for entrance Lyra couldn't help but give in with a breathless moan, his hands suddenly at her hips pulling her to him as his tongue delved past her lips to tangle with her own in sweet rapture. Oh Merlin it felt like it had been so long since they had spent a moment like this, years since their last time together. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her. And it all ended swiftly when a flash of something passed in front of her eyes.

 _She was running, familiar stones beneath her pounding boots while the walls either side of her were lit up by wildly flying spells. Outside there were cries of war, cries of pain, cries of death as more spells exploded around the castle like a horrendous fireworks display; beautiful but deadly. Spinning around to shoot another spell she heard mad laughter. A flash of green behind her but the spell had not hit her. Turning slowly her eyes fell on a body at her feet, a rather familiar scarred face, beautiful brown eyes fading as they stared up at her for once last time.  
"REMUS!"_

Her eyes flew open, pushing herself away from Remus startling the man who stumbled back against the banisters. A look of horror fell onto her face as she looked at the man she had seen dead, dying because of her, taking a curse that should have been hers.

"No…" she gasped weakly.

"Lyra?" he frowned, taking a slow step towards her, worried by the horror on her face.

"I…I can't…" she could say nothing else as she darted past him and up the steps, finding the nearest room and locking the door behind her, Lyra fell to her knees on the dusty floor.

She couldn't be with him otherwise she would be the death of him. Sobbing quietly, she held her face in her hands just as a noise drew her attention. Looking back it was to find the Hippogriff Buckbeak there, watching her curiously. The creature seemed to recognise her as it lowered its head in a small bow to which she knew to wisely respond to before looking forwards again, trying to still the tears. There was a scuffling behind her before the Hippogriff was behind her, laying down whilst lightly nudging her face with his beak, his feathers brushing against her hair. Smiling weakly at the Hippogriff, she patted his head lightly.

"Thanks…"

Lyra did not come down that night. Sirius knew something was wrong as soon as Remus returned, sitting silently at the table and glaring down at it as if wishing he could destroy it. Even Severus noticed something was wrong but he soon left with the other members until the two friends were all that were left. Sirius tried to find out what had happened from Remus but he could gain very little. He had even tried to coax Lyra from Buckbeak's room but it proved fruitless…and it worried him. After seeing the two so close over the years, to see such a sudden change was both worrying and disheartening. Just what had he missed?


	31. Chapter 31

Magic in the Moonlight

Chapter Thirty One

A knock on the door barely stirred the woman from her position by the window, staring out onto the London street unseeing. The sound persisted but so did her pretend deafness. She had accepted meals when they had been brought to her but apart from that she had little next to no contact with the others who passed through the house. Remus had stopped trying to talk her from the room and Sirius had almost given up asking what had happened. Therefore she doubted that it was either of the men knocking at the door. You could judge a person well by their knocking, and the soft yet commanding tapping against the door told her just who it was.

Sighing quietly as she rubbed her tired eyes, not having slept a wink and the approaching full moon did not help, Lyra finally moved to open the door. As predicted there stood Albus Dumbledore, probably making his usual visit to the Order's Headquarters. The elderly wizard was frowning slightly, clearly as confused as the others in the household as to what had her holed up in Buckbeak's room. His eyes met hers and she let her mental barriers fall, knowing that he was questioning her mind as she could not verbally speak at that moment. In a matter of moments his eyes had softened, turning darker but also regarding her with understanding that the others did not have.

"Oh my dear," he soothed and it was enough for the tears to start again.

Almost immediately she was crying into his shoulder as he tenderly embraced her like a grandfather would to their distraught granddaughter.

"Why?" she finally muttered out between her sobs, "why can't I just have a normal life? Why can't I just be happy with Remus? And why do I have to have this horrid ability?!"

"I know that it is as much a curse as it is a gift, Lyra," Dumbledore soothed gently, "but the future is not always fixed, things can change."  
"Things **will** change…that's why I can't be with him! If I'm with him…it will feel like his death is on my hands! It will kill him to be with me!"

He regarded her sadly saying nothing for the moment before he began leading her away from the room and down the stairs.

"Come, there are people worried about you down here and you cannot avoid them for the rest of your life. And should you choose to follow through with this idea of yours, which I do not agree with," the glance over his half moon spectacles almost made her shiver, "do you not think it wise to at least tell him why you are so adamant to not be near him?"

He was right, as always and she knew it. Remus deserved to know why she had acted that way, why she wanted to be away from him.

Arriving in the kitchen she was surprised by the number of people that were now there but one person she noticed missing was Remus. It felt like someone had punched her in the gut, had she actually managed to drive him away? Shouldn't she feel relieved in having done so? No, she felt like she deserved to be thrown into the gutter rather than being suddenly embraced by her auburn haired cousin Molly Weasley.

"I've been so worried about you my dear! And when Dumbledore told us you were here with the Order…" Molly held her at arms length, looking her over critically before nodding, "we need to talk Lyra."  
Wincing at her tone, Lyra silently nodded and was steered over to the fireplace in the next room, passing the other Weasley family members who waved at her, Arthur inclining his head. She should have guessed he would join the Order but she was surprised Molly allowed it after what had happened to Fabien and Gideon.

"Now then," Molly sat down opposite her, taking on a motherly air that immediately had Lyra feeling like a child once again, "Dumbledore told me that you've been acting strangely, tell me what's wrong my dear. Is it Remus?"  
"No Molly," she responded quickly, "he's done nothing wrong…its all my fault…" she let her face fall into her hands again earning a soft look from her cousin, "ever since what happened at Hogwarts with Voldemort's return…I've been pushing him away because I'm scared he'll get hurt or worse by being with me. I'm scared Molly, I…I had a vision the other week and I saw him die and it was all my fault."

"Oh love," Molly muttered, rising and hugging Lyra who tried to beat off the tears, she had already cried too much, "I understand deary but you can't just expect him to leave you be, he loves you, that much I've seen myself. Don't you love him too?"

"Of course I do!" Lyra almost cried, "but I just keep seeing what happened to Lily and James and…I can't lose him Molly. I'm surprised you let Arthur join the Order," she added with a dry chuckle as she wiped her eyes.

Molly chuckled lightly, "yes well, he is a grown man and can make his own decisions but I stand by his choices. I know just as well as you that this is a dangerous thing we do but we love each other, and because of that we'll face this together. I'm surprised you and Remus aren't married yet my dear!" Lyra stiffened at this, "You two love each other so you should stand together, I'm sure Dumbledore has already told you that you can't do these things alone."

As usual leave it to Molly to talk some sense back into her. Sure Lyra had entertained the thought of being married Remus several times, just the idea made her smile softly. Lyra Lupin had a strangely warm ring to it. But had he ever wanted the same thing? They were hardly old but they were not getting any younger either. After Harry had been born she recalled a conversation with Remus that had followed.

 _Shutting the door behind her, Lyra smiled up at Remus as he welcomed her back with a warm kiss._

" _I wish I could have gone to the Christening too," he sighed but the smile didn't leave his face, "but I understand they only wanted a small affair."_

" _He was so cute, Remus!" she almost gushed, tossing off her cloak and wrapping her arms round his shoulders, "they made me his Godmother and I even got to hold him this time…" she trailed off, suddenly wondering if it was wise to continue with her questions, "Remus…have you ever thought about having children?"_

 _He suddenly stiffened, the smile slowly fading from his handsome face and turning into a frown. Oh no, maybe she had been a bit too forward, a bit too soon even though they had been together for years. Every time they had made love they had used protective charms to avoid such circumstances but Lyra knew she would love a child, even more so after seeing young Harry and the joy he caused Lily and James. Couldn't they have the same?_

" _Lyra," he began, eyes clouded with a mixture of emotions, "You know what I think about that…if…if the child was like us," even his voice was strained._

 _There were very few if any accounts of werewolves producing offspring, let alone two werewolves, but Lyra was confident that a child would not have their curse also._

" _I don't think the curse would pass onto a child, Remus. Sure they might have a few differences but I highly doubt they'd be a bushy tail and a monthly transformation."_

 _Despite her words, Lyra watched a little hurt as he suddenly drew away, walking towards the fire place and staring into it rather than at her._

" _I'm sorry Lyra…if…if we weren't…"_

" _If we weren't werewolves," she finished for him sadly before nodding to herself, turning away to her to their bedroom, "I'm sorry…I won't say anything about it again."_

 _That night had been an awkward one between them full of silence until he had finally wrapped his arms around her, kissing her face over and over, quietly asking for forgiveness._

Returning from her thoughts, Lyra shook her head lightly to rid herself of the old feelings of sadness. Despite everything they had tried they could never have a normal life. Suddenly the sound of the door drew their attention, Molly smiling as she stood up.

"Sounds like Remus has returned with the others, go on, tell him how you feel."

Smiling, Lyra stood with a nod, "thanks Molly, now I see why you're such a good mum."  
Molly blushed lightly but waved a hand with a chuckle. Heading out into the main hallway it was to find a small group of people entering, shutting the door behind them. Remus and Moody were at the head of the group, Lyra took a deep breath ready to set things straight when she noticed something that made her stiffen. Remus was talking with one of the Aurors they had no doubt just brought to the Order, the familiar purple hair of Nymphadora Tonks bobbing beside him before she suddenly tripped over the horrid troll umbrella stand. Remus caught her before she could hit the floor, chuckling lightly as the Auror tried to recover her dignity with a wry grin. She knew it was nothing, knew she was being stupid, but that small scene sparked annoyance in her mind. Was this jealousy? What had she to be jealous about?

Upon spotting her, the younger Auror grinned at her.

"Hey there Lyra! Thanks for, you know, suggesting I was good enough to join the Order."  
Nodding stiffly, she smiled slightly before heading into the kitchen ahead of the others, ignoring the questioning look Remus sent her. Tonks didn't seem to notice her strange behaviour as she almost swaggered into the kitchen, looking around curiously before grinning and greeting her cousin Sirius. Lyra sat down at the table and decided to strike up a conversation with Arthur who had put down his Daily Prophet at her entrance. It seemed the Ministry was just as busy as ever and yet strangely she had not been commanded to return to work, something she had found rather strange. Glancing at the front of the paper he had been reading she frowned at the front page topic. It seemed due to Dumbledore's public outbursts that Voldemort was truly back, they had begun to label him as mad thanks to Cornelius Fudge. And not only him but Harry also, labelled as mad an attention seeking child. She missed her Godson, especially since she knew that he must have been having a harder summer than herself but Dumbledore had not allowed her to visit him, claiming that for the moment she did not need to be hounding over him like a worried mothering hen. Lyra had only felt a little insulted but knew he was speaking the truth, maybe she did seem a little clingy. As Molly entered the kitchen also, looking ready to cook a meal, she shot Lyra a pointed look before over at Remus who was stood talking with Sirius. Frowning, the raven haired witch looked back down at the table stubbornly before she sighed and finally stood. She was acting like a child and not in a good way.

Joining Sirius and Remus, the two looking at her, the former curious, Lyra coughed up the courage to finally speak.  
"Remus…can I…talk to you a minute?"

He stared at her blankly and frankly she didn't like it, it was almost like his eyes had lost the warmth they usually held and he was looking at a stranger. And he wasn't moving, clearly he had decided that whatever she had to say should be heard by everyone else also. Now she begun to wonder who was being childish but she still knew that she was the most likely candidate. Sighing, her eyes fell to the floor, unable to look into his eyes anymore.

"I…I'm sorry. I should have explained why I pushed you away but I was scared and confused and…" she trailed off with a frown wondering why this was so hard, "I know it just sounds like I'm coming up with excuses but…I _saw_ something…something I don't want to happen, that should **never** happen. And it scared me because it felt like it was all my fault and that you…you were always saying that I wasn't safe around you but it's the other way around," now it felt like she was beginning to ramble but she refused to let Remus talk knowing she would lose her courage if he interrupted now.

Looking up at him now she could see surprise, confusion and a mixture of other things in his hazel eyes but she figured he had guessed her meaning from her tactful dodging of what she had actually seen.  
"It is just like last time, it's not safe around me when Voldemort finally comes out into the open…but…" she took a deep breath to ready herself, her mind set, "but I love you too much to carry on trying to push you away. All I've ever wanted was to have someone who cared about me, stopped me from doing stupid things, but I suppose I've always been afraid of losing that. Nothing scares me more than being alone for the rest of my life but being with you makes me forget about everything bad in the world, as cheesy as that sounds. So I'm sorry for being an idiot, as I've said many times I don't deserve you and…and I understand if you're tired of putting up with me. I'd be tired of putting up with me."

Both Sirius and Remus were staring at her, the former looking a little awkward and trying to appear as if he wasn't listening however her little speech had drawn his attention. It was lucky most of the others in the kitchen had not heard her but Remus had and he had taken in every word. From her explanation and fears to her apology. After a moment of silence he glanced back at Sirius who merely smiled and backed away leaving the two alone finally before he looked back at her.

"Lyra," he almost sighed her name, running a hand wearily through his greying hair, "I…I just wished you would talk to me like you used to. It feels like you barely talk to me anymore, there was a time when you would always tell me about anything, if you were scared or worried or even the trivial things," she looked down ashamed until he tilted her chin back up so that she could not hide her eyes from him, "I'm not tired of you Lyra, don't you ever think that. I just wish we could be like when we were first together, so much has changed just over the last few years, _we've_ changed…you more so I think."

Her eyes widened a fraction in shock, "me?"

He was right though now she thought about it, ever since she had first arrived back at Hogwarts after her extended 'holiday', she had slowly started changing. If anything she felt like she could emotionally burst at any moment with all she had been putting on herself over the last few years. What with worrying about Harry, learning the truth of her parents' death, Voldemort's return and her torn feelings, Lyra felt like a bomb about to explode but why? Why had she allowed herself to get like this? Sure Arthur had told her to worry more but this was ridiculous! Lyra never used to worry like this, everything had been simpler those years ago, even during the War she had not been this bad but she could not pin all these changes on simply growing older. Seeing the realisation on her face, Remus nodded his head lightly, his eyes sombre along with his smile.

"Perhaps we should…take things slow again."

She had ruined everything, Lyra could see that now. The one true happiness in her life she had ruined in a moment of panic and fear and with a growing hint of horror, the witch wondered if she would be able to fix it again.


	32. Chapter 32

Magic in the Moonlight

Chapter Thirty Two

Several days passed in 12 Grimmauld place. Molly had set up a cleaning routine that the inhabitants had to follow strictly if the building was to be somewhat hospitable. There was dust, vermin of the vicious kind and a generally dark feeling to the entire building. It was their goal to make it somewhat more homelier since the Order would be basically living there as well as using it as a base. Sirius and Remus had been roped into cleaning out the vermin that had infested the curtains, no one else daring to get too near them for fear of being bitten by the doxies that infested them. Molly had brought the rest of the Weasley family and Hermione to help clean out the large living room, the younger ones not looking at all pleased but Molly's piercing looks had them at work. Both Fred and George had passed their Apparating tests and of course were Apparating everywhere they could around the house without need much to their mother's annoyance.

With hands on hips, Molly observed the group at their cleaning until she heard someone drawing closer to her. Looking back it was to find Lyra descending the steps. Rather than her usual outfit she was dressed in a pair of khaki pants along with a white sleeveless blouse. She didn't seem to mind that quite a number of her scars were on display along her arms and neck, her black hair tied back in a small tail apart from her fringe and the long white lock of hair to the right side of her face. Her cousin could tell something was different other than her usual dress style but chose not to question her, rather handing her a rag to use and a pair of gloves.

"Time to help out Lyra, if you're living here you can help clean it up."  
"Yes boss," Lyra mock saluted her but took the rag and donned the gloves before entering the room, Molly arching an eyebrow at her before shaking her head.

With rag in hand, Lyra set to work on the piano by the fireplace, dusting it off and cleaning at the ivory keys that were caked in dust. An hour wasted by of their cleaning before it was decided to call for a break. Sirius had glanced back at Lyra before at Remus with an arched eyebrow, noting that rather than their distance, the two seemed to be acting normal…apart from not being together. As Remus caught his look he merely answered with that they were giving each other space. Sirius could have sworn the two had sorted everything out the other day when he had left them to talk! He was worried about his two friends who he was used to seeing together, slowly drifting apart.

Lyra had thought long and hard about what Remus had said and was trying to see it as a good thing. He had not said 'I don't want to see you anymore' nor did he say that he no longer loved her, but the fact that he had suggested that they take things slow again was somewhat numbing. She tried to see that it would end positively, that they would hopefully see once again how much they loved and needed each other, but Lyra began to wonder why. How long had she technically been with Remus? Since their last two years of Hogwarts. It had been a long, long time and what had she gotten from their relationship really? Maybe it was because they had been living during a War, but then again Lily and James didn't seem to care. Maybe it was because they were werewolves, but at the time her status was still a secret and so the public did not know. Hell it might have been because at the time she was still torn between Remus and Severus! But now she was not she found herself more alone than ever. It was times like this she really missed Lily, her friend that she could always talk to and would usually steer her towards the right path. Where was she meant to go from here? So unsure about how to start again, Lyra had at least stopped avoiding him but now knew not what to say to him. And in a strange way she was beginning to regain her old self, she hadn't realised how much she had changed until Remus has said something, and it hadn't just been since she had returned to Hogwarts, it had been since the day of Lily and James' death. She had never been truly herself after that day for a number of reasons but now she was determined to at least reclaim a small part of her old self.

Humming to herself quietly as she entered the kitchen, Lyra noticed Moody had appeared along with Tonks and several other members from the Order. Upon seeing her, her old mentor motioned for her to come with them.

"We're going to pick up Potter, I want you on our tails in case they try to catch us from behind."  
Lyra couldn't help but chuckle, "sure thing although I doubt there will be."

The scolding look she got from her mentor shut her up but she still smirked when he looked away. As she headed for the door with the others, Molly called out to her.

"Oh, here dear!" she passed Lyra a sandwich before patting her shoulder, "dinner will be ready by the time you get back but I'm not having you leave on an empty stomach."

"Thanks Molly," she bit into the sandwich gratefully as she passed by Severus as he entered, arching an eyebrow at her.

"There is something I wish to discuss with you," he spoke quietly to her surprise, she hoped it was nothing bad as she nodded.

"I'll be back when we've picked up Harry…anything I should be worried about?"

The look he gave her almost made the bottom of her stomach drop out. Grimacing, she nodded before quickly following Moody out of the house.

They all apparated to a small suburban street Lyra had only visited a few times. As they marched towards the door of the Dursley's home, Tonks having sent them a letter to get them out of the house, Lyra stepped in front of Moody.

"Maybe you should let me do this, I've been here before."  
He grunted but motioned for her to get on with it, his eyes darting around as if expecting Voldemort himself to jump out at them. As Lyra unlocked the door silently, Tonks snuck in also and whistled quietly.

"Wow these muggles are so…clean!"

"Trust me, its only these muggles," Lyra informed her before heading up the steps and unlocking Harry's bedroom door, watching it swing open only to find the teenager stood there, wand out.

"Professor Moody? Lyra?" he blinked before gratefully embracing his Godmother making her chuckle lightly.

"We're here to pick you up," she answered, "get your things."  
"And hurry it up!" Moody growled, his magical eye roaming the room before he limped out and back down the stairs allowing many other nosey people to peer in at Harry.

Helping her Godson pack his things, he glanced sideways at her with a small frown.

"I was worried…I haven't heard anything from you or Sirius for a while. Ron and Hermione don't seem to say anything in their letters…"  
"I know," she patted his shoulder as she flicked her wand at his now packed trunk, said item floating down the stairs ahead of them, "we've been told to be careful with what we say, you never know whose reading the mail after all."

He seemed to believe this as he nodded, walking with her down the stairs until they were outside the house and onto the drive before Tonks could break anything. She had always been far too curious over muggle things. Lyra had met the young Auror when Moody had taken her on as his student. A number of times she had been asked to tag along to help the woman out and teach her from her own experience also. All in all she saw Tonks as a friend, a fellow student of Mad-Eye Moody, and she had forgotten all about the little hiccough where she had tripped in Grimmauld Place and Remus had caught her. Truly it had been nothing and she couldn't believe she had actually felt jealous because of it. As Moody summoned their brooms, Lyra caught hers as it appeared from thin air it seemed before mounting it just as the others did.

"Stick tight to Harry," Moody barked to them all, "Lyra keep up the rear. On three….one, two, three!"

With that they all took off into the sky, flying across rooftops as they headed towards Grimmauld place, the night sky providing perfect cover for them. Lyra held up the rear of the formation, Moody at the head whilst the others surrounded Harry on either side. He and Tonks seemed to be having fun as they raced around a cruise ship they passed but they were soon gaining height once again. The wind whipped past her face as she concentrated on the skies before her. True it was a strange phobia for a seeker to have, a fear of heights, but she had long since learned how to combat it by focusing on things around her but not below, usually concentrating on other things helped but when she was suddenly and unexpectedly lifted up she would feel the familiar fear. James used to poke fun at her for it.

It was nearing Midnight by the time they finally touched down outside Grimmauld place and she could see Harry was beginning to look rather cold after all the flying they had done through the clouds. With broom in one hand, she wrapped an arm round his shoulders in an effort to warm him up, her Godson shooting her a small grateful smile as he shivered before they were directed into the building that squeezed into life. Disposing of their brooms as they entered, she guided Harry down the hallway before motioning up the stairs to him and heading into the kitchen, knowing that a meeting was currently being held inside. Taking a seat opposite the two remaining Marauder members, Sirius catching a glimpse of Harry before Molly shut the door behind them, he turned his attention to her instead.

"Is he alright?"  
"As well as any kid whose worst nightmares have come true," Lyra sighed before turning her eyes to Dumbledore who was leading the meeting as usual, "but he'll be fine…hopefully."

The meeting passed rather quickly, mostly revolving around Sirius and Severus arguing once again as they discussed what Voldemort might be looking for, and soon enough Dumbledore had left to her confusion. She had thought he would have at least wanted to speak to Harry but she turned to Severus as he inclined his head to the side. Sirius was glaring at him still until she shot him a pointed look.

"What is it you wanted to tell me?" she asked in quiet tones so as not to be overheard.

Severus' dark eyes glanced around the room before back at her, speaking in a similar quiet voice.

"Narcissa Malfoy has…expressed a desire to meet with you in a few days time."

Lyra blinked in surprise, not having expected that to be the important issue. For a moment she stared at him with an open mouth before frowning.  
"Narcissa? Why?"

Sure she was related to the woman but she had never really spoken to her often, having only met her a few times and mostly because of Lucius Malfoy. The idea of her wanting to meet her was somewhat worrying indeed.

"She seemed to believe that being old friends I would persuade you to meet with her for reasons unknown," he smirked lightly at her arched eyebrow.

"Are you going to persuade me?" she couldn't help but chuckle, "I have to say the idea of meeting up with my charming Malfoy relatives is not promising."

The tall, dark wizard rolled his eyes as if not amused but she cut him off before he could say anything remotely snarky.

"Alright I'll go…but only if you're there too."  
Now it was his turn to arch an eyebrow at her before frowning curiously, "and why is that?"

"Well it sounds like you were invited anyway but I'm not going there alone."

After a moment of staring at her thoughtfully he sighed, sounding annoyed at being dragged into such affairs but she knew the sigh meant she had won him over. Grinning up at him she patted his arm lightly.

"Thanks Sev, should I drop by yours before we go?"

"If you must, you insufferable woman," he almost growled, already beginning to regret agreeing to go along with her.

With that he left along with a few other Order members who were not stopping for dinner. Returning to the table, Sirius shot her a dirty look while she noticed Remus was determinedly not looking at her, looking rather hard at the book in his hands despite the fact he hadn't changed pages in the last ten minutes.

"What was all that about?" Sirius asked curiously, "you and Snivellus were all hushed up over there."

"Why, jealous Snuffles?" she shot back a little harsh, not liking how he had returned to using the horrid nickname for Severus, "and its none of your business what I was talking to Sev about."

She didn't notice how Remus' hands were gripping his book so tightly his knuckles had turned white and only the appearance of Harry seemed to relax him somewhat.

Sirius and Harry embraced warmly, the teen obviously having missed his Godfather greatly and the same was said for the older wizard. Lyra smiled warmly at the sight before Harry sat down with them all, Moody motioning for Kingsley to show Harry the Daily Prophet they had discarded earlier. As to be expected he was not happy at the words that had been written about him and Dumbledore, clearly not understanding why no one would believe Voldemort had returned.

"You don't know what it was like last time Harry," Lyra answered him, "Voldemort created a darkness over the wizarding world that no one wants to see again, its not a surprise they want to believe its not true."

"But why? Surely they would want to know about the danger?" Harry frowned.

"Last time Voldemort almost destroyed everything that we hold dear," Remus surprisingly added, looking at Harry squarely, "people will do stupid things because of fear."

It was Sirius' turn to speak, his sombre tones fitting the conversation perfectly than his usual boyish attitude.  
"Voldemort has been recruiting heavily, and not just witches and wizards. Just like last time he had all manner of dark creatures, and we are trying to do the same…but it is not the only thing we are doing," he glanced up at the table, ignoring Moody as he cleared his throat, "we believe he is looking for something, something he didn't have last time."  
"What? Like a weapon?" asked the young bespectacled wizard just as Molly Weasley finally interrupted.

"That's enough! You say anymore and you might as well induct him into the order."

"Well why not?" Harry exclaimed, looking up at Molly as she took away the Daily Prophet before back at Sirius, "if you're going to fight Voldemort I want to fight too!"

Sirius sat back with a grin while Molly glared at him, turning to her cousin with a similar look.

"Say something Lyra!"

"Naivety is more of a curse than a blessing," the raven haired witch answered, "Harry deserves to know and, as I keep being reminded, he's a grown boy who can make his own decisions. Sure he's not old enough to technically join…that doesn't mean he should be kept out of the loop."

"I do not believe this!" her Weasley cousin did not seem amused by her tactful way of saying that Molly had no say in Harry's decisions.

Sure Lyra was not agreeing that Harry should be in the thick of the Order, after all none of them had joined until they were at least of age, but she did not like the idea of Harry being kept in the dark. After all she knew the feeling very well and sometimes it could have devastating consequences.


	33. Chapter 33

Magic in the Moonlight

Chapter Thirty Three

Harry's hearing came around within a few days of him being escorted to the headquarters of the Order. Lyra was not pleased that Cornelius Fudge was trying to have Harry expelled, no doubt to throw further doubt on his and Dumbledore's accusations, and unknowingly throwing the boy to the wolves. Luckily she knew that the Headmaster of Hogwarts was on his side, and just like at her hearing, he would be just what was needed to turn the tides in their favour. So it was with that comforting thought she readied herself for the trip to Malfoy mansion. She had not been looking forward to this night but she figured that at least Lucius would not be present, no doubt curious to see if Harry would be expelled, but she was doubly glad that Severus would be there with her. Dressed in casual clothing, deciding comfort over looks with her black pants, boots but kept her white sleeveless blouse and black travelling cloak. The silver charm bracelet around her wrist jingled quietly as she shrugged on her cloak, flicking her wand to tie her growing hair back in a small tail but for a few white, wavy strands to one side of her face. First she had to apparate to the home of Severus Snape, Spinner's End she had visited a few times as a teenager, the first being most memorable to her and probably what had really set their friendship in stone.

 _During their fifth year holidays, Lyra had been surprised when Severus had gone home for the Christmas holidays. He_ _ **never**_ _went home apart from the end of school term and so she found it strange that he had. It had been the day before they broke up that he had received a letter, Lyra recognising the writing to be feminine as she glimpsed at it, but noticing by the pale look on Severus' face it could not have been anything good. Ever since he and Lily had broken apart she had stuck close to her Slytherin friend, fearing that he would distance himself further and it was because of this she had travelled to the small, and somewhat dull town of Cokeworth. Lily had told her all about it and had begrudgingly told her Severus' address after many hours of bugging her friend._

 _Coughing up her courage as she walked towards the door of a house identical to those around it, only the number different in anyway, she knocked lightly against the door. What had she to be nervous about? After all she had met his mother once and she didn't seem bad at all, even the neighbourhood wasn't that bad, a few kids running by laughing as they played. Sure the place was dull, the sky constantly grey but she supposed it couldn't be all that bad. When the door opened she found Severus' mother Eileen Snape stood in the doorway timidly. She hadn't changed since her first year but if anything she had become more waspish, her skin sickly pale and her long lanky hair trying to hide her face in a manner Severus had received, but her eyes were wide at the sight of her._

" _Hi Mrs Snape, is Sev home?" she asked politely._

" _You…you are…Lyra?" the woman asked quietly, voice sounding barely used and yet stuttering, was she afraid of something?_

 _Nodding, she smiled kindly up at the woman, "yeah, the same who didn't know how to get onto the platform years ago…so is Sev home?"_

 _Slowly Eileen nodded but she did not make a move to let her in nor call inside for her son._

" _Y-You shouldn't be here."_

 _Frowning she was about to ask why when a rough male voice suddenly shouted from within angrily._

" _Who the hell are you talking to now woman?" before a man pushed his way roughly through Eileen almost sending her flying before he glowered down at Lyra._

 _Judging by the diluted pupils, slight slur and stench she got from him, the man was an obvious drunk. He had Severus' hooked nose but he didn't have the same warmth she could sometimes see in Severus' eyes, nor handsome features, in fact he looked like a hateful man and judging by the way his wife cowered, he was not a kind man._

 _"Sh-She just knocked on the wrong d-d-door," Eileen whimpered, lying for some reason but Lyra spoke up for herself, not at all intimidated by the man before her despite the size difference although she was quite tall for a girl her age._

" _I'm a friend of Severus' and I'm here to see him."_

 _The man looked her up and down before snorting, "a friend of_ _ **his**_ _? I wasn't aware that brat had any friends."  
Stiffening, Lyra's hands curled into fists at her side as her dislike began to grow for the man before her. Before she could say anything however there was a sudden black blur as Severus tore down the steps and was staring at Lyra as if she was insane, horrified almost by her being there._

" _L-Lyra?"_

 _His father spun on him with a glower, "what are you doing down here?! Do I have to remind you whose house this is?! I should beat your hide to remind you freaks who is boss around here!"_

 _Shocked by what was going on, Lyra knew Severus detested his father and he was a horrid man but she had not imagined this!_

" _Hey!" she shouted angrily, drawing the attention back to herself, the fear on Severus' face almost overwhelming her own sense of rationality as he looked at her crazily._

" _What?" the man narrowed his eyes at her, "I bet you're one of those freaks too, gonna use magic on me? I'll teach you damn freaks that you can't do what you want round here!"  
He rounded on her just as Severus leapt up horrified but Lyra only narrowed her eyes. Tobias Snape was used to people bending to his will when he stood over them but Lyra only glowered back up at him equally. He was even used to them flinching as he raised his hand but she did not, even as he swung for her, instead his drunk addled mind registered shock as she managed to dodge his sluggish blow. His eyes widened as Lyra's booted foot suddenly connected with his groin making him double over in pain, the air knocked out of him before he looked up at her through gritted teeth._

" _You little bitch!"_

 _But Lyra was now the one glaring down at him, her grey eyes oddly dark and the visible scars only making her look more intimidating. She didn't even look at Severus as she grabbed his hand, pulling the stunned teenager away from the steps and out of the door passed his surprised and yet oddly relieved mother._

" _G-Get back here!" Tobias yelled, staggering forwards, "you think I'll let you leave, you freaks!"_

 _Lyra spun round and Tobias realised too late that she was not like his wife and son who did not dare lift a hand against him. And for a fifteen year old girl she packed quite a punch as her fist met his face with a crunch._

" _Be glad it's not a full moon tonight," she almost spat disgustedly at the man who stumbled backwards onto his fear end, holding a bloody nose as he frowned in confusion before something seemed to click in his mind, a sobering fact._

" _Th-That's not…" he spoke, muffled by his hand as he tried to stem the blood flow._

 _Lyra smirked, "no one messes with a werewolf's friends, you better remember that when you start throwing around the title 'freak', you pathetic excuse of a man," with that she stormed down the street, still pulling a stunned Severus by the hand, "You're staying with me for Christmas again this year."_

 _Finally snapping from his shock, the dark haired wizard pulled them to a halt a few streets away, glaring at her._

" _What the hell were you thinking Lyra?! You shouldn't have come here!"_

 _Lyra spun round on him, surprising her friend by the dark look that still remained in her eyes as she pointed up at him._

" _You listen here Severus, I came here because I'm your friend and I was worried. I punched that piece of crap back there because he was a horrid man, and by any luck he'll be looking over his shoulder every full moon from now on. So don't question me Severus Snape, you're lucky I didn't wipe the floor with him, I never thought those muggle self-defence classes would ever come in handy."_

 _Severus just stared at her with an open mouth before the anger melted away, a small smile replacing it instead. He didn't say thank you, he didn't need to when she already knew._

" _You should have, I wouldn't have minded."_

 _Finally lighting up, Lyra smiled back at him before chuckling._

Smiling at the memory, Lyra left her room in Grimmauld Place and headed down the steps. Of course Tobias Snape had been overly wary every night of the full moon since then, something Severus had taken delight in telling her, but she was glad she had at least helped even if it had meant revealing her curse to someone. In such a case she hadn't minded one bit. Another time she had done such a thing had been when she had met Remus' parents, a kind couple, who had been surprised to learn about her own werewolf curse but they had seemed happy that the two were close. Frowning at this, her momentary joy was lost as she thought about Remus. Shaking her head, she tried to forget how much it hurt to think about their distance, but it was hard when she found him stood helping around the kitchen with Molly. The latter looked up at hearing her enter and looked surprised to see that she was leaving.

"Going somewhere, dear?"

Nodding, she smiled lightly, "I've been invited out."

She didn't miss how Remus' shoulders seemed to stiffen, his back straight but he carried on with his cleaning as if nothing had happened. Frowning, she was about to say something when Fred and George sudden apparated either side of her.

"Bet its old Snape that asked you out, isn't it?" Fred grinned while his twin mimed puking.

"He's getting pretty daring if he thinks he can have our mum's cousin."

Rolling her eyes, Lyra chuckled, "really you two have got it wrong."  
"Uh huh?" they both said at the same time with a grin before George carried on, "so you'd rather be with dungeon bat than some charming wizard out there?"  
"Suppose we can't have her a spinster can we?" Fred chuckled, patting Lyra's shoulder, "maybe we should ready ourselves for the worst."

"Oh stop it you two," she sighed, lightly smacking them both over the back of their heads with a chuckle before heading for the door, "see you later, I should be back before too late and don't tackle that Boggart we found till I get back Molly!"

"Have fun dear!"  
"Not likely," she couldn't help but mutter as she left Grimmauld Place, unaware of eyes staring after her before the door shut.

Apparating to Spinner's End, she knocked lightly on the familiar door before it was answered by Severus who looked her up and down with his frown in place as usual.

"Do you not think it would have been wise to at least try and look somewhat formal?"

"What's wrong with my clothes?" she huffed with crossed arms before grimacing, "let's just get this over with. I want to be well away from that place before Lucius decides to come back."

Severus rolled his eyes but nodded as he locked the door behind him, dressed in his usual black dress jacket and trousers but without his long, flowing black robes for a change. Apparating to the gates of Malfoy mansion, Lyra glanced around, pulling a face at the expensive looking mansion and its large gardens.

"Seriously, how much space does a small family of three really need?" she couldn't help but mutter, catching a small smirk from Severus before the gates opened, allowing the pair inside.

Remus Lupin was already beginning to reach the end of his tether. Never had he felt his restraint so strained as he had lately. He had believed his move to be necessary, that the space between them would eventually point out what they should do. By no means did he wish to forget about Lyra but that did not mean he wanted to continually stress and worry about her…and yet he still found himself doing so. And the closeness he had noted between her and Severus the other day did not help matters, nor the teasing of the twins earlier that afternoon. It had made several things known to him, one that she was in fact a woman in her prime – something he seemed to have forgotten – and that despite her werewolf curse she could easily be with some other man who would love her should they accept her monthly change. Even though Lyra had told him she was nothing but friends with Severus…he couldn't help the spark of jealousy at knowing that she was with him at that moment of time. How come their friendship seemed to have lasted the years and yet their relationship was proving trying to keep in tact?

He found himself daringly thinking thoughts that should not be thought. Were they really the perfect couple everyone seemed to think they were? Maybe once upon a time but they had both changed, he admitted that, but Lyra had only just realised that she too had changed. Remus couldn't help but wonder why she had been with him all these years. Sure she loved him, but why? In the end he found himself voicing this question to Molly as they worked alone in the kitchen. Surely her cousin should know the woman in question greater than anyone else? Surprisingly Molly had looked at him sadly, pausing in her washing up to sigh and turn to him.

"Remus, have you ever thought about going further with Lyra?"

Frowning, confused at her meaning, she decided to rephrase her question.

"You two have been together for quite some time, longer than most even if your relationship has been a bit unsteady at times, don't you think that there is another step that you could take with Lyra?"

It took a moment before a small light finally clicked in the werewolf's mind and his hazel eyes widened in shock.

"You mean…marriage? You think Lyra wants that?"

Chuckling, there was mirth shining in Molly's eyes, "really Lupin you have a lot to learn about women still it seems! You should have seen the look in her eyes when I mentioned it the other day, she looked as if she was having one of her daydreams as a child."

Running a hand across his stubble lined jaw with a sigh, he suddenly felt his age catching up on him. Was that really what Lyra wanted? He should have guessed after all what woman didn't want that sort of stability after being together for years? Maybe he still did have a lot to learn about women, something Sirius constantly had reminded him even to that day, but could he give her what she wanted? He no longer knew. Seeing that he was beginning to understand, Molly nodded and returned to her washing the plates in the sink.

"But really, you two have been growing distant for a while now, its times like this that you need to take a leap to save a relationship…that is if you are still in love with her," she shot him a calculative look but Remus could not look her in the eyes.

How could he answer that when even he didn't know the answer?

Sighing quietly, Remus finished what he was doing before leaving, thanking Molly for her advice as he went to find his old friend. It didn't take long for him to find Sirius dwelling in one of the rooms of the house, one with the walls decorated with a huge tapestry, a family tree stretching across all the walls. He was stood there staring at it thoughtfully when Remus entered, his friend turning with a small smirk.

"So, got any good advice from Molly?"  
Blushing a little in embarrassment, the ragged wizard cleared his throat before shaking his head, he should have known Sirius would have listened in to the conversation.

"She's right you know though, although Lyra tries not to show it, she's just like other women and she wants what other women have," he sent Remus a knowing look, "like marriage and I'm guessing kids."

Flinching at the accusation, Remus glared at the tapestry in front of him, not really taking in the names and faces, "you know how I feel about that Sirius."

"That I do," he patted his friend on the shoulder comfortingly, "but that doesn't mean you should avoid it all your life. So what about the 'what ifs' and the 'might's', its time you did something without worrying about what might happen because you're a werewolf. Lyra's better at it than you even though she was hiding that fact most of her life, she tries her damn hardest to have a life that's not affected by it."  
Scoffing lightly, Remus rolled his eyes, "oh yes and that worked out fine. She almost ended up in Azkaban for trying to have a normal life. It was time Lyra finally understood that we _can't_ have normal lives."

"And who says that Moony?" Sirius asked with an arched eyebrow, "You? Every other damn werewolf you've met? I wonder if you're willing to even give it a try."  
"Of course I am!" his friend finally snapped, hazel eyes dark before he calmed himself, running a hand through his waspish, greying hair, "I've never felt happier than when I've been with her…"

"Then stop listening to that head of yours for a bit, and listen to that," Sirius tapped his chest where his heart lay, "I know it might sound a bit clichéd but you really need to stop relying on your head and listen to your heart more. You only live once so let yourself live a little."

The two friends stared silently at the tapestries, Remus taking in his friends words, surprised by how wise he sounded. Usually it would have been him giving advice, or at least in the old days, it was funny how these things changed around. That's when Sirius suddenly made choking noises, staring wide eyed at a spot on the family tree. Arching an eyebrow at him, he followed his friend's gaze before his own eyes widened. On one of the branches that had surprisingly not been burnt out was a small portrait of a rather familiar raven haired witch, the name Lyra Sanguine beneath it.

"I don't believe it! I'm related to her!" Sirius gasped, "and…oh Merlin, I used to flirt with her nonstop…she must have known!"

Remus laughed aloud at his friend's distress, clapping his back with a false look of sympathy before offering his friend a well needed glass of Firewhiskey as they left the room.


	34. Chapter 34

Magic in the Moonlight

Chapter Thirty Four

Entering the Malfoy mansion, they were greeted by a house-elf who took her travelling cloak and led the pair towards the lounge, announcing that Narcissa Malfoy would join them in a moment. Rather than sitting down to wait, Lyra merely stood with her arms crossed wishing to be elsewhere. Severus noted this with some amusement, her stance oddly stiff and vaguely reminiscent of a deer ready to bolt although there was no fear in her stiff form, more annoyance and wariness. Clearly she was not close with her distant relatives.

"Why did you have to persuade me to come?" she finally groaned, pulling a face at him.

"If I remember correctly you did not need much persuading," he shot back with a scowl but she only stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

Really, no one would believe she was over thirty years old.

It wasn't long before a feminine figure made her way towards them, almost gliding down the staircase and into the room with a similar feel of agitation around her as Lyra. The woman was around her height if not a little shorter, her long dark hair also had a stripe of white however her hair appeared to be greying somewhat unlike Lyra's that managed to retain its dark colour. Narcissa Malfoy looked between Severus and Lyra, the older witch looking almost as tense as the other present witch despite the fact she had asked to meet her.

"Narcissa," Lyra decided to speak first, merely acknowledging her.

"Lyra," the Malfoy woman sighed, standing tall still but looking deflated at the barely hinted hostility in Lyra's tone, "I did not ask you hear to start anything. I do not share my husband's…desire to taunt or tease you."

Arching an eyebrow, Lyra still did not let her crossed arms drop, a few meters between them, "then why did you ask me here? I'd have thought everyone after my grandfather pretty much hated us for not following in the Dark Arts."

"Not necessarily," she quickly quipped, "and when there are very few of us left we cannot choose to be picky about family…even if you are a…"

Stiffening, Lyra narrowed her eyes, "what? Werewolf? Blood traitor? Take your pick there's plenty more I'm sure you could label me as."

Narcissa Malfoy sighed, clearly the conversation was not going according to plan and instead she tried a different tactic, smiling slightly at Severus.

"Thank you for coming Severus, will you join us for dinner?"

"I seem to have been left little choice," he admitted in a drawl, trying to sound disinterested and bored despite how curious he was in fact.

The smile did not fade as she looked back at Lyra and motioned to the next room, "I'm sorry if I may have offended you Lyra, but if you would give me a moment I will explain why I asked for you. At least allow me to treat you like a guest."

Fighting off the urge to refuse, she tried to be civil and merely nodded, not trusting her voice as she followed the witch into the dining room, closely followed by Severus who shot her a look, clearly ordering her to behave herself. Shooting him a scowl back in return, she was seated on the rather large table, Severus opposite her while Narcissa sat at the head two seats down. Lyra was surprised to see the young Malfoy appear, looking somewhat shocked to see them there also before quietly sitting himself at the table. She wondered if Narcissa had told him to be on his best behaviour. The meal was impressive, delivered by house-elves as to be expected of the Malfoy mansion, and the conversation was subtle, mostly between Narcissa and Severus, Lyra inputting something every so often but never speaking more than a few words until Narcissa suddenly brought up last year.

"I heard that you were teaching Duelling last year at Hogwarts, Draco was one of your students wasn't he?"

Lyra looked between mother and son, noticing how he was avoiding her look much to her amusement and for good reason. Once she had caught him about ready to cast a spell that she had not instructed, and judging from what she had claimed from his mind when she had locked eyes with the boy, they had not been harmless jinxes he had been about the cast.

"Yes he was," she finally answered, "he's a quick learner and a talented boy," she didn't miss how Narcissa's smile seemed to brighten until she added, "he would be even better if he had not tried to use a few choice spells his father no doubt taught him."

Draco looked up sharply, a look of horror in his eyes as he looked to his mother who was frowning at him. It seemed at least Narcissa was not overly fond of the idea of her son using dark magic against those at Hogwarts. Feeling a little sympathetic even though she shouldn't have, she tried to soften the blow.  
"If it had been any other teacher they would have probably had him expelled, however I give out second chances as long as it does not happen again."

The smile returned somewhat to Narcissa's face as she inclined her head, "thank you Lyra, I'm sure Draco will not squander a second chance."  
Waving a hand, she couldn't help but remark, "its fine, I just so happen to have known a boy just like him at that age."

She didn't miss how Severus stiffened before shooting her an icy glare across the table, probably only the company stopped him from cursing her. Lyra couldn't help but giggle quietly. The older witch smiled, eyeing up the two curiously and yet the calculative gleam in her eyes did not go unnoticed to either of them.

With the meal over, Draco quickly vanished to try and retain some dignity, but it left the three adults in the living room once again, sipping drinks although Lyra was once again wishing to return to Grimmauld Place.

"You still haven't told me what you wanted to talk to me about?" Lyra finally piped up after she finished her glass, "I'm sure it wasn't just to feed me and ask about Draco's duelling skills."

"Yes…yes you are quite right," Narcissa sighed, setting her glass down before taking a seat, motioning for Lyra to do so.

Begrudgingly she sat down, Severus remaining where he stood by the mantelpiece, the silent observer as always. For a moment she simply stared at her relative wondering just what she would say and even though she had not guessed it, she was not surprised.

"I know that you have your mother's gift, Lyra. The gift of the 'sight'," Narcissa didn't need to see Lyra's shoulders stiffening once again or her grey eyes darken to know she had not pleased the woman but carried on nonetheless without interruption, "if you would just help us then you would be spared, maybe even your friends also!"

"I can't believe it," Lyra almost growled out between her teeth, "for one minute I thought it was something actually important but no, you're just as bad as your husband."

By now both of them were stood up, Lyra obviously heading for the door but Narcissa stood in the way, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Please! Is it too much to ask? All you would have to do is look into the future, see things that will happen and what can be changed. Would it not be better to help us when it could spare you and your friends their lives?"

"And what of my Godson, Narcissa?" Lyra almost yelled, "would he be spared? Of course bloody not. I am no coward, Narcissa Malfoy, and I would rather fight and die than help you in any way," with that she easily brushed past the older woman, sending a sideways glance at Severus who nodded lightly, clearly he would hang back to speak with Narcissa after all he could not seem as if he was on her side, not when he still had the role of double crosser to play.

Making it to the door, Lyra looked back at Narcissa, her relative looking somewhat saddened at her refusal but her pride would not allow her back to sag or her eyes to lose their determination. She was a strong woman indeed but Lyra would be even stronger.

"Do not try and contact me again Narcissa, the answer will always be no," she paused, her hand gripping the door tightly but she had turned away from the woman, "you know we could have been a family once…but all that changed over twenty years ago when you lot chose _him_ over me and my parents."

With that final note she left the mansion and its gardens, Apparating as soon as she had past the gate. No doubt Severus would probably drop by the next day but for now she wanted nothing more than to be with familiar, loving faces, the faces of her true family that cared about her.

Upon returning to Grimmauld Place it was to find a party in full swing. Lyra smiled warmly as she stood in the doorway of the kitchen, watching the Weasleys and company celebrate, clearly Harry had won his trial as she knew he would. Said teenager was stood amongst friends, grinning before he spotted her.

"All the charges dropped!" he announced as he hugged her to which she gratefully returned.

"That's brilliant Harry, I knew you would."

He seemed to notice something was wrong in her tone as his green eyes looked up at her confused. They were Lily's eyes, surrounded by James' spectacles and messy black hair. What family did she really have? No parents, not even grandparents as they had all died years ago, all those she was truly related to were Molly and her distant relations such as Sirius. But at least she had friends and Harry…he was like her family now, they all were she supposed.

"Is something wrong?" he asked with a worried frown.

Smiling slightly, she ruffled his hair affectionately, "I'm fine, go on, you carry on celebrating. Where did Molly go off to anyway?"

"I think she just nipped upstairs for some reason," he answered before being carted away by Ron.  
Sitting down at the table, Lyra grabbed a passing glass of Firewhiskey as it hovered past before almost downing it in one mouthful.

"Bad day?"

She looked up to see Remus looking at her for the first time in the last three days, a small and oddly nervous smile on his face as if not sure about what she would do or say but ready for anything. Smiling slightly, she nodded, pouring herself another drink.

"It's been a crappy day, I'm just glad to be home."

The smile brightened on his face, his hazel eyes shining with warmth for some reason as she said those words. Maybe it was because she classed that place, with all of them in it, home? Either way it made her smile a little more before tapping her glass to his.

"To terrible days."  
"And the ones to look forward to," he remarked with an oddly mischievous grin that she recognised from her teenage years.

Lyra couldn't help but giggle, "the last time you had that grin on your face I ended up in detention."

Remus chuckled, setting down his glass as he clasped his hands in front of him on the table, "I don't know what you mean, and I believe that detention was your own fault."

Now she scoffed, the alcohol pleasantly livening her up as she leant forwards slightly, arms crossed on the table in front of her.

"Oh really? Whose great idea was it to go swimming in the black lake naked?"

Remus blushed lightly at the memory before the smirk returned, "actually I think that was Sirius' fault."  
"Ah but you were the one that got me tipsy!" she pointed out.

"But you were the one who pushed me into the lake!"

"Minor technicalities," Lyra almost snorted before realising they were both leaning dangerously close to each other over the table.

It would have been so easy to just lean a little further, to blame someone knocking her to close the gap between them, and at that moment she felt like there was nothing more than she wanted. And judging by the look in Remus' eyes the thought was shared. However it was not meant to be as Molly suddenly screamed from one of the rooms above.

"Molly!"

They raced upstairs, Arthur at the head before they barged into the room they had been cleaning all day. The desk that had held the Boggart from before was now open and judging by the weeping Molly, it had shown her her greatest fears. Lyra felt herself stop in the doorway as Arthur hurried to his wife's side, the Boggart had turned into a horrid picture of death, the Weasley family, Lyra and Harry in the centre of it. It was a strange thing to see her own dead body amongst the others. Feeling a hand suddenly grip hers, she didn't need to look sideways to know that it was Remus. Squeezing his hand back lightly, Lyra took a shuddering breath as she stepped forwards.

"Someone please get rid of it," Arthur looked up at those gathered, his voice strained but his arms protectively around his still sobbing wife.

Molly had fallen to her fears but it was time Lyra began to face her own.

"You should have waited for me Molly," she soothed her cousin before standing in front of them drawing the Boggart's attention to her, inwardly cringing as the eyes of the dead fell on her.

It began to change, the bodies vanishing as Lyra drew her wand knowing what was coming, she only wished she had been alone when it changed into a rather familiar man. Behind her she could hear Remus sucking in his breath as he managed a glimpse at himself sprawled across the floor. Despite her shaking hand Lyra flourished her wand.

" _Ridikulus!_ " she almost stuttered, feeling glad when he suddenly turned into an overexcited puppy that bound around in circles before darting back into the desk, the lock clicking back into place after it.

Taking a steadying breath, she stowed her wand before lightly patting her cousin's shoulder as she passed, not even daring to look up at Remus as she left the room and its silent occupants, only Molly's hushed tears falling could be heard.

With the abrupt ending of the party everyone fell into a somewhat sombre mood before deciding it a good time to retire to bed. Lyra too figured it was a good time to go to bed, feeling rather tired with the approaching full moon. She said nothing to Remus about what had happened and neither had he but Lyra knew he had not expected it. Part of her dreaded to know what he was thinking at that moment…that her greatest fear was the death of those she cared about like Molly, or in particular, him. It wasn't that she didn't fear the deaths of the others as much, it was more that the idea of his death haunted her the most after her vision. Lyra was going to try all she could to make that future not happen.


	35. Chapter 35

Magic in the Moonlight

Chapter Thirty Five

As predicted Severus appeared around midday the next day, appearing with two rather familiar bottles of steaming potion in his hands as she opened the door to him. Smiling gratefully, Lyra took them off his hands.

"Are you stopping or just dropping these off?" she asked curiously.

"I am not doing this every full moon during the holidays," Severus replied stiffly even though he would anyway, "and no, I am not staying."  
"Oh…" Lyra fiddled with the potions, wondering how to phrase her question but luckily the potion's master seemed to know where her thoughts lay.

"All was well after you left, in fact I believe Narcissa enjoyed rattling on to me that you were rather idiotic in turning her down."

Glaring down at her feet, she couldn't help but grumble, "I don't know why I bothered to worry…as long as she didn't suspect anything."

He arched an eyebrow at this, seeming to forget that he had only meant to drop off the potions before leaving as he instead asked curiously in his usual mocking drawl.

"Really? Should it not be the other way round?"

Lyra chuckled, knowing he was commenting on the almost age-old suspicion many had over Severus, that he was in fact Voldemort's agent and not Dumbledore's, but if there was something Lyra was proud of it was knowing her best friend better than most.

"Thanks again Sev," she watched him turn to leave only to suddenly call out to him, "oh and don't be expecting me back at Hogwarts anytime soon! Albus told me that toad Umbridge will be there this year and I'm staying far enough away."

He scoffed at that but smirked lightly before disapparating.

Heading back inside Grimmauld Place she found Remus, as usual, sat in the kitchen reading the Daily Prophet. It had become somewhat of an obsession with him lately despite the rubbish it spouted, she remembered him becoming like this during the first war. Remus always preferred to be kept up-to-date on the goings on. Paranoia; maybe but she knew he just worried to find someone familiar in the paper having disappeared or been found dead. Lyra had not been at all surprised when they had reported that Karkaroff's body had been found on Harry's birthday. The brunette wizard looked up at her as she neared, his tired hazel eyes betraying his weariness due to the nearing full moon. Setting down the potion in front of him, she lifted hers up lightly.

"Cheers," before she downed the horrid tasting potion.

Remus smiled slightly before following suit, grimacing at the taste as usual before regarding the dark haired witch in front of him.

"About tonight…"

"I understand if you don't want to change in the same room as me," Lyra quickly interrupted, looking away and trying to act as if she didn't care.

She was a terrible liar. She was trying to keep up the idea that she and Remus should remain somewhat distant, reminding her a little of how they had begun as friends and slowly grown into something more, but it left her feeling cold inside. If he didn't want to transform in her presence it would the final thing to distance themselves from each other after all they rarely went through a full moon apart when they were both in the same vicinity.

"If you let me finish," Remus finally continued, "I was going to suggest that Sirius join us, I think he misses the old days."  
Blinking rapidly, Lyra blushed and looked away at noticing his smirk, "of course that's fine! I just…"

"I know," he chuckled lightly, reaching out a hand and gently resting it atop hers on the table, "after all I was the one who said we should be...apart for a while, but that doesn't mean I want you gone."

Smiling sheepishly, her eyes fell on their hands, her mind once again going into the past.

 _"A-Are you sure they'll like me?" Lyra stuttered nervously, looking around the nice neighbourhood that reminded her of a somewhat more suburban Godric's Hollow._

 _It was the end of term once again and the beginning of the summer holidays during their sixth year at Hogwarts. During this time she had been nervously asked if she would like to stay at his home for a few days, meet his parents, the usual stuff. Lyra had of course said she would love to and yet now she was there she was more nervous than she had ever been. Remus chuckled, grabbing her hand comfortingly as they walked towards his home.  
"Don't worry, they won't bite. I'm sure they'll love you, what's there not to like about you?"_

 _The raven haired teenager grumbled, "should I write you a list?"_

 _Shaking his head with a laugh, the young Remus merely grinned before opening the door, calling out a welcome as he pulled her inside. They had both changed somewhat over the years but Remus more so, growing taller than his friends and retaining his lanky but lean figure, his hair not unlike Sirius' with its growing length but it did not reach his shoulders, nor was it as curly as the other Gryffindor's. Sure he had a new scar across his face but Lyra had never minded, still thinking him handsome, just as he always reminded her that she was beautiful to him despite the scars. She forever loved him for that._

 _"Is that you Remus?" a female voice called before a woman appeared, her kind features and sandy brown hair obvious indicators to her relation to Remus._

 _She looked surprised to see Lyra stood there before she smiled warmly at her._

" _Oh my, you must be Lyra! Remus never stops talking about you when he's home," his mother giggled while Lyra blushed, glaring lightly at the guilty teen who merely shrugged, "come on in dear, how about we have some tea and we can get to know each other a bit better."  
"Is dad home?" Remus asked curiously as they walked into the living room, still holding Lyra's hand before letting it go as they took up a seat on the couch in the pleasantly decorated room._

" _He just had to nip out, work related," his mother waved a hand before disappearing into the kitchen, her voice floating out to them, "make yourself comfortable Lyra, dear!"_

 _Easier said than done. Shifting in her seat several times as she tried to remain comfortably, her nervousness was beginning to get the better of her. What if they didn't like her? Did they know she was a werewolf like Remus? Did they even know that he had accidentally attacked her in their third year?_

" _Calm down Lyra," said teenager sighed deeply, her shoulders sagging much to Remus' amusement, "I've never seen a girl so nervous before!"_

" _And how many times have you brought girls home?" she asked with an arched eyebrow, eyes narrowed as he chuckled nervously._

 _Her question was answered when Mrs Lupin returned bearing a tray of cups and a teapot, a small plate of biscuits also accompanying it. It was awfully nice, normal almost compared to Severus' home and family. Frowning at herself, Lyra scolded herself mentally for comparing Remus and Severus once again. That was the past and Remus was no doubt her future…hopefully._

" _So then," Mrs Lupin sat down opposite them with a smile, "even though Remus talks about you all the time we barely know anything about you! You are in the same house right?"_

 _Lyra nodded a little stiffly, "Yes ma'am."  
Much to her horror Remus' mother laughed, "really dear, you can call me Mrs Lupin if you want, or Mary," Lyra felt like she would rather take on several werewolves than sit there at that moment, "so how did you two meet? Was it through your classes?"_

 _Feeling Remus stiffen beside her, Lyra realised with a sick feeling he hadn't told his parents about what had happened. She quickly tried to think of something to say when the front door opened and she left to no doubt greet her husband. Looking sideways at Remus he nodded lightly albeit grimly._

" _It's alright…I think its time I told them what…happened."_

" _We could lie," she offered, knowing he hated recounting what had happened, always making it sound as if it was his fault that he had no control around humans when he did not._

 _Shaking his head, he merely looked tired as his parents entered, his father looking much like him but with much darker hair, cut short in a business like manner. He smiled and greeted her as warmly as his wife had before taking a seat._

 _"So Lyra," his father began, looking between them curiously, "You know of Remus'...problem?"_

 _The two teenagers shared a look before Remus coughed up his courage to speak, "about that…there's something I need to tell you both…"_

 _His parents seemed to detect the tone in his voice as they both stiffened, a look of worry passing between them, obviously knowing it had something to do with his monthly transformations. With a quiet sigh, he briefly explained what had happened during their third year. Lyra noticed that as his story progressed his parent's expressions turned more and more grim, and Remus' anxiety also grew until she noticed his hands had curled into fists atop his knees as he reached the point where he had attacked her. Her mother gasped shocked before looking at Lyra in a new light, sympathy in her eyes but it was his father's expression that had made Remus pale._

" _I knew it was a mistake to think Hogwarts would be accommodating!" he almost growled, "I can't believe you never told us before!"  
"I'm sorry father," Remus muttered, eyes downcast as his fists turned white as they tightened. _

_Lyra had heard enough, "you've got nothing to be sorry about Remus," she answered a little loudly, her hand gripping his making him look up at her shocked as she stared at his parents, all nervousness gone, "it's taken Remus this long to get over his own self-hate about what happened even though it was not his fault so its no surprise he didn't tell you. Besides Dumbledore wanted it to be kept secret because I…I'm a werewolf too."_

 _Their eyes widened but she ignored their looks, squeezing Remus' hand reassuringly as she continued on her war path._

" _Sure Remus may have been the one that bit me but I don't blame him or anyone else that was involved. Everyone knows that werewolves have no control around people and if anything it was my fault for being there. I have never blamed him for what happened and neither should you."_

 _Slowly, Mr Lupin cleared his throat, a little taken aback by the sudden scolding they had received, "and you two are together despite this?"_

 _Lyra nodded furiously before blinking in surprise as the two smiled warmly at her, Remus' father leaning forward with a nod._

" _I can see you both care about each other…and I shall let this slip just this once Remus," he warned his son who looked just as surprised as Lyra before his father chuckled, "you've got yourself a spirited one there."  
Blushing, Lyra felt her shoulders drop as Remus laughed lightly, wrapping an arm round her shoulders in a silent thank you. She seemed to have a knack of arguing or standing up to parents of those she knew._

The children had gone back to Hogwarts leaving the Order's base feeling emptier and much quieter. Sirius seemed to miss his Godson within days but he at least had some company at a time either in the form of the remaining Weasley's or another member of the Order. Although Dumbledore had asked that she remain at the base as often as possible, for reasons he still did not decide to share with her, Lyra was finding herself at wits end in the place. Not only was it dark and morbid inside the house that could have been fit for Voldemort himself, but Sirius' moping and the divide between herself and Remus was driving her insane. So when Dumbledore invited her back to Hogwarts she almost took it instantly. Almost.

"I would prefer you close this year," he explained, wise eyes meeting hers over his half moon spectacles.

They walked through Hogsmeade, the students at the castle leaving the small village mostly empty. She had Apparated there earlier only to find him waiting for her, motioning ahead of them and so the pair walked through the small village. Lyra spotted the Hog's Head getting closer but did not comment on it.

"It's not like Voldemort is going to appear here anytime soon. Any other time and I would leap at the idea but you know why."  
"That I do however it does not mean that young Harry is not in danger," Dumbledore reminded her, "he is most likely feeling quite lonely, do not pretend you did not notice how distant he has been with his friends."  
How could she have not noticed how he had been somewhat distant with Ron and Hermione, choosing instead to spend most of his time with herself, Sirius or by himself? But wasn't Dumbledore the one reminding her that Harry was growing up and did not needing coddling? Lyra wished people would really make up their minds.

' _And I'm such a hypocrite,_ ' she scoffed mentally.

Stepping into the Hog's Head, they were greeted by a somewhat large man with a similar aged face and greying beard to the man beside her, but only Dumbledore could boast his long white beard. Aberforth Dumbledore eyed the pair up, more so his brother anyway, before grunting lightly.  
"And what brings you both down here?"

"Just popping by," Albus replied lightly with a smile, "and as I remember, Lyra would prefer to be away from London for her birthday."  
Said woman blinked in surprise that he had remembered, in fact she barely paid attention to her own birthdays anymore. It wasn't like she was getting any younger anyway even though she was in her mid thirties. Still she gaped at the elderly wizard before Aberforth chuckled quietly.

"Sit yourself down," he almost ordered the still stunned witch, "I'll get you a drink."

Doing so, Lyra shot a suspicious look up at Dumbledore, "just what are you planning this time?"  
"I assure you, I don't know what you mean," he replied innocently but she knew him too well.

It had always surprised most people how close she was to Dumbledore but it didn't help when he had basically been her guardian after her parent's death. But even then before that she had met the headmaster of Hogwarts before.


	36. Chapter 36

Magic in the Moonlight

Chapter Thirty Six

 _Sunlight drifted warmly over her pale skin as the young raven haired girl played in the back garden. Godric's Hollow looked even more beautiful and homely in the golden light, shining off the white bricked houses and livening up the air with laughter. There were very few children who lived in Godric's Hollow and for that reason she usually stuck to herself unless her father was home from work. Any other time she had to wait to be taken to see her cousins for a playmate but Lyra never minded too much._

 _Giggling to herself as she waved her hands like a conductor of some great play, the leaves of the trees behind her home coming to life with a sudden breeze, the green leaves dancing in time with her hands._

" _Lyra," she grimaced at her mother's voice, "how many times have I told you not to play with the trees."_

" _I'm not!" she cried back indignantly, pouting as she ran back into the house to greet her mother._

 _As always her mother was smiling, her long black hair tied back and out of her way and shining blue eyes warmly gazing down at her daughter. Lyra beamed back up at her before noticing she wasn't alone. An aged man stood not too far from her with her father, his greying auburn beard a thing of intrigue to the young girl but before her wandering hands could grab it his sharp blue eyes fell on her. Lyra blinked surprised before he gently smiled at her._

" _And this must be your daughter, only a few years away from joining school?"_

 _Her mother nodded, "yes, and already she's causing mayhem. Only yesterday she turned the neighbours dog a bright shade of pink."_

 _Lyra crossed her arms whilst puffing out her cheeks, "the doggie was upset so I made him brighter!"_

 _The old man chuckled along with her parents before her father knelt down, offering out his arms to her and immediately she was jumping into his embrace before being hoisted into the air._

" _Let's go flying daddy!" she squealed excitedly, only the other day her father had introduced her to her first broom and she had taken to it quickly._

" _Not just yet sweety," he chuckled, his own grey eyes warm, "say hello to our guest, Mr Dumbledore."_

 _Lyra turned to said man in her father's arms, blinking innocently before beaming at him._

" _Hello Mr Dumblydore!"_

 _Her mother looked slightly horrified but the two men merely laughed at her mispronunciation. Confused as to why they were laughing, Lyra looked between them with a childish scowl before squirming from her father's arms._

" _Mummy! Can I have a snack yet?"_

" _Not yet Lyra," her mother chided until Dumbledore cut in suddenly, holding out a chocolate bar._

" _It's your birthday is it not?" he asked with a kind smile, his eyes seemed to sparkle over his glasses._

 _Staring up at him with wide eyes, she suddenly grinned and took the chocolate, "thank you! I'm nine years old!"_

" _A big girl then," he chuckled, her parents now silent observers as the young Lyra suddenly frowned at the chocolate bar._

" _It has peanuts in it! I hate peanuts," she pulled a face before she started glaring down at the chocolate, concentration shining in her grey eyes before she suddenly brightened._

 _Dumbledore arched an eyebrow in mild surprise as she unwrapped the chocolate, all trace of peanuts gone and instead in their place were raisins. The elderly man lightly patted her head._

" _You are a very talented young girl, I look forward to seeing you at my school soon."_

 _With the chocolate half sticking out of her mouth, she looked up at him with wide eyes before grinning again._

" _She's easily pleased," her father muttered to Dumbledore behind his hand until his wife slapped the back of his head with the Daily Prophet newspaper._

Sat in the Hog's Head for a while with Aberforth, Dumbledore having left moments ago, Lyra sighed as she eyed up her glass of Firewhiskey. The man opposite her arched an eyebrow at her.

"Something wrong?"

"Not really, just thinking about things…" she replied airily only for Aberforth to chuckle lightly.

"Ariana was just like you, she would sit there sighing with her head in the clouds…" he trailed off, staring past Lyra but she knew where.

Not very many knew about the Dumbledore's past and the tragedies of their family, but that had been one hurdle Lyra had crossed a while ago. It had been around the time she was at Hogwarts and after her intervention between James and Severus, she had asked him why he had looked so sad. Even now she didn't know why he had told her about his younger sister and his family problem, but she guessed it was the guilt. But her opinions had never changed of him.

"Where's Billy?" she asked suddenly, drawing him back from his thoughts, the old man eying her up before calling out.

Not a moment later there was a skittering of hooves as an excitably goat careered towards them. Lyra couldn't help but grin as the animal skidded towards her, bleating loudly until she patted its horned head.  
"Aw did you miss me little guy."  
"Don't be pampering him!" Aberforth grumbled, "he gets far too much attention," but there was a small smile barely hidden by his wiry beard.

Downing her drink finally, and giving Billy another thorough petting, Lyra stood.

"Well I better get going anyway, I was told not to be out too long," she rolled her eyes at her own words.

He snorted at that but nodded his head, "take care of yourself. It was…nice to see you again."

"You too," she smiled back at him before leaving with a wave wondering just why Dumbledore had taken her there in the first place.

Maybe he thought his brother needed a little company other than goats? Who really knew what went through that man's mind? Apparating back to Grimmauld Place, she stepped inside with a sigh. It was quiet, probably only Sirius home. Shrugging off her cloak and tossing it aside, Lyra stepped into the kitchen and almost fell back at a sudden shout.

"SURPRISE!"

For a moment she wondered just how many people had managed to cram themselves into the small kitchen. Molly and Arthur of course stood to the forefront, her cousin pulling her into the room with a smile, Sirius and Remus stood to one side accompanied by Tonks, Kingsley and of course her old mentor Alastor. Dumbledore and a surprising appearance from the potion's master of Hogwarts also joined them, Lyra couldn't help but wonder how much prodding Dumbledore had done to get Severus to join them. Not only the adults filled the room but it seemed the Headmaster of Hogwarts had allowed the young Weasley's, Hermione and Harry to return for the night. It seemed her cousin had gone all out, food across the table and magical decorations, one such much to her embarrassment was a large photo of her young self before Hogwarts. Despite the smile on her face she groaned and ran a hand over her face.

"I knew it!" she stared pointedly at Dumbledore as he merely smiled.

"I believed you were overdue a cheering up," he lightly held her shoulder with an aged hand, "although this was mostly due to Molly."

"Thanks," she smiled gratefully to him and her cousin knowing just what he meant.

"Happy birthday Lyra," Hermione suddenly joined in, holding out a small wrapped present to Lyra's surprise.  
"You didn't have to Hermione!" the older witch almost grumbled but there was a smile on her face as she unwrapped it to reveal a book on advanced Transfiguration to her shock.

"Professor McGonagall was complaining about the standards of some of her classes," she admitted sheepishly, "she said you were one of her best students."

Lyra chuckled lightly, "I always did have a bit of natural talent for Transfiguration, I've been told…shame I couldn't say the same for Potions."

Before she could even say anything else she was being dragged by Molly around the kitchen, receiving many 'happy birthday's and a few presents here and there until her cousin ordered it was time to eat. Lyra happily dug into her cousin's cooking until she felt a familiar presence at her side. Glancing to her left, she smiled slightly to see Remus stood there, holding out a small present wrapped in dark crimson wrapping, a truly Gryffindor colour.

"It's not much…" he almost grumbled apologetically.

"You know I don't care about money Remus," she almost scolded him before curiously unwrapping the present, trying to ignore how little contact there seemed to be between them.

Any other year and she would have been in his arms, unwrapping her little gift with a wide smile, and yet there she stood feeling a mile away with a small but distant smile. Upon finally breaching the layers of paper, Lyra smiled a little more at the scarf in true Gryffindor colours of crimson and gold but her eyes were on the small crescent moon at one end, a wolf's head howling at the moon.  
"I love it Remus," she looked up at him with a smile as he wrapped it round her neck.

"Well it's getting cold soon and I thought you'd like it…" he trailed off awkwardly before shaking his head with a sigh.

When had things suddenly grown so awkward between them? Luckily she was saved as Sirius bound over, picking Lyra up much to her annoyance and allowing Remus a chance to slip off to the side. Something that didn't go unnoticed by most present.

"You're getting old Leery, ain't it time you settled down?" Sirius grinned even as she swatted him over the head.

"I've got more life in me than you, old mutt," she scoffed at him as she fingered her new scarf with a distant look in her eyes.

Sirius frowned, seriousness shining in his dark eyes, "everything alright?"

"Not really," she sighed before waving him off, returning to her party, Lyra was embraced by an excited Tonks, Moody merely scoffing that they were being far too ostentatious.

Her originally happy mood began to dwindle until Harry cornered her. Even her godson seemed astute to her change in moods, pulling her aside with a frown.

"What's going on with you and Remus? I though you two…"  
She loved her godson and everything but she wondered if she should really be getting relationship tips from him. It was bad enough Sirius did it. Sighing, Lyra smiled slightly and patted his shoulder.  
"It's okay Harry…sometimes people just…drift apart. But please don't go blaming Remus."

His frown deepened but he decided to say nothing, not promising anything either which only served to dampen her mood further. Dumbledore may have thought the party had been just what she needed to lift her spirits but she only felt worse. Without thinking she had deviated from the party and the people in the kitchen, choosing silence and solitude as she sat on the circular stairwell, toying with her new scarf thoughtfully. Did it mean something, the scarf around her neck, did it mean he still wanted to be with her? Lyra was tired, tired of wondering, tired of waiting, tired of the empty feeling that was growing inside her. Why couldn't things be simple like they used to be? Although she had to chuckle at that, whenever had it been simple?

"Sat out here moping?"

Jumping on the spot, Lyra's wide grey eyes turned onto none other than Severus Snape, his dark form almost looming over her but for once his dark eyes were indescribable to her.

"I'm not moping," she grumbled quietly, looking back down at her hands, "is it so bad to want a bit of quiet time to myself?"

"According to your boisterous cousin, yes."

That made her chuckle despite the scowl on his face. Looking up at him again curiously, Lyra wondered what had brought Severus from his corner to follow her. His posture seemed stiff until she noticed he had a small, darkly wrapped gift held tightly in his hands. Smiling warmly, Lyra leant back slightly.

"What are you hiding Sev?"  
"I'm not hiding anything," he snapped, glowering down at her before almost tossing the small present into her lap, "why on Earth I even thought…" he trailed off with a scoff to which she ignored.

It truly was an exciting thing for Severus Snape to have actually got her something for her birthday, in fact the last time she remembered a gift had been the year before they finished Hogwarts. Lyra had been surprised, and mildly amused, at the blank writing book he had given her, claiming that it was a useful present. It had indeed been useful in keeping her chair stable, propped beneath one of the legs. Finally tearing through the black paper wondering just what he had stuck it together with, Lyra blinked down at the pocket watch that fell into her waiting hand. It was none other than the familiar silver pocket watch that she had once given him years ago as kids. Staring up at him shocked, silently asking for an explanation, she noticed his dark eyes were once again guarded.

"I believed you had more need of it than myself now."

Lyra didn't care that it was the present she had once given him, she only wondered how he knew exactly what to give her to make her feel better. First the charm bracelet that had meant more to her than words could express, and now a pocket watch that pointed towards what she wanted when she was currently confused about everything.

"Thanks Sev. Really…it means a lot."

He said nothing but she swore she noticed the corners of his lips turn up as she stood up, dusting off her trousers and daring to lightly kiss the pale man's cheek.

"And thanks for cheering me up."

She left him stood there, staring after her with a deep frown on his face, confusion in his eyes, for once not horrified or shocked by her action.

Returning the party, she spotted her cousin looking at her oddly but seemed relieved to see that she had returned. Lyra almost dove into the party food with renewed vigour, oblivious to Remus' thoughtful gaze as he watched Severus re-enter, muttering something to Dumbledore before taking his leave. The brunette wizard had been surprised to see Severus join in any sort of social gathering, but he couldn't help the stab to his gut when he noticed Lyra's smile as she came back from talking with Severus. Was she already giving up on their broken relationship? Hadn't she already told him that they were nothing more than friends? Feeling an arm on his arm, Remus blinked from his thoughts and looked sideways at the young Auror Tonks who grinned up at him nervously.

"Want another drink?"

Glancing down at his now empty glass, he smiled slightly back down at her, "sure, thanks Tonks."


	37. Chapter 37

Magic in the Moonlight

Chapter Thirty Seven

"I can't believe I was talked into this," Lyra sighed for the umpteenth time.

Her companion rolled his eyes in annoyance, his billowing black cloak trailing behind him as he strode down the hallways of Hogwarts.

"Do you complain this much normally or is it simply for my pleasure?" Severus almost sneered his words.

"For your pleasure of course," Lyra grinned before idly running a hand across the scar on her neck, "but really, Umbridge is going to choke me with a knitted pink scarf or poison me with something cute looking."  
Clearly he believed she was over-exaggerating however both of them knew it was partially at least not unwarranted. The woman had an unhealthy obsession with persecuting half bloods or any kind and werewolves were among the top of her list. Severus glanced sideways, noting with a strange feeling that she was toying with the pocket watch he had given her. It brought a small smirk to his face to notice that she was not wearing the scarf Remus had given her; however he also reminded himself it was hardly cold enough to be wearing one.

Severus was not a social man however when the Headmaster of Hogwarts had chosen to notify him about Lyra's surprise party, he had found a small inclination to attend…even if Dumbledore had not insisted him too, to join, he would have probably turned up. Maybe it was because of the rocky happenings during the year before last, Severus had tried his best to regain whatever friendship they had had left. Not an easy thing for a man with very little friends. And most certainly not a Gryffindor. And most certainly not the Godmother of Harry Potter or any relation to the Weasleys. In fact should anyone have known otherwise, most would say that the two were complete opposites. But all it took was a few thoughts back to the years at Hogwarts and the one person who had stood beside him, even when Lily would not… No one truly knew how much he treasured their friendship, only Dumbledore had glimpsed it that night he had returned to the Headmaster a broken man.

" _You said you would protect them! You said they would be safe!" Severus cried, leaning heavily against the archway as if it was all that kept him standing._

" _Lily and James put their faith in the wrong person…" Dumbledore replied as calmly as possible but despite himself, he too looked shaken by what had happened, hands either side of the window, he stared out into the darkness, "rather like you."_

" _Why was she there too?! Why…you said that she would be safe too!"_

 _Dumbledore turned, eyes hard but sympathetic towards the broken man, "Lyra went there to help her friends, you know she would not sit idly…I knew she would not and it would have been impossible to stop her. But the boy still lives."  
"The boy does not need protection, the Dark Lord is gone!"_

" _The Dark Lord will return and when he does he will be in terrible danger," Severus looked away, "he has her eyes," that drew his attention, "if you truly loved her…and if you truly treasured your friendship with his godmother…"_

 _After a pause, Severus looked at him evenly but his eyes still showed a broken man._

" _No one…can know."_

" _I shall never reveal the best of you," that was when the aged man caught sight of the silver bracelet held tightly in Severus' grasp and his eyes softened, "you truly cared for Lyra also."_

 _It was not a question. The broken man merely held the silver bracelet tighter._

Lyra arched an eyebrow at Severus beside her wondering what he was thinking about that gave him such a distant look. But for once it gave her time to get a proper good look at her old friend. He had definitely filled out over the years, no longer the lanky, awkward teenager but a man of average build. His face too had chiselled out with masculine features even though his dark, lanky hair remained, he had changed over the years and not just including age. One thing she had noticed it was even harder than back during their teenage years to squeeze a smile out of the snarky professor. Out of curiosity, she flipped open her pocket watch.

' _What do I want?_ '

The small needle spun round before settling to her left before veering to the right and then back to the left. Rolling her eyes she closed the watch and stowed it back in her pocket. She was supposed to be past this. How many times had Lyra reminded herself that trying to go down that road would only hurt? No, Severus was off limits, he was her friend even if he didn't think they were.

"Hey Sev…don't you have Umbridge observing your lesson today?"  
That drew his attention and a scowl sent her way for reminding him. Chuckling, she patted his arm lightly in sympathy, the two headed into Dumbledore's office. As always the Headmaster of Hogwarts was sat behind his desk littered with things from books to sweets. Fawkes raised his head to observe them as did Dumbledore's eyes.

"Ah, good to see you took up my offer," he smiled up at her to what she grumbled at.

"Yes but how are you going to keep the Toad off my back?" Lyra asked curiously with crossed arms.

He didn't scold her for the name calling but it did not surprise her, even Dumbledore was not particularly happy that the Ministry were involving themselves at Hogwarts. It was common knowledge that the Headmaster and Minster of Magic had been having many disagreements of late.

"Unfortunately the Ministry will not allow you to teach duelling once again this year, however I'm quite sure you will figure out a way around that," he peered at her over his glasses and she could feel a small smirk form on her face at his implication, "however I have managed to persuade Rufus Scrimgeour to allow you stay here at Hogwarts as…protection for Professor Umbridge," Dumbledore held up a hand to cut her off before she could argue, "however your time will be spent with myself and Professor Trelawney."

That stumped her. Severus merely arched an eyebrow curiously.

"You mean to have her study and learn to control her…seer abilities?" he asked with a curious tone, after all it was rare to find someone with actual seer abilities but he knew first hand that her abilities were real.

Lyra waved her hands furiously, "wait, wait, wait. Forgive me for saying this but, as my muggle friends would say, Trelawney is bat-shit crazy."  
He didn't seem to mind, in fact he looked amused by her choice of words, "that she may be however she has proved to have the second sight. Her methods and general behaviour may be…theatrical, but I am quite sure she will help you understand your abilities somewhat."

Opening her mouth to argue again, she remained silent before closing her mouth again with a sigh.

"Fine…but you do know I used to hate Divination?"  
"I remember you complaining to me many times about the subject during your school years," he chuckled warmly before he looked to Severus, "I would ask that you could continue making the Wolfsbane potion for Lyra each month, if that is not too much a bother."

Severus scoffed lightly, "if I must. Was there another reason you also called me here?"

Slowly, Dumbledore stood, moving round his cluttered desk to face them both.

"I believe there has been something you have been wishing to ask me for some time now, is there not Severus?"

Immediately said man stiffened, knowing what the older wizard spoke of but he did not want to admit the question in front of the woman at his side. Lyra looked between them curiously as silence fell on the trio. Before she could ask what was going on, Severus turned and left the office with a dark scowl that surprised her. Looking back at Dumbledore who merely nodded to her, Lyra took it as a sign to follow after the dark clad man.

"Wait up Sev," she called as she almost jumped down the winding staircase, almost having to run to catch up to the man as he stormed off, "what was that all about?"  
"Nothing that concerns you," he shot back without looking at her, "now be gone, I have a lesson to teach."

Grinding to a halt, Lyra stared after him with a frown, wondering just why he had snapped at her all of a sudden. Just what question had he wanted to ask Dumbledore? Giving up on following him, Lyra headed towards her old room knowing that she would probably start her 'training' tomorrow. Everything was how she had left it in the couple of rooms she had been given the other year, Lyra kicked open her trunk that had already been delivered and pulled out the photo frame that had been placed on top of her belongings. Setting the graduation photo beside her bed as always, she simply stared at her smiling friends.

"I wish you were here Lily…"

 _The long corridor was dark, cold, the black marble shining in the faint lights of the torches above. She was running, anger driving her on. Anger, pain, sorrow. A mad woman's laughter grew closer and closer as she neared. Skidding out into a familiar hall, she could see the fleeing woman as she headed for the fireplaces but the only thing that was running through her mind was hate.  
"Crucio!"_

Lyra started awake, sitting on her bed, staring out of the window with wide eyes. The sun was beginning to rise on the horizon over the black lake but Lyra's mind was elsewhere. That dream…she had not been the one to yell the cruciatus curse but she knew the voice that had come from her lips. It had been Harry's. Shaking her head, she slung her legs over the side and held her head in her hands. No, why would her godson ever use one of the unforgivable curses, she was dreaming.

' _It's nothing to worry about_ ,' she reassured herself, ' _it was just a dream._ '

Deciding she may as well get up now, she took a quick shower before dressing in her usual clothing, tying back her long hair, she glanced one over her visible scars with disdain before leaving the room in search of an early breakfast.

The Great Hall was mostly empty with only a few early risers present. Lyra had hoped that Umbridge was not one of them however her hopes were dashed at the sight of the pink toad sat at the table. Giving up on trying to avoid her, Lyra made her way to a seat beside Dumbledore with at least a few of the Professors between her and Umbridge. As expected, the elderly wizard was also up at the early hours and smiled to see that she had dared to brave the Great Hall. Sitting down and trying to hide behind the Headmaster's larger chair, Lyra grimaced as she barely had time to take a bite of toast before Umbridge was on her.

"Ah! So you were indeed here Miss Sanguine," Umbridge was staring down the table at her with a barely contained look of disgust, "I do hope that the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures know that you are here."

Forcing herself not to rise to the bait, Lyra merely smiled back at the horrid woman, "of course they know I'm here, after all Rufus gave me the thumbs up. That's the perks of being someone they don't want to get rid of."

"Hmm," was her only reply before she turned her attention back to Severus at her side who did not look at all amused by the attention.

Glancing at Dumbledore beside her he lightly patted her hand that was tightly gripping the table.

"I told you not to worry, there is nothing she can do while I am Headmaster here. Now then, after breakfast we shall have a meeting with Professor Trelawney and begin your tutoring."  
"I feel like I've gone back to school," she chuckled lightly but she was still somewhat on edge from Umbridge's words.

True, while Dumbledore was Headmaster of Hogwarts there was little Umbridge could do, especially with Rufus' permission to be at Hogwarts, but that did not mean she could let her guard down. She was the reason why werewolves could not work or be seen in society as normal people. And she wouldn't put it past the horrid woman to try and get her kicked out of the school and the Ministry altogether.

Quickly leaving the table with Dumbledore, but not before she shot her godson a small smile as he entered with Ron and Hermione. He looked tired, a dark and foreign look in his eyes but it vanished as he noticed her, smiling back somewhat in relief and it made her worry more about him. Promising to pay him a visit later that day, Lyra followed Dumbledore towards the Divination tower where they found the somewhat oddly dressed Professor. She almost tripped herself over her own crystal balls that littered the classroom, a cat lazily observing them from a nearby chair.

"O-Oh! Professor Dumbledore! What brings y-you here?" she stuttered, looking between the two with magnified eyes.

"I am sure you remember Miss Lyra Sanguine," he motioned to Lyra beside him.

"O-Oh yes indeed. The werewolf Auror, yes."  
Almost wincing at the mentioning of being a werewolf, Lyra pushed it back and tried to smile nicely at the woman.

"I would kindly ask you not to refer to her as a werewolf," Dumbledore's stern tone surprised them both but the desired effect was acquired as Trelawney nodded furiously, "now then, I have brought her here for-"

He was cut off as Trelawney stepped forwards with a dramatic gasp, staring straight at Lyra horrified.  
"Oh my dear! You have a terrible path ahead of you! I see death ahead of you!"

Lyra blinked in surprise at the sudden prediction before smiling wryly, "I'm afraid that's a little obvious. Everyone dies sometime."

The woman did not look amused at the flippant refusal of her prediction, an almost patronising smile on her face, "ah I see, another sceptic of the arts."

"Actually," Dumbledore cut in, looking amused at their interaction, "Lyra here also has the Second sight," that made the woman's jaw drop, "although she has not made prophecies as such, her foresight is quite incredible. Only last year she alerted us of Voldemort's return moments before we learnt the truth, and there have been other occurrences through the years."

The Divination teacher looked dumbfounded between the two obviously in disbelief before finally closing her mouth.

"I see…but why would you need me to teach her?"

"I doubt Lyra will need much guidance before she learns how to grasp onto her abilities," Dumbledore admitted, "but until then I would ask you kindly allow her to sit in your lessons."

"Oh…is that all? Well then, I s-suppose that's not too much to ask for," she admitted whilst looking at the ground with a nod.  
Smiling, Dumbledore inclined his head gratefully, "thank you Sybill, now then, we still have a few things to discuss Lyra," he motioned with his hand to the door.

Nodding, Lyra bid goodbye to the Divination professor before leaving with Dumbledore with a small frown.  
"I don't think she likes me much."  
"And why would you say that?" he asked curiously.

"She probably thinks she's got someone to compete with now…she looks like the sort of person who doesn't have many people who believe she is a seer in any respect."

He looked thoughtful but did not say her guess was incorrect either.

"As always, you have a rather stunning ability to read people, a sign you are truly your mother's daughter."

Smiling at this, Lyra once again opened up the pocket watch as she slipped it from inside her coat. As it opened she watched the spinning compass needle and noticed it stop off to the right.

"I'll see you later Albus," she snapped it shut before stowing it away, "I'm going to have a word with Harry."


	38. Chapter 38

Magic in the Moonlight

Chapter Thirty Eight

Hunting down her godson proved easy with her pocket watch at hand. However she frowned upon finding him alone, sat on the grassy hills outside the castle. Slowly walking towards him he didn't seem to notice her appearance until she sat beside him. His emerald eyes looked up at her surprised before back across the grassy hillside.

"Everything alright Harry?" she asked worriedly.

"Not really," he replied honestly, "do you know where Hagrid is?"

She did know where Hagrid was but she was unsure of how much she could tell him.

"He's away on Order business but I'm sure he'll be back after the holidays. But somehow I don't think that's all that's wrong, want to tell me?"

For a moment he was silent, simply sat there staring out across the black lake in the distance. Lyra now could understand why Dumbledore wanted her at Hogwarts for her Godson. She didn't like how he seemed to be distancing himself from his friends and that was just what Voldemort would want.

"Can you tell me more about my parents?" he asked quietly to her surprise.

"Well, I'm probably not the best to ask about James, you can rely on Snuffles for that, but…" she sighed, running a hand round the back of her neck before nudging Harry lightly, "well as I said, me and Lily were friends since our first year. I used to invite her to my home sometimes for the holidays," Lyra decided to definitely avoid mentioning Severus, not only would said man be annoyed but she doubted Harry was ready for that surprise.  
"Didn't your parents mind?"

"My parents died when I was eleven years old."

Harry looked at her sideways, shocked. But then he argued why was he shocked? He only just realised how little he knew about his godmother, maybe it wasn't his mother he should be asking about.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's alright," she smiled slightly, "it happened a long time ago…"

"How…How did it happen?"

"Voldemort killed them," his eyes widened in shock, "yes, I suppose I was a lot like you. That day all I remember is my mother sending me off to my cousin's…thinking back on it I think she knew what was going to happen. Turns out my mother was a seer and supposedly so am I, but back then when Voldemort was coming into power he wanted a seer to help him. Obviously my mother refused so he killed my parents and instead his plan was to use me. As you heard last year he's still after me it seems, I guess good seers are hard to come by," she ended up chuckling despite the morbid subject.

"But don't you worry about that?" he asked with a frown, "they died for you."

"Of course I do but there's no point dwelling on the past," Lyra ruffled his hair lightly, "and the only worry I have is that the people I care about could get hurt around me. But I learnt something during the last Wizarding War from my cousin. You have to have faith in the people you care about, you're friends will always be with you, so don't distance yourself from them. Alone you can fall, but together you can stand."

Harry smiled slightly, "Professor Dumbledore say that?"  
"Yep," she laughed until she caught sight of a scar on the back of his hand.

Narrowing her eyes, she chose to say nothing, knowing all too well just what it was before her smile returned albeit a little forced.

"So, ready to go back in? I'm sure you've got a lesson you shouldn't be skiving."

"Potions."  
"Exactly my point," she grimaced, "especially since Umbridge will be there, and do me a favour and be good. Severus will be itching to take off points and I want Gryffindor to win again."

He chuckled lightly but nodded before looking up at her curiously, "you're…friends with Snape aren't you?"

"I'd say so, don't know what Severus would say," she almost giggled as the two headed back into the castle, "oh wait, I bet I do."

The corners of Harry's mouth turned up at her response, "I still find it hard to believe anyone could be friends with him."  
"Oh you just have to understand him," Lyra waved a hand, "trust me, I used to dislike your father greatly! Half of the time me and Four Eyes were spitting words at each other, but we got along…but only because of your mother."  
"My father can't have been that bad," Harry muttered somewhat defensively.

"Yes, well…it all depended on who you were. But anyway, you get off and don't forget you can come to me whenever you want."  
He nodded before dashing off to his potions lesson leaving Lyra stood there with a small smile. Realising what time it was, Lyra grumbled, now what was she going to do with her day? Unlike last year she had no duelling lessons to plan, no guarding of the grounds and Divination lessons wouldn't run until the next day.

Returning to her seat outside of Hogwarts, Lyra leant back against the old tree she had hung round as a child. Idly waving her hand, a torrent of leaves swirled through the air, the autumn colours contrasting against the blue skies. Catching one in her hand, she thought a simple transfiguration spell that turned the leaf into a small white flower. Watching it fly away on the breeze, Lyra sighed wishing she had some company. In fact it was hard to remember a time she had been alone, usually with her godson and his friends, her own friends, Remus, Dumbledore or even the Order members. But here she was alone, Harry, Ron and Hermione in class, Severus teaching class, Dumbledore busy and everyone else nowhere even near Hogwarts. It's times like this she wished she had a pet. That's when she remembered what she had seen on Harry's hand.

'I must not tell lies.'

She wouldn't let this slip.

If Umbridge was in Severus' classroom, dinner afterwards, she would wait for the pink toad to leave. She couldn't be direct and it wouldn't be wise to leave any clues that it was her. Luckily she had been given some perfect tools at her birthday from the troublesome twins. As the class came to an end students began to empty and she caught a confused look from Harry as he passed. She merely smiled at him, glad to see he was back with Ron and Hermione. Umbridge also left, passing a wary look at her before being followed by a dark looking Severus.

"She gave you a rough going over?" Lyra asked sympathetically.

"Why are you here?" he almost growled.

"I need you to do something for me but I promise the results will be worth it," he arched an eyebrow at this, "it's all in the aid of a little retribution on the pink toad."  
Severus didn't need to hear anymore.

Unable to stop her grin, Lyra stalked into the Great hall with a new purpose. Spotting Umbridge at the table, she stopped behind the horrid woman and mimicked her usual annoying clearing of the throat to draw her attention.

"Yes Miss Sanguine?" Umbridge blinked up at her surprised, "can I help you?"

"I believe Professor Snape wished to ask you something about your observations today."

"Did he now…can it not wait?"  
"I'm afraid Professor Snape said it was urgent, something about wishing to discuss better about the goings on at Hogwarts."  
That seemed to catch the woman hook, line and sinker.  
"Very well then," she stood, noticing that Severus stood in the hall outside, she left the Great Hall.

Lyra smirked as she pulled out a couple of pills that she dissolved into Umbridge's pumpkin juice. McGonagall sent her a curious look but by the way she inclined her head, Lyra figured that even she was not against her little payback. Sitting down in her chair just as Umbridge returned along with Severus, said man looking even more tired as he sat down, Lyra couldn't help but gaze sideways as she sipped her own pumpkin juice. Within moments of Umbridge drinking her pumpkin juice innocently, the woman's face was turned bright red, ugly yellow polka dots appearing also without her noticing until students began giggling. As she questioned what they were laughing at she finally caught a reflection of herself in her goblet and squeaked.

"Wh-Who did this?!" she shrieked, standing up furiously until Dumbledore held up a hand for silence.

"Now, now Professor Umbridge I suggest you pay a visit to Madam Pomfrey."  
"Yes….yes, quite. And then I will find the culprit and they shall be justly punished!"

As she fled from the Great Hall, many students laughing amongst themselves, Lyra merely grinned into her goblet, winking at the twins who were bowing their heads to her.

"Oh I always knew I had a mean streak," she snickered.

"Please refrain from tormenting her too much," Dumbledore muttered to her.

"I'll play nice if she does," Lyra replied childishly before grinning over at Severus who had a small smirk on his face.

Devouring her food rather quickly, Lyra leant back in her chair thoughtfully. Tomorrow would be a full moon and although she had no doubt Severus would have the potion ready, she was stuck on where to transform. She didn't want to go to the Shrieking Shack but she also did not want to give Umbridge another reason to kick her out by staying in Hogwarts. When she put this towards Dumbledore she was surprised by his answer.

"I would prefer you not to transform alone when possible."

Although the idea of company was nice she was also at the problem that there was no one possible to be with her and she downright refused robbing Harry of his sleep to watch over her during the night. He simply said that he would have her midnight companion ready by tomorrow.

The night passed quickly, Lyra almost too anxious to sleep and by the next day she could barely concentrate in her first Divination lesson. Not that there was much to concentrate about. She really began to wonder why Dumbledore had suggested she sit in on the Divination lessons when she could probably learn more from a book. No, instead her mind had been running through people Dumbledore could get to stay with her that night. Apart from her godson, to which she would refuse if eh did, there were very few people unless Sirius snuck into Hogwarts. But that was unlikely. Finally as dinner arrived again, Umbridge back to normal but still furious about what had happened, Dumbledore smiled reassuringly at her. 

Meeting Severus outside the Great Hall to receive her steaming potion, she drank it gratefully but almost choked as he spoke.

"I expect we will have to do this in my rooms."

Her coughing startled him slightly but he waited for her to regain herself, her eyes watering from almost choking.

"Wait…you're the one who's going to be keeping an eye on me tonight?!"

"Unfortunately so," he scowled over her shoulder, no doubt aiming it at Dumbledore.

Lyra didn't like this, "I would have thought you'd had your fill of werewolves."

Severus frowned at her but said nothing on the matter, merely commanded that she be at his rooms by six exactly. Staring after him she had half a mind to storm up to Dumbledore and demand he choose someone else. She didn't want to transform around Severus, not after all he had been through around werewolves, not to mention her own loathing of having her friend see her in such a state. It had taken all her willpower and the sheer desire to live to drag herself to Severus's office last year when she had been attacked. And yet she also argued who else was there? Dumbledore himself couldn't do it and she knew she would not allow Harry and his friends to watch over her. There really was no one else who she and Dumbledore could trust to watch over her.

' _This just keeps getting better and better._ '

She had heard nothing from Remus who seemed to be upholding their 'distance' and she was beginning to believe 'distance' was another word for 'no more'. In fact she had sent Sirius a letter the other day and had been notified that Remus was in fact doing his own thing.

Sighing, Lyra gave in and begrudgingly headed to her rooms to collect a few things before heading down towards the dungeons. With a spare set of clothing shrunk to fit into her pocket, she left anything she didn't need in her own room and managed to make it to Severus' rooms just before six o'clock. He said nothing as he allowed her inside, merely motioned for her to put her bag aside. His rooms were almost as dim as the rest of the dungeon; very much like Severus. Books, cases of potion vials and ingredients lined the walls, jars of things she didn't want to know glowed almost eerily in the dim lighting. No doubt he had probably put some protective charms around them for tonight.

"You may change in there," Severus motioned to the next room that appeared to be his bedroom, "and…during tonight I will not have you running rampant around my rooms."  
"I wouldn't dream of it," she rolled her eyes but still stood awkwardly in the centre of the room to his annoyance.

Finally the dark haired man rolled his eyes, "what is it now?"

"Are you sure you're alright with this? I think it's a stupid idea that I need baby-sitting during the full moon."  
"So that we can have a repeat of last year, I think not," Severus scoffed before sitting himself down in his large chair by the fireplace, flicking his wand to set it alight casting a warm glow through the room.

Lyra sighed quietly, dropping her bag before wandering around the room, curiously eyeing up all she could see. She paused with a small smile at the sight of the old duelling book she had once bought him years ago, and it was in surprisingly good condition still. Catching the slight glare of the man behind her in the reflection of a jar, she figured he wasn't happy at her nosiness.

"Can I ask you something Sev?" she suddenly asked, her back to him again as she continued eyeing his books.

"That would depend on the question," he replied silkily but she detected the hint of warning.

As always she paid little attention to his warnings.

"From a man's point of view, why does Remus suddenly want distance?"

Her question had obviously stumped him judging by his silence, but she also argued he was probably not the best to be asking a question on relationships. Still she found herself in dire need of talking to someone about it, someone other than Molly or Harry as much as she loved them. Looking back at him to try and judge his thoughts, she was not surprised by the frown on his face.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Truthfully? Because I know you'll give me the cold hard truth," she chuckled lightly, "everyone else would just sugar-coat it. I just want to know…have I really changed that much since Hogwarts?"

"Should you not be asking your cousin or even the Headmaster?" he asked, sounding somewhat awkward at the subject to her amusement.

"Really Sev, you were my best friend at Hogwarts and you don't know?"  
He stared at her silently for a moment, his dark eyes thoughtful and for a moment she believed he would not answer until he shifted lightly in his seat.

"I do not think you have changed in a bad way. You have become more…mature in your own way and you do seem to have grown quite the temper, but you are still very much the overly caring person you have always been."

Blinking in surprise, Lyra slowly smiled, "thanks…but there's something else," glancing at the time to see how long she had left before the moon rose, she ran a hand through her hair wearily, "I think its to do with these visions I've been having ever since Hogwarts."

Now Severus sat forward slightly, his eyes on her curiously, "you have seen things other than…" he trailed off, a hard, pained look in his eyes for a second.

Lyra nodded, "I've only ever told Albus before…the first one was during our third year, it was only blurred images but it turned out I was seeing you going to the Whomping willow after Remus," he looked shocked at this, "I didn't realise though until we were actually there. I didn't have another one until…that night," she didn't have to say anymore, "after that they've been more frequent. Most seemed like nightmares but I was seeing Voldemort's return, then there was that one during the Triwizard Tournament when I finally saw it clearer…and then I had one about Remus…"

Severus narrowed his eyes slightly, cocking his head to the side, "and…this is why you both have been distant?" he guessed before rolling his eyes, "see him with another woman?"  
Lyra rolled her own eyes, "no I saw him dead."


	39. Chapter 39

Magic in the Moonlight

Chapter Thirty Nine

Severus stared at her wide eyed, unbelieving her words but she still had her back turned to him. Half of her couldn't believe she had told him but she was in dire need of confiding in someone other than Dumbledore. Fiddling with her charm bracelet idly, Lyra let her shoulders fall with a sigh.

"There's going to be a fight, a big one…maybe even another War," she continued when he did not say anything, "he was just protecting me, took the killing curse that was meant for me…but I'm not letting that happen. I…I thought if I backed off it would solve things, that he'd understand but seems like I've run him around too much," she chuckled dryly, "I don't blame him really, I deserve it, in fact I'd prefer if he just told me he never wants to see me again…"

Cringing in pain, Lyra glanced at the time, the moon was no doubt rising if the first bouts of pain had hit her already. Turning round finally, she almost froze at the sympathetic look in Severus' eyes, a look that he would never had. Maybe she was hallucinating but it quickly vanished as he too noticed the time. He mutely turned his eyes away, obviously turning to his thoughts instead as she slipped past to go transform in privacy, she swore she heard him mutter.

"He would be a fool to give you up."

Still it made her smile slightly as she entered his dark bedroom.

Within moments of shutting the door behind her she hastily removed her clothes as her body shuddered with another bout of pain. She barely had time to nosey around the dark room when she was falling to her knees, gritting her teeth against the pain as she began to transform. Within moments she was pacing around the room in her large werewolf form wondering whether to stay in the dark room or not. It wasn't until the door opened, her large golden eyes looking at Severus almost on eye level from her crouched position. She sniffed as he stiffened, staring at him evenly before he seemed to decide the potion had once again been effective.

"Do you plan on standing there all night?"

Snorting, Lyra slowly padded past him, keeping a distance from him before curling up in front of the still going fire. Severus rolled his eyes before taking up his seat once again, picking up a book he had placed aside.

The night passed peacefully with very little happening aside from Severus' silent reading and occasional glances towards the werewolf. She had been true to her word and did very little, mostly remaining curled up in front of the fire trying to stay out of trouble. It was times like this that made the black werewolf look almost tame but Severus knew that should she have not taken the Wolfsbane potion, she would have attacked him at the first sight. Despite this thought he soon found himself dozing in his seat. It wasn't until he felt something move near him that he jumped awake, annoyed at himself for having fallen asleep but surprised to see that it was morning. Lyra was sat almost at his feet, human and clothed again, she was leafing through a book with one finger idly flicking the pages. His eyes narrowed as he noticed that the white stripe amongst her raven hair seemed to have grown, and to make him all the more suspicious, he noticed from what he could see she looked incredibly tired. Seeming to sense his eyes, Lyra slowly looked back at him, her chin resting on her fist as if for support against her knee, tired grey eyes smiling at him slightly but knowingly.

She said nothing, merely shrugging. It seemed that finally her monthly transformations were taking their toll on her physically. Severus made a mental note to speak to Dumbledore about that growing white stripe in her hair.

"You should have woken me," Severus narrowed his eyes, setting aside the book that had fallen onto his lap.

"There was no need to," Lyra replied offhandedly, continuing to flick through the book before snapping it shut, "but I could definitely do with a good meal right about now."  
He rolled his eyes before standing only for her to suddenly chuckle lightly.

"Erm, would you mind we order down here?"

For a moment he wondered why and almost argued against it until he put two and two together. Surprisingly his dark eyes softened slightly before he sighed and ordered a house elf to appear. Within seconds one of the house-elves appeared, the lanky form dressed in what appeared to be a sock, Dobby the house-elf looked up at them anxiously.

"Bring breakfast to my quarters for two," Severus ordered with little care for the creature who was used to such treatment.

"A bottle of Firewhiskey would also be appreciated," Lyra piped up from behind the house-elf with a kind smile.

The house-elf beamed back at her, "of course! Dobby will have them right away!" before he vanished

Alone again, Lyra ran a hand over her face tiredly before looking up at Severus again, recalling their talk the night before. Half of her felt somewhat ashamed for spilling her guts to him but half of her felt relieved. Relieved to have it off her chest to someone other than Dumbledore. But she couldn't help but wonder what he truly thought about what she had said.

"Severus…about last night…"

"You need not bother," he interrupted silkily, "I understand."

Lyra opened her mouth before looking surprised, chuckling as he arched an eyebrow at her, "well…I expected to have to explain I mean, even I know you're hardly mister sensitive," he scowled at this, "I'm joking, Sev."  
"Your jokes are hardly what I would call amusing."

The raven haired witch stuck out her tongue at him before she steadily picked herself up from the floor before lightly placing herself down in a nearby chair. It was almost painful to see her move so slowly, to look so tired. No matter how much the stern Potion's master appeared to be cool and unemotional, there was always the niggling in the back of his mind whenever Lyra was concerned. She had been there from the start, been there with Lily and it was hard to imagine his life without her there in the background, no matter their differences and their parting of ways. That silver bracelet around her wrist was enough proof of that. That's when he noticed she was smiling at something. Frowning deeply, Severus couldn't help but suddenly sneer.

"What?"

"Nothing," Lyra replied airily before suddenly wincing, slowly massaging her temples, "ugh, the last thing I want is a headache just now."

As their breakfast arrived the throbbing in her head refused to subside, resulting in her picking at her cheese on toast to Severus' annoyance. Luckily for her before he could snap he had to leave for his lessons that would soon begin. Lyra had been ordered to remain there in his rooms, and not to touch anything, until he returned. Really, she wasn't that much of an invalid! Not moments after he had left she forced herself to stand on shaky legs, a mischievous smirk on her face. She wasn't going to pass up this chance to snoop around her friend's office. The dark haired witch leafed through books until she spotted something hidden between the pages of a book. Arching an eyebrow, her grey eyes widened in surprise before softening at the photo that had surfaced. It was one she remembered fondly, a photo taken not long before Lily and James' wedding, she had gone shopping with said woman for dresses when Lily had decided to take a photo. That's when she frowned, why did Severus have that photo? She was pretty sure Lily had taken and kept the photo… Pain suddenly thundered through her head, Lyra crumpled as her vision turned a blinding white.

 _She was surrounded by towering racks of glowing, crystal balls. Smoke writhing beyond the clear crystal and small placards with names separated them all. The huge hall was dark but there was a single light visible amongst the forest of prophecies. Someone appeared to be leaving the room, heading out into a long, dark marble corridor with wand held high to light his way. Catching the figure in the light of their wand, short ginger hair was the most noticeable feature but before she could really look at the man, all of her attention fell on a sudden source of hissing. There beyond the door that had just opened slithered a huge, dark scaled snake that made the man freeze. Before he could raise his wand defensively he was attacked, the creature lashing out like a whip and sending him sprawling backwards, blood beginning to mar his face and his arms as he raised them in some sort of way to protect himself. But the snake just kept attacking, venomous fangs flashing in the wand's light until finally it seemed to have sated itself as it suddenly vanished with a final hiss, the air cracking around it. Despite the blood that now marred the man she immediately knew who it was._

Lyra gasped aloud eyes flying wide to meet the dark, dungeon ceiling above her. For a moment she lay there on the cold stone floor, head still throbbing and mind spinning as she pieced together what she had just seen. Every inch of her body was suddenly pounding with adrenaline as she scrabbled up and for the door, almost tumbling out in her hurry before she tore off through the halls, not even caring that students paused to mutter and stare after her. Part of her rational mind noticed that she had been out for a while if the dark sky was anything to go by. She had been out almost the whole day?! Was it just from the vision or was it also due to her worn body after last night's transformation? At that moment Lyra couldn't care less, she needed to get to the Ministry after recognising where she had seen Arthur. Even as she raced down the grand staircase, three steps at a time, Lyra wondered if she should have gone to Dumbledore first but something was telling her time was of the essence, and unlike the Headmaster she couldn't Apparate from inside the grounds.

Every minute it took to run her ragged body towards the gates of Hogwarts grounds, Lyra could feel a sickening feeling grow more and more in her stomach. What if she was too late? What if there was too much venom in Arthur's bloodstream? What would she tell Molly? Pushing those thoughts back as she skidded to a halt outside the gates, Lyra quickly cleared her mind and disapparated, appearing not moments later inside the Ministry.

It was dark, silent and empty. Usually this would not be something to worry about after all it was late and rarely did anyone remain in the offices that late. Running down the marbled corridors, the elevator couldn't go quick enough to her liking. When it finally did stop at the Department of Mysteries she wrenched open the iron gates and took off running down the left. The black marbled hall was all too familiar to her despite having never been down it before, a small part of Lyra hoped that her vision had been wrong for a change, but as her eyes fell on a fallen body she knew her vision had been no different from the others.

"Arthur!" she fell to her knees beside the heavily bleeding man, gripping his uninjured shoulder tightly, "Arthur, can you hear me?!"

There was a weak groan from the man, pain etched across his face where several bloody cuts marked, most of the damage however were his arms that had been lacerated open from the snake's fangs.

"Is that you Lyra?"

Surprised at the voice, she looked back to see a nearby painting squinting at her, a familiar face from Dumbledore's office. Phineas, she believed it was.

"Call St Mungo's," she suddenly ordered, "hurry it up!"

Usually the Slytherin headmaster would have offered a snide remark however the tense situation and glaring grey eyes dissuaded the painting, the man vanishing quickly. Not moments later he returned with an annoyed sigh.

"They will be with you shortly, it seems the Potter boy knew this had happened and alerted the Headmaster a moment ago."

Now that was surprising.

Lyra had hastily applied any healing charms she could think of to try and stop the bleeding but the snake's attacks had been extremely potent. There was a lot of dark magic residing inside that creature. However much to her relief there was a sudden surge of cracking sounds coming from nearby, the healers had obviously apparated inside still, her lessons with her mentor Moody had taught her to remain alert until she was completely sure they were who they said they were.

Back inside Hogwarts a congregation had occurred inside Dumbledore's office despite the late hour. Harry stood close to the window flanked by a dozy and confused looking Ron, and Minerva who also looked to have only just been getting ready for bed. The only difference was that despite these two the bespectacled boy looked and felt very much alone, drenched in sweat. And yet Albus Dumbledore, who did not appear any different unlike the others, paced slowly away from them, purposely avoiding Harry's concerned and somewhat scared gaze. That very thing was bringing forth a bubbling anger that felt unfamiliar and terrifying to the teenager.

But the Headmaster refused to look at him no matter how many times he tried to get his attention until he finally snapped, the snake lashing out.

"LOOK AT ME!"

Now everyone did snap to him, Dumbledore's surprised eyes meeting his as the feeling subsided leaving Harry feeling exhausted.

"What is wrong with me?"

"Headmaster?" the tentative low drawl interrupted, Severus entering with an arched eyebrow at having heard the yell from outside.

"It seems we will need to hasten what we agreed upon, Severus," Albus finally spoke up, tearing his eyes from Harry, "Minerva, could you wake the other Weasley's, I believe it will not hurt to send them home early."

"O-Of course Headmaster," replied the somewhat shaken head of Gryffindor.

As she left to rustle up the other Weasley members, Severus suddenly spoke up again.

"Headmaster, have you…" he didn't need to finish his sentence or else it would make it sound almost like he was worried about Lyra's sudden disappearance.

"Fawkes has already gone to pick Lyra up," he replied to Severus' confusion, Harry picking up on the mention of her godmother.

Before Harry could ask what Lyra had to do with it, there was a small burst of flames from nearby before the sudden light vanished. Fawkes descended onto his perch with a flutter of crimson feathers leaving a familiar Auror stood there. She looked slightly dishevelled from her quick departure but what really caught their attention was the crimson blood that stained her shirt and hands.

"Lyra!" Harry stared at her wide eyed.

Said woman looked around the room before down at herself, her grey eyes oddly dark, "oh, it's not my blood," her voice was oddly distant, there was clearly something wrong but before her godson could speak she waved a hand with a _scourgify_ spell, making the blood vanish from her clothes and hands.

"I assume you had another vision, Lyra," Dumbledore met her eyes coolly but she could feel his questioning eyes burning into her.

Slowly she nodded, "it started this morning but I didn't wake up until about twenty minutes ago when it happened, I apparated as quick as I could."

Nodding in understanding the elderly wizard slowly clapped a hand to her shoulder, her whole body seemed tense, any weariness forgotten from the night's events.

"You should rest, we shall talk later."

"I'm going back to the Ministry," Lyra surprisingly interrupted, her eyes not leaving the Headmaster's, "someone let that snake into the Ministry and I'm going to find out who."

"Lyra…"  
"It's my job," she answered stiffly but was cut off by Dumbledore, eyes peering over his half moon spectacles and meeting hers without so much as blinking.

"We have been here before, Lyra."

It was obvious. What with the transformation last night that always left her tired and weary, and after that somewhat traumatic vision and finding Arthur in a pool of his own blood, it had left her on edge and restless. Lyra wouldn't rest until she had found the bastard that had let Nagini into the Ministry to attack whoever would be in its path. However at Dumbledore's words her shoulders slowly seemed to sag. Seeing that she had been dissuaded the wizened wizard lightly clapped her shoulder before removing his hand, a kind smile on his face once again.

"Now, I would ask that you escort the Weasley's, Harry by portkey to the Order. Mrs Weasley should have already gone to St Mungo's by now."

Nodding, Lyra ran a hand through her hair wearily, brushing the lock of white hair from her eyes. She was starting to feel her age although the monthly transformations did little to help.

As they waited for Minerva to return with the other Weasley's, Lyra noticed Harry's furtive looks in her direction and sidled over to her godson who was shuffling on the spot beside a still dazed Ron. Although Ron looked rather pale, the freckled boy seemed to have a million things on his mind, but it was Harry who looked to be in a true mess what with his sweat soaked forehead and slightly askew glasses.

"You don't look so well," she remarked as Severus and Dumbledore spoke quietly off to the side, the potion's master not looking too pleased at something.

"Neither do you," Harry let out a shaky laugh before adjusting his glasses finally, "I…I saw it happen as if _I_ was the snake."

Her eyes widened in surprise at his confession, her tired mind suddenly whirring again, could it mean what she thought it could? Almost instinctively she wrapped an arm around his shoulders, feeling him relax slightly at the contact.

"I know I saw it too…" she neglected to mention the different point of view, he didn't need to be worrying about that just now.

"H-How is dad?" Ron finally stuttered out through dry lips, looking up at the Auror with worried eyes, "d-do you think h-he's gonna…make it?"

"Of course he will," Lyra instantly answered, swinging her other arm round his shoulders also, "I arrived pretty much just after it had happened so I stopped the bleeding as best as I could, and the healers at St Mungo's are the best. He'll be fine, Molly will make sure of that, trust me."

Despite the boy's still pale features he offered a weak smile at that. Lyra only hoped her words were true.


	40. Chapter 40

Magic in the Moonlight

Chapter Forty

It wasn't much longer before the small squad of flaming red heads walked through the office door, looking tired and confused with very little information to go on until they spotted their pale faced brother.

"What's going on, Ron?" George questioned with a frown, followed by a yawning Fred, the pair hastily dressed.  
"McGonagall said something about dad?" Fred finished as he ruffled his hair slowly making his bed hair look even more unruly.

Behind the twins trudged a wide eyed Ginny, looking between Lyra, Harry and Ron while Minerva at her side, the older woman looking grim but had obviously decided not to panic the teenagers with the complete truth. Instead it was left to Lyra who removed her arms from her godson and Ron, addressing the three other Weasley's.

"Your dad's gone to St Mungo's-"

"What?! Is it serious?!"  
"Is he okay?!"

The twins interrupted her but Lyra held up a hand to silence them, "listen to me, I'm telling you the truth because I trust you all to act like adults," she noticed this made the twins stiffen but stand taller and more alert, holding their tongues, "your dad was attacked while on Order duty earlier. It wasn't personal, it was simply wrong place, wrong time but I and Harry had a vision about the attack. I made sure Arthur got to the hospital, personally, but the Headmaster has decided it would be best if you all break up for the holidays now so that you can visit your dad once he's able to."

Although the small group of Weasley's looked as if they wanted to ask more questions they remained silent, but the way the twin's fists tightened didn't go unnoticed by Lyra. The dark haired Auror was handed an old mirror from Dumbledore, his intentions obvious as she cast a portkey charm on the object and held it out to the group.  
"Everyone grab hold," she looked over the gathering of teenagers with softening eyes.

A few moments ago she had been the one to lose herself, bent on getting back at whoever had managed to slip Nagini into the Ministry and had been the cause of Arthur's injury, but looking at the group around her she realised how childish she truly had been. These teenagers were scared, confused and worried about what had happened, the majority worried for their father, while Harry was obviously shaken from his vision. How could she have been so selfish? Noticing her godson's hesitation, she nodded at him with a small smile. Once they had all grabbed hold of the mirror, the feeling of being yanked from their feet was felt through the group, hanging onto the mirror for dear life until they suddenly landed on a familiar, dark wooded floor. The sound of a chair hastily scraping against the floor drew Lyra's attention. They had landed in the centre of Grimmauld Place, Sirius Black hurrying from his seat just as the twins started questioning him as to where there mother was. Even Ron decided to join in, almost yelling at the dark haired wizard who looked unused to the situation. Deciding to help him out, Lyra put her hands on the twin's shoulders.  
"Calm down, both of you. Didn't I just tell you that your dad will be fine, Molly will have gone to see him, she will probably be back soon, right Sirius?"

Said man hastily nodded in agreement, running a hand through his unruly hair, "Molly said she would be back by morning so don't you worry."

It did little to appease them but at least the tension was calmed. Sirius offered drinks and leftovers, it was obvious he had only expected guests within the last few minutes, before he inclined his head towards the side to Lyra.

Following him away from the kids, Lyra leant against the doorframe with her arms crossed, eyes not leaving the group of teenagers while Sirius sighed.

"What a way to start the holidays," he sighed from close by, hands in his jacket pockets before looking at her with demanding eyes, "tell me everything. Dumbledore didn't say much apart from Harry had a vision and Arthur had been attacked."

Hastily describing her own vision and how she had arrived on scene just after the attack, not knowing Harry too had had a vision until Phineus arrived in his painting, Lyra dropped her voice even quieter.

"The snake managed to get into the Department of Mysteries," she told him, Sirius' dark eyes brightening with understanding, " _he's_ definitely after it."

Sirius let out a long sigh before running a hand over his face, he looked like how she felt which made her frown. What had him worried at the early hours of morning?  
"Is something wrong Sirius?"

"Why? Worried about me, Leery?" he teased with a winning smirk earning him a glare before he turned serious again, "it's nothing…heard from Remus yet?"

"What do you think?" she scoffed bitterly, "looks like I managed to push him away finally."

Frowning, Sirius shook his head lightly, his dark wavy hair almost brushing into his eyes, "he'll be here some day soon, after all there will be a meeting with all this that's happened, and when he does get here," he suddenly tapped her cheek with a hand, "You give him a good snog and that'll put him in his right mind."

"You're truly charming," she replied snarkily, swatting away his hand but couldn't help but smile.

It wasn't long before Molly arrived, some of the kids were dozing in their seats as they waited anxiously for their mother's return. Harry had gone off with Sirius, seeming to need some serious talking leaving Lyra to watch over the red headed teenagers. As soon as the front door opened they were all sat up in their seats, bolt upright and staring at the kitchen door waiting to see who had arrived. Molly Weasley strode in with head held high but upon seeing her children, her shoulders fell and she rushed forward to embrace them all as they practically leapt to her.

"Is dad alright?!" they all questioned furiously, Harry and Sirius appearing in a nearby doorway.

"Calm down, calm down," the plump witch bustled further into the kitchen, putting her children to ease with a somewhat strained smile, "your father is fine, the Healers patched him up good."  
"Can we go see him?" Ron choked out, some relief visible in his sagging shoulders.

"When visiting hours begin," Molly embraced her son before taking Ginny in her arms, her eyes falling on Lyra and softening, overwhelming gratefulness almost pouring from the woman as she mouthed 'thank you'.

Lyra merely smiled back at her cousin, there was nothing to thank her for. However as Molly spotted Harry she too bustled over to him and embraced the boy gratefully, thanking him for his vision also that had helped save Arthur.

With some comfort the teenagers decided to hit the sack, although it probably didn't help that Molly had warned them if they did not get any sleep they couldn't visit their father tomorrow. That woman could have a mean streak sometimes but she usually meant well. Once they had all left up the stairs towards the bedrooms Lyra found herself also being cornered by Molly to her surprise.

"You should get some rest too, you look positively dead on your feet," Molly chided with hands on her hips.

"I'm fine Molly; shouldn't you be the one to get some rest?"

Her cousin was having none of it as she ushered the other witch up the stairs. Giving in, Lyra waved a hand in acceptance.

"Alright, alright, I'm going."

However even as she dropped onto the bed she had occupied during her stay, Lyra couldn't help but simply stare up at the ceiling. How could she sleep when she still felt on edge?

 _Despite the imminent dangers that the wizarding world had found itself in, few managed to still have moments of blissful peace. Underneath the brightest blue sky, only a whisper of clouds on the horizon, the sun danced warmly down on Lyra as she sighed with a smile on her face. Arms were wrapped around her waist holding her almost possessively to a warm chest, clothed in a somewhat raggedy looking shirt but she had never minded his somewhat worn clothes that he could not replace. How many times had she tried to persuade him to buy some more clothes with her money only to be turned down? Either way, standing there in Godric's Hollow on such a beautiful day with her better half holding her, his chin resting on top of her head as they watched their friends make a mess of her garden._

 _A picnic had been set up in the back garden allowing them some privacy from the muggles around the village, meaning that any rampant magic would be undiscovered by the populace. Sirius was triumphantly waving a bottle of Firewhiskey he had managed to dig out of her house, a grin on his handsome face, the man seemed to be growing some stubble, claiming the ladies loved it. Not a meter behind him Peter scurried into the garden quickly, carrying a small crate of butterbeer also, a nervous smile on his ratty face as he hung to Sirius' shadow. Sat beneath the old apple tree that had been growing in her childhood home, ever since her parents bought the house when they were teenagers, were the other couple of the group. James was fawning over his wife to be, much to said woman's annoyance but the smile never vanished from the auburn haired witch as she flicked her wand to bring the food out of the kitchen. Lily waved off her fiancée ordering him to help the boys with the drinks and setting up the food on the blanket they had spread out on the grass, before smiling over at her friends._

" _Are you two coming or are you planning on standing there all afternoon?"_

 _Lyra chuckled while Remus unwound his arms with a dejected sigh she silenced with a quick kiss.  
"You better help the boys out before they start a food fight like last time."  
The scarred wizard rolled his eyes with a groan, remembering the incident quite vividly before smiling charmingly, "don't worry, I won't let them tear up your garden again."_

" _My hero," she snickered, earning another quick kiss before skittering over to sit beside Lily._

 _Noticing said witch had a smile on her face, eyebrow arched, Lyra looked at her friend questioningly._

" _What?"  
"Nothing, I was just thinking of what it would look like if you and Remus were the ones going to be walking down the isle in a few weeks."_

 _Lyra rolled her eyes but couldn't help the wishful smile on her face, "don't be stupid, I doubt Remus would want that…"_

" _Why not?" Lily sat straighter, practically with hackles raised to go tearing after Remus to demand answers._

 _Smiling at her friend's defensiveness, Lyra shrugged lightly, "you know why. He doesn't want people knowing I'm a werewolf, and getting married to one would raise questions."_

 _Slowly her friend calmed, letting out a sigh before smiling sadly at her, resting her hand above Lyra's._

" _Even so, you two are perfect together! I only hope I live long enough to see your wedding."_

" _Don't say that," the dark haired witch suddenly interrupted, a frown on her face as she gripped her friend's hand, "you're not going anywhere Lily. You and that idiot, four-eyes."_

 _Lily said nothing else, merely smiled back at her friend. Lyra could be such the optimist._

 _"I suggest if you two are hungry," they both looked up to see Remus stood over them with a weary smile, "you bet hurry before those idiots eat everything," he thumbed backwards at the three men who were already digging into the spread._

 _Lyra rolled her eyes before both women drew their wands and lazily flicked them in the direction of the three men. All of a sudden they yelped, dancing back from the table at the sharp jolt their fingers had received. Both women smirked at each other as they stowed their wands; great minds think alike._

 _Once they were all sated on food and drink, Sirius and James performing entertainment for the viewers – this mainly consisted of drunken singing – they had dragged Remus into it and out of his comfort zone. Much to Lyra's amusement however he soon joined in with the merriment. After all they knew that such things would be in short order in the days to come. With the establishment of the Order of the Phoenix, James and Lily were hurrying their wedding forward, and had even planned on moving to Godric's Hollow but only Lyra knew of this for now. Once Lily cracked out the camera to take photos with the setting sun, they hurriedly grabbed a few wizarding photos to mark the moment; the calm before the storm. It would only be a few years before that fateful night._

Lyra stared up at the photo in her hand, but one of those brought with her luggage, the photo from that picnic between friends. Peter had long since been removed from the photo leaving a black mark behind, but those that remained in the photo grinned back at her. If only things had remained peaceful like in those moments. Sighing, Lyra stowed the photo away once again, it would do no well to dwell in the past, no matter how much she missed her best friend. Closing her eyes she tried to fall asleep.

Back at Hogwarts, inside the dimly lit office of Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster and Head of Slytherin spoke in hushed tones. The group had only just departed, Minerva excusing herself to return to her rooms, leaving the tall, dark form of Severus Snape to stare after Dumbledore as he proceeded to stand over his pensieve deep in thought once again.

"Lyra had another vision?" Severus finally spoke, sweeping towards the Headmaster but remaining a certain distance as they always did, "and so did Potter?"

"Yes," the elderly wizard sighed, knowing where the Potion's master was going with his questions, "although I believe Lyra had hers before Harry, they both witnessed the same event but from different view points."

"Then that only proves it," he almost hissed, "you cannot argue otherwise."

One of Dumbledore's pale blue eyes turned back to Severus, arching a white eyebrow, "so you will speak of this while Lyra is not present?" he didn't miss how the man stiffened, a dark look falling onto his face, "why do you not simply ask her what it is that is preying on your mind, Severus."

"You know why," Severus ground out between his teeth before recollecting himself, "you still wish for me to teach the boy Occlumancy, but what of Lyra?"

Surprisingly Dumbledore turned to face him with a small, amused smile on his weathered face.

"Despite everything you have seen for yourself, you still doubt Lyra?"

Severus could barely stop himself from biting out, "no one comes out of a situation like… _that_ in one piece, Albus."

The Headmaster eyed him up for a moment but oddly seemed disappointed before he looked away, clasping his hands behind his back with a quiet sigh.

"It does not matter, Severus. I will tell you nothing, if you truly wish for answers then you must ask Lyra."

Not liking the lack of answers he was getting, Severus' jaw clenched, his hands like fists at his sides. Despite everything, despite the past few years that had passed since Lyra had returned seemingly from the dead, he still knew nothing. Spinning on the spot to leave the office, glaring at the nearby portraits that appeared to be faking sleep so as to listen into their conversation, Severus paused.

"At least answer me this, Headmaster. Why did you keep the fact she was alive, a secret?"

Dumbledore appeared to be thinking for quite a time, obviously trying to find an answer that would not reveal whatever he was trying to keep hidden.

"It was to protect Lyra. After that night in Godric's Hollow," as always Severus paled slightly but remained silent and stiff, "there was no doubt in my mind that the remaining Death Eaters would surely look to punish her for surviving when their Lord had not."

For some reason this did not sound completely true and yet it also sounded plausible. Dumbledore was right, those like Bellatrix would have surely hunted Lyra down for surviving. With that unpleasant thought in mind Severus left the office with scowl in place once more, Dumbledore's words coming back to haunt his mind once again.

" _No one will know the best of you, Severus."_


End file.
